de l'avatar à l'omaticyas
by Tsyal49
Summary: suite imaginaire du film Avatar
1. la fin du grand chagrin

**De l'avatar à L'omaticayas  
><strong>

**La fin du grand chagrin**

**Chapitre I**

Synopsis du film Avatar dans sa version de décembre 2009

L'action se déroule en 2154 sur Pandora, une des lunes d'une planète géante gazeuse, dans le système Alpha Centauri. L'exo lune, recouverte d'une jungle luxuriante, est le théâtre du choc entre des humains venus y exploiter un minerai rare et susceptible de résoudre la crise énergétique sur Terre, et la population autochtone, les Na'vis. Ils vivent en parfaite osmose avec leur environnement et tentent de se défendre face à l'invasion militarisée. Un programme est créé par les terriens, le programme Avatar qui va leur permettre de contrôler des corps Na'vi clonés associés à des gènes humains, afin de s'insérer dans la population et de tenter de négocier. Le clan « Omaticaya » est installé dans un gigantesque arbre-maison. Il est situé sur un des principaux gisements de ce minerai dénommé Unobtainium. Le personnage central de l'histoire est Jake Sully, un marine paraplégique qui, via son avatar, va devoir choisir son camp avec pour enjeu le destin de la planète.

_Mo'at, la shaman du clan regardait avec terreur ce grand oiseau blanc porteur de morts .le ventre chargé d'explosif, destiné à bombarder l'arbre des âmes. Les hurlements des moteurs d'hélicos et de la navette couvraient le bruit des armes. Au sol les Na'vi sont impuissants contre l'arsenal des hommes et les robots de combats. Ils sont obligés de se replier dans la forêt. Nombre de corps gisent au sol, Jake reçoit un message de Neytiri, son Ikran est mort et elle est entourée de soldats. Les Na'vi sont en déroute. _

_Les hommes de Quaritch envahissent la jungle. Dans un acte d'espérer, elle se prépare à faire front, malgré les appels de Jake lui enjoignant de se sauver. Jake commence à croire que tout est perdu, il est seul, plus personne ne répond à ses appels pour tenter de reprendre l'offensive._

_Neytiri cria dans sa radio_

— _Eywa t'a entendu _

_Des dizaines d'Ikrans surgissent des montagnes et chargeant les machines volantes tandis que, à terre, des hordes de _Marteaureau _assaillent les hommes de la Compagnie décimant leurs rangs, Neytiri décoche rageusement ses flèches sur les ennemies en fuites._

_Le feu nourri qui l'empêche d'approcher de la navette Valkiri s'interrompt, Jake lance Toruk à son attaque, saute sur le fuselage, dégoupille des grenades et les lances dans un des moteurs de la navette._

_La déflagration détruit le moteur et l'aile de la navette qui s'écrase en explosant. Jake se lance ensuite à l'assaut du dernier engin volant. Debout sur le fuselage, il dégoupille ses dernières grenades, mais dans une manœuvre brutale, Jake est déséquilibré et se rattrape un missile. Celui-ci se détache et lui reste dans la main. Quaritch, par une trappe lui tire dessus. Jake lance le missile dans le rotor qui explose. L'appareil est très endommagé et plonge vers le sol. Jake se lance dans le vide, sa chute est amortie par de grandes feuilles. Quaritch a juste le temps de sauter du « dragon » et atterrit brutalement au sol dans son robot de combat. Il à découvert l'unité mobile d'où Jake pilote son avatar. Neytiri chevauchant un Thanator arrive au même moment, elle entame un combat inégal contre lui, sa monture est tuée, Jake arrive sur les lieux, continue le combat. Quaritch, malgré son robot n'arrive pas à prendre l'avantage, il fracasse les fenêtres de l'unité mobile et l'air toxique de Pandora fait son œuvre. Jake se trouve en mauvaise posture, il perd quelques secondes connaissances, ce qui redonne l'avantage à Quaritch. Il saisit Jake par son Kxetse, décidé à lui couper la gorge. Neytiri, bloqué sous le cadavre du Thanator, elle arrive enfin à se dégager et par un tir bien ajusté tue Quaritch. Elle porte secours à Jake in extrémisme, il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le masque de secours et suffoquais. Le combat est fini, l'arbre des âmes, haut lieu de croyance des Omaticaya est sauvé, mais à quel prix. Plus tard, Jake, en remerciement de son engagement envers les Na'vi et les Omaticaya. Avec l'aide d'Eywa, de Mo'at et du clan, son esprit quittera son corps terrestre pour celui de son avatar, et cela à tout jamais._

Les fracas des armes et des moteurs s'étaient tus. Ce plan, si soigneusement préparée par Quaritch et Parker pour expulser les Omaticaya de leur terre s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Le peuple Na'vi malgré leur infériorité technologique avait repoussé l'assaillant. Les senteurs de poudre et de machines en feu répandaient dans l'atmosphère une odeur irrespirable. Le sol de la forêt était jonché de débris et de cadavres mutilés, les derniers mercenaires encore valides se repliaient en direction la mine. L'arbre des âmes et la terre des Omaticayas étaient sauvées, mais a quel prix. Les Omaticayas et les peuples Na'vi avaient gagné cette bataille. Nombre d'entre eux gisaient sur le sol. L'unité mobile était en piteux état, éventrée par Quaritch, elle n'était plus étanche, mais les équipements fonctionnaient encore. La seule solution pour Jake était de retourner dans le caisson avec son masque respiratoire. Revenu dans son Avatar, Jake et Neytiri repartir à la recherche de Na'vi encore valide. Il restait encore une chose à faire, s'assurer que Parker ne pourrait pas relancer une contre-attaque. Dans un sous-bois, ils croisèrent une troupe de composés d'Omaticayas et de chasseurs des autres clans. Malgré leur état d'épuisement, ils étaient prêts à reprendre le combat si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Jake était inquiet, que pourrait-il faire si Parker avait encore de la possibilité de riposter. Combien restaient de mercenaires valides ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Tous se rassemblèrent derrière Jake et grands cris attirèrent leurs attentions. Au loin, deux chasseurs agitaient leurs bras, ils leur faisaient signe de venir, Jake partit en courant. Derrière un bosquet il découvra le corps de Tsu'Tey entouré par des guerriers Na'vi, il était criblé de balles et les reins brisés suite à sa chute vertigineuse. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tremblait de tous ses membres, Jake, se me mit à genoux à ses côtés. Tsu'Tey lui attrapa le bras, la douleur déformait son visage.

_-le peuple est sauvé ?_

_-Oui Tsu'Tey._

_-Jakesully, c'est un grand honneur d'avoir combattu à tes côtés, mais à présent je ne peux plus conduire le clan. Se seras à toi de le faire et comme le veut la tradition du clan, je veux que ce soit toi ma dernière ombre, que tu mettre fin à ma vie ._

-Je ne peux pas devenir le chef à ta place…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tsu'Tey avait saisi le bras de Jake et planter son regard dans le sien, il vit dans son regard que sa décision était prise et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Jack en Omaticayas devait respecter la coutume de son clan et la dernière volonté de son chef. Doucement, Jake sortit son poignard, ferma les yeux et l'introduisit dans le cœur de Tsu'Tey tout en récitant une prière, puis il lui clôt les paupières. Les chasseurs baissèrent les yeux, même la forêt semblait faire silence devant la tristesse de l'acte que Jake avait dû faire. Neytiri en larme laissa échapper un long cri de douleur. Tous restèrent quelques minutes silencieux et Jake demanda que des chasseurs restent au côté de la dépouille de Tsu'Tey afin de veiller qu'aucune bête ne s'en empare. Il devait en finir avec ceux qui viennent du ciel.

Sans un mot, de la pointe de son arc, Jake montra le chemin de la mine, et la cohorte silencieusement se mit en mouvement. Ils marchèrent longuement, peu avant l'entrée de la mine, dans le sentier se tenait un, homme, une puissante arme automatique dans la main. Il était blessé, sa cuisse et son visage étaient ensanglanter

Jake l'apostropha

_-jette ton arme soldat, cela ne sert plus à rien._

Derrière, les chasseurs avaient bandé leurs arcs

_-pour me retrouver clouée à un arbre !_

Hurla le soldat.

Jake se retourna et fit signe au chasseur de baisser les armes.

S'adressant au soldat d'une voix calme.

_-Ça suffit, il y a déjà eu trop de morts, lâche ton arme et retrouve les tiens, personne ne cherchera à te tuer._

L'homme visiblement à bout de force lâcha son arme et tombe à genoux, Jake donna un bref ordre en Na'vi et un Omaticayas lui apporta quelques soins et lui donna de l'eau et des fruits. Jake s'approcha du mercenaire.

_-ils sont peut-être plus humains que toi._

Ils atteignirent l'entrée de la mine au milieu de la nuit, préférant mettre à profit l'obscurité pour se reposer, tout le monde dormit quelques heures. Seul Jake resta éveiller. Le visage de Tsu'Tey et ses dernières paroles le hantait.

Le jour se leva, la forêt exhalait une odeur nauséabonde, un mélange de chair brulée et de cadavre en décomposition. Jake se présenta seul devant l'entrée du complexe, il ordonna à Parker de se montrer. Parker Selfridge au sommet d'une tour tenta alors de prendre la parole. Jake le coupa brutalement.

_-Vous avez 48 h pour partir avec vos morts et blessés, pendant ce délai aucun mal ne vous sera fait, vous pourrez aller chercher les vôtres, vos hommes ne devront porter aucune arme. Le peuple Na'vi viellera à votre sécurité._

Parker le regarda ironiquement

_-et tu espères faire quoi ? Attaquer cette forteresse avec ton couteau ?_

Jake se retourna et fit un signe, des centaines de Na'vi qui avaient rejoint dans la nuit le groupe sortirent de la forêt et se regroupais derrière lui.

— _Pas de négociation ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous, estimez-vous heureux d'être encore en vie, le temps passe vite. Les portes de la mine finir par s'ouvrirent._

À la vue de tous les Na'vis masser devant les portes du complexe. Parker compris qu'il n'avait plus les effectifs nécessaires pour tenter quoi que ce soit, les scientifiques et le personnel de la mine l'avaient pressé de céder rapidement aux exigences des vainqueurs. Sans violence, les Omaticayas prirent le contrôle du centre, laissant ceux qui viennent du ciel récupérer leurs morts et blessés. Jake et Neytiri regardairent silencieusement partir la dernière navette ramenant les terriens vers leur planète agonisante. Derrière eux, les Avatars, ainsi que les quelques terriens autorisés à rester sur Pandora se regrouperent en silence.

Le calme règne dans la mine. Des machines, arrêtées dans leurs courses à la destruction, trônaient comme de hideux totems. Le jour déclinait, des Ikran se disputaient les reliefs de repas abandonnés

-_nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici_

_. _D'un bref signe de tête, Jake donna le signal du départ, les Omaticayas quittèrent la mine. Les cœurs se serraient devant le spectacle des corps jonchant le sol de la forêt. Ils retournèrent chercher le corps de Tsu'Tey veillé par plusieurs chasseurs et fabriquèrent une civière

— _Quel gâchis !_

Jake se rappelant les paroles de Neytiri lors de leur première rencontre.

— _Ceci est triste, seulement triste… et inutile_

Jake lâcha involontairement cette phrase à haute voix.

Neytiri le regarda, tout le temps passer à lui enseigner la façon de vivres des Na'vi et de tout ce que ça comportai. La vie avec les Omatyicta avait imprégné Jake plus profondément qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il devenait vraiment un Na'vi membre du clan des Omaticayas. La nuit tombait dans la forêt, les plantes bioluminescentes commencèrent à distiller leur lumière vert pâle, rendant les scènes des combats encore plus hideuses. Tout le clan marchait le visage fermé. Ils arrivèrent à la clairière, de nombreux Na'vi portaient les corps de le leurs frères et sœurs. Mo'at, la shaman du clan, mère de Neytiri, attendait près de l'arbre des âmes le visage grave. Au pied de l'arbre gît le corps d'Etukan père de Neytiri. Doucement, les chasseurs déposèrent le corps de Tsu'Tey près de celui-ci. Neytiri poussa un long cri de douleur et laissa éclater sa peine.

Le clan des Omaticayas se rassembla autour de l'arbre des âmes et des dépouilles des chasseurs et de leur chef mort au combat. Le clan entonna un chant en hommage aux défunts. Une atmosphère pesante régnai étouffant la moindre parole. Dans les sous-bois, les dernières lueurs des feux s'estompaient, des torches brulaient par endroits projetant des ombres lugubres sur la roche couleur de rouille. Les cris d'un thanator résonnèrent dans la nuit, le son rauque de son cri se répercuta contre la montage. Jake regardait tous ces corps, les femmes criaient leur peine. Lui, ancien soldat, habitué à côtoyer la mort et la douleur se senti blessé dans sa chaire et son âme, il fit une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années, devant ce spectacle de désolation...il se mit doucement à pleurer.

Mo'at vit la peine de Jake, elle s'approcha de lui et fit un geste qui surprit beaucoup de monde, doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui posa la tête sur son épaule et lui murmura.

_-même les chefs les plus forts ont le droit de pleurer._

Plusieurs Na'vi se levèrent et entourèrent Jake et Mo'at se joignant à leurs peines. La tension de ses dernières heures avait durement éprouvé Jake, même si Tsu'Tey s'était montré parfois dur avec lui, il éprouvait pour lui un profond respect. La mort de ce dernier lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu trop de gens à qui il tenait. Le passage de son esprit vers son avatar ne s'était pas fait sans conséquence, il n'avait pas fait que le rejoindre, quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui. Les premières prières et chants mortuaires commençaient à monter, repris par le clan. Mo'at était effondrée à côté de son mari, terrassé par un éclat de bois. Etukan, le chef des Omaticayas était mort sans combattre. Neytiri s'approcha de sa mère et du corps de son père et essaya d'entonner une prière, mais ce fut au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne pu que lancer un long cri lugubre vers le ciel sous le regard défait de Jake. Les Omaticayas commencèrent à prier, leurs tresses reliées aux racines de l'arbre des âmes. Une pâle lumière verte s'élevait des racines vers l'arbre des âmes. Même si sa connaissance de la langue Na'vi ne lui permettait pas de comprendre tous les mots de cette prière, il en percevait l'essence. Doucement Jake pris sa tresse et fit le tshaylu avec les longues fibres lumineuses l'arbre des âmes en fermant les yeux, par ce geste, il voulait se joindre aux prières dans sa langue naturelle.

Un éclair blanc traversa le cerveau de Jake, une douleur intense parcourut son corps.

Les voix fortes d'Etukan et de Tsu'Tey résonnèrent dans sa tête :

— _c'est à toi maintenant de guider le peuple_

Le visage de Tsu'Tey lui apparut nimbé d'une lueur étrange

— _mon frère, tu as le courage et la force des grands chefs Omaticaya, accomplis ma dernière volonté, guides le peuple._

Jake tomba inanimé à la renverse. Quand il revint à lui, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, allongé sur un épais tapis de mousse, Neytiri, à genoux à côté, le regarda en lui souriant, Mo'at debout avait le regard grave. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, tout autour de l'arbre les Omaticayas toujours présents restaient silencieux. Ils l'avaient veillé toute la nuit. Jake tenta de se relever, Neytiri lui posa doucement la main sur le corps, l'invita à rester étendu, elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau. Mo'at s'approcha de Jake et se mit à genou

— _Ce que tu as fait est très dangereux, il ne faut jamais faire le tshaylu avec l'arbre quand le peuple prie à son pied, même moi je ne m'y aventure pas, tu aurais pu en mourir._

— _il m'a parlé, Etukan m'a parlé_

Mo'at fixa intensément Jake.

— _en es-tu sûr ?_

— _absolument, Tsu'Tey également._

_-Il est très rare que l'esprit d'un mort s'adresse à un Na'vi, ce qu'il avait à te dire devait être important pour qu'il le fasse._

Jake expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et le message de Tsu'Tey. Mo'at se releva, se tournant vers le clan, elle lançât une longue phrase en Na'vi qu'il ne comprit pas, tellement qu'elle avait parlé rapidement. Un murmure de stupeur parcourut l'assistance, Neytiri avait les yeux grands ouverts, la stupeur se lisait dans son regard. Norman, non loin de là, avait tout entendu s'approcha de Jake. Norman chuchota à l'oreille de Jake

— _Tu as rêvé, c'est tout simplement impossible, seule la Tsaick peut, et très rarement communiqué directement avec les morts. Je ne suis même pas certain que, Mo'at en soit capable._

Mo'at demanda à Norman de s'écarter.

_-Jake, il va falloir que tu recommences, mais tu te lieras à la racine, cela sera moins difficile pour toi de supporter cette épreuve._

Mo'at écarta les bras et lança une première incantation, reprise en chœur par l'assistance.

— _Ferme les yeux. _Lui dit Neytiri

Elle prit la tresse de Jakesully et la relia à la racine. Mo'at psalmodiait des incarnations les yeux révulsés. Des rhizomes verts fluorescents montaient vers Jake et recouvrirent sa peau, comme le jour où son esprit avait rejoint son avatar. Jake, les yeux fermés, avait plonger dans profond sommeil. Comme dans un rêve, il revit sa rencontre avec Neytiri, son arrivée chez les Omaticayas, et plus douloureusement la guerre menée contre les mercenaires de la Compagnie et le dernier geste qu'il dut accomplir.

Il discernait dans le lointain les incantations de Mo'at reprises en force par le peuple. Le calme règne de nouveau, Jake ouvrit les yeux, une lumière vive lui brulait les yeux, il se sentait épuisé comme à la suite d'une longue course en forêt.

Il était seul, il ne se trouvait plus au pied de l'arbre des âmes. Nu, étendu sur un bloc de granit noir, il était perdu au milieu d'un immense désert de sable ocre. Le ciel et les planètes lui semblaient pourtant familiers. Il avait chaud, très chaud, la roche lui écorchait la peau, il était là, étendu depuis des heures ou des jours, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses muscles refusaient tout mouvement. Une lueur informe et très brillante apparue suivie du visage de Grâce lui souriant, d'Etukan très austère, Tsu'Tey et d'autres inconnus. Les visages se succédèrent pendant un temps interminable, incapable de bouger, son corps et sa tête le faisaient souffrir, il ne pouvait que regarder ces faces qui le dévisageaient gravement tour à tour. Un dernier visage apparut, c'était celui de Mo'at, elle lui parla d'une voix grave

_-Jake, il est temps de revenir parmi nous._

Jake ouvrit les yeux avec peine, il faisait nuit. Seules quelques torches distillaient un peu de lumière, il s'assit et autour de lui de l'eau et des fruits avaient été déposés, exténué, la bouche sèche, les yeux en feu, une douleur atroce lui vrillaient la tête et le corps. Il retrouva avec peine ses esprits, Neytiri dormait à ces côtés, il voulut lui caresser la joue, mais son geste fut stoppé par une douleur dans l'épaule, malgré l'épais tapis de mousse, son dos était en sang, de profondes éraflures rouges contrastaient sur sa peau bleu.

— _Jake, mainmettent j'ai la certitude que bientôt, tu succéderas à Etukan. Tu es passé devant Eywa et sous le regard de tous les chefs qui ont guidé les Omaticayas depuis le premier chant du monde. Tu as été jugé digne de cet honneur qui est aussi une lourde tâche. Eywa t'a déjà fait le don de rejoindre le corps d'un Na'vi, maintenant elle te demande de guider ce peuple, ce peuple qui est le tient à présent._

Elle se tourna alors vers l'assistance, et proclama d'une voix forte.

_-Eywa et les ancêtres ont jugé digne Jakesully de mener notre clan. Après la période deuil, il sera notre nouveau chef._

Neytiri et Norman aidèrent Jake à se relever, un tonnerre d'acclamations salua le nouveau chef des Omaticaya.

— _Il est trop tôt pour fêter dignement ceci et accomplir le rituel qui fera de toi notre chef, nous devons d'abord nous occuper de nos morts._

Jake était encore sous le choc, totalement incrédule à la suite de ces événements.

Neytiri l'enlaça doucement.

— _je ne peux pas être votre chef_, _je connais à peine votre langue, nombreuses de vos coutumes me sont encore inconnues, comment puis-je être votre chef ?_

— _c'est la volonté de Tsu'Tey et d'Eywa jake, répondit gravement Mo'at nous pourrons t'aider à surmonter tout cela avec Neytiri._

Jake se tourna vers l'assemblée, une vague de murmures envahissait la clairière, et tous les Omaticayas s'inclinèrent. Il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce destin. Mo'at s'approcha de Jake et lui dit avec un petit sourire

Une des coutumes du clan_ voulait que le futur chef de clan célibataire désigne sa future épouse. Il était temps de présenter officiellement au peuple celle qui deviendra ton épouse._

Jake se tourna vers Neytiri, la prit par la main et la plaça à sa droite face au clan.

Un cri de liesse fit envolé les Ikran accrochés à la falaise, les femmes poussaient des cris de joie, les hommes brandissaient leurs arcs et lançaient des cris d'allégresses. Un peu de joie faisait oublier les peines endurées. Neytiri était heureuse. Au début, le clan ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, leur union est maintenant officielle. On ne badine pas avec cela chez les Omaticayas. Soudain au fond de la clairière des cris d'alerte furent lancés, tous se figèrent dans un silence glacial. Certains armaient déjà leur arc. Deux Omaticayas s'avancèrent au milieu de l'assemblée, l'un d'entre eux portait un corps habillé d'une tenue kaki, une voix cria dans l'assistance.

-_c'est un guerrier de ceux qui viennent du ciel !_

Jake cria en Na'vi

— _ne lui faites aucun mal !_

Il avait vu trop de sang couler ces derniers jours.

L'Omaticaya posa le corps aux pieds de Jake.

Il était vivant, mais sérieusement blessé, et portait un masque filtrant, mais on pouvait deviner sous celui-ci des marques bleues et blanches peintes sur son visage.

Les couleurs du clan des Omaticyas

— Trudy ? S'exclama Jake.

Trudy était la pilote de l'équipe scientifique, elle lui avait permis de s'échapper d'Hell's Gâte accompagner de Grâce et de Norman après que Quaritch les avait faits mètre en cellule. Elle avait ensuite apporté son aide et combattu les hélicopteres de Quaritch à bord du siens.

-_qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le père Noël ?_

—_Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser gagner seul et rafler toutes les médailles._

Jake se tourna vers Mo'at,

— _c'est une amie, elle est de notre côté, il faut la soigner_

Mo'at donna un ordre bref et Neytiri parti en courant et revint avec la praticienne du clan. Elle l'observa un long moment, palpant son corps.

— _Elle vivra, elle n'a pas de graves blessures, je vais m'occuper d'elle._

Le soir tombait, les hommes allumèrent des feux tandis que les femmes apportaient ce qu'il restait de nourriture. Ce ne sera pas un banquet, mais au moins ce repas communautaire permettrait au peuple de se retrouver.

Mo'at s'approcha de Jake

— _tu vas apprendre ce soir une coutume importante dans la vie du clan elle te servira souvent et se sera ton premier acte comme chef du clan, ce sera de partager la nourriture équitablement. Les anciens en premier, les enfants, les femmes et le reste du clan, et c'est au milieu du clan, avec ta future femme que tu dois prendre ton repas._

S'adressant discrètement à Neytiri.

_-Cette nuit, vous pourrez partager le même hamac, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas encore temps que je devienne grand-mère._

Neytiri dissimula mal sa gêne, elle dit une courte phrase à Mo'at qui s'esclaffa. Norman qui avait tout entendu était pris d'un fou rire sonore, celui-ci se rependit à toute l'assemblée. Une certaine bonne humeur régnait pendant le repas malgré la tristesse de beaucoup. Pour Jake, la nuit va être très longue. Il devra apprendre les rites funéraires du clan et surtout les prières en Na'vi, car c'est à lui qu'incombera demain, la douloureuse tache de présider aux funérailles des Omaticaya morts au combat.

Il en suivra une période de deuil de 28 jours ou toute festivité serait proscrite. Ensuite, Jake devra suivre une sorte de voyage initiatique. A l'issu du quelle, il sera officiellement sacré chef du clan et s'unira publiquement avec Neytiri. Devant Mo'at, la shaman du clan, qui est aussi la mère de Neytiri, et sous le regard bienveillant d'Eywa. Jake s'éloigna de l'assemblée, se mit à genoux devant l'arbre des âmes, il prit sa tresse et fais le tshaylu.

_-la dernière volonté de Tsu'Tey était que je prenne sa succession, mais en suis-je capable ou même digne ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir cela? Mais si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse alors je ferais mon possible pour assurer dignement sa succession. _

Mo'at, Neytiri et Norman le rejoignirent afin de commencer son long apprentissage. Le reste de la nuit sera crucial pour Jake, car demain, c'est sur la façon qu'il conduira les cérémonies qu'il sera jugé par son peuple, s'il échoue, son rang de chef pourrait bien être remis en question. Même s'il a gagné sa place au sein du clan, devenir le chef en est autre chose. Le jour se leva, salué par les cris de la faune de Pandora. Jake était exténué. Ses professeurs s'étaient montrés brillants. Il avait réussi à mémoriser les prières, sa diction restait hasardeuse, mais il avait appris les incantations qu'il devait prononcer et les gestes qu'il était tenu accomplir. Certaines prières plus complexes seront dites par Mo'at et que Neytiri. Les cérémonies débutèrent par les funérailles d'Etukan et de Tsu'Tey. Les corps des défunts étaient étendus au pied de l'arbre des âmes, posé sur des lits de feuilles, tous deux revêtus de leur plus beau costume. Deux braseros de part et d'autre rougeoyaient, très dignes Mo'at et Neytiri attendaient à côté des dépouilles. Jake sortit de la grotte, vêtu d'un habit de cérémonie de couleur sombre. Les Omaticaya l'attendaient, ainsi que d'autres chefs de clan venus saluer les âmes défuntes d'Etukan et de Tsu'Tey. Il monta sur un rocher faisant face aux défunts, Mo'at et Neytiri en retrait.

Jake écarta les bras, le silence se fit, au moment même où il va prononcer le début des funérailles quelqu'un poussa un cri de terreur en pointant du doigt un point dans le ciel. Toute l'assembler se retourna, certains poussèrent des cris d'effrois. Dans le ciel se dessinait la silhouette majestueuse de Toruk. Il passa très bas au-dessus de l'assistance et lâcha un déchirant cri plaintif et remonta vers le ciel. Il venait à sa façon, rendre hommage aux défunts. Les funérailles se passèrent sans incident. Jake, malgré l'émotion qui l'étreignait, réussit à conserver le caractère solennel de cette cérémonie. Quelquefois trahi par les trémolos de sa voix, il luttait pour garder la dignité qu'exigeait cette cérémonie, les Omaticayas perçurent l'immense émotion de Jake. Les anciens du clan déposèrent une requête. Ils souhaitaient que Tsu'Tey soit inhumé auprès d'Etukan. C'est prérogative qui appartient à la shaman en l'absence de chef, Jake se tourna vers Mo'at qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mo'at et Neytiri restèrent très dignes pendant tout le déroulement de la cérémonie. À la mise en terre de son père, Neytiri s'écroula en larme dans les bras de sa mère qui avait aussi beaucoup de mal à contenir sa peine. Jake, la voix teintée d'une vive émotion, il récita une ultime prière choisie par ses soins à la mémoire d'Etukan et de Tsu'Tey. Cette dernière prière fut dite dans la langue natale de Jake traduite pas Mo'at et Neytiri. Il avait trouvé que cette prière, prière qu'il disait le soir de retour au campement quand ses frères d'armes tombaient au combat.

_Combien sont tombés au fracas des armes,  
>Nos camarades qui souriaient au destin<br>Nous tomberons en route,  
>Nous tomberons ou vaincrons au combat,<em>

_Pour le salut de notre terre, de nos familles et nos âmes …_

La suite des funérailles fut encore plus difficile, la vue des corps des chasseurs morts au combat. Les cris, les pleurs des veuves et des enfants rendaient cette épreuve encore plus pénible. Certains d'entre eux avaient été initiés en même temps que lui et parmi eux des femmes et des enfants ont payé de leur vie la pérennité du clan et de leur terre. À l'issu de la cérémonie, le doyen du clan vint remercier Jake aux noms des veuves d'avoir présidé les funérailles.

_-On ne dit pas merci, on ne dit pas merci pour ça, c'est triste, triste et seulement triste_

Le vieil Omaticaya comprit le message de Jake et s'inclina. Une dernière formalité cependant attendait Jake que Mo'at ne lui a pas révélée. Il retrouvait doucement ces esprits après cette douloureuse journée. Mo'at et des Tsaick, les shamans des autres clans ayant assisté à la cérémonie, vinrent à sa rencontre. Elles s'inclinèrent, la main sur le cœur devant Jake qui à son tour leur rendit cet hommage. Ce qui chez les Na'vi est un signe de grand respect.

Mo'at prit la parole.

_-Tsu'Tey a fait de toi son héritier, tu vas avoir la lourde tâche de mener le clan des Omaticayas. Mais pour cela tu devras avant suivre un rituel que, hélas, il n' pas eut le temps de faire, tu dois le suivre._

La plus âgée d'entre elles, déposa à ces pieds, l'arc et le couteau d'Etukan ainsi qu'un collier orné d'une pierre rouge sang.

_-c'est ton héritage, à toi de le conserver et de le transmettre quand le temps sera venu._

Le petit groupe s'inclina doucement et repartit vers leurs villages sans un mot. Jake contempla avec tristesse ces objets.

.

La période de deuil pouvait commencer, celle-ci durera 28 jours. Elle va être difficile pour Jake, conformément à la coutume. Le futur chef devait faire une retraite de plusieurs jours dans la forêt, pour seul bagage, son arc et son couteau. Norman lui avait expliqué brièvement ce que serait son initiation cependant, il appréhendait un peu cette aventure, mais au fond de lui-même il savait que cela était essentiel pour l'avenir du clan, mais aussi pour le sien. Il devra partir aux lueurs de l'aube et ne put même pas passer quelques instants avec Neytiri pour la réconforter. Norman arriva quand même à lui donner quelques détails sur la faune et la flore de la forêt qu'il devait absolument éviter, et lui glissa un petit kit d'analyse simple qui lui permettrait d'éviter de manger des fruits toxiques. Même si Jake était en mesure dans identifier certain, il manquait quand même d'expérience en ce domaine. Assis au pied de l'arbre des âmes, Jake ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il regarda l'astre de jour, non sans une certaine angoisse pointée à l'horizon. Il se leva, regarda longuement autour de lui comme pour garder cet instant dans sa mémoire et le cœur serrer commença son périple. Quelques Omaticayas croisèrent son chemin, le saluant où simplement lui posait la main sur l'épaule avec un air grave. Sorti de la clairière, il se retourna et aperçu Neytiri sur une branche basse. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle disparut dans un bruissement de feuilles. Il ne la reverrait pas avant longtemps, si tout allait bien. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la jungle, bien au-delà des endroits qu'il connaissait. Il prit le plus de repères possible afin de ne pas se perdre. L'arbre-maison qui se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde n'était plus le phare de ces lieux, la densité de végétation rendait sa progression de plus en plus difficile, la lumière à du mal à passer à travers la canopée. Il lui fallait de nouveaux repères. Dans le ciel quand il chevauchait son Ikran, tout était plus simple, car la bête savait toujours revenir au clan. Pour son premier repas, il se contenta de quelques racines et de fruits, il grimpa au sommet d'un arbre et contempla l'immense lune cobalt qui éclairait la canopée d'une lumière bleutée. Seuls le bourdonnement des insectes et les cris des animaux troublaient la quiétude d'un jour agonisant. Jake médita longuement au sommet de son arbre, des nombreuses questions taraudaient son esprit.

_-Que ce serait-il passé si Thom avait pu se rendre sur Pandora ?_

_-Qu'aurait-il fait ? Est-ce que tout ceci serait arrivé ?_

_-Suis-je la cause de tout cela ?_

C'est toujours dans de grands moments de solitudes que les plus mauvais souvenirs refont leurs apparitions. De douloureux pans de sa mémoire lui revenaient, ses amis morts aux combats dans des guerres ineptes, son accident qui lui couta ses jambes, et le plus pénible de tous, il se revit abréger les jours de Tsu'Tey. Il lui semblait même avoir le gout acre de son sang dans la bouche, cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme le ferait un funeste refrain. Il crut basculer dans la folie tant cette image lui vrillait la tête. Il hurlait de toutes ses forces à la forêt.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Seuls quelques cris de bête répondèrent à son appel. Depuis longtemps, Jake ne s'est jamais retrouvé seul face à lui-même. Sans avoir le plus petit début de réponse à ses questions. Épuisé par son périple dans la jungle. Il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé au petit matin par la venue inopinée d'un prolémuris (créatures semblables à des singes) qui le contemplait, mi- inquiet mi — curieux de voir cet étranger dans son arbre. Jake descendit de son bivouac, déjeuna de quelques fruits et repris sa marche, il ne savait pas lui-même où il allait. Mais quelque chose lui dictait le chemin à prendre. Son chemin déboucha dans une grande clairière jonchée de vestiges d'animaux et d'ossements probablement humains. Au milieu de celle-ci, trône Toruk « la dernière ombre » majestueux au milieu de ce décor sinistre. Instinctivement, Jake baissa les yeux se rappelant les enseignements passés.

Jake ne savait que faire son instinct lui commandait de s'enfuir, mais toujours cette voix au fond de lui-même lui disait d'avancer. Il marcha prudemment, Toruk prit un bref envol en poussant un long cri et se posa devant lui. Jake tenta de faire un pas de côté. Mais de sa longue encolure,il lui barra le chemin. Toruk se redressa, il le toisa longuement de toute sa hauteur, curieusement Jake ne se sentait pas en danger, tout le contraire même, à croire qu'il l'attendait. Toruk posa sa tête au ras du sol, dépliants on Kxetse, il l'invitait à le chevaucher une seconde fois, mais pourquoi ? Toruk et son cavalier s'envolèrent vers l'Est. Il lui faisait découvrir son Nouveau Monde, monde qui devenait à présent le sien. Deux jours durant, ils survolèrent des contrées que bien des Omaticaya n'avaient jamais foulées. La fin du voyage était proche, sur l'horizon, un arbre gigantesque apparut au loin, il semblait même plus grand encore que l'arbre-maison des Omaticaya. Toruk se posa auprès de ce majestueux feuillu, une rivière limpide et poissonneuse serpentait non loin de là. Le tronc creux proposait une vaste cavité propice aux réunions du clan et de nombreuses branches offraient la possibilité d'installer le couchage. Aux environs, de petites cavernes rocheuses étaient propices à l'habitat. Il entreprit de visiter les environs, et telle fut sa stupeur de trouver dans une clairière, un autre arbre des âmes qui trônait en son centre Jake s'approcha de l'arbre, il détacha sa tresse et se relia à l'arbre et entendit avec bonheur les voix des ancêtres. Elle avait raison Grâce, ce n'était pas seulement les arbres qui communiquaient entrent eux, mais toute la planète. Plus de doute. Ce seras en ce lieu qu'il conduira son clan. Il s'approcha de Toruk, celui-ci recula, de sa tête, il lui indiqua une direction et prit son envol. Lui signifiant qu'il devait terminer son voyage seul. Il est temps pour Jake de rentré, le long vol de Toruk la amené bien au-delà des frontières du clan et il ne sait combien de jours il devra marcher. Les jours suivants, il marcha de longues heures afin de retrouver les siens. Le seul repère valable qu'il avait était le sommet d'une montagne flottante de la chaîne des alléluias, il doit souvent grimper dans les arbres pour vérifier s'il est toujours sur le bon chemin.

Cela l'épuisa rapidement, peu de gibiers ni de fruits, les rares racines comestibles qu'il trouvait avait un gout amér. La faim au ventre, tous ses membres étaient endoloris, Jake continuait d'avancer, les pieds en sang, il ne s'autorisait que de brèves périodes de repos. À l'aurore du dernier jour de son voyage, le paysage lui redevenait familier. Deux petits cris perçants résonnèrent dans la forêt, des chasseurs qui guettaient son retour, signalèrent au clan son arrivée. Mo'at l'attendait à l'orée de la clairière, le clan se rassemblait derrière elle. Elle lui souriait, visiblement heureuse de le voir sain et sauf, malgré son visage marque par la fatigue,il semblait en bonne santé. Il s'inclina respectueusement

_-Oe i nga kamé Mo'at. _

_-Oe i nga kamé Jakesully_

Mo'at s'inclinas à son tour devant Jake, elle saluait à présent le chef du clan revenu de son voyage initiatique, dans quelques jours, les festivités qui selleront le destin à celui de leur nouveau chef pourront avoir lieu . Sans un bruit, le clan s'inclina respectueusement en silence, deuil oblige, pas de signe de liesse. Il fut conduit par Mo'at dans une grotte aménagée sommairement, il était déçu de ne pas voir Neytiri, Mo'at s'en aperçut.

— _C'est aussi dur pour elle que pour toi, mais en tant que futur Tsaick et fille du défunt, elle se doit de respecter la coutume. Elle a longuement prié pour toi. Souviens-toi de tout ton voyage, à la fin du deuil tu devras le raconter._

Il s'écroula, épuiser par tous ses efforts, son corps a atteint ses limites. Mo'at prit une couverture et le recouvra, elle nettoya les plaies de ces pieds. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel. Mo'at avait donné des ordres afin que Jake puisse se reposer. Norman fut autorisé à lui rendre visite quelques instants, avec son avatar. Jake entendit la voix de Norman, il était content de le revoir, les précieux conseils qu'il lui avait donnés lui furent très utiles. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand il vu l'avatar

— _je croyais que ton avatar était détruit._

— _et bien, je l'ai cru aussi, c'est vrai qu'il avait souffert. Mais après qu'il fut ramené au centre, j'ai vu que ces fonctions vitales étaient indemnes. Les Omaticayas l'avaient recueillie et avait commencé a le soigné. Ces fous à quelle vitesse il a récupéré de ses blessures._

Norman, grace a sa maîtrise de la langue et des coutumes du clan et en remerciement de l'aide qu'il avait apportée, Mo'at lui avait accordé le droit de demeurer dans le clan. Il était à présent vêtu dans la tenue d'usage. Il a changé, il semblait plus mûr, plus sûr de lui. Norman était assis en tailleur

— _Norman, je te rappelle que tu portes un pagne, pas un bermuda._

Norman prit un air embarrassé. Un rire féminin tinta derrière lui, une jeune et jolie Na'vi se tenait non loin de là, Norman sourit.

_- elle s'appelle Tzé'Tey. Elle s'est occupée de mon avatar et depuis que je peu de nouveau m'en servir, elle me suit partout et m'apporte même mes repas. _

Jake sourit et posa fraternellement sa main sur l'épaule de Norman

_-Norman, toi, le spécialiste des Na'vi, tu ne comprends pas ce que cette jeune fille ressent pour toi ? Tu devrais bien le savoir pourtant. Elle te trouve à son goût, elle te fait simplement la cour, tu as fait l'impasse sur certaines mœurs ou bien tu es resté trop longtemps célibataire. _

Dit-il en riant.

Norman ouvre grand les yeux et pris un air gêné, la jeune Na'vi vint se mettre à son côté, elle lui attacha une plume bleue et blanche à sa tresse en poussant un petit rire cristallin et s'enfuit d'un bond.

_-Là, c'est sûr, elle vient de te demander en mariage._

En langage Na'vi, cela pouvait se traduire aussi par, « pas touche, il est à moi ». Norman bougonna

_-Je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage_.

Jake était hilare. Sur cette agréable répartie, Norman pris congé de son ami.

Jake exténué par son périple s'endormit d'un profond sommeil troubler par un rêve étrange, il se voyait au pied d'un arbre parlant à une Na'vi très grande, d'un bleu très pale et aux cheveux blanc. Au petit jour, après un copieux petit déjeuner, il fit le tour du campement, s'entretenant avec les Omaticaya. Un lourd silence régnait, seulement troublé pas les pleures des nouveau-nés, ce deuil rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Il monta saluer Mo'at et désirait lui parler, Jake voulait mettre à profit cette période pour affiner ces connaissances et mieux connaitre l'histoire du clan, bref combler ses nombreuses lacunes.

_-Oe i nga kamé Mo'at_

_-Oe i nga kamé Jakesully. _Je t'attendais.

Décidément, Mo'at a toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui.

— _J'ai un présent pour toi de la part de Neytiri_. Elle lui tendit une petite mèche de cheveux et de plumes multicolores liées à un cordon de cuir. _Elle a beaucoup de peine d'être séparée de toi, mais de te savoir revenu sain et sauf, cela lui a rendu un peu le sourire._

Jake prend le présent et le mit à son cou.

— _Mo'at, je ne sais pas la moindre idée de que je dois faire en tant que chef._

— _il faut que tu continues à faire ce que tu as fait ce matin, parle avec les membres du clan. Ces quelques paroles échangées les aident plus que tu ne le penses, accompagne-les à la chasse, le deuil est moins respecté dans la forêt et ton Ikran te réclame, ne le néglige pas._

Voler, c'est bien une chose qui manquait à Jake, mais seul, à quoi bon ? Ilse rendit au bord de la falaise et siffla entre ses dents, un puissant battement d'ailes se fit entendre et son Ikran se posa devant lui poussant un cri strident. Jake sortit de son sac quelques bouts de viande fortement appréciés par sa monture.

Tous deux s'envolèrent vers le calme des montagnes. Il se remémora son premier vol avec Neytiri, la caresse du vent chaud, l'attaque de Toruk, leur fou rire nerveux après cette peur immense, la naissance de leur complicité… Elle lui manquait, cruellement. Soudain, des cris joyeux se firent entendre derrière lui, quelques chasseurs le rattrapèrent et s'en suivit une folle course-poursuite à travers les hauteurs. Au sortir d'un virage très serré, il se redressa vivement, pris son arc et décocha une flèche sur un volatile. Il le toucha avec une telle précision que des cris admiratifs fusèrent autour de lui. Il fit descendre son Ikran à côté de sa cible. Il récita la prière du chasseur pour l'âme de l'oiseau, il ne souffrait pas, la bête était morte sur le coup, il n'avait pas besoin de l'achever.

-_Tu l'as bien tuée_, dit un chasseur.

Un autre souvenir….

Le soir tombait, les chasseurs chuchotaient, racontant les exploits de leur futur chef, cette sortie lui fit le plus grand bien ainsi qu'à son clan. Cet exploit va entretenir les conversations feutrées pendant plusieurs jours et donnera au clan autre chose pour occuper leurs esprits. Jake partagea ses journées à tisser des liens avec son clan, apprendre la culture Na'vi et son histoire, ainsi que chasser en leur compagnie. Il progressait dans la pratique de la langue et ne s'exprimait pratiquement plus dans sa langue natale. Mo'at et Norman étaient de plus en plus stupéfaits des progrès de Jake, au sein du clan, il devenait de plus en plus respecter et aimer par les siens. Un soir, Jake s'était mis à l'écart du tumulte du clan, assis sur un rocher il contemplait le ciel. Mo'at s'approcha de lui. Jake lui fit par des ses inquiétudes, le rôle du chef de clan lui faisait peur, il avait par le passer mener des hommes, mais toujours de petits groupes, pas un nombre aussi important. De plus il prenait la succession d'un grand chef, Etukan et Tsu'Tey étaient toujours très présents dans la mémoire du clan.

_-Tu deviendras un grand chef, si c'est la question que tu te poses, Tsu'Tey ne t'a pas choisi pour rien, bien que tes rapports avec lui n'ont pas été toujours simples et tu as été sans le vouloir son rival. Il n'a jamais accepté que Neytiri te choisisse, mais il a su voir en toi. Mais je dois te poser aussi une question très importante à mes yeux. Tes racines ne sont pas ici, tu viens d'un monde lointain et tu vivais d'une tout autre façon. Avec le temps j'ai peur que regrette ton Ancien Monde et que tu tentes de le recréer ici ?_

— _Mon Ancien Monde ? _dit Jake ironiquement.

— _Qu'a fait mon monde ici ? À part refaire les mêmes erreurs, seuls la cupidité et le mensonge ont été amenés ici, les seules personnes qui ont tenté de s'opposer à tout ceci l'ont payé de leur vie._

_-Je suis Jakesully, enfant de Pandora, fils des Omaticaya et futur chef de ce clan. Lors de ce terrible jour quand tu as tranché mes liens et tu m'as dit : « Si tu es des nôtres, aide-nous », ne l'ai-je pas fait ? J'ai fait ce choix en sachant que je ne rêverais plus mon monde. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. Ce clan est devenu ma famille et cette terre est la mienne à présent. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je serai au côté du clan pour défendre la terre des Omaticaya s'il le faut encore._

Une graine de l'arbre des âmes se posa sur l'épaule de Jake, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Mo'at. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra timidement.

Elle pleurait doucement, pour elle aussi cette période était très difficile, seule avec sa fille, mais elle était sûr à présent des sentiments envers le clan.

Une tornade bleue et multicolore fit irruption dans la grotte de Jake et se rua sur lui. Neytiri le couvrit de baisers à lui couper le souffle, une vraie furie, elle parlait à une vitesse vertigineuse, Jake ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois. Enfin, elle se calma et se nicha tout contre la tête sur son torse devenu puissant. La fin de ces 28 jours de deuil lui permettait enfin de s'unir avec Jake. Devant l'entrée de la grotte se tenait Mo'at accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme. Chacun portant sur les bras une longue toge multicolore. Jake reconnut Norman et Tzé'Tey, la jeune Na'vi. Tous deux ornés en pendentif d'une grosse fleur, l'une verte et l'autre bleue.

Jake comprit la raison de leur présence, ils vont dans un premier temps l'assister pour son mariage. Mais avant, ils souhaiteraient obtenir l'accord du chef pour leur future union. Il se leva et s'approches d'eux et il posa la main sur l'épaule de Tzé'Tey et Norman, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête suivi d'un sourire. Puis, le futur couple échangea leurs fleurs, cela suffisait pour établir leur désir d'union au vu du clan et que le chef ne s'opposait pas à celle-ci. Jake et Neytiri revêtirent leur costume de cérémonie et sortirent de la grotte accompagnée par Mo'at et le jeune couple. Une clameur de joie monta de l'assistance nombreuse, même les humains et les avatars étaient de la fête. Trudy toujours convalescente est présente elle aussi. Pendant la nuit, tous les Omaticaya avaient préparé cet événement dans le silence le plus total, toute la clairière fut décorée de fleurs multicolores. Même les Ikran et les équidus étaient ornés, ils se manifestaient bruyamment heureux d'être à la fête. Mo'at voulut prendre la parole, mais la foule hurla de joie de plus belle. Neytiri avait les larmes aux yeux et même Jake avait dû mal à contenir son émotion. Mo'at put enfin commencer le rituel du mariage de sa fille au futur chef des Omaticaya. La célébration finit, le banquet débuta, ponctuée de chants et de danses, tout le monde se pressait autour du couple afin de les féliciter, cela dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Près de l'arbre des âmes, deux immenses brasiers furent allumés, le temps maintenant est venu de confirmer devant le clan la nomination de Jake à la fonction de chef, ceci sous la conduite de Mo'at et du doyen et doyenne des Omaticaya. Jake fit serment devant le clan de le protéger et de veiller que tous les membres soient traités équitablement et de veiller au respect des équilibres de la vie. Après son serment il fit un dernier éloge à la mémoire d'Etukan et Tsu'Tey.

Le doyen et la doyenné du clan lui remirent les insignes de chef, une coiffe, des flèches à plumes rouges, le bâton des ancêtres qui lui servira à rendre la justice et un couteau pour partager la nourriture lors des banquets rituels. Neytiri en qualité de femme du chef reçut un collier de pierres rouges et jaunes et une ceinture de cuir fauve. Mo'at entonna le chant qui clôturait définitivement la cérémonie reprise en chœur par les Omaticaya, un chant grave et solennel. La fin de cette chanson scelle le destin de Jake et Neytiri à celui du clan.

En mesure de comprendre les paroles de ce chant, il sait qu'un Omaticaya protègera son clan, sa famille et son chef, quel que soit le prix à payer, même celui de sa vie. La fougue employée par les Na'vi pour combattre les mercenaires de la Compagnie prouvait bien que tout cela n'était pas qu'un chant, mais une profession de foi. Jake et Neytiri aimeraient bien pouvoir se soustraire quelques moments à tout cela et avoir un peu d'intimités avec Jake, mais impossibles de s'isoler un instant. Neytiri n'en pouvait plus, elle attrapa son mari et échangèrent leur premier baiser depuis le début de la cérémonie. Ce premier baiser fut célébré par une immense ovation. La spontanéité et la joie de vivre font partie des traits des Na'vi. Les festivités se poursuivirent très tard dans la nuit, enfin ils purent enfin rejoindre la grotte nuptiale décorée par les jeunes filles du clan. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent côte à côte sans même avoir la force de consommer leur union. L'alcool Omaticaya, très sucré, mais terriblement redoutable donna l'impression à Jake qu'une armée de Angtsik hurlait dans sa tête. Le clan, après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, avait du mal à sortir de sa torpeur, ceux déjà éveillés s'interpellaient joyeusement, la vie reprenait ses droits. Maintenant il était temps de remonter dans la montagne afin de capturer un nouvel Ikran pour Neytiri. Pour la première fois, c'était Jake qui conduisit les jeunes chasseurs à la quête de leur Ikran, ultime épreuve de leur initiation. Arrivée au sommet de la montagne, Neytiri, Jake et les chasseurs s'engagèrent sur l'étroite plate-forme qui menait à l'endroit où nichent les Ikran, d'un geste sûr elle sortit le lasso qui lui permettrait de le capturer. Le choix fut rapide, un Ikran de taille imposante se rua sur Neytiri, sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres de sa tête, elle échappa de justesse à une morsure qui lui aurait été fatale, il était majestueux. De mémoire d'Omaticaya personne n'avait vu d'Ikran aussi grand, à part Toruk. Neytiri déploya toute sa force et son savoir-faire pour maîtriser cette furie, mais au bout d'interminables minutes, elle réussit à faire le lien et prendre son premier envol sous les yeux médusés des jeunes Na'vi encore sous le choc.

Les autres Omaticaya réussirent brillamment leur capture et le clan pouvait se féliciter d'avoir quatre nouveaux chasseurs. Les chasseurs envolés, Jake resta seul sur le promontoire, il les regardait avec émotion et se rappela le jour de son premier envol. Neytiri posa sa monture et tend la main à Jake, qui grimpa sur le dos de la bête. Nullement gêné par le poids de son nouveau passager, elle la fit plonger vers le vide dans une descente vertigineuse et poussa un cri joyeux comme elle le faisait autre fois. Quand le vol devint plus calme, elle dit à Jake

— _C'est une femelle, elle s'appellera Grâce, c'est en sa mémoire._

Chez les Omaticaya, donner le nom d'un être cher à un Ikran est naturel. Le clan salua par une ovation l'arrivée des nouveaux chasseurs. Quand Neytiri posa son Ikran, certains ne peuvent retenir des cris admiratifs

— _nous avons un grand chef, et pour sa femme, une monture à l'image de celui-ci _

Neytiri se retourna, devant elle se tient Norman, tout sourire accompagné de Tzé'Tey.

— _merci. _Ce compliment la touchait, elle salua Norman

Le soir où Jake devait faire son récit approchait, bien que les détails de son périple soient gravés dans sa mémoire, impossibles de coucher sur papier tous ses souvenirs, il devra faire confiance à sa mémoire. Déjà, le clan commençait à se rassembler au pied de l'arbre des âmes. Jake s'assit en compagnie de Mo'at et de Neytiri, ils attendirent que tout le monde trouve une place, une certaine confusion bon enfant régnait. Jake se leva, un murmure parcourt l'assemblée.

Il commença le récit de ces pérégrinations, Neytiri traduisant les mots que Jake ne connaissait en langue Na'vi.

— _Peuple Omaticaya, tel est mon récit, cette nouvelle terre sera peut-être notre foyer, nous n'avons plus l'arbre-maison pour protéger nos familles du froid qui arrive. Ce voyage sera long et difficile et nous éloignera de la terre de vos ancêtres. Ceci ne pourra se faire que si tout le clan l'accepte._

Mo'at s'approcha de Jake

— _Cette décision ne sera pas facile à prendre, cette terre est la nôtre depuis des générations, nous y sommes attachés et l'avons défendue avec trop de sang._

— _je le sais bien Mo'at._

Jake prit congé de son clan, la nuit est douce.

Neytiri entraîna son mari vers la rivière. Elle se dénuda et plongea dans l'onde illuminée de nénuphars phosphorescents elle se redressa fièrement, sûre de sa beauté, l'eau lui arrive à la taille, la faible lumière dessine les courbes de son corps, elle se met à nager avec grâce. Jake se dévêtit à son tour et plongea, ce bain lui fait oublier la tension de ces dernières heures, ils nagèrent un long moment, s'éclaboussant comme des enfants riants et criants. Que la vie peut être douce sur Pandora. Ils sortent de l'eau, Neytiri sécha son époux avec de la mousse odorante, l'embrasse doucement et se nicha contre lui. Elle se met à chanter une douce mélopée qui raconte les amours d'un grand chasseur et la fille du chef d'un clan, quelque part leur histoire. Neytiri caresse le corps musclé de Jake. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Jake avec insistance. Le temps de consommer leur union était arrivé.

Il lui caressa doucement la poitrine en l'embrassant, elle le repoussa en riant. Neytiri prit sa tresse et la mit devant ces yeux. Jake saisit la sienne, les fibres se mêlèrent, le choc de leur union est très intense. Il voit Neytiri au plus profond de son être, il apprend tout de sa vie et saisit enfin ce que Norman et Grasse avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre, l'importance de cette formule, que lui prenait pour une simple formule politesse.

-_Oe i nga ti kamé (je te vois)_

C'était une réalité, les Na'vi voyaient au plus profond des êtres. Leurs ébats amoureux rehaussés par ce lien durent une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endorment sans la crainte de voir arriver les machines. Au petit matin, ils reviennent au village, Mo'at les attend. Quand elle les voit arriver, son visage d'habitude si austère s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

Elle regarde Jake malicieusement.

— _merci de me donner ce que j'attends depuis longtemps._

— _mais comment a-t-elle deviné ?_

— _la fleur dans mes cheveux. _Dis Neytiri dans un sourire_, elle sait que notre union est consommée._

Neytiri chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère, qui renverse sa tête en arrière et lança un rire sonore.

— _qu'as-tu dit à ta mère ?_

— _que tu es un reproducteur remarquable !_

Dit-elle, et s'enfuya en riant.

Les mystères De Pandora

Chapitre II

Norman se rend à l'arbre-maison pour lancer une invitation à tous les membres en vue d'une cérémonie sur le site de la mine, les Omaticayas plus curieux qu'intéressés par un culte de « terrien » acceptent.

Norman et Max les attendent au milieu du tarmac. Derrière eux, les scientifiques et techniciens autorisés à demeurer sur Pandora reçoivent joyeusement les Omaticayas. Norman pilote son avatar en tenue traditionnelle, s'approche de Jake et se penche respectueusement

— _avec ton autorisation, je voudrai prendre la parole_

Jake acquiesce d'un signe de tête et sourit, il n'a aucune idée de ce que Norman prépare.

Norman monte sur une petite estrade

_— Omaticaya…_

La voix de Norman à une telle force et assurance que l'assemblée se fige, finit le ténu scientifique discret, un autre homme apparait à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle.

— _Ma race a profané votre terre et n'a apporté que misère et désolation. Tous les mots que je peux prononcer n'effaceront pas les peines endurées par les vôtres. Le temps du grand chagrin est maintenant révolu, nous devons vous montrer que tous les terriens ne sont pas comme cela. C'est le moment de traduire ces paroles par un acte fort qui scellera, je le souhaite une amitié durable fondée sur le respect de nos peuples respectifs._

Norman, Omocan en Na'vi descend de son estrade, et sort de son sac deux petites boites noires où trône un bouton rouge, il les remet à Jake et à Mo'at, qui ne voyait guère l'utilité de cette chose. Jake fixe Norman d'un air entendu, comprenant ces intentions.

Norman dit respectueusement à Mo'at de presser le bouton.

Un concert d'explosion déchire le silence, les tours du complexe industriel vacillent et s'effondrent dans un nuage de flammes et de poussières, faisant s'envoler les Ikrans terrorisés.

Jake presse également sur le détonateur et les engins d'excavation se volatilisent dans un nuage gris et blanc les faisant retomber en pluie de métal tordu.

À l'aide de jeux de caméras bien placés, Parker suit directement la destruction de son « arbre-maison », il comprend maintenant ce qu'ont subi les Omaticayas, une certaine vengeance orchestrée de main de maître par Norman et Max, brillant neurologue. En effet, le vaisseau n'est pas préparé pour un retour sur terre inopiné, il est obligé de rester en orbite autour de Pandora, cela nécessite une longue période de préparation avant son départ.

La dernière explosion détruit la tour permettant la communication entre le vaisseau spatial et le guidage vers le sol de la navette Valkyrie.

Des ouvriers du gisement aussi autorisés à demeurer sur Pandora, se mettent aux commandes de puissantes machines et commencent à pousser les débris du complexe dans le puits de la mine.

Seuls subsistent les bâtiments indispensables à la vie du Centre de recherche et les quelques hélicoptères rescapés des combats stationnés sur le tarmac.

La stupeur passée, les Omaticayas poussent des cris de joie, certains même se mettent à genoux pour congratuler les hommes et les femmes actrices de tout ceci.

Norman savoure ce succès pendant que Jake s'approche de lui.

_— Norman, tu le sais, cet acte vous empêchera à jamais de revoir un jour la terre._

_— Cette décision a été prise après de longs débats, toutes les personnes ici présentes ont été consultées, revenir sur terre, et retomber dans les mains de la compagnie, non merci ! Elle n'a que le souci d'amasser des bénéfices. Retrouver sur terre une vie médiocre dans une atmosphère polluée et toxique. Quitte à porter un masque pour respirer, autant le porter ici, et puis j'ai rencontré ici ce que sur terre je n'ai jamais trouvé, _en regardant Tzé'Tey

Leur conversation fut brutalement interrompue par un cri terrible, une petite remise était en feu non loin de là.

— les enfants, les enfants.

De jeunes Na'vi jouent dans un abri probablement incendié par des scories tombantes du ciel. Tous accourent et tentent d'étouffer les flammes, sans succès. Mo'at tente de les secourir en pure peine, sa robe s'enflamme, Norman bondit sur elle, la fait rouler au sol, les flammes s'éteignent.

Il se rue dans la remise et ressort au bout de quelques secondes avec deux enfants, puis un troisième avant de s'écrouler en hurlant de douleur.

Les enfants sont saufs, légèrement blessés, mais saufs, Norman quant à lui est très sévèrement brulé, presque tous ses cheveux sont roussis,

L'avatar a protégé les enfants, utilisant son corps comme bouclier, les préservant des flammes. Il hurle de douleur prostrée au sol, ses avant-bras et son dos fument et dégagent une horrible odeur, les chairs à nue contrastent horriblement avec sa peau bleue. Quelqu'un stoppe la connexion avec Norman et met fin au tourment de l'avatar.

Mo'at hurle des ordres brefs, des femmes et des hommes courent vers la forêt, Norman dans son caisson est inconscient, en état de choc. Dans le Centre, le médecin est à son chevet.

Tzé'Tey en larme s'effondre, Mo'at s'approche d'elle

_-ne pleure pas. Ton futur mari sera soigné avec tous les égards. Pour son courage, il sera remercié comme il se doit_.

Un médecin, le visage préoccupé, ausculte l'avatar et s'adresse à Jake.

_— Il est gravement blessé, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des avatars, je lui ai fait une piqure pour aider son cœur, je ne sais pas si cela suffira. Le clan ne veut pas qu'il soit soigné au Centre, mais au village par les Omaticayas._

Cruel dilemme pour Jake, confier les soins au médecin, cela risque d'être mal interprété par son clan ou risquer la vie de son ami en le laissant aux mains des siens, il tranche. Il laissera son clan soigné Norman, ils sont les mieux placés pour les soins d'un clone de Na'vi.

— _le clan va s'occuper de lui,_ désignant l'avatar_. _

Une voix venant du Centre les appelle, Jake, Mo'at et Neytiri, pénètre tant bien que mal dans la salle au plafond trop bas pour eux.

Norman reprend connaissance, d'une voix à peine audible, il demande :

— _les enfants ? Mo'at ?_

_— Ils vont bien et sont sains et saufs_

Ses yeux se ferment

_— Il a reçu un calmant, même s'il ne souffre pas directement, le choc des brûlures entraine quand même des conséquences inexplicables._

On lit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Mo'at et Neytiri, Jake essaye d'être rassurant, mais son angoisse le rend peu crédible.

Les femmes et les chasseurs reviennent de la jungle avec de grandes feuilles, déjà les femmes couvrent les blessures d'une pâte verte à l'odeur nauséabonde et elles l'entourent le corps avec les feuilles, sur une civière improvisée ils l'emmènent vers la clairière.

Durant toute la nuit, les Omaticayas veillent le corps inanimé de l'avatar. Norman, quant à lui récupère doucement, veillé aussi par d'autres membres du clan et Mo'at en personne prie pour lui.

La vie du clan semble suspendue, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait pour les Omaticayas, et son dernier exploit lui a ouvert le cœur de tous.

Bien que la nuit fût fort avancée, Tzé'Tey demande à voir Jake qui la reçoit de suite. Sur son visage, on peut voir le profond tourment qu'elle endure, elle ne sait pas si elle doit être au côté du corps de l'avatar ou bien au Centre avec Norman.

Jake réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai que pour cette jeune fille ceci est trop complexe et cruel.

Il appelle un chasseur

— _dès le lever du soleil, allez chercher Norman au Centre et ramenez-le, sa place est au milieu des siens._

Tzé'Tey remercie chaleureusement Jake.

Jake se pose une question : avait-elle un lien de parenté avec Tsu'Tey ?

— _Tzé'Tey, étais-tu parent avec Tsu'Tey ?_

_— il était mon demi-frère. _Dit-elle d'une voix basse

Jake apprit plus tard que les parents de Tzé'Tey sont morts à la chasse quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait été élevée par les parents de Tsu'Tey.

Plusieurs jours ont passé, Norman totalement rétabli, mais contraint au repos forcé par Tzé'Tey, commence à trouver le temps long.

Les femmes ôtent les feuilles qui entourent le corps de l'avatar, les blessures sont toujours impressionnantes, mais elles cicatrisent de façon satisfaisante pour les praticiens Omaticaya.

Il est temps que Norman tente de se connecter et vérifier que l'avatar se porte bien. Au Centre, Norman s'installe dans la machine, quelques secondes plus tard, au clan, l'avatar ouvre les yeux. Il se relève avec un petit cri de douleur sous le regard apeuré de Mo'at et Tzé Tey, il a un geste apaisant.

_-j'ai encore un peu mal, mais c'est supportable_

Il tente de faire quelques mouvements avec ses bras, mais il se rend compte qu'il est encore trop tôt.

Les discutions sur le possible déménagement du clan prennent plus de temps que prévu et déjà les feuilles des arbres s'habillent de la couleur de l' se doute qu'il ne peut plus rien faire avant le printemps, il est temps de faire le plein de provision en vue de l'hiver.

La clairière ne permet pas au clan de passer l'hiver dans de bonne condition, il lui faut trouver des abris plus sûrs pour les siens, le Centre est exclu, pas du tout adapté à la morphologie des Na'vi, et le hangar à hélico n'offre aucun confort.

Il chevauche son Ikran, survolant la région à la recherche d'un lieu propice avec l'aide Neytiri, mais aucun endroit n'offre d'abri suffisant. Ils se rendent au pied de l'arbre maison, leurs cœurs se serrent à la vue de ce géant coucher, Jake inspecte ce qu'était la base de l'arbre obstrué par une butte de terre, il l'escalade, la pénombre qui règne dans le tronc empêche de pouvoir estimer les dégâts.

Il revient au jour et commence à confectionner une torche sous le regard réprobateur de Neytiri. Jake observe son bout de bois entouré de paille, éclate de rire et le jette au sol

— _excuse-moi ma chérie, un ancien réflexe_

_— Tu es un petit enfant, tu fais du bruit…_Dit-elle en riant

— _je crois que je vais refaire ton initiation_

Elle l'enlace tendrement.

Jake se met en quête d'une grosse plante en forme de globe diffusant une lumière assez forte. Il reprend son exploration, le tronc n'a pas trop souffert de sa chute, quelques brèches faciles à combler dans sa partie la plus haute, mais rien de dramatique, des aménagements sommaires garantiront un minimum de confort.

Des objets usuels sont même restés dans le tronc. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas à voir, bien que renversés, les ossements momifiés de l'ancêtre de Torouk n'ont pas souffert bien que noircis par le feu. Il appelle Neytiri afin qu'elle voie cette découverte.

Ils reprennent leurs Ikrans, et en profitent pour se livrer à une course-poursuite entre les arbres de la forêt.

De retour à la clairière, ils font part des projets pour le clan ainsi que leurs découvertes fantastiques. Cette nouvelle est accueillie par une sonore approbation du clan.

Afin de ne pas interrompre la saison de chasse qui est au plus fort, il répartit les hommes et les femmes en deux groupes : un continu la chasse et l'autre démarre les travaux nécessaires. Jake appelle le Centre à l'aide d'une petite radio, seule concession qu'il s'autorise à garder du monde moderne, et demande s'il peut trouver des pelles et des pioches, ce qui est de suite confirmer.

Il envoie deux chasseurs chercher les équipements, c'est seulement une fois que les objets sont arrivés à la clairière qu'il comprend le ridicule de sa demande. Ils sont faits pour des gens de taille standard, pas pour des êtres de plus de 3 mètres, ils ressemblent à des jouets entre les mains des Omaticayas.

Ceci rend le clan très perplexe et se demande bien à quoi cela peut bien servir.

Après une courte explication sur la destination de ses objets, le sens pratique prend rapidement le dessus, quelques membres bricolent des outils suffisamment résistants pour la terre meuble qui obstrue l'entrée.

Un imposant troupeau de gibier étant signalé à proximité, les travaux sont reportés à plus tard, la chasse n'attend pas.

Jake prend enfin un peu de temps pour rendre visite à Trudy en compagnie de Neytiri. Depuis sa réapparition miraculeuse et les derniers événements, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, il la trouve en compagnie d'un jeune Omaticaya, AtanŽzeko. Elle joue un peu le rôle de nounou au sein du clan, très appréciée par les femmes Omaticaya, Trudy a su trouver sa place. Elle porte la tenue traditionnelle, tout en conservant ses inséparables T-shirts blancs, elle avait dévalisé le stock du Centre.

_— heeeeyyyyyy, mon grand benêt descend du haut que je t'embrasse._

Neytiri est un peu gênée par le manque de respect que montre Trudy envers le chef du clan, mais ne fait pas de remarque. Après tout, elle est l'amie de Jake et lui avait apporté son aide.

— Jake s'allonge sur le sol, Trudy en profite pour lui faire deux bises sonores sur les joues. Neytiri allongée aussi se fait également gratifier de la même marque à son grand étonnement.

Elle pense qu'il faudra que son mari lui enseigne un jour le folklore terrien.

_— Tu as fait un sacré chemin Jack, tu es passé du fauteuil à roulettes au rang de chef de ce clan, sacrée promotion. Pourtant, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau._

_— Neytiri, s'il te plaît, prend soin de Jake, c'est un homme qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des ennuis pas croyables._

Cette réplique fait sourire Neytiri tandis que Jake fait quelque peu la tête

_— Trudy ? On m'a dit que ton engin avait explosé, mais comment t'en es-tu sortie ?_

_— C'est toute une histoire, j'espère que tu as le temps. Mon bébé avait salement morflé, ça fumait de partout, mais il tenait encore le cou, j'ai juste aperçu le départ du missile, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai attrapé mon masque et j'ai giclé de l'appareil, je ne voulais pas mourir comme çà, mais ce qui est stupide, c'est que j'allais finir étalée sur le sol._

Elle a un petit rire

_Je voyais le sol arrivé vers moi plus vite que le grand amour, j'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une ombre, et je me suis sentie tirer vers le haut, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai reconnu ton Ikran qui avait saisi mon harnais, là je ne captais plus rien, l'Ikran a dû tirer le frein à main. _Déclare Trudy en riant.

Neytiri prend la parole

_— ce n'est pas impensable, quand tu fais tshaylu avec un Ikran, il partage aussi les souvenirs de son cavalier, il t'a peut-être reconnue, et comme l'aurait fait Jake, il est venu à ton secours. Avec un Ikran, on peut s'attendre à tout, il y a des choses dans leurs comportements que je ne m'explique pas._

Trudy reprend son récit

-_pour éviter les balles, il a plongé dans la jungle, mais avait oublié qu'il avait un passager, c'est à ce moment que j'ai morflé le plus, mais bon je ne lui en veux pas, il m'a sauvé la vie. On s'est posé dans une petite clairière et il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit. Le matin, l'Ikran s'est envolé et les deux grands gaillards m'ont trouvé._

Trudy dit une courte phrase en Na'vi et un des enfants lui apporte un sac kaki.

_-Tu parles le Na'vi_, s'étonne Jake ?

-_pas aussi bien que toi, mais je progresse_. _Neytiri, il est de tradition sur terre d'offrir des cadeaux à une jeune mariée._

Elle sort du sac une chaine en argent munie d'une médaille Saint-Joseph de Cupertino_._

_-Il protège tous ceux qui volent sur des machines, mais je pense que lorsque tu voles sur un Ikran, cela marche aussi. _

Elle passe la chaine un peu trop petite au cou de Neytiri très émue, enlace délicatement Trudy dans ses bras.

Neytiri sort son couteau et se tranche une mèche de ces cheveux, les tresses, et les noue à la chevelure de Trudy

— _ceci veut dire que je serai ton amie pour toujours, si tu le souhaites._

Trudy se jette au cou de Neytiri, elle la lâche et s'essuie de la main une petite larme.

— _excusez-moi, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil_

Jake ne peut réprimer un petit sourire.

_-Jack, tu vas me trouver stupide, mais je voudrai que tu donnes ceci à ton Ikran pour le remercier._

Elle tend un foulard bleu et blanc quelle porte souvent quand elle pilote ?

_— Tu lui donneras toi-même, viens, suis nous._

Ils se dirigent vers le promontoire. Jake siffle et quelques instants après, l'Ikran se pose devant son maître.

— _Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et approche doucement._

Jake caresse le cou de la bête, Trudy, pas rassurée par l'attitude menaçante de l'Ikran, elle tend la main, il la sent longuement et semble reconnaître Trudy et se calme. Elle caresse le cou de l'animal qui ne se dérobe pas, noue le foulard et recule doucement. Jake lâche l'encolure, la fière monture s'envole pour plonger dans le vide dans un long cri.

_— À son cri, je dirai qu'il apprécie ton cadeau._

L'Ikran se pose devant Trudy et met sa tête au sol

_— oui, il a beaucoup apprécié ton cadeau._

Il reprend son vol, encore une énigme de la faune que Jake ne comprend pas, même si son esprit est plus ouvert, il reste toujours surpris par ce qu'il découvre.

Il faudra qu'il en parle avec Mo'at, bien des choses restent hors de portée de sa compréhension.

Les ombres commencent à s'étirer sur le sol, ils prennent congé de Trudy, et sortent de la clairière pour une promenade. Les couleurs de la forêt changent, les feuilles revêtent les couleurs automnales.

Le soir tombe, ils retournent à la grotte afin de prendre un frugal repas.

Ils s'allongent côte à côte. Jake, depuis son union avec Neytiri, a des questions qu'il n'ose pas lui poser, mais il doit savoir.

_— Neytiri, il faut que je te parle. Quand nous nous sommes reliés, j'ai exploré tout de toi : de tes premiers instants jusqu'à maintenant, tous tes souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, tes craintes et tes espoirs, tes sentiments pour moi…, je sais que tu as vu en moi de la même façon. Dans mon ancienne vie, il y a des choses que…_

Neytiri lui pose doucement la main sur la bouche.

— _Tu as mis sur certaines de tes __histoires __un voile noir taché de sang, tu étais un guerrier, tu as dû défendre ta terre, celle de tes ancêtres. Tu as enduré la soumission des hommes qui ont porté la mort et la misère dans des pays lointains. Je ne vois que le Na'vi, fils des Omaticayas que tu es devenu, l'amour que tu me portes ainsi qu'à notre peuple. Ton désir d'être un bon chef pour notre clan. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir de toi, cela me suffit. Jamais je ne lèverai ce voile._

Neytiri prend son Kxetse le relie à celui de Jake, elle se blottit contre lui, s'endort paisiblement.

Avant de fermer les yeux, la pâle lumière bleue de la lune éclaire le ventre de Neytiri, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'arrondit. Dans son sommeil, elle saisit la main de Jake et la pose sur son ventre, elle lui murmure.

_— ce sera un héritier_. Les femmes Na'vi savent intuitivement le sexe de leur futur enfant. Un certain avantage.

Jake ferme les yeux, il s'imagine Neytiri présentée leur fils à l'ensemble du clan.

Neytiri ouvre les yeux, son visage s'illumine d'un sourire radieux.

__Oe aynga kamé Jacksuly_

—_ Oe aynga kamé Neytiri_

Elle s'endort le cœur radieux.

Comme le veut la coutume, c'est à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle à Mo'at en présence de Neytiri. Mais pour cette annonce, ce n'est pas en tant que chef de clan qu'il doit le faire, mais en simple Omaticaya.

Tout ceci ne se fait pas de façon orale, mais à l'aide de symbole. Neytiri tresse une sorte de couffin à l'aide de solides feuilles et dépose un fruit séché représentant les attributs masculins pour un garçon ou une fleur pour une fille. Fruit remis à toute jeune Na'vi quand elle atteint l'âge de se marier. Le couffin est au préalable recouvert d'un tissu que seule la belle-mère a le droit d'ôter.

Jack et Neytiri rendent donc visite à Mo'at. Jake tenant le couffin, ceci ne passant pas inaperçu, une petite colonne se forme derrière eux.

Mo'at les accueille par la formule rituelle, Jake et Neytiri mettent un genou à terre et il dépose le couffin au pied de Mo'at. Elle se met à genoux, soulève la pièce d'étoffe. Les cris qui suivent avaient de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe lequel Palulukanen en colère.

Mo'at d'habitude austère se jette au cou de Jake, et déverse un flot de félicitations, ne cessant que pour reprendre son souffle

Un bon prétexte pour le clan d'organiser un banquet pour fêter cette nouvelle.

On ne demande jamais à une Na'vi quand le bébé naîtra, la réponse est invariablement : « Seule Eywa le sait ».

Le repas se fait dans une grande liesse générale. Le premier héritier du chef se fête dignement, le Centre, averti par radio par Norman, célèbre lui aussi cet évènement à grand renfort de champagne. Trudy qui d'habitude est toujours au campement suit l'événement au Centre. L'avatar et Tzé'Tey sont bien sûr présents au côté de Neytiri et Jake. Tout le monde est aux anges.

Jake se retire, il tient à faire une chose qui à ses yeux est de toute importance.

Il se rend au pied de l'arbre des d'âmes, se recueille, il fait le tshaylu avec l'arbre, il reste un long moment à écouter les voix. Il espère pouvoir parler à Etukan. Jake présente à l'ensemble des âmes, la succession de la lignée d'Etukan. Lentement presque à regret, Jake retire son Kxetse des branches lumineuses.

Mo'at se tient derrière lui, elle lui sourit

— _que fais-tu seul ici Jake ?_

_— Je voulais qu'Etukan apprenne qu'il était grand-père et que son nom perdurait._

_— Tu pourras bientôt le faire, mais seul, sans mon aide ni celle de ton clan, tu n'y arriveras pas._

Mo'at le sert dans ses bras. Neytiri les rejoint, elle embrasse longuement Jake, le prend par la main et l'entraine dans la forêt, les Omaticayas entonnent une chanson où il est question de virilité et de jeune fille.

Le soleil sort à peine de l'horizon qu'une troupe de chasseurs, promus terrassiers, prend le chemin de l'arbre-maison, équipé d'outils divers avec à sa tête Jake. Arrivée sur les lieux, la première tâche est de déblayer l'amas de terre qui obstrue le tronc de l'arbre. À l'aide de pelles et de pioches, des hommes abattent l'amas de terre, tandis que d'autres se chargent de l'évacuer. Cette première besogne avance à grands pas, la terre meuble offre peu de résistance. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel que déjà un étroit passage est fait. Deux journées d'un travail harassant sont nécessaires afin d'en venir à bout. À la fin de cet épuisant travail, réalisé dans la bonne humeur, des femmes rejoignent le groupe, Neytiri en tête afin de ravitailler les terrassiers. Après un copieux repas, tout le monde prend un repos bien mérité dans le tronc de l'arbre-maison. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, ils retrouvent enfin leur foyer.

Au petit matin, Jake redonne les explications pour le futur aménagement s'assurant que tout le monde connait bien les diverses tâches à accomplir.

Un groupe de femmes partent en forêt couper de longs bambous qui poussent abondamment à proximité de là. Tandis que le reste des hommes évacuent les débris qui se trouvent dans le tronc, les hommes s'occupent des objets plus volumineux. Les vestiges de Torouk sont redressés, ils trônent à l'endroit le plus vaste du tronc. À l'aide des tiges de bambou, ils établissent des plates-formes à l'intérieur du tronc, augmentant considérablement l'espace disponible. À l'extérieur, trois structures de même matériau, rehaussées d'un savant tressage de fibres végétales et de feuilles sont prévues, de part et d'autre du tronc. À l'autre l'extrémité de l'arbre, la troisième pièce, plus vaste est aménagée pour les repas communautaires.

Jake prévoit largement plus d'un mois de travail pour réaliser ce travail, tâche, qui à ses yeux est primordiale. C'est sa première œuvre en tant que chef des Omaticayas.

Autant que les Na'vi soient de redoutables chasseurs, ils savent aussi se montrer fins bâtisseurs.

Le chantier se termine bien plus vite que prévu. La dernière journée de labeur arrive, Jake leur signifie que les travaux sont achevés. Un grand cri de joie retentit, ils posent leurs outils et peuvent contempler les fruits de leur labeur. Ils se recueillent afin de remercier Eywa d'avoir fourni les matériaux. Ce soir-là est le premier repas en commun dans l'arbre-maison « couché ».

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les bâtisseurs prennent le chemin de la clairière, ils sont accueillis par de grandes manifestations de joie, les nouvelles circulent vite. Le soir même, Jake réunit son clan et annonce le retour dans l'arbre-maison.

Trudy discrètement rassemble quelques femmes, dont Neytiri.

Dès le petit matin, une longue file se met en mouvement, Jake, Neytiri et Moat ouvrant la marche. Le trajet se fait dans les chants et la bonne humeur. Plus la fin du voyage approche, plus Neytiri ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire et réprimer un rire naissant.

Jake arrive le premier au pied de l'arbre, un immense tissu barre l'entrée de la grotte. Il est estomaqué quand il voit Moat, Neytiri et Trudy escortées par des membres du Centre. Neytiri porte un coussin rouge sur lequel est posée une paire de ciseaux.

Devant l'expression du visage de Jake, Trudy a bien du mal à garder son sérieux, Moat la main sur la bouche étouffe un fou rire naissant, Neytiri n'ose pas regarder Jake dans les yeux de crainte de partir aussi dans un fou rire.

Trudy avait tout manigancé, le mot avait été passé à tout le clan en organisant une inauguration à la mode terrienne. Jake coupe le ruban sous les acclamations du clan et le regard ému de Moat et Neytiri.

On peut être Na'vi, redoutable chasseur, mais avoir le sens de l'humour.

L'installation se fait sans trop de problèmes chacun trouve une place. Il n'y a pas de cloisons, les Omaticayas refusent cette idée, le concept de l'intimité leur échappe quelque peu, Jake réussit quand même à trouver une place un peu moins exposée. L'hiver s'installe, une palissade végétale est mise en place devant l'entrée coupant le vent qui pénètre.

À cause du froid vif et la rareté du gibier, les Ikrans ont bien du mal à trouver leur pitance, il faut les nourrir. Inutilisables par ce climat, ils s'épuisent rapidement et les rares Omaticayas qui tentent de chasser en vol ne peuvent ajuster leurs tirs tellement qu'ils tremblent de froid.

Jake confie ses craintes sur la suffisance des stocks de nourriture à Neytiri.

— _Eywa y pourvoira_, lui dit doucement Neytiri.

Les derniers jours de l'hiver sont redoutables, plusieurs Omaticayas âgés succombent au froid attristant le clan. Le soleil se montre enfin plus généreux, la neige se met à fondre et quelques plantes commencent à percer.

Enfin libérer du carcan de l'hiver, la chasse peut reprendre, malgré de maigres résultats, la pénurie est évitée de justesse.

Norman qui partages son temps entre ses occupations et le clan, perfectionne sa culture Na'vi auprès de Mo'at et Tzé'Tey. Totalement remis de ses blessures, il a pu avant l'hiver améliorer ses techniques de chasse. Les longues marches et exercices physiques dans la forêt lui ont permis de développer une belle musculature, conséquence des croisements génétiques Na'vi et terriens, au dire des chercheurs du Centre, ce qui avait pour effet d'attirer de jolies Omaticayas et de rendre Tzé'Tey particulièrement jalouse.

Il est temps pour Norman d'achever son initiation avant la grande fête du printemps, un des évènements le plus importants pour les Omaticayas. Jake charge les deux meilleurs chasseurs du clan pour achever sa formation, ce qui est pour eux un grand honneur.

Norman passe trop de temps à piloter son avatar. Il se néglige, dort et mange peu, même si cet exercice est peu éprouvant physiquement, il l'est beaucoup moins pour le cerveau et les fonctions vitales du pilote. Norman tombe sérieusement malade, bien que son avatar se porte à merveille. Obligé au repos forcé par le médecin du Centre, Norman arrive quand même à se soustraire aux prescriptions.

Jake doit intervenir rapidement auprès de Norman afin qu'il se montre plus raisonnable et qu'il prenne un repos indispensable. Plus têtu qu'une mule, il part quand même deux jours durant avec les deux chasseurs qui ne le quittent pas.

Alerté par le Centre, Jake en envoie 2 autres à leurs recherches, mais rien à faire. Norman est passé maître dans l'art du camouflage et les chasseurs qui l'accompagnent sont loin d'être des débutants dans ce domaine. Norman a surement pris cela pour un test afin d'éprouver son évolution et s'est joué de ses poursuivants.

Au soleil levant, Jake se rend à l'endroit où Norman et Tzé'Tey ont élu domicile apercevant son ami, Jake contacte le Centre par radio

-_max, c'est Jake, je viens de trouver Norman._

Bien qu'il soit convaincu que max à bien reçu son message, la radio reste silencieuse un moment.

_— Je suis désolé Jack, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, çà dut te faire un choc._

_— (Jake) quoi ! Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?_

— _Mais_, _Norman est mort_

_-c'est impossible, son avatar est devant moi bien vivant, il me parle en plus_

En effet, il saluait Jake avec un sourire resplendissant, Tzé'Tey à côté de lui, plus amoureuse que jamais. À voir le visage figé de Jake, exprimant un sentiment à la limite de la terreur, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

Jake est incapable de réagir, Norman prend le micro de la radio

-_max, c'est Norman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Max ne peut s'empêcher de crier dans la radio

_— Norman ?_

Max bredouille une suite de mots incompréhensibles, la seule chose que comprend Norman, c'est que max lui annonce son propre décès.

Heureusement, il était très tôt, personne n'assiste à ce dialogue surnaturel.

Jake ne sait plus que penser, Max n'est pas du genre à faire une si mauvaise blague, et il sait que c'est impossible que Norman soit mort puisque son avatar est devant lui, bien vivant et en toute possession de ses moyens. Jake ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher en lui posant la main sur le cœur, celui-ci bat normalement, la terreur qu'expriment ses yeux ne faiblit pas

D'un geste lent, Jake prend le micro

_-Max, je te dis que l'avatar de Norman est bien vivant, devant moi._

Max hurle dans le micro des sanglots dans la voix

— _Norman est mort, cela fait au moins plus de deux heures. _

Il faut aller au Centre afin de clarifier cette situation dantesque.

Il réveille Neytiri, et lui dit simplement qu'elle doit emmener Norman au Centre de toute urgence, devant le regard de son mari, elle comprend très vite que Jake ne l'a pas réveillé si rapidement sans une raison impérieuse. Seule son Ikran peut emmener un passager.

Neytiri part devant suivi de Jake.

Jamais de mémoire d'Omaticaya un Ikran n'a volé aussi vite sur une si longue distance.

Reliés au cerveau de leurs maitres, ils perçoivent aussi leurs émotions, et celles-ci leurs disent que l'heure est grave, ils se dévouent corps et âme pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au Centre, c'est à la limite de leurs forcent que les Ikran touchent enfin le sol.

Jake prend quand même le temps de féliciter et remercier sa monture pour cet élan de courage.

Mo'at séjourne au Centre à la demande des scientifiques. Ils désirent en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des Omaticayas. Elle les attend, son visage exprime une très grande tristesse. Elle aperçoit Jake en premier.

— Jake, c'est une très grande perte…

Sa phrase reste en suspens quand elle voit l'avatar de Norman arrivé vers elle, il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir, même si dans la culture Na'vi les fantômes ne se mêlent pas au vivant, ce qu'elle voit ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'Eywa.

Ils entrent dans le Centre, le corps de Norman git sur un lit. Le traumatisme qu'engendre cette vision oblige son avatar à s'assoir sur le sol les yeux hagards.

Neytiri ne peut s'empêcher de hurler d'effroi tout en se jetant dans les bras de Jake. Dans cette salle du Centre, le silence règne de nouveau, personne n'ose parler, Neytiri pleure doucement, Jake fixe, encore sous le choc, le corps sans vie de son ami.

Le médecin, témoin de cette scène hors du commun profite de l'immobilité de Norman pour l'ausculter brièvement.

— _pour un cadavre, il est en excellente forme_

Mo'at lui jette un regard noir, depuis qu'elle fréquente régulièrement le Centre, elle commence à comprendre les certaines nuances du langage terrien et leur humour quelques fois déplacé. Devant son regard, le médecin prononce une vague excuse. La seule personne susceptible de fournir un début d'explication, Max, mais il est incapable de parler, toujours très choqué par ce qu'il se passe.

Le médecin demande de l'aide pour porter l'avatar de Norman dans la grande salle d'examen prévu à cet effet. Il le relie aux différents appareils de diagnostic. Les examens semblent durés des heures. Le médecin sort de la salle.

— _Tous les examens sont concluants, ses fonctions vitales son optimums comme les fonctions cérébrales, les seuls points noirs, si je puis dire, sont une légère carence en vitamines et des coupures aux pieds qu'il faudra surveiller._

L'assistance fixe le médecin incrédule

Max, qui a retrouvé un tant soit peu ses esprits tente une explication.

_— On a constaté que lorsque l'on coupait brutalement la connexion entre le pilote et son avatar il restait « quelque chose » dans le cerveau de l'avatar », mais pas de là à le garder conscient, et si longtemps. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, il faut que je complète l'examen par un scanner du cerveau de l'avatar de Norman._

L'appareil n'est pas du tout prévu pour sa taille, mais Max réussit à pratiquer les examens qu'il souhaite. Max murmure, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il voit.

_ — C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible, son cerveau est totalement actif, comme il le serait pour n'importe quelle personne en vie._

Jake ne veut pas l'interrompre malgré l'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Max se tourne vers eux.

— _Si j'en crois le scanner et les examens cérébraux qu'il a passé, je dirais que « l'esprit » de Norman est resté dans le cerveau de son avatar, ce qui est impossible sur le plan technique et médical. Tout ceci me dépasse._

Norman se remet lentement, mais il reste silencieux, dépasser par tout cela. Le regard dans le vide.

Jake réfléchit aux conséquences de toute cette histoire, comment l'expliquer ? Combien de temps Norman va survivre ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ?

La seule décision valable qu'il peut prendre c'est de confier Norman au médecin du Centre afin qu'il s'assure de sa bonne santé. Au bout de deux semaines, et d'incessants examens, Norman est toujours aussi vaillant, à part le fait qu'il est de forte mauvaise humeur à force d'être cloitré au Centre.

- Son absence prolongée du clan commence à se faire remarquer. Jake réfléchit longuement à la façon de l'expliquer aux Omaticaya. C'est déjà une chose incompréhensible pour des hommes de sciences, alors fournir une explication à son peuple est impossible. La seule bonne idée qu'il retient, c'est de raconter simplement la vérité, avoué que personne, même les scientifiques ne peuvent expliquer ce mystère.

Il réunit le clan dans la clairière de l'arbre des âmes, Norman à son côté Jake explique toute l'histoire, quand il eut fini par la formule rituelle « ceci est mon histoire », une vague de murmure parcourt l'assistance, les Omaticayas autour de Mo'at discutent entre eux longuement, cela dure des heures.

Mo'at s'avance vers Jake et Norman.

_— Le clan à trancher, Norman a donné son âme et son corps pour aider le clan et sauver notre terre, sans que personne ne l'oblige. Tel était son choix, Eywa n'a pas voulu le laisser partir, elle l'a gardé avec nous. Pourquoi chercher à voir quelque chose que personne ne peut voir ? Norman est des nôtres à présent par la volonté Eywa . Telle est la parole du clan._

Pour le clan cela voulait dire que grâce à Eywa, Norman a survécu dans le corps de l'avatar et pour eux, c'est la seule vraie raison.

Jake étreint longuement Norman, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Puis de la main, il l'invite à se mettre face au clan et recule. Il était temps pour Norman de terminer son initiation.

Mo'at le prend par la main et l'amène au Centre des Omaticayas, elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de Norman, tout le clan se joint à son geste.

Il lui reste la dernière épreuve à franchir, la capture d'un Ikran.

Un éclaire dans le ciel

Chapitre III

Bien que Norman fût accueilli rituellement par le clan, cela ne le dispense pas de finir son initiation par la capture d'un Ikran. Jake fait venir les deux chasseurs qui l'ont formé afin de connaitre leur avis sur l'initiation de Norman.

Pour eux, aucun doute possible, Norman à finit son parcours et apprit tout ce qu'un jeune Omaticaya doit savoir, il devient fin chasseur et pisteur hors pair, il est la fierté des deux chasseurs et regrettent déjà ce si bon élève, qui sur certain plan les avait même dépassés, surtout dans l'art du camouflage.

Jake remercie chaleureusement les chasseurs d'avoir enseigné leurs arts à Norman. L'entretien terminé, il fixe le départ vers les montagnes pour le surlendemain.

La journée de demain est consacrée à lui apprendre comment se capture un Ikran. Le meilleur professeur qu'il connait ne peut être que Neytiri. Mission qu'elle accepte joyeusement, Grace, l'Ikran de Neytiri, appréciera certainement moins cette formation, vu que c'est elle qui fera les frais de cet entrainement. Le matin est salué par un chaud soleil de printemps. Une horde formée par Jake,, Norman et des jeunes Omaticayas se rendent à travers les montagnes vers le lieu où nichent les Ikrans sauvage. Arrivés près de la cascade au bord de l'abime. Norman passe en premier, le dos contre la falaise, le passage est très étroit. Il affiche une sérénité ce qui contraste avec les autres jeunes Omaticayas très nerveux, la petite troupe se trouve aux pieds des Ikrans, Norman déplie la lanière végétale qui lui servira pour la capture, il la fait tournoyer comme lui à montrer Neytiri, prêt à agir. Il avance au milieu des Ikran, ils s'envolent dans de grands cris, l'un d'entre eux fait front.

Sa mâchoire claque à deux reprises, Norman évite de justesse la morsure, se met en position, Norman observe quelque chose de curieux. À la patte de l'Ikran, une tache brunâtre s'étale sur la roche grise, il est sérieusement blessé par un morceau de bois, planté dans sa cuisse. Il ne l'a pas choisi, mais il se défend, le prend pour un prédateur.

Norman recule lentement. Il pose son lasso à terre et écarte les bras, les paumes des mains tournées vers l'Ikran. Sur le visage de Jake se lit l'inquiétude.

Norman se baisse, s'aplatit sur le sol, les membres largement étendus, le torse à quelques centimètres du sable, il avance doucement vers lui, comme s'il avait l'intention de surprendre un animal. Il était à portée de mâchoires, tout le monde s'attend au pire.

Il lui parle sans cesse d'une voix douce, lui explique qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal, il s'approche centimètre par centimètre, scrute chaque mouvement de l'Ikran.

Norman prend son Kxetse et le coince dans sa mâchoire. Regroupent ses jambes, prend la posture d'un félin, tous les muscles de son corps saillent sous sa peau. Tout le monde est impressionné par la puissance et la sérénité que dégage Norman. Comme un athlète sur des starting-blocks, il cherche le meilleur appui, jaugent le sol avec ses orteils, la tension est palpable. Cela semble durer une éternité, personne ne parle conscient que le moindre mot peut avoir des conséquences funestes.

Norman bondit comme un fauve, passe au-dessus de l'encolure de l'Ikran, il saisit au vol son Kxetse qu'il relie à celui de l'animal et atterrit à terre juste à côté de la tête de celui-ci, il continue à lui parler en le caressant.

L'Ikran n'a pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, tellement Norman fut rapide. Il reste immobile, très calme, dans ses yeux on peut voire plus de la surprise qu'un sentiment d'agressivité. Norman enlève le morceau de bois à l'origine de sa blessure, il lance un cri de douleur, mais ne cherche pas à mordre Norman. Il prend dans une petite bourse fixée à sa ceinture, une large feuille et un pot de pâte cicatrisante issu de la pharmacopée Omaticaya. Il lui fait un pansement de fortune. L'Ikran pousse un petit cri plaintif.

Norman sait que l'Ikran ne l'a pas choisi. Blessé, il ne cherchait qu'à se protéger, à repousser l'intrus. Comme pour tout Na'vi, il est inconcevable de laisser ou de faire souffrir un animal inutilement, sa blessure n'est pas mortelle, mais l'aurait rendu rapidement vulnérable, le condamnant de toute façon à une mort certaine.

Norman continue de lui parler quelques instants puis, presque à regret, ôte son Kxetse et recule doucement.

L'Ikran avance en boitant vers Norman, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Norman, emporté dans son raisonnement a oublié, que, par son geste. Il se lie à lui pour la vie.

Il se relie de nouveau, doucement il enfourche l'Ikran, il déploie ses ailes et dans un puissant battement, s'envole vers le ciel bleu sous les cris de soulagement de tous.

L'Ikran ne l'a pas choisi certes, mais la générosité naturelle de Norman l'a conquis, une nouvelle façon de gagner l'estime d'un Ikran.

Celui de Jake attend non loin, tout le monde a réussi sa capture et c'est par les cieux qu'ils rentrent au clan, guettés depuis des heures par tous.

Arrivé au sol, Jake s'approche de Norman.

_— ne me refais jamais cela_. Dit-il en souriant, il lui donne une franche accolade, _et ce soir, tu es obligé de raconter ta capture. Et comment vas-tu le nommer ? _

_— comme c'est un mâle, Jake, naturellement. _Amusé, Norman guette la réaction de Jake.

Jake pose sa main sur son cœur et s'incline devant Norman, lui signifiant qu'il considère cela comme un honneur.

Il' n'est pas inconvenant chez les Na'vi de donner le nom d'un ami à sa monture, c'est même un signe très fort d'amitié.

Le repas de ce soir est mémorable, il confirme Norman comme membre des Omaticayas, mais aussi, il sera officiellement marié à Tzé'Tey plus tard dans la nuit.

La fête du printemps est un succès, les jeunes chasseurs fraichement initiés sont ovationnés comme il se doit par le clan, le clou de la soirée fut quand même offert par Norman qui raconte en détail la capture hors-norme de son Ikran sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

Lorsque la lune arrive à son apogée, Tzé'Tey voulait se marier quand la lune est au zénith. Neytiri, très honorée, conduit la cérémonie du mariage.

Chaque Omaticaya remercie Eywa, elle leur avait donné un bon chef, un chasseur émérite, la nouvelle année s'annonce sous de bons auspices.

Le printemps, cède sa place à l'été, le début de cette saison est un peu redouté par les Na'vi, de nombreux et violents orages s'abattent régulièrement sur la jungle, accompagnés de pluies diluviennes.

Le ventre de Neytiri s'arrondit, elle est quelque peu obligée de freiner sa ferveur à la chasse. Même son imposant Ikran d'ordinaire très vif, modère ses élans, se posant même délicatement, conscient de l'état de sa cavalière.

Neytiri, contrainte au repos, passe plus de temps avec sa mère pour parfaire sa formation de Tsaick, au grand plaisir de Mo'at.

Mo'at et Jake donnent rendez-vous à Norman et Tzé'Tey dans une petite clairière isolée.

Au visage de leur hôte, Norman et Tzé'Tey comprennent que l'invitation se révèle être d'un caractère très sérieux.

Ils s'installent sur l'herbe, Mo'at lance un regard interrogatif vers Jake qui lui fit oui de la tête.

_— Tzé'Tey, ce que je vais te demander transgresse une coutume Na'vi. Si tu ne souhaites pas répondre à mes questions, je comprendrai et je n'y reviendrai jamais._

Tzé'Tey se doute de la question et invite Mo'at à continuer.

—_ Tu connais comme tout le clan, l'histoire de Norman, mais un grand mystère reste, une question…_

Tzé'Tey pose son doigt sur sa bouche, signifiant qu'elle veut prendre la parole, elle regarde Norman.

Il lui fit oui de la tête, ils savent tous les deux que cette question allait être posée un jour.

Mo'at et Jake espèrent en apprendre plus sur le mystère qui entoure Norman et son passage définitif dans le corps de son avatar.

Mo'at le sait, sa demande transgresse une des règles fondamentales des Na'vi, jamais un homme ou une femme Na'vi ne révèlent les secrets de leurs esprits à une autre personne, même à la Tsaick, c'est pour eux, peut-être le pire des crimes. Un refus de sa part serait légitime et sans conséquence pour l'avenir de Tzé'Tey.

Très gênée, elle prend une profonde inspiration.

_— le plus lointain souvenir de Norman que j'ai pu voir, c'est lui, relier à l'arbre des âmes et de son retour après ses deux jours de chasse, comme si sa vie avait commencé à ce moment précis. Je ne vous cache rien, Norman m'avait demandé de le faire avant vous._

_— Nous te croyons Tzé'Tey. Ce que tu as fait et dit ne sera jamais révélé._

Il ne saurait rien de plus sur ce mystère. Ni la science, ni les pouvoirs occultes de Mo'at n'arrivent à expliquer cette histoire.

Jake avait longuement observé Tzé'Tey, toujours présente pour soigner les petites plaies des chasseurs, veillant les malades, soulageant le fardeau des plus anciens. La femme qui occupe le poste de praticienne l'avait remarqué aussi et lui en avait parlé, vu que son âge avançait, elle souhaite avoir un élève afin de pouvoir assurer la pérennité de son savoir, et trouve que Tzé'Tey est parfaite dans ce rôle.

Jake lui proposa cette opportunité.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, Jake lui apporte son rêve le plus cher, apprendre la confection des médicaments végétaux et soigner les membres du clan. Elle lui saute au cou, oubliant les convenances.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à deviser de tout et de rien. Le soleil descendait sur les cimes des montagnes et étirait les ombres. Au loin, un grondement sourd annonce le début de la saison des orages, époque redoutée des Na'vi, car ces orages sont souvent très violents. Tout le clan est rassemblé pour le repas, la conversation va bon train. Les coups de tonnerre dans le soir se font de plus en plus menaçants. Plusieurs chasseurs sortent et grimpent aux arbres afin de localiser l'endroit où l'orage éclate. Très loin, au-dessus de l'horizon des nuages gris et noirs s'amoncèlent masquant la lune cobalt, le ciel était zèbre d'éclair blanc et bleuté, l'orage gronde, malgré la distance qui les sépare de cette tourmente, les coups de tonnerre font vibrer l'écorce des arbres.

Un éclat d'une intensité rare frappe le sol embrasant l'obscurité comme un soleil de minuit, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre d'une violence inouïe faisant trembler l'air autour d'eux. Au loin, des flammes orangées montent vers le ciel, la foudre a fait son œuvre incendiant les taillis aux alentours.

Un pisteur localise l'endroit où la foudre s'est abattue.

_— c'est près du clan de la grande roche._

Tard dans la nuit, l'orage, las de ce déchainement de furie ce calme, laissant place au silence, la faune apeurée par cette frénésie de bruits se terre, redoutant le retour du tumulte.

Jake rejoint Neytiri, calfeutré dans l'arbre-maison, il la regarde longuement, malgré sa grossesse, elle a gardé sa grâce féline, il s'allonge à ses côtés et pose sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Elle lui dit dans un sourire

— _c'est pour bientôt._

Des chasseurs surpris par l'orage se sont abrités dans les grottes avoisinantes et rentrent au milieu de la nuit. Au petit matin malgré une courte nuit, ils sont prêts à repartir, Norman, à la tète de cette chasse.

À la vue des visages fatigués et les cernes sous les yeux des chasseurs. Jake décrète une journée de repos pour tous, il y a assez de gibiers pour tout le monde pour au moins deux jours. La nouvelle est chaudement accueillie, il dit une dernière chose.

— _il y a encore de jeunes et jolies Omaticayas célibataires dans le clan_.

Ce qui déclencha un grand éclat de rire de la part des chasseurs et la fuite des jeunes filles.

Jake, pour détendre un peu les chasseurs ont même réussi à instaurer un petit jeu dans le clan. Jeu qui consiste à accrocher une étoffe à la ceinture de chaque participant, celui qui gagne est celui qui arrive à attraper celle de son adversaire. Vu les excellents réflexes et la vélocité des Na'vi, cela donne des courses poursuites ahurissantes. Ceci déclenche toujours des hurlements de rire de la part des spectateurs.

La journée s'écoule sereinement, certains chasseurs ont mis la remarque de Jake à profit et content fleurette aux jeunes filles.

Cette journée de détente, Jake la passe en compagnie de ses proches. Installés à l'ombre d'un arbre, Norman et Tzé'Tey annoncent au clan une bonne nouvelle, ils attendent une fille.

Le repas du soir se prend à l'extérieur agrémenté de fruits frais, la tiédeur du soir est très agréable.

Pendant le repas, Neytiri ne peut contenir un petit cri de douleur. Elle fait un sourire rassurant à Jake. Elle porte de nouveau ses mains à son ventre, cette deuxième douleur est plus forte que la précédente. Tous fixent Neytiri anxieusement, elle reprend doucement sa respiration.

_— Le bébé, il s'agite, rien ne presse_

Elle finit à peine sa phrase, qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traverse le ventre, elle ne peut réprimer son cri de souffrance, elle perd les eaux. Mo'at appelle les femmes les plus proches, Tzé'Tey part comme une flèche chercher la praticienne du clan.

Déjà, la nouvelle se repend, les hommes en hâte commencent à préparer une civière afin de l'emmener près de l'arbre des âmes. Les femmes l'aident à se relever et l'installent dessus. Toutes les mises au monde au sein du clan se passent en ce lieu.

Jake n'est pas préparé à cette situation et encore moins Norman, ils ne savent que faire. Ils se regardent un peu perdu quand la plus âgée du clan vient les voir

_— il te faut te préparer_

Elle l'habille d'une longue tunique blanche, les femmes ayant déjà enfanté s'occupent de Neytiri, lui prodiguant leurs conseils.

Le clan parti en direction de la clairière s'arrête à chaque douleur. Mo'at en tête suivie de Neytiri portée en civière par Jake, Norman et deux autres chasseurs, chantant une chanson joyeuse reprise en chœur par tout le clan.

Arrivés avant sur les lieux, les femmes s'activent aux préparatifs, elles confectionnent un épais tapis de mousse et un dossier en bambou, des pétales de fleurs sont répandus autour.

Neytiri arrive, le visage crispé par la douleur, soutenue par Jake et Norman, elle descend de la civière.

Mo'at et Trudy prennent le relai.

L'Aïeul fait assoir Jake, les jambes écartées, elle place Neytiri entre elles, sa tète reposant sur le torse de Jake, le clan s'installe en contre bas tournant le dos afin de préserver la pudeur ce moment.

Seules restent au côté du couple, les femmes les plus proches, Mo'at, Tzé'Tey, Trudy et la praticienne. Neytiri semble sereine malgré les douleurs de l'enfantement, Mo'at récite des prières d'une voix douce. Mo'at prend les mains de Jake et les poses de part et d'autre du ventre de Neytiri tandis qu'elles lui prennent les chevilles.

Mo'at caresse tendrement la joue de sa fille et lui sourit, elle récite une brève incantation. Elle saisit le Kxetse et celui de Jake et elle les relie ensemble. Ce fut un choc pour Jake et un grand apaisement pour Neytiri, le contact de l'esprit de Jake lui fait le plus grand bien. Il ressent tout ce qu'elle vit, il entend même les battements de cœur du bébé, l'angoisse mêlée à la joie de Neytiri, même les douleurs lui parviennent, cela lui donne l'impression que c'était lui qui va donner la vie.

Les femmes chantent une douce mélopée censée adoucir les douleurs, les hommes reprennent le refrain en chœur.

La praticienne fait boire à Neytiri une décoction de plante afin de lui donner des forces. Les douleurs sont de plus en plus fréquentes et pénibles.

Neytiri pousse un long hurlement, et dans un dernier effort, le premier bébé issu d'un avatar et d'une Na'vi lance son premier cri comme voulant défier le monde.

Le bébé est rapidement nettoyé et envelopper dans un linge et Mo'at dépose le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère, les parents le contemplent très émus.

Le clan a cessé les chants, ils attendent l'instant qui leur signifie que tout s'est bien passé.

Neytiri reprend doucement des forces, après un long moment de repos, elle se lève aider de Mo'at, Tzé'Tey et Jake. Elle donne le bébé à Jake, soutenue par ses amies, face au clan ils présentent le nouveau-né au clan, salué part des cris de joie.

Le bébé a quatre doigts comme sa mère, contrairement aux avatars qui en ont cinq. Il a le teint bleu clair, comme tous les enfants Na'vi. D'ordinaire ils ont tous les yeux jaunes presque de la couleur aurifère. Lui, il a hérité des yeux bleus de son père, des yeux bleus irisés d'or.

Le clan revenu à l'arbre-maison commente la naissance. Neytiri se repose installée confortablement. Personne n'ignore le passé de Jake et beaucoup se demande comment allait être le bébé. Comme à son mariage, pas moyen d'avoir un instant de répit.

La nuit est fort avancée, il est temps de dormir et Jake peut enfin rejoindre Neytiri et prendre dans les bras pour la première fois son enfant au calme.

Norman et Tzé'Tey sont encore présents, il immortalise cette scène. La photo partira au centre à l'aube, Norman a oublié de les prévenir.

Le lendemain est déclaré jour de fête par Mo'at, enfin son souhait se réalise, elle est grand-mère. Les techniciens du centre arrivent pour féliciter Jake et Neytiri, ayant appris tôt le matin la nouvelle par Norman, il avait fait le chemin pour apporter la première photo du bébé.

Le soir, Jake et Neytiri profitent d'un peu de répits ponctués par les pleurs du bébé qui réclame son repas. Ils ont réussi quand même à dormir quelques heures.

Le soleil se lève à peine que des cris d'alerte retentissent dans l'arbre-maison, suivis de cris horrifiés et d'appels à l'aide, des inconnus approchent. Ils sont une trentaine, dont des femmes et des enfants, leurs états font peine à voir, les visages émaciés de nombreuses brûlures et blessures marquent leur peau. Certains aidaient les autres à marcher tant leur état d'épuisement est grand. Jake devant cette tragédie crie des ordres, afin qu'on leur porte assistance, déjà les femmes et les chasseurs s'activent auprès d'eux, leur offrant de l'eau des fruits et de quoi se couvrir. Ils sont tellement épuisés et en état de choc, ils n'arrivent même pas à remercier ceux qui les entourent. Personne n'attend un merci, les Omaticayas ont compris leur tragédie.

C'était tout ce qui restait du clan de la grande roche. Jake appelle Norman, ils partent en direction du village espérant que du ciel ils réussissent retrouver d'autres survivants. Ils arrivent en vue de la petite cité, un spectacle de désolation s'offre à eux.

Le mégalithe haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui trône habituellement au centre du village a disparu. C'est lui qui a reçu la foudre, en explosant, il a détruit le village, projetant des pierres tout autour à une centaine de mètres, détruisant les frêles abris faits de feuille et de bambou, le feu a terminer le désastre. Afin de pouvoir leur offrir une sépulture de fortune, ils rassemblent les corps qu'ils ont extraits des décombres, certains tombent en poussière entre leurs mains. Ils cherchent en vain des survivants autour du village, la peine au cœur, ils ne peuvent que constater le drame. Un clan de plus de deux cents Na'vi a été décimé par la fureur du ciel.

Leurs Ikrans d'habitude si bruyants restaient silencieux conscient du désastre. Une odeur macabre flottait sur les lieux.

Ils reviendront plus tard pour une cérémonie funèbre.

Jake et Norman repartent silencieusement, aucune parole, aucun mot ne peuvent d'écrire l'état de leur être.

Ils retournent au village, les rescapés reprennent des forces, d'autres se sont endormis où ils s'étaient assis, trop exténués.

Jake reconnait un chasseur qui avait pris part au combat contre les mercenaires, il s'approche de lui, il n'est plus qu'un spectre aux yeux rougis par la fumée et les larmes.

Il s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule, le chasseur lui lance un regard plein d'espoir.

Jake lui fait non de la tête. Ce chasseur qui fut si fort et si fier de son art s'écroule en pleurs.

Même si la salle commune est un peu exigüe, il y a de la place pour accueillir de nouveaux membres. Jake leur propose l'hospitalité et même s'il le souhaite devenir membre du clan sans aucune formalité, les rescapés acceptent, l'offre. Norman se chargea de leur trouver une place dans l'arbre-maison, une femme aperçois Neytiri avec son bébé dans les bras s'écroule en larmes, elle donne son bébé à Tzé'Tey, elle la réconforte, elle avait perdu son bébé dans la tourmente.

Tant bien que mal, les rescapés sont rapidement logés, entourer de tous. Ils trouvent un peu de chaleur humaine. Maigre réconfort.

Quelques chasseurs partent rapidement chasser, il fallait nourrir tout le monde, un rescapé se joignit à eux, une façon d'oublier un peu son drame.

Les plus blessés sont envoyés au centre, trop meurtri pour être soigné par les méthodes ancestrales, le clan approuve cette décision.

Les enfants orphelins trouvèrent rapidement des familles d'accueil grâce au dévouement de Trudy.

Il restait du clan que 34 survivants, dont 8 femmes et 5 enfants.

Un nouveau clan sur Pandora

Chapitre IV

Au lendemain de cette tragédie, JS éprouve le besoin d'avoir un peu de solitude et se rend au promontoire. Scrutant le ciel à la recherche de sa monture, il la siffla. Derrière lui, il entendit un petit cri, son Ikran le regarde d'un air triste, il veut lui flatter l'encolure, il se dérobe pour flairer longuement la main de JS et réitère son petit cri plaintif. De son long coup, il indique l'arbre-maison et retourne à sa main. JS regarde ces yeux tristes presque suppliants. JS se relie à lui pour comprendre cet état, il comprend en un éclair, il court et revient avec Neytiri et le bébé, il approche doucement l'enfant, l'Ikran le flaire longuement, redressant le coup, il pousse un grand cri en plongeant dans le vide. Il revient quelques instants plus tard…

…. avec une énorme fleur qu'il dépose à leurs pieds.

Ils se regardent éberluer par ce qu'ils viennent de voir, JS et Neytiri, tentent la même expérience avec Grace qui a pour habitude de nicher pas loin.

Neytiri l'appelle par deux petits cris brefs, Grace est juste derrière un gros bosquet, elle flaire longuement le bébé, s'envole en poussant de grands cris, exécutant une multitude d'acrobaties aériennes, elle revient à terre et à la surprise générale, l'Ikran de JS est à côté de celui de Grace et frotte son long cou contre elle.

Bien que cette réaction soit fort curieuse, elle a un fondement bien précis. Les Ikran partagent inconsciemment certains désirs enfouis au fond d'eux, Neytiri n'avait qu'une aspiration, trouver un homme bon et fonder une famille dans la tradition séculaire du clan. JS quant à lui, enfant, n'avait pas vraiment eu une famille au sens propre du terme, père militaire toujours absent… il souhaitait pouvoir en fonder une. Les Ikran avaient perçu leurs sentiments et leurs désirs mutuels d'enfants. Ils partageaient leurs joies et peut-être même leurs désirs.

JS embrasse longuement Neytiri et chevauche son Ikran. Lors de ses rares moments où il peut se détendre, il le laisse voler à son gré, jouant avec les vents et les courants. L'Ikran vole en cercle et prend de l'altitude. Jamais JS n'est monté si haut, il commence même à avoir froid, il arrête ses circonvolutions et se dirige vers un plateau rocheux, le vol n'est pas stable, ce qui inquiète un peu JS, il perçoit cette inquiétude et lance un petit cri qui se veut rassurant.

La vue est simplement magnifique, la jungle s'étale à perte de vue, les couleurs du printemps ponctuent la jungle de taches multicolores. Il regarde autour de lui et il le voit. Cet arbre immense que Torouk lui avait fait découvrir, dépassant tous les arbres de la jungle, majestueux toisant presque de façon insolente tous ses congénères.

JS s'assoit sur une pierre, pourquoi son Ikran l'avait emmené ici ?

Il reste assis sur le rocher un long moment, regardant cet arbre, un grand nuage était au-dessus, doucement celui-ci se déforme soumis au vent, le nuage prend forme humaine, du moins le visage.

Il reconnait enfin le visage, qui lui sourit. Derrière d'autres visages se dessinent, des Omaticayas.

Soudain, il comprit, Torouk ne lui avait pas dévoilé son avenir, mais un autre aspect de l'avenir, celui de quelqu'un, cher à son cœur.

Il se retourne, son Ikran, silencieusement le fixe. Sur ce plateau rocheux balayé par les vents, une nouvelle page d'histoire des Omaticayas commence à s'écrire.

JS prend le chemin du retour, perplexe à cause de ses découvertes. L'arbre ne se trouve pas à 2 jours de vol. Mais bien plus prêt.

La vie au clan se réorganise avec les nouveaux venus, ils récupèrent doucement certains aidants à des taches pas trop physiques, surtout pour ne pas penser.

JS visite Mo'at, trop de questions sans réponses, trop de signes qu'il n'interprète pas. Il s'adresse à elle, pas en tant que belle-mère, mais pour son rôle de shaman. Elle écoute JS attentivement lui expliquer tout ce qui tourmente son esprit. Mo'at se montre rassurante.

— _Tu es encore un jeune Na'vi, c'est normal que certaines choses t'échappent, Eywa quelquefois ne se montre pas toujours très claire dans ses messages, c'est pour cela que je suis ici._

_Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras jamais le révéler, il concerne ton voyage initiatique, comme tous les chefs Omaticaya l'ont fait avant toi._

_Mo'at fixe JS. Elle sait que tous les mots qu'elle allait prononcer seraient lourds de conséquences, bien que sa confiance en JS soit inébranlable, elle a peur que cela influence ces choix futurs._

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

_— Jack, tu ne t'es jamais éloigné du clan de plus d'une journée de marche._

Ce fut un coup de massue pour JS.

_— quelque part, je t'ai guidé vers un arbre. La sève de cet arbre et ses fruits contiennent une drogue que les Tsaick utilisent dans certains rituels pour se rapprocher d'Eywa. . Pour un simple Na'vi, il n'est pas toujours facile de bien percevoir les messages d'Eywa. _

_Le « voyage » d'un futur chef doit passer par ce rituel, il fallait que tu sois seul, face à tes doutes et tes questions. Avec cette drogue, tu as l'esprit plus ouvert pour entendre Eywa. Elle ne t'apportera jamais une réponse, mais elle peut t'aider à la trouver. Ce que tu as vu, c'est ce que tu désirais pour ton clan, elle t'a simplement montré que cela était possible. Elle ne t'a pas répondu directement aux questions que tu te posais, mais Eywa t'a montré des choses qui pourront peut-être t'aider à y répondre._

_Et jamais on ne laisserait un chef de clan seul en forêt pendant si longtemps. _Dit-elle en souriant ? _Mais tu es resté quand même plusieurs jours inconscients. Et sous bonne garde._

JS ne comprend pas tout, il avait pourtant bien les pieds en sang à son retour, profondément entaillé.

_Cette drogue à un autre effet, elle empêche de ressentir la douleur, elle est très utilisée par la praticienne du clan quand un chasseur est blessé. Le chemin que tu as pris pour rentrer passe par un endroit qui est recouvert de pierres très tranchantes, tu as dû te blesser ici._

La tiédeur du printemps commence à céder le pas aux grandes chaleurs de l'été, le clan vit au ralenti, préférant l'ombre des arbres aux chevauchées aériennes, cuisant la peau.

Leur fils grandit très vite, toujours entouré du soin maternel de Neytiri. La croissance et le mode d'éducation des Na'vi sont uniques et ne se retrouvent sur aucune planète habitée. Quelques jours après sa naissance, il est relié à sa mère par son Kxetse et cela jusqu'à qui il soit en âge de marcher, il apprend de la sorte les bases de son éducation, cela favorise aussi le développement intellectuel. Il n'est pas rare qu'un enfant Na'vi à l'âge de 18 mois parle déjà couramment, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'arrive souvent le deuxième enfant. Dès 2 ans, l'éducation devient communautaire. Là, il apprend la vie et les règles du clan, vers 12 ans, le père prend le relai et commence à lui enseigner l'art de la chasse. À partir de 14 ans, il commence son initiation qui durera deux ans et qui se terminera par la capture de son Ikran. À ce moment, il devient aux yeux du clan un homme et a le droit de se marier, chose qui arrive rarement avant qu'il ait atteint 20 ans.

Pour les filles, le mode d'éducation est strictement identique.

Les longues soirées estivales permettent de prendre les repas en plein air.

Après le repas JS et Neytiri se mettent à l'écart, regardant le clan vivre sa vie sereinement, même ceux du clan de la grande roche reprennent un peu le sourire. Norman discute avec tout le monde, Tzé'Tey vérifie les pansements. Mo'at, très entouré converse tranquillement. Une belle et grande famille, le bébé dort, repus de sa dernière tétée, spectacle que ne manque jamais JS, c'est leur rare moment d'intimité.

Les ombres s'étirent, les premières fleurs luminescentes parsèment les alentours de lueurs vertes et bleues, les couleurs les plus chaudes arrivent avec la nuit.

JS ne veut pas se coucher tout de suite, avec un chasseur du clan, ils partent marcher un peu dans la forêt. Instinctivement, ils savent où ils doivent aller. Il se met à penser en souriant

_— un coup de Mo'at. _

Ce n'était pas cela, il regarde le chasseur, son visage exprime une certaine surprise, même lui se sent guider, l'endroit lui parait familier, au détour d'un bosquet, la surprise fut si forte qu'il tombe à genou imiter par le chasseur. L'arbre des prières est là, plus majestueux que jamais. C'était au pied de cet arbre qu'il s'était pour la première fois uni avec Neytiri. Rasé ensuite par les bulldozers de Parker.

Il avait repoussé aussi grand et aussi fort que dans ses souvenirs. Personne n'était revenu ici depuis des mois.

Ils se relièrent. Bien des prières ne purent être dites directement de cette façon. JS ne fait qu'une prière pour lui, très brève, puis une autre pour tous les clans Na'vi et surtout pour les survivants du clan de la grande roche.

De retour à l'arbre-maison, ils informent tout le monde de cette nouvelle réjouissante. Au beau milieu de la nuit, les Omaticayas par petits groupes vont retrouver cet endroit qui leur fit tant défaut.

Il voulut annoncer la nouvelle à Neytiri, mais celle-ci dort, le bébé dans les bras, reliés à leur fils, il suce son pouce doucement. Il n'ose pas les réveiller. Depuis la naissance, il ne peut plus se relier à elle, cela lui manque beaucoup, accaparé par l'enfant, mais il accepte ce petit sacrifice. Ce tableau lui donne chaud au cœur. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle, bercé par les bruits de la forêt et la succion du bébé.

L'été arrive à son paroxysme, la chaleur étouffante et l'air saturé d'humidité rendent tout effort impossible, les Omaticayas à l'ombre des grands arbres prennent le frais.

Norman est sous un arbre, entouré d'une quarantaine de chasseurs, tout le monde discute, des éclats de rire fusent, il est vraiment à son aise.

Mo'at et Neytiri le sortent de ses pensées, Neytiri lui tend une gourde d'eau fraîche aromatisée avec les pulpes de quelques fruits.

JS reste silencieux, le visage un peu grave, elles lui demandent la raison de sa préoccupation. Question à laquelle JS aurait bien aimé ne pas répondre, mais tôt ou tard…

— _Norman va nous quitter_

_— Il te l'a dit ? _Demande Mo'at surprise.

_— Non je le sais, Eywa me la fait savoir._

JS parle rarement des messages qu'elle lui laisse, peut-être un vieux reste de ses origines. Mais les révélations de Mo'at et les nombreux signes qu'il avait perçus, il se rendait à l'évidence. La présence d'Eywa se fait de plus en plus tangible dans son esprit. Pour lui, il n'y a plus aucun doute, cet arbre n'est pas pour lui et son clan, mais pour Norman.

C'est son visage qui était apparu dans le ciel, sculpté dans un nuage par le vent. Le tout était de savoir quand cela se produirait. JS va le voir.

_-demain, à l'aube, un voyage nous attend._

Norman veut parler, mais d'un geste, il lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, jamais il n'avait devant lui, fait usage de son autorité. La raison de ce voyage doit être importante aux yeux de JS.

À l'aurore, il attend Norman sur les promontoires des Ikran, ils se saluent.

— _où allons-nous_ ? demande Norman

— _suis-moi._ Réponds laconiquement JS.

Ils s'envolèrent vers l'Est.

Durant tout le voyage, JS reste silencieux, Norman voit bien le visage de JS afficher une grande préoccupation, ils survolent des paysages que Normam n'avait jamais vus. Au bout d'un long moment, la cime de l'arbre apparait toujours aussi fièrement dominatrice. Ils se posent à son pied, Norman ne peut contenir un sifflement admiratif, le tronc de l'arbre est creux, si grand qu'il pourrait contenir deux fois le clan. Norman visite l'arbre, scrute les moindres recoins, explore les alentours. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe et contemple sa hauteur.

JS vient s'assoir à côté de lui, toujours le visage fermé

—_ cet arbre peut contenir tout le clan. Déclare Norman._

_— non, ton futur clan. _Dis doucement JS

Norman se redresse comme piqué par une bête, il bafouille. Depuis le départ, JS sourit pour la première fois de la journée

_-Norman, mon ami, il n'est pas question de te faire partir du clan, mais je suis persuadé que c'est la volonté d'Eywa._

JS lui raconte tous les évènements passés, omettant quelques détails confiés par Mo'at. Norman reste perplexe face aux explications de JS, mais il ne peut guère les mettre en doute. Il avait compris lui aussi que sous certains aspects, des choses se produisent sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Leurs premiers contacts avaient produit des émotions diverses. Norman avait été un peu jaloux de l'accueil qu'avaient fait les Omaticayas à Jack. Par la suite, entre eux étaient nés une amitié et un profond respect mutuel.

Ils prennent le chemin du retour. JS est plus détendu. Ils sont accueillis par Neytiri et Tzé'Tey.

JS lui demande de bien vouloir s'occuper de leur fils, il souhaite se retrouver seul avec Neytiri au pied de l'arbre des prières et renouer avec cet instant magique où ils s'avouèrent leur passion.

L'émoi fut très intense. Elle se joint à l'arbre, prie longuement, JS la laisse seule, assis derrière elle. Quand elle eût fini, elle le rejoint, adosser à un arbre. Ils se relient, instant d'émotion toujours très intense, et demeurent un très longtemps ainsi, en silence. Savourant ce moment privilégier où toute parole est superflue. Ils ne circulent plus qu'entre eux, leurs flots de sentiments réciproques. Ils restèrent toute la nuit dans cet endroit, savourant ce moment de calme.

De retour au village, une troupe de chasseurs profite de la fraîcheur matinale pour une expédition. Du gibier avait été signalé non loin de là, l'équipe était conduite par Norman. JS et Neytiri saluent la troupe prête au départ.

Ce fut de courte durée, Norman revient au clan peu de temps après porté sur une civière. Il a fait une mauvaise chute et s'est assommé. Quelqu'un prévient Tzé'Tey et la thérapeute du clan qui arrivent rapidement, elle fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid, elle examine Norman sous le regard de son mentor. Il est juste inconscient, mais a une vilaine plaie à l'arrière du crâne. Ils l'installent à l'abri sous un auvent de feuille, Tzé'Tey lui passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. La praticienne amène un petit pot de terre cuite. À la vue de celui-ci, toutes les personnes présentes reculent, sauf JS. Erreur fatale pour lui, car l'odeur qui se repend est tout simplement insupportable, elle lui brûle les narines et lui déclenche des hauts de cœur.

Norman se réveille en sursaut, à la limite de régurgiter tellement l'odeur est ignoble et irrespirable.

_— urine de Nantang _(loup-vipère)_ mélangée avec des baies. _Dis en souriant la praticienne.

Devant la tête de Norman, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire, bien que le moment ne fût pas très approprié.

_— Repose-toi, profite donc de cette journée avec Tzé'Tey, en plus son ventre s'arrondit. _Dit JS.

_-je sais._ Dit Norman, en se massant l'arrière du crâne, _même que ma fille et ton fils…_

Norman lâche un juron en Na'vi que je ne préfère pas traduire, une immense stupeur se lit dans les ses yeux.

_— il faut que je parle à Mo'at, tout de suite._

Il se lève, encore un peu étourdi, et se rend chancelant la voir. Ils restent un long moment à parler, Mo'at l'écoute le visage très attentif.

Norman retrouve JS, visiblement très secoué par sa chute et son entretien avec Mo'at. Il s'assoit près de JS, à côté des restes de l'ancêtre de Torouk, ils restent silencieux un long moment, JS respecte son silence comprenant qu'il pèse tous les mots qu'il va prononcer. Il fixe un point au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

_— tu avais raison sur tout JS, maintenant je le sais, Eywa m'a parlé, enfin je le pense. Pendant que j'étais inconscient, je croyais faire un rêve, une voix me disait ce qu'il allait se passer bientôt. Une voix chaude et agréable, je voyais juste une grande lumière blanche, j'ai même cru que j'étais mort et qu'elle m'accueillait. Je me suis vu au pied de l'arbre. J'ai aperçu des choses qui se passeront que dans des années._

Mo'at s'approcha.

_-ce n'est pas le choc qui t'a fait voir cela, mais bien Eywa._

Ils restent un moment cois. JS rompt le silence.

_-qui que soit, la volonté d'Eywa ou celle de Norman, je ne m'opposerai pas à sa décision, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cela arrive sans larme ni sang._

L'été est déjà bien avancé, son fils grandit rapidement. La vie s'écoule au rythme des chasses et des festivités.

L'absence de Trudy soulève pas mal d'interrogation au sein du clan et surtout auprès d'un jeune chasseur qui s'est pris d'affection pour elle. JS le rassure, elle l'a contacté par radio et a annoncé son retour au clan très prochainement, même si elle n'était pas née Omaticaya. Elle a sa place dans le clan.

Les habitants du centre avaient décidé de prendre un nom de clan, une technicienne a proposé le nom de l'arbre bleu du fait qu'un bel arbre à côté de la mine avait un feuillage de cette couleur. La petite délégation « du clan de l'arbre bleu arrive » avec la présence bien sûr de Trudy. Une récente découverte des scientifiques leur permet à présent de vivre sur Pandora sans masque filtrant.

JS, prévenu de leurs visites les attends, le clan derrière lui. Le petit groupe, précédé de Trudy saluent les Omaticayas par une courte révérence. Les membres du clan de l'arbre bleu se regardent, et dans le même geste, enlèvent leurs masques sous le regard effrayé de JS et des Omaticayas, figés par la stupeur, aucun ne réagit.

Trudy éclate de rire.

_— mon pauvre, tu verrais la tête que tu fais. _

Satisfaits de leurs petits effets, ils expliquèrent avec des mots choisis pour les Omaticayas ce petit « miracle »

L'explication était dépouillée de jargon scientifique et associé au don de la nature, cela persuada les Omaticayas. Cette découverte venait d'une analyse de sang très poussée pratiquée sur un Na'vi.

Le fait qu'ils puissent vivre comme des Na'vi, n'était que pour eux la volonté d'Eywa. Pour la première fois, ils furent invités officiellement au repas communautaire du soir.

Atan'Zeko, est l'Omaticaya le plus proche de Trudy faisait parti des chasseurs qui l'avaient trouvé dans la jungle. Quand il vu le corps étendu au coté de l'Ikran de JS, il avait préparé une flèche, mais la monture le protégeai, les ailes déployées. Un Ikran protège son cavalier en cas d'accident, mais pas un inconnu. Relevant son arc, l'Ikran s'envola. Le chasseur s'approcha du corps, il portait sur le visage les couleurs de ceux qui avaient participé au combat. Il décida de la ramener au clan. Depuis, ils sont devenus amis, et au fil du temps une grande complicité s'était établie entre eux. Atan'Zeko lui apprit la langue et les coutumes du clan.

Il est heureux, il peut toucher le visage de Trudy sans crainte de lui ôter son masque, conscient de sa force, il la tenait délicatement dans ses bras, son visage collé à elle. Les plus proches les regardaient amuser de voir cette frêle femme dans les bras d'un si grand Na'vi.

À la fin du repas, elle se dirige vers JS et Mo'at, les salue respectueusement.

_-je voudrais prendre la parole._

JS lui sourit et désigne de la main l'assemblée, ce qui lui signifiait qu'elle était autorisée à parler devant le clan. Elle se mit au centre. Les Omaticayas font silence, il est assez rare qu'un inviter prenne la parole dans un repas, sauf si ce qu'il va dire est très important. Elle commence par remercier le clan pour le repas, et l'accueil qui lui sont faits, la confiance que les Omaticayas lui font en la laissant s'occuper de leurs enfants, paroles très appréciées par le clan, même si sa maîtrise de langue n'est pas encore très sûre.

Elle retourna devant JS et Mo'at. Elle met sa main sur son cœur, s'incline

— _avec votre permission, je voudrai épouser Atan'Zeko, s'il le veut bien._

Un murmure de surprise parcourt le clan des Omaticayas.

JS mi-surpris mi-étonné regarde Trudy, même s'il est tenté d'accéder à sa demande, qui parait assez peu commune, Mo'at, à son regard ne partage pas cet avis. Il se lève, et invite Mo'at à le suivre, laissant Trudy seule et un peu inquiète.

_-Mo'at, je vois bien que tu n'approuves pas cette demande, et je le comprends, cela va bien au-delà de tes principes, mais avant que tu prennes une décision, je voudrai te dire ceci : Trudy vit avec nous depuis des mois, Atan'Zeko ne la quitte jamais, il lui a appris notre langue, nos coutumes, et le clan de l'arbre bleu fait tout ce qui est possible pour que nous vivions tous en paix. Ils ont toujours été là quand nous avons eu besoin d'eux. Depuis longtemps, ils font le chemin vers nous, il est peut-être temps pour nous d'aller vers eux._

Mo'at réfléchi, son visage se détend quelque peu.

Elle se rapproche de Trudy et lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Atan'Zeko l'a rejoint.

_-JS est favorable à cette union, et il m'a convaincu. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans consulter Eywa ni les anciens, je le ferai cette nuit et tu auras la réponse au lever du soleil. Atan'Zeko, si tu es d'accord pour cette union, amène Trudy à l'arbre des prières et priez ensemble. Peut-être que Eywa vous entendra._

Mo'at passe la nuit au pied de l'arbre des âmes, écoutant les voix, récitant des incantations, scrutant les runes. Au petit matin, elle a la réponse d'Eywa. Cependant, elle veut tout de même consulter le doyen le la doyenne du clan. Leurs réponses sont très claires.

_— Écoute ton cœur._

Au petit matin, en compagnie de Neytiri et de JS, ils se rendent auprès de Trudy et Atan'Zeko.

Devant le sourire de Mo'at, Trudy laisse éclater sa joie.

_Trudy, _dit Mo'at,_ rien ne s'oppose à votre union, mais il faut que tu saches que Eywa ne souhaite pas que tu portes un enfant, elle estime qu'une nouvelle race pourrait amener de graves conséquences pour l'équilibre de Pandora._

_— Je comprends Mo'at, mais quelque part nous avons déjà un enfant qu'Atan'Zeko et moi élevons, c'est un orphelin du clan de la grande roche, et cela nous suffit._

_-comme tu n'as pas de famille Omaticaya pour te représenter à votre mariage…._

_-je représenterai sa famille. _Dis Neytiri en souriant_, comme nous nous sommes liées d'amitié, c'est à moi que revient cette fonction._

Le mariage est fixé au premier jour de l'automne. Il se fera dans un premier temps de façon rituelle au pied de l'arbre des âmes, et ensuite plus festif, au centre. Festivités précédées d'un mariage civil symbolique, premier mariage du clan de l'arbre bleu.

Les révélations qu'a reçues Norman le rendent mal à l'aise, s'efforçant de rester proches de JS, il ne peut s'extraire à tous les chasseurs qui le réclament à chaque départ, JS ne lui en tient pas rigueur, il le sait bien.

Les premiers jours de l'automne arrivent, la célébration de mariage de Trudy et Atan'Zeko est un grand évènement, améliorant encore les relations entre les Omaticayas et le centre. Leurs visites par la suite se font plus fréquentes, appréciant même l'hospitalité des bâtiments, quand ils se trouvent trop loin du clan et que la nuit tombe.

Un soir, à la fin du repas, un membre du clan de la grande roche demande à prendre la parole, JS lui fait signe qu'il peut parler. Il commence par remercier le clan pour leur accueil, de l'offre généreuse de faire partie du clan après leur catastrophe. Mais pour lui et ses congénères, ce n'est pas leur clan, même s'ils se sentent bien avec eux, ils sont avant tout membre de clan de la grande roche. Il explique alors qu'ils ont pris la décision de partir vers un autre endroit et tenter de reformer leur clan avec ses rites et ses traditions. Il poursuit sur le fait qu'un clan a besoin d'un chef pour les guider et que lui-même et tous les membres de son clan ont choisi...

Norman.

Le silence qui sent suit semble durée des heures. JS regarde l'homme qui a parlé pour son clan, il n'est pas vraiment surpris, il se faisait déjà à cette idée depuis un long moment.

_— quand voulez-vous partir ?_ Demande JS

_— après l'hiver_. Réponds celui-ci_. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour partir, et vous aurez besoin de tous les chasseurs disponibles pour nourrir le clan._

Norman est effondré, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, du moins pas si tôt. Il s'approche de JS

_— Jack, je ne savais pas tout cela, jamais ils n'en ont jamais parlé auparavant._

_-mon ami je le sais bien et toi aussi, c'est la volonté d'Eywa qui s'affiche ce soir, et je ne veux pas m'y opposer._

JS appelle le chasseur du clan de la grande roche

_— Viens demain dès l'aube, nous avons tous les trois un long chemin à faire._

À l'aube, le trio s'envole en direction de l'arbre, le chasseur du clan de la grande roche regarde ce nouveau territoire alors inconnu pour lui. Le soleil levant d'automne donne une couleur chaude au paysage, ils arrivent en vue de l'arbre.

Le chasseur est impressionné par cet arbre magnifique, tant par sa taille que par sa beauté. JS et Norman le laissent le visiter seul.

Le chasseur revient les voir.

— _pourquoi ne conduis-tu pas ton clan ici ?_

_— cet arbre, c'est Eywa qui me l'a montré, je croyais aussi que c'était ici que je devais l'emmener, mais il n'en était rien. J'ai compris plus tard que cet arbre était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, cet arbre si tu le veux, deviendra ta maison et cette terre la tienne, et Norman, s'il l'accepte, de devenir ton chef. C'est à lui seul que revient la décision._

Le chasseur les regarde, il voit bien le regard gêné de Norman et ce qu'il a proposé la veille avait des conséquences.

Sur le chemin de retour, ils survolent la clairière où JS avait fait sa deuxième rencontre avec Torouk, elle n'apparait pas comme dans son rêve. Le chasseur leur fait signe qu'il veut descendre, il se pose au centre de la clairière suivi de Normam et de JS, les Ikran ravis de cette pause se régalent des baies environnantes.

Le chasseur à triste mine, cet endroit lui rappelle l'endroit où vivait son clan. Il se met à genoux et récite une prière. Beaucoup de mots échappent à JS et Norman, mais curieusement certains termes résonnent dans leur tête, comme s'ils voulaient s'imprégner dans leur mémoire. Cette prière ressemble plus à un chant.

-_j'étais le Tsaick du clan, j'ai prié une ancienne déesse de notre clan afin qu'elle exauce une prière, elle nous concerne tous les trois, donnez-moi un objet auquel vous tenez._

Sans poser de question, Norman donne un fin collier en cuir tressé par Tzé'Tey et JS, une petite mèche de cheveux de Neytiri, le chasseur sort d'une petite bourse en cuir un fragment du monolithe qui se dressait au centre de son clan. Il remit le tout dans la bourse. Il fait un petit trou dans la terre, enterre la bourse tout en continuant son étrange chant. Sa prière terminée il se redresse.

_-nous avons une coutume : quand des amis doivent se séparer, ils enterrent des objets dans un endroit et Heowa se chargera de les faire revenir où ils les ont enfouis._

Le visage du chasseur dégage une grande tristesse en évoquant ce souvenir de son clan. JS s'approche du chasseur et lui met la main sur l'épaule.

-_il en sera ainsi et je suis sûr que ton clan renaîtra._

Ils prennent le chemin du retour.

L'automne avance, des pluies diluviennes s'abattent, la boue délaye les pistes, il devient difficile pour les chasseurs de suivre le mouvement des gibiers, même les pisteurs les plus aguerris n'arrivent plus à les suivre. Le plus inquiétant, un groupe de trois chasseurs est parti dans les grandes plaines à proximité du fleuve, ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis plus de trois jours. Les pluies rendent toute recherche impossible du ciel avec les Ikran, impossible de voir loin à cause de l'épais rideau d'eaux qui s'abat en permanence. L'inquiétude est grande.

Trudy propose son aide, il reste de gros hélicos de transports au centre, ils sont équipés de systèmes de recherche sophistiquée assez puissants pour localiser des hommes au sol même avec ces pluies battantes.

JS et Trudy se rendent à dos d'Equidius au centre. Cinq hélicos semblent encore en état, bien que Trudy n'ait pas piloté depuis longtemps, les vieux réflexes reviennent. Elle fait les vérifications d'usage avant de mettre en route le premier, elle le relie à un groupe auxiliaire de démarrage et entame la procédure de démarrage, la turbine émet son premier sifflement depuis plusieurs mois, elle pétarade et se met à émettre une épaisse fumée noire et quelques étincelle, Trudy actionne les extincteurs de bord et sort d'un bond

_— Celui-là, il est cuit, j'essaye l'autre. _Le second est à court de carburant, mais les cuves de la station sont pleines, elle fera le plein s'il démarre.

La turbine commence à tourner. Un sifflement aigu emplit le hangar qui se transforme en un grondement sourd, les pales du rotor tournent de plus en plus vite. Trudy lève le pouce avec un grand sourire, elle lance le second moteur avec succès.

Doucement, la machine s'élève quelques centimètres, elle la fait progresser prudemment jusqu'à la porte du hangar, puis s'élève pour un bref vole au-dessus du centre pour atterrir sur l'aire de ravitaillement, elle fait signe à JS de la rejoindre.

_— Il est OK. Je fais le plein et on part à leurs recherches, avec la météo, on peut tenir six heures en vol, heureusement ils ne sont pas dans les montagnes._

JS s'installe à l'arrière tandis qu'un homme s'installe à côté de Trudy.

_— C'est Carlos, mon ancien copilote, il sait mieux que moi se servir des systèmes de repérage._

Le décollage est vif, l'hélico attend sa vitesse maximum, le survol est épouvantable, secoué par des rafales et la pluie battante, il faut tout le savoir-faire de Trudy pour dompter la machine, malmener par les courants atmosphériques. Les traits tendus, elle se débat avec les commandes.

Ils arrivent en vue du fleuve, Trudy est en sueur malgré le froid, on voit la fatigue sur son visage. Elle réduit la vitesse, Carlos scrute les différents écrans, dans l'interphone il communique une série de chiffres à Trudy.

_— JS, Carlos a quelque chose, c'est faible, mais on va être vite fixé._

Elle change de cap et descend, la visibilité est mauvaise à cause de la pluie, elle réduit encore la vitesse.

Carlos égrène une autre suite de chiffres à Trudy, sa voix est plus nerveuse, presque excitée, JS garde le silence.

Carlos tape sur la vitre de séparation et monte à JS un point rouge et jaune sur l'écran.

— Ils sont là. Dis Carlos avec un sourire, Trudy ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un cri de joie, un des chasseurs n'est autre que le frère de son mari.

L'atterrissage est périlleux, le vent au sol est encore plus fort. Par radio, elle avertit le centre de leurs réussites, le message est relayé immédiatement au clan.

Un des chasseurs s'est sérieusement blessé en glissant dans la boue. Ils se sont abrités dans une grotte en attendant que la tempête passe, et c'est à la faveur de leur feu qu'ils ont pu être retrouvés.

Le chasseur à une plaie profonde à la cuisse, Trudy utilise la trousse de secours de l'hélico, il faut suturer la blessure. Malgré le sédatif qu'elle lui a donné, la douleur est très vive, il tient bon. Elle n'est pas habituée à faire cela et manque de s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. Les jours du chasseur ne sont pas en danger, mais il a besoin de soins mieux appropriés. La tempête fait rage, Trudy préfère attendre que cela se calme un peu, tenter un décollage serait trot dangereux. En fin de journée, la tempête est toujours aussi vive, la grotte heureusement prodigue un très bon abri, ils ont des vivres et de l'eau, ils s'installent pour la nuit.

JS ne parvient pas à dormir. Au loin, une petite meute de loups-vipère se rassemble, il prend son arc, son geste est arrêté par un des chasseurs.

—_ Elles ne nous feront aucun mal, elles cherchent juste un endroit pour la nuit, regarde._ Le chasseur s'assoit à côté de JS, doucement les bêtes s'approchent, passent à quelques mètres d'eux et se regroupent dans un endroit de la vaste grotte se blottissant les unes contre les autres.

_— Nous sommes comme elles, perdus au milieu de nulle part._

JS reste un long moment à observer ces animaux, totalement indifférents à leur présence, au petit jour, les bêtes ne sont plus là.

Le temps est plus calme, le vent a calmé ses ardeurs, malgré de gros nuages, la pluie peut reprendre d'un instant à l'autre.

Trudy met en route l'hélico et appelle le centre par radio, le chasseur à une forte fièvre, elle demande qu'ils préviennent le clan, afin de savoir où il sera soigné. Pendant le vol, ils apprennent que les Omaticayas ont demandé que le chasseur soit soigné au centre, ce qui est une première.

Ils le déposent au centre, et reprennent le chemin du clan à dos d'Equidius.

L'exploit de Trudy l'avait précédé, elle fut accueillie comme une héroïne, remerciée mille fois par les femmes des chasseurs et surtout par son mari très heureux de revoir son frère.

Le clan voulait remercier Trudy, des membres du clan demandent à JS et à Mo'at de l'accueillir au sein du clan comme une Omaticaya. Ils acceptent.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, JS et Mo'at viennent chercher Trudy, ils la conduisent vers un endroit un peu à l'écart, des femmes Omaticaya la déshabillent, JS se tourne pudiquement, ce qui déclenche quelques petits rires amusés. Neytiri et Tzé'Tey arrivent, portant chacune une jatte emplie de teinture blanche, elles commencent à tracer sur le visage et le corps de Trudy des signes tribaux. Ensuite elle est habillée dans la pure tradition Na'vi, un pagne et un bustier, lui couvrant mal la poitrine. Trudy, un peu mal à l'aise, fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, se doutant que cela ne sera pas qu'une simple cérémonie.

Précédées par JS, Neytiri et Tzé'Tey ferment la marche. Elle est conduite aux prés de l'arbre des âmes où tout le clan l'attend ainsi que son mari et leur fils. Mo'at en grande tenue, est au centre des Omaticayas.

JS se place à côté de Mo'at et elle prend la parole

_— Trudy, tu as bravé les éléments pour porter secours à des chasseurs égarés, tu as soigné le mieux que tu pouvais l'un d'entre eux. Tu rends de grands services à tout le clan, et pour cela, à la demande des Omaticayas et de notre chef, tu es reçue au sein du clan. Maintenant, devant Heowa et le clan, tu deviens enfant des Na'vi et filles des Omaticayas._

Mo'at pose sa main sur son cœur et salue Trudy, elle lui rend son salut. Doucement en souriant, elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de Trudy. Geste rejoint par JS et tous les membres de clan, faisant le cercle autour d'elle.

Trudy ne peut plus contenir son émotion et fond en larme.

Plus tard pendant les festivités elle s'adresse à JS.

_— mais je n'ai jamais eu la moindre initiation._

_— tu n'y survivrais pas. _Déclare JS dans un grand éclat de rire.

JS passe beaucoup de temps à observer et écouter les membres du clan de la grande roche. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'ils les poussent à s'en aller, et pour quoi ils veulent Norman comme chef. Il finit par trouver la réponse, elle est pourtant très simple, une simple question de culture. Le clan de la grande roche a toujours vécu dans les plaines, ce sont des coureurs infatigables, capables de parcourir de longues distances, ils suivent le gibier et guette le moment opportun pour frapper. Rares sont ceux qui chevauchent des Ikran ou des Equidius, Norman affectionne ce genre de chasse.

Les Omaticayas par contre traquent le gibier en forêt, passent beaucoup de temps à suivre les pistes, à l'approcher en silence, usent de patience, ils utilisent aussi les Ikran pour la chasse en montagne, plus rapide, mais aussi très délicate. Il faut une très grande confiance dans sa monture et une maîtrise hors pair de l'arc pour que cette chasse soit efficace, méthode plus appréciée par JS et le clan.

JS décide de faire part de ces observations à Norman le soir même. Il lui explique le résultat de ses remarques. Le clan de la grande roche s'était tout simplement tourné vers lui, car ils avaient les mêmes affinités pour la chasse. Un comportement bien humain.

JS vérifie quand même auprès d'un chasseur de la grande roche, celui-ci ne fait que lui confirmer sa théorie. Jamais ils n'avaient remis en question JS comme chef et lui réitère le respect que son clan lui porte.

Norman et Tzé'Tey discutent une bonne partie de la nuit sur les derniers épisodes passés. Le clan de la grande roche et leur souhait de l'avoir comme chef à leur tête. Elle ressentait le profond tourment que Norman endurait quand ils étaient reliés.

De toute façon quoiqu'il advienne, elle le suivrait, c'est elle qui l'avait choisi, le destin et Eywa l'avaient voulu ainsi.

Elle savait aussi par une prophétie qui remontait à son enfance, cette prédiction disait que l'homme qu'elle épouserait aurait une grande destinée, ce présage se vérifiait. Elle affirme à Norman qu'elle est prête à le suivre.

Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que leur enfant naisse sur la terre des Omaticayas. C'était la dernière chose qui aurait pu le dissuader de partir, le refus de Tzé'Tey de quitter le clan. Il ne serait jamais parti sans elle.

Norman va bientôt annoncer son départ. Cette journée, Norman la passe seul, réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire au clan ce soir.

Le repas se termine, Norman et Tzé'Tey se lèvent et s'inclinent. Il demande la parole, aussitôt accepté par JS, se doutant de ce que va dire Norman.

Norman se place au centre des Omaticayas, il les regarde tous. Il sait que ses paroles risquent de les affecter, il prend une grande inspiration.

_-Omaticayas, mes frères, mes sœurs, ce que je dois vous dire ce soir me fait beaucoup de peine, il y a plus d'un an maintenant que vous m'avez accueilli, m'ouvrant votre cœur, vous m'avez enseigné votre art de la chasse, les coutumes du clan. Pour cela, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant._

_Mais je dois vous annoncer mon prochain départ, je ne quitte pas le clan définitivement, mais mon absence durera de longs mois._

_J'ai décidé de suivre le clan de la grande roche vers leur nouvelle terre, mais je dois leur dire que je ne souhaite pas devenir leur chef, mon cœur avant tout est Omaticaya. J'accepte de les guider le temps qu'ils choisissent l'un d'entre eux comme chef. Mon départ ne se fera pas avant que notre fils naisse sur les terres des Omaticaya, c'est un souhait de mon épouse et je la rejoins pour cela. _

Un membre du clan de la grande roche se lève et demande la parole.

_-Norman, notre clan te remercie de ta franchise et aussi pour l'aide que tu acceptes de nous apporter, il est vrai que si ton cœur est ici, il est impossible pour toi d'être notre chef. Cela nous le comprenons et les Omaticayas peuvent être fiers de compter dans leur rang un Na'vi comme toi. Nous ferons en sorte que ton absence soit la plus courte possible. Il est vrai que pour nous tu représentais le chef souhaité, mais nous respecterons ton choix._

JS prend la parole

_Il est temps maintenant de veiller que votre installation sur votre nouvelle terre se passe le mieux possible. Je demande à tout le clan des Omaticayas de vous bien vouloir vous aider à confectionner les objets qui vous seront nécessaires._

Le clan approuve. Ils apportent spontanément de petits objets utiles, et JS offre son couteau de chasse à Norman, il le remercie d'une voix où l'on sent l'émotion le gagner. Tout le monde est partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. La joie qu'un fils des Omaticayas est une si grande destinée et la tristesse de voir l'un des leurs partir.

JS emmène Norman un peu à l'écart, Mo'at les attend.

— _Même si tu ne deviens pas leur chef, tu es quand même dans la position de l'être, et tu devras faire ton voyage dans la forêt._

Norman ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Mo'at, mais après tout, cette retraite en forêt lui fera le plus grand bien et l'aidera à retrouver un peu de paix intérieure. Sa connaissance du milieu l'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve, et les chasseurs qui l'avaient accompagné pendant son initiation avaient été de très bons professeurs. Il ne se souciait pas de passer cette épreuve, Tzé'Tey était plus inquiète. Norman, au lever du jour, prend le chemin de la forêt, suivi à bonne distance par JS et un chasseur, homme de l'ombre de Mo'at, ce chasseur avait toute sa confiance. Il était initié aux rites les plus secrets du clan.

Mo'at s'était préparée une bonne partie de la nuit pour « guider » Norman dans un endroit bien précis de la forêt. Dans cet endroit, il va rencontrer un redoutable insecte, très important dans la vie d'un Omaticaya, encore plus si celui-ci est destiné à de hautes fonctions, le kali'weya.

C'est un rituel propre à tout futur chef de clan, bien que dans certains cas, il peut être différent, mais avec un résultat identique. Cette créature le pique afin de lui provoquer une sorte d'hypnose qui a pour but de lui ouvrir l'esprit. Il se trouve alors dans un état proche de la mort et cela lui permet de se rapprocher d'Eywa. Ceci l'aide quelquefois à comprendre certains messages qu'il n'interprète peut-être pas dans un état conscient. La présence d'un autre guerrier est utile, car cette piqure dans de rares cas peut se montrer mortelle et si aucun soin n'est apporté, la mort pourrait frapper.

Ce qui surprit JS, c'est que le rite avait été différent pour lui, il parla de ce fait au chasseur.

_— en effet, Mo'at avait choisi pour toi un autre rite, plus ancien, mais nécessaire pour elle, il fallait que tu restes beaucoup plus longtemps inconscient. Mo'at devait prouver aux autres Tsaick des clans que tu étais digne d'être le chef des Omaticayas, avec l'aide d'Eywa elle a fouillé ton esprit au plus profond, ton passé était très lourd, ceux qui viennent du ciel étaient des tiens. Elles voulaient être sures qu'un jour tu ne trahirais pas le clan. Même pour elle c'est une épreuve très difficile, elle en ressort toujours très épuisée._

_— Mais je dois te dire une chose, même si tu es le chef du village, si tu trahis Mo'at ou le clan, je te tuerai de ma main, le message ne vient pas de Mo'at, mais bien de moi. _

Le chasseur éclate de rire. _Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, si Mo'at avait eu le moindre doute, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps._

Cette dernière phrase rassure quelque peu JS, il sait comment meurt un traitre. Son Kxetse sectionné, l'agonie très douloureuse dure des heures.

Le chasseur surveille en permanence Norman, vérifient les battements de son cœur régulièrement, lui essuie le visage en sueur, il est parcouru de petits spasmes qui inquiètent JS, heureusement le chasseur est confiant.

_-La première heure est la plus dangereuse pour lui, après le venin se dissipe, il ne reste que ce qui lui permet de rester endormi et ouvrir son esprit._

Norman était moins agité, le chasseur, relève une des ces paupières.

_— Il est avec Eywa, tout va bien, il va dormir au moins deux jours._

Norman est assis sur un rocher, perdu dans une immense plaine, un chaud soleil luit, un vend glacial parcourt la steppe, devant lui un Na'vi apparu, puis un autre et bientôt des dizaines, tous vêtus de la même façon, seuls les visages sont différents, Norman comprend que ce sont d'anciens chefs de clan.

Un d'eux lui demande de se présenter et d'expliquer sa présence en ce lieu. Ce qu'il fait.

Sa présentation terminée, le chef s'évapore dans un petit nuage de vapeur blanche, un autre chef lui pose les mêmes questions, et ainsi de suite tous disparaissant à chaque fois que Norman raconte son histoire. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chef, il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître, c'était JS. Il lui faisait signe de le suivre, normal se lève et en un instant se retrouvent dans la salle de connexion du centre. Là, il se voit entrer dans le caisson, le couvercle une fois refermé, une forme blanche légèrement lumineuse apparut, on distingue à peine un visage dans cette forme. Elle est immobile à côté de la machine, le moniteur qui surveille les fonctions vitales du pilote commence à s'affoler, la forme blanche entoure le caisson tandis que le signal d'alarme retentit, le signal cardiaque est plat. La forme se retire du caisson et fixe Norman, c'est le visage de Grace, et elle disparut subitement.

JS invite Norman à le suivre une nouvelle fois, ils sont au pied de l'arbre des âmes, il se voit à genou, une sorte de nuage blanc sort de terre, remonte vers son Kxetse, les filaments les capturent comme s'ils se reliaient à son Ikran, le nuage disparut dans les fibres roses.

Norman ouvre les yeux en grand et se met à crier.

— _Grace m'a sauvé !_

Il les referme aussitôt.

Cette phrase les surprend, surtout JS qui a encore en mémoire ce qu'avais dit Mo'at quand la tentative de faire passer son esprit dans son avatar avait échoué.

« Elle est avec Eywa maintenant » pour lui c'est une façon de dire qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures, mais en fait cela pouvait bien receler une autre vérité, son corps est peut être mort, mais son esprit peut bien avoir rejoint Eywa. Certainement que Mo'at l'éclairera là-dessus.

Norman commence à montrer des signes de réveil, il est temps de le laisser seul finir son voyage. Il a dormi presque 2 jours et demi. Il passe deux autres jours dans la forêt, toujours suivi par JS et le chasseur. Le moment est venu de retourner au clan, de préférence avant Norman.

Il est accueilli comme il se doit, d'une part par les Omaticayas, mais aussi par les membres de du clan de la grande roche, ils espèrent encore quelque part que Norman acceptera de devenir leur chef. Mais avant il voudra se reposer et passer un peu de temps avec sa femme.

Comme Norman n'a pas la destiné d'être chef des Omaticayas, il n'a pas l'obligation de raconter son voyage, mais cette vision de Grace intervenant le jour de sa mort lui a peut-être révéler pourquoi il a pu survivre dans le corps de son avatar, et ceci devrait certainement intéresser Mo'at et JS.

Ce qui surprend le plus Mo'at, c'est que Norman a reconnu le visage de Grace. Quand Eywa se manifeste, elle ne prend jamais le visage de quelqu'un ou très rarement celui d'un animal, pour elle c'était très clair, Grace avait bien rejoint Eywa et avait surement encore quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Na'vi.

L'hiver s'avance, moins rude que l'année précédente. Dans le kelutral (l'arbre-maison), tout le monde s'active pour aider le clan de la grande roche à ses préparatifs de départ, bon nombre de petits objets usuels ont été fabriqués par tous. La chasse, bien que modique nourrit suffisamment tout le clan. Même les Ikran arrivent encore à trouver leurs nourritures.

Norman passe beaucoup de temps avec Tsu'Tey, très fatiguée par sa grossesse elle doit se reposer fréquemment, mais elle aide la praticienne du clan à former un autre disciple pour lui succéder, cette disciple est Trudy, elle l'a demandé officiellement à JS et Mo'at. Pour elle, vu qu'elle est fille des Omaticayas, elle se doit de prendre une part active dans le clan. Ce qui fut très apprécié par le clan, Trudy étant très populaire et peut-être la plus petite des Na'vi de Pandora. Elle était de devenue quelque sorte la mascotte du clan.

La naissance de la fille de Tsu'Tey tombe la nuit qui précède le premier jour du printemps. Aux lueurs des torches et sous le regard de Neytiri, Mo'at et Trudy, et la protection de clan, Tzé'Tey et Norman lui a déjà choisi un nom : Aw'aungia, qui en Na'vi signifie « un présage » peut être que sa naissance le jour du printemps était un bon présage.

Norman fixe le jour de leur départ, il préfère laisser le temps à Tzé'Tey de reprendre des forces, le chemin vers le nouvel arbre-maison est assez long, Trudy à proposé son aide avec son hélico, poliment refusé par Norman, préférant faire le voyage de façon traditionnelle et conserver un certain caractère à ce départ.

Tout le clan commence à rassembler les Equidius. Neytiri emmène un chasseur du clan de la grande roche en passager, ce dernier est peu rassuré, c'est son premier vol sûr le dos d'un Ikran. Ils font le voyage afin de reconnaître le terrain et trouver le meilleur chemin pour se rendre au nouveau kelutral. Ce trajet passe obligatoirement par cette immense clairière où le chasseur avait fait le vœu que les clans se retrouvent à cet endroit. Les préparatifs avancent. Quelques membres des Omaticayas vont accompagnés ceux de la grande roche pour le voyage c'est une troupe de plus de soixante personnes qui se prépare à ce long périple.

JS s'entretient longuement avec Norman, il lui donne quelques conseils sur le statut de chef, son passé militaire lui a permis d'organiser un peu le clan et lui fait profiter de son expérience, comme Norman, plus d'un an avant lui avait enseigné la langue et les coutumes Na'vi. Mo'at lui propose aussi une aide indirecte en lui présentant son homme de confiance, ne lui parlant pas du rôle qu'il avait joué à son insu, le clan de la grande roche n'ayant plus de Tsaick, Norman accepte, elle propose aussi d'initier aussi une des leurs à cette fonction.

La veille du départ, un grand repas fut organisé, même s'il est joyeux, JS a du mal à sourire, le cœur n'y est pas, il sait que Norman et Tsu'Tey ne partent pas définitivement, leurs départs laisseront quand même un grand vide.

Au petit matin, tout le monde est rassemblé, les Omaticayas forment de part et d'autre du chemin une haie, au milieu le clan de la grande roche et ceux du clan qui les accompagne.

Norman est face à JS, Mo'at et Neytiri, ils les saluent la main sur le cœur, il avait prévu de leur dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de sa bouche, JS le prend longuement dans ses bras, Neytiri se retourne discrètement, des larmes aux yeux. Mo'at tente de rester impassible, mais son visage est trahi par l'émotion qui la submerge, elle considère Norman et JS un peu comme ses fils. Au loin Trudy et At'Zenko assistent à la scène.

Il est quelques fois où les silences sont plus évocateurs que des grandes phrases, Norman se recule et les salue une dernière fois. Il remonte la file des Na'vi. Arrivé en tête, il donne l'ordre du départ, de la pointe de son arc, il indique le chemin.

JS regarde la longue file s'éloigner, il tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer, Mo'at lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

-_Tu es peut-être le chef des Omaticayas, tu es avant tout un Na'vi, et un Na'vi a le droit d'exprimer sa peine_

Il regarde Mo'at, deux larmes coulent aussi de ses joues.

Ce soir-là, JS se rendit seule au clan de l'arbre bleu, il descendit dans un des sous-sols. Dans cette pièce aux murs blancs, deux caissons métalliques reliés à des appareils. L'un faisait à peine deux mètres de long, l'autre beaucoup plus grand. C'est dans ses caissons d'hibernation que reposaient Grâce et son avatar. Personnes n'avaient pu se résoudre à leurs faires des funérailles. Depuis sa « mort », JS n'était jamais revenue dans cet endroit, et depuis quelque temps le visage de Grâce lui revenait souvent dans ses rêves, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelques choses. Il posa la main sur le caisson et se met à prononcer la prière des morts. JS s'applique comme jamais il ne l'avait fait au par avant, curieusement, bien qu'il soit seul, il ressentait une présence derrière lui, il se retourna, elle était la, devant lui tout sourire, Grâce, du moins son apparition le regardait.

— _je suis toujours là, jack et je le serais toujours._

Pour la première fois de la journée, il sourit.

De l'arbre

A

L'arbre

Chapitre VII

Norman remonta la longue fille des Na'vi prêts au départ, il avait donné le signal de partance et toute la file se mit en mouvement. De part et d'autre du sentier Les Omaticayas étaient tous présent pour un dernier adieu aux membres du clan de la grande roche et un au revoir a leurs frères qui les accompagnaient pour ce voyage, périple qui durera plusieurs jours, rendus périlleux, car la saison des orages arrivait. Nombreux était inquiet de voyager en cette période.

Les Omaticayas saluaient le cortège, l'ambiance était silencieuse, presque sinistre, Jake regardait les derniers Na'vi au loin, le visage fermé. Norman et le clan de la grande roche étaient partis vers leur nouvelle terre et une autre destinée.

Les premières heures de marche se firent silencieusement, mais lasser de ce calme pesant, certains entonnèrent un chant pour se remonter le moral repris peux a peux par le reste des marcheurs.

L'Ikran de Norman les survolait, la veille il avait voulu lui rendre sa liberté, il s'était relié à lui et avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais même s'il était capable de partager des sentiments et comprendre certaines choses, lui faire comprendre pourquoi il lui rendait sa liberté était plus compliqué. L'Ikran ne partit pas, il frottait sa tête contre le torse de Norman et il réclama quelques friandises sous forme de fruits sucrés que Norman n'oubliait jamais de lui donner.

Les chants joyeux repris par tous, cela finit par redonner le sourire à Norman, c'est vrai qu'il partait, mais pas définitivement.

La première partie du voyage ne s'annonçait pas trop compliqué, il était sur des terres qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoirs foulés à mainte reprise au cours de son initiation et de la chasse, après cela deviendrait plus difficile, même s'il avait survolé le chemin et que le clan de l'arbre bleu avait fourni une carte, elle était malheureusement incomplète. Une partie du voyage devait se faire à flanc de colline. Si le temps reste sec, il n'y aurait pas de problème majeur, si le temps change à l'orage, cela risque d'être périlleux.

Le soleil arrivait au zénith, ils prirent une pause pour manger un peu et Tzé'tey vérifia si personne n'était blessé. Si la progression gardait le même rythme, ils arriveraient à la tombée de la nuit sur un plateau rocheux ou de nombreuses grottes feraient un excellent abri pour la nuit. Les Équidus se montrent très rapides à la course, mais rechignent à porter des charges et se montrent un peu rétifs, ralentissant la marche.

Norman regardait tous les Omaticayas qui les avaient suivis, mêlé au clan de la grande roche. Tous ci semblable, mais aussi si différent, il se côtoyait simplement, ils avaient proposé spontanément leurs aides.

Le périple repris, au loin il apercevait les premiers contreforts qui abritaient le plateau rocheux, » ils devaient atteindre avant la nuit. Au loin, de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, laissant présager que l'orage viendrait perturber ce voyage. Le ciel fut clément jusqu'à leurs arriver sur le plateau, très fatiguer par cette ascension ils prirent un copieux repas et très vite tout le monde se coucha.

Seuls Norman et Tzé'tey restèrent quelque peu éveiller par leur fille qui avait dormi une bonne partie du voyage et étaient en pleine forme. Le reste de la nuit fut fortement agitée par un orage violent. Les craintes de Norman, hélas, se confirmaient, le reste du voyage allait être plus difficile, ils devaient emprunter le flanc d'une colline et en contre bas un profond ravin.

Au petit jour sous une pluie battante ils reprirent leurs voyages, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du défilé, de petits torrents coulaient des sommets charriant des branches et des pierres. Ils continuèrent leur progression avec prudence sur le terrain rendu incertain par les ondées, se que appréhendait le plus Norman, c'était d'être obligé de passer la nuit dans cet endroit, aucun abri propice aux alentours. Norman marchait en tête, Tzé'tey à ses côtés, après un moment il se retourna et regardais la fille des Na'vi qui s'étiraient dangereusement, s'il arrivait un accident ils seraient trop éloignés pour les secourir.

La pluie ne cessait pas, le terrain devenait de plus en plus glissant ralentissant et épuisant les marcheurs. Il décida de faire une halte afin de permettre au retardataire de rejoindre le groupe et à tout le monde de se reposer un peu.

Norman aperçut un Équidus en difficulté, la pauvre bête malgré ses puissants membres glissait inexorablement vers le précipice, plusieurs Na'vi tentaient de retenir l'animal sans succès. Norman accourut leur prêter main-forte. Ils passèrent des cordes autour la taille de l'animal afin de le maintenir, ils parvinrent à le stabilisé L'animal paniquait, Norman se relia à lui et tentas mentalement de le rassuré. La connexion et les paroles de Norman apaisèrent l'animal, ils entreprirent de délester l'animal. Avec de grandes précautions évitant tout geste brusque afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait avoir des conséquences tragiques.

Deux autres Na'vi étaient passés de l'autre côté de l'Équidus, le dos arc-bouté sur le flanc de l'animal le maintenait dans un équilibre précaire.

La situation semblait se stabilisé, mais un éclaire traversa le ciel et frappa un arbre mort à proximité, la déflagration fit cabré l'animal projetant tout le monde au sol, l'Equidus tombe sur le flanc. Norman lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Les Na'vi qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la bette glissèrent sur la boue, l'un d'entre eu dut son salut a une racine proche qu'il agrippa, Norman se jeta à plat ventre et attrapa le bras du second et la longe de l'animal de l'autre main

Tzé'tey hurlait de terreur, tout le monde accourait

Dans les yeux du Na'vi que retenait Norman, on pouvait lire la peur qu'il ressentait. Les bras écarteler, Norman ressentait une très vive douleur, grimassent, les dents serrer, il luttait pour ne pas le lâcher. Norma voyait aussi l'autre Na'vi, sa position était peu enviable, mais il tenait bon.

Celui soutenu par Norman sortit son couteau et le planta dans la terre meuble. En se tenant au manche, il soulagea la charge qu'endurait Norman. Plusieurs Na'vi avaient attaché des cordes à un tronc et venaient secourir leurs frères.

Le premier fut rapidement hissé vers un lieu plus sûr, le second avait une posture plus délicate, il fallait l'aider à attacher la corde à sa taille, à la moindre erreur, il tombait dans le ravin. Une fois la corde nouée, ils russisèrent à le hisser à son tour, Norman, les muscles endoloris, n'arrivait pas à se redresser seule, glissant dans la boue, il fut rapidement aidé. Tout le monde était sauf, le plus difficile restait à faire, l'Equidus toujours au sol ne pouvait pas se redresser, maintenu par des codes pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Doucement, ils arrivèrent à le faire glisser vers un endroit plus plat ou enfin il put se remettre sur ses pattes.

Soulagés, mais épuisés, les Na'vi remercièrent leurs sauveurs. Il fallait partir au plus vite et sortir de cet endroit très dangereux, ils déchargèrent les Equidus et transportèrent le tout à dos d'homme. La progression était toujours ralentie par un épais rideau de pluies, le sol détremper offrait peu de prise, tout le monde glissait dangereusement. Ce fut qu'à la nuit tombée que le groupe put enfin atteindre un lieu plus propice, le sol enfin plat permit une marche plus rapide vers le plateau rocheux tant espéré. Épuisent par tous ses efforts ils n'avaient pas le courage de chercher du bois pour le feu, ils se contentèrent d'un frugal repas et tout le monde se coucha exténuer.

Au lever du jour, le soleil régnait en maître, le ciel avait enfin fini de déverser ses torrents d'eau, même si quelques nuages au loin barraient l'horizon, il ne les menaçait plus. Le voyage pouvait reprendre plus sereinement et c'est d'un bon pas que tout le clan se remit en route. Norman décida qu'une fois arrivés à la grande clairière, ils prendraient tous une journée de repos, décision qui fut approuvée par tous. Après quelques heures de marche, dans la fin de journée ils arrivèrent dans cette grande clairière où avec un des membres de clan de la grande roche et Jake ils avaient scellé leurs pactes d'amitié, il retrouva sans peine l'endroit précis, à cette place poussait un arbuste aux fleurs bleues et blanches

Ils installèrent le bivouac pour la nuit, Tzé'tey passa une bonne partie de la soirée à soigner les multitudes de petites plaies occasionnées par leur périple heureusement sans gravité, seul Norman souffrait encore de sa déchirure du muscle de l'épaule. Tzé'tey s'approcha de Norman, un baume odorant dans le creux de la main. Elle massa pourtant doucement son 'épaule, mais il ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur, la déchirure semblait plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait, elle lui fit une sorte de bandage avec de grandes feuilles et de petites lanières de cuire afin d'immobiliser son épaule, Norman voulu protester, mais elle clôt ses protestations par un baisé sur la bouche.

Dès l'aube, Jake scrutait le ciel, inquiet de voir les épais nuages sur l'horizon, mais le vent semblais propice et les nuages s'étirait dans la direction opposée ou Norman et son clan étais supposer être, Neytiri s'approcha.

_-Tu es inquiet pour Norman ?_

Il ne répondit pas, mais à son regard elle vit l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, elle poussa deux petits cris stridents et son Ikran se posa à quelque pas et elle sauta sur son dos, celui de Jake arriva quelques instants après.

_-Allez viens, nous y allons_

Elle fit envoler son ikran qui poussa un long cri, Jake enfourcha le sien et ils prirent le chemin de l'est, celui qui les amènerait vers la grande clairière et Norman.

Jake avait prié longuement Eywa relié à l'arbre des âmes afin qu'elle protège les voyageurs, mais les orages violents avaient fait craindre le pire à Jake et un rêve nocturne ne l'incitait pas à la sérénité.

Pendant leurs vols Jake voyait les cours d'eau sortir de leur lit et les torrents déverser des volumes d'eau impressionnants, ils approchaient de l'endroit qui failli être fatidique pour de nombreux Na'vi. Les flancs de la colline étaient barrés par d'impétueuses chutes d'eau charriant tronc d'arbre et rocher, le cœur de Jake se serait, il craignait le pire.

Neytiri poussa un grand cri de joie, elle montrait de la main une colonne de fumée qui montait vers le ciel et dans la direction de la grande clairière, Norman était à cet endroit. Jake fit virer brutalement son ikran qui, surprit, lâcha un cri de mécontentement.

En arrivant sur le lieu, Neytiri fit plonger le sien vers la clairière. Les Na'vi les avaient déjà repérés et manifestaient leurs joies par de grands signes. Norman poussa un cri en voyant Jake, vraiment content de le revoir, même s'il n'avait été séparé que quelques jours, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées lui avaient fait craindre de ne jamais revoir Neytiri et Jake.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, heureux de se revoir, Neytiri était dans les bras de Tzé'tey et tous les Na'vi faisaient le cercle autour d'eux.

Norman leurs racontas les péripéties de la première partie du voyage, bien qu'il y est quelque blesser et des dégâts matériels, rien ne semblais altéré son optimisme, les Na'vi rassembler autour allait de leurs petites histoires et vantais l'exploit de leur guide, se qui mettais Norman un peu mal a l'aise d'être au centre de toutes les conversations, Jake voyait amusé, la gêne que Norman éprouvait. Si les Na'vi n'avaient pas la faculté de rougir, Norman lui passait au bleu foncé.

À la fin de cette journée, Jake et Neytiri reprirent le chemin du clan, rassuré de voir que le voyage malgré cet incident pouvait continuer.

Au petit jour, la troupe de Na'vi entama la dernière partie du voyage. Parcours beaucoup plus facile, car il se faisait en plaine coupée de quelques forêts peu denses, la présence nombreuse de gibier assurerait une nourriture suffisante pour tout le monde.

Malgré son épaule qui le faisait souffrir même après les soins de Tzé'tey, il s'obstina à porter son propre sac, serrant les dents et transpirant à cause de la douleur.

Un Omaticayas pourtant déjà bien chargé, lui ôta son sac et devant le regard autoritaire de celui-ci, Norman n'osa pas protester. Au grand soulagement de Tzteyé' qui n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Le voyage continua ainsi trois jours durant et enfin ils purent tous admirer cet arbre gigantesque qui sera leur nouvelle demeure.

À cette vision, des cris de liesse montèrent de la gorge de toute la troupe faisant fuir les animaux sauvages.

Ils arrivaient aux pieds de l'arbre et là, une surprise les attendait.

Un vieil Omaticayas était assis sur une pierre encadrée par quatre jeunes chasseurs, l'arc à la main. En apercevant les premiers arrivant, ils posèrent leurs arcs à terre ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse.

Norman s'approcha d'eux. Le vieux Na'vi contemplait des runes et sans lever la tête et d'une voix douce, saluât Norman

_-Oe i nga ti kamé_

Il lui rendit son salut.

Malgré son grand âge, il se leva vivement, le regarda longuement en silence et se mit à sourire

_Te voilà enfin Norman Spellman, j'ai cru longtemps que tu n'étais qu'une légende comme celle que nous racontons dans les repas. Mais non. Tu existes bien, le miracle dont à m'a parlé est la, devant moi._

Norman le fixa un peu surpris bien qu'habitué à certaine chose quelque foi inexplicable.

_-Il est très rare que Eywa face un miracle comme le tien, tu dois avoir encore des choses importantes a faire pour quelle est fait le choix de permettre de rester dans ce corps, les Omaticayas l'avaient demandé pour Jakesully, mais toi, tu as été choisi._

_— mais qui t'a parlé de moi et de Jake. _Demanda Norman.

_-une femme qui t'est très chère, ainsi qu'a Jake et bon nombre d'Omaticayas._

_-Grace est en vie ? _

-_pas dans le sens de ceux qui viennent du ciel_

_Mais elle est pour l'instant dans une autre vie, il ne mes pas facile de t'expliquer tout cela en quelques mots et ils y à temps de choses encor que tu dois apprendre et quelque part je suis la pour sa, a sa demande._

Norman visiblement avait du mal à comprendre ce que le vieil homme lui disait, mais au regard de celui-ci, il comprenait qu'il venait de commencer une sorte de voyage qui risquait d'être long et surtout très compliqué.

Bien que son savoir oublier lors du passage de son esprit vers son avatar revenait par bride, il était toujours tiraillé entre sa science et la culture Na'vi, qui pour lui était empreinte de nombreux mystères.

La seule personne qui pouvait peu être lui permettre de comprendre certaines choses était a des jours de marche d'ici, et Mo'at ne pouvais entreprendre un tel voyage. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir rendu la liberté à son ikran.

Déjà, les Na ' vi commençaient à prendre possession des lieux et préparer le premier bivouac dans leurs nouvelles demeures.

_M'offriras-tu l'hospitalité ? _demanda le vieux Na'vi.

Norman tendit le bras en direction de l'arbre avec un sourire.

_— Toi et des amis êtes les biens venus dans notre demeure, mais je ne connais pas encore ton nom._

_— (frère d'Etukan) mais on m'appelle plus souvent Karyu_

Norman le fixait, étonner.

-_J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère._

_-Oui je suis son frère, bien que nous ne soyons pas du même père. Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi._

Au petit jour, les travaux d'installation débutèrent dans la joie et aussi dans un certain désordre que Norman avais bien du mal a géré, mais laissant faire à leurs grés tout se petit monde, cela fini par s'organiser sans trop de problèmes, il faudra certainement plusieurs jours avant que tout cela soit fini, mais a la fin de la première journée un certain confort était disponible dans le Kelutral.

Quelque chasseur se mirent en quête de gibier pour le premier repas dans leur nouvelle demeure, les femmes fleurir une petite clairière nous loin de la et se premier repas fut consommé dans la joie, Norman était un peu déçu que Jake et Neytiri ne soient pas présents.

Les festivités continuèrent à tard dans la nuit.

Au petit matin tout le monde avait les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeils, mais les travaux reprirent avec le même entrain. Les femmes se mirent à tisser les hamacs, tandis que les hommes s'affairaient à des tâches plus lourdes. Au bout de quelques jours, l'arbre était à présent parfaitement habitable et offrait le confort que les Na'vi souhaitaient.

Il était temps pour les Omaticayas qui l'est avait accompagné de prendre le chemin du retour. Ils furent tous remerciés chaleureusement pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée pour ce périple et pour les aménagements. Norman et Tzé'Tey s'assurèrent qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien pour le chemin du retour. Les membres du nouveau clan accompagnèrent les Omaticayas jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et les regardèrent s'éloigner non sans une certaine émotion.

La grande majorité de ceux qui avaient élu domicile à cet endroit était des survivants du clan de la grande roche. Mais il ne souhaitait pas conserver ce nom bien que cher à leur cœur, ils souhaitaient tourner la page. Après avoir longuement discuté sur le nouveau nom du clan, ils prendraient le nom de

« olo' ta Utral ta pxay », le clan de l'arbre de paix

La nuit venait de tomber, Norman assis au sommet d'une petite colline contemplait l'immense plaine qui bordait le foret, écoutant les bruits que le vent apportait, identifiant les anneaux grâce a leur cri, d'autre lui était inconnus, mais un grondement sourd et puissant lui indiqua la présence de gros gibiers, il n'avait pas de soucis a se faire pour l'approvisionnement en viande, et la terre semblais de bonne qualité pour les quelques cultures du clan.

Se croyant seul, il se surprit à chanter, une chanson que les Na'vi chantent quand ils sont éloignés du clan.

Il se sentait seul malgré la présence de son nouveau clan, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression, même pendant son initiation où il avait dû passer plusieurs jours dans la forêt.

_— Tes amis te manquent ?_

Norman se retourna, le frère d'Etukan était assis derrière lui en tailleur. Il ne répondit pas.

Il se releva et se rapprocha de Norman.

_— La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves,'n'est pas facile, mais tu verras, avec le temps et un peu de mon aide, si tu l'acceptes, les choses s'arrangeront._

Norman lui sourit tristement.

_— Jake lui sait comment menée les hommes, c'est un guerrier, son expérience de sa vie passer lui sont utiles, mois je ne connais que les laboratoires…._

_-Tu me surprends, je pensais que tu connaissais mieux que cela le caractère des Na'vi._

Dit-il en souriant

_-un Na'vi ne suivra pas un autre par ce qu'il sait bien mener une troupe, il le suivra par ce qu'il le respecte et qu'il lui fait confiance et qu'il le trouve juste. Jake a aidé les Na'vi à repousser ceux qui viennent du ciel, pour cela il a été admis au sein du clan, il en est devenu le chef par la volonté de Tsu'Tey en héritage ensuite il a fait ces preuves en tant que chefs, ils l'ont jugé sur ces actes pour le clan, mais pas en temps que guérir ?_

_Comprends-tu mieux à présent ?_

Quelque peu rassuré, Norman sourit, ils avaient compris cela depuis longtemps, mais l'entendre de la part d'un Na'vi le confortait dans ses idées.

_— Tu portes le nom de « frère d'Etukan et tu me dis que tu n'es pas du même père, j'aimerai comprendre._

_— Cela remonte à fort longtemps, Etukan était encore très jeune, à cette époque je faisais partie d'un clan nomade et nous avions installé notre campement non loin du clan des Omaticayas. Leurs chef était déjà très vieux et Etukan allais bientôt lui succéder, nous avions pris l'habitude de chasser ensemble, étant plus âgée que lui, on m'avait confié la tâche de compléter son initiation sur la connaissance des plantes médicinales et celle qui servent pour le poison de nos flèches. Il était un peu intrépide et surtout insouciant._

Cette dernière remarque le fit sourire.

_-Un matin il parti chasser seule, et comme il tardait a rentré, nous sommes partis a sa recherche. Je fini par la trouver le dos a un arbre entouré de loup vipères, je suis arrivé au bon moment, une des bêtes lui avait sauté sur lui et tentais de le mordre a la gorges, j'ai juste eu le temps de tiré une flèche qui tua nette l'animal._

_Quand il fut chef du clan, il me donna le titre de frère et le droit de porter son nom pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce qui est un très grand honneur._

_Après cela, nos chemins se sont séparés._

Il regarda longuement la plaine qui s'étirait devant ses yeux et fixa un point au loin.

_— Nous ne serons pas seules à chasser dans cette plaine, un autre clan chasse dans cet endroit._

Norman avait beau scruter la plaine, il ne voyait rien ni personne, il mobilisa tout ses sens et finit par percevoir une légère odeur de viande cuite qui ne pouvait provenir d'ici.

_— ils font cuire de la viande_

Etukan le regarda surpris.

— _On m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas ton pareil pour sentir le gibier de loin, je vois que ta réputation n'est pas exagérée, allons, il temps pour nous aussi de manger._

Tard le soir Normam revient avec Tzé'tey sur ce petit promontoire, il aime le calme de la nuit et ces dans ses rares moments qu'il peut être seule avec son épouse et leur fille. La bioluminescence des plantes est à son apogée et colore l'horizon d'une multitude de taches lumineuses. Un cri perçant et un puissant battement d'ailes leur firent lever la tête l'ikran de Norman les avait retrouvés. Lui qui pensait ne jamais le revoir. Il avait fini par le regretter, même s'il ne le chevauchait pas souvent, il ne manquait jamais de lui apporter des friandises et de se relier à lui. Une foi au sol il frotta son puissant museau contre le torse de Norman qui lui caressa la tête, le retour de son ikran lui permettrait de rendre une visite aux Omaticayas et certainement d'autre service. Ils restèrent un long moment a cet endroit a contemplé le paysage, gagné par la fatigue ils rejoignirent les autres membres du clan pour une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

La période des orages était terminé, le temps faisait une trêve, instant propice pour la chasse, je faible vent qui soufflait face a eux masquaient leurs odeurs, ils étaient une petite vingtaine de chasseurs diviser en deux groupes, un pisteur avait localisé une métabête, un jeune male, bien que même très jeunes cet animal peut tuer n'importe quelle chasseuse avec son rostre sur le museau, un peu comme un rhinocéros. Celui-ci devait avoir plus de 1 an à juger par sa taille déjà impressionnante, pour tuer cet animal doté d'une carapace très dure, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou le chasseur peut planter une flèche ou une lance, à la base du cou, endroit où se trouvent les orifices respiratoires.

Les hautes herbes limitaient le champ de vision des chasseurs, ils manœuvraient pour approcher l'animal par les flancs, Norman a la tête de l'un des deux groupes accompagnés par le Fère d'Etukan, ils progressaient lentement pour ne pas être entendu de la bête, ils entendaient sa respiration et pouvaient sentir son odeur acre.

Norman s'adressa au chasseur le plus proche et lui chuchota

- _C'est un jeune male en rut, il risque d'être très agressifs, soyer prudent._

Le message fut rapidement relayé de chasseur à chasseur. Norman contourna un rocher et ce trouva a découvert face a l'imposant animal, son sang de glaça, d'un signe de la main, tout le monde se figeât sur place, même si cet animal voit mal de loin sa vision de prêt et son odorat est parfait.

L'animal avait vu Norman, mais peut-être pas les autres chasseurs, mais il se savait en grand danger. Le moindre mouvement de qui que ce soit, l'animal chargerais et même dans la fuite il n'y aurait pas de salut, sont agressivité est proportionnel à sa taille. Norman réfléchissait à la manière de se sauver de cette impasse.

L'animal le fixait des ses yeux noirs et sa respiration rauque faisait vibrer ses tympans, doucement Norman tenta de reculer, l'animal fit un pas en avant. Les autres chasseurs en arrière assistaient pétrifier a la scène, il repensa a la capture de son ikran, bien que la distance qui les séparait était plus grande, il pensait pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment. Doucement, il s'approcha du sol, millimètre par millimètre, cela semblait durer une éternité. Tous ses mouvements se faisaient au ralenti, mais il gagnait du terrain sans que la bête bouge.

Il était a bonne distance, prêt a bondit quand un sifflement bien connu se fit entendre et une flèche à peine rouge se planta dans un des orifices respiratoires de la bête qui s'effondra.

Le tir avait été exécuté à la perfection. Norman à peine remis de sa surprise contempla le cadavre de la métabête et la flèche toujours figée dans le cou de l'animal.

Quatre chasseurs sortir des hautes herbes, Norman posa au sol son couteau, les membres de sont clan en firent de même, les arrivants les imitèrent.

_-Oe tika maé_ lanças Norman.

Ils répondirent à leur salut en souriant.

_Nous traquons la même bête, _déclara le premier chasseur, il ôta la flèche de l'animal en récitant la prière.

_-vous faites partie de ceux qui se sont installés dans le grand arbre ?_

_Norman répondit par l'affirmative._

_— Nous vous observons depuis plusieurs jours et nous nous apprêtions à venir vous voir, nous chassions cette bête afin de vous offrir un repas de bien venu sur nos terres, votre présence a cet endroit nous a bien été utile, mais tu as pris un très gros risque avec cette bête, il va te falloir apprendre a les chasser._

Cette dernière remarque le chasseur l'avait fait en souriant.

Norman se mit à rire, les nerfs le lâchaient un peu après cette épreuve. Il regarda la bête gisant au sol.

_— cet animal vous revient de droit comme c'est toi qui la tuer. De plus, comme tu m'à sauver la vie, c'est la moindre de choses de te l'offrir et il ne serait pas amicale de ma par de te la disputer et je te suis très reconnaissant pour ton geste._

Le chasseur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Norman.

— _Ta reconnaissance me suffit amplement, et pour cette bête, elle était destinée pour un repas que nous contions vous offrir en venant à votre rencontre._

Devant la surprise de Norman, le chasseur ne put se retenir d'émettre un rire franc, rire repris par tout le monde.

_— Je me nomme Héliaste du clan des Aliomake, je vais faire prévenir notre chef de notre rencontre._

Il se tourna vers un chasseur, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit telle une flèche.

Norman proposa son aide pour le découpage de la métabête.

— _Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais comme cette bête est destinée à un rituel, c'est à nous de nous occupé de cela._

_— j'ai une dernière chose à te demander, accepterais-tu de m'échanger la flèche qui t'a servi à tuer cette bête et en même temps me sauver la vie contre une des miennes._

_— j'en serais honoré, _répondit-il en souriant.

Norman savait que par ce troc plus que symbolique, ce Na'vi deviendrait un ami, un ami fidèle et loyal, de plus il apprécia se chasseur au visage souriant et au regard franc, quelque par il lui rappelait un des chasseurs qui l'avais initié.

Tous se saluèrent et prirent congé, la rencontre était fixée au lendemain soir.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils chassèrent de petits gibiers afin d'assurer les repas à venir.

Arriver au clan, Tzé'tey attendait Norman, elle lui reprocha vivement son manque de prudence et ensuite l'embrassa, au grand amusement de tous, un chasseur entonna un chant au il était question de retrouvailles torride, Norman eu la mine gênée tandis que Tzé'tey était hilare

Une femme Na'vi lui avait glissé à l'oreille

-_j'espère qu'il ne sera pas fatigué ce soir_

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur, les événements passer avaient mis leurs nerfs à dures épreuves, un peu de distraction ne fit de mal à personne, Norman en profita pour faire un bref inventaire des objets qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Il fini par retrouver l'objet de sa recherche, un poste émetteur, seule concession faite au monde moderne.

Il déplia l'antenne et s'assura du fonctionnement de l'appareil, il appela le centre, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à obtenir quelqu'un et a donner de leurs nouvelles, il précise de faire suivre au clan des Omaticayas et à Jake tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à contacté.

_— Jake sera vers 20 h au centre, tu pourras lui parler. Lui expliqua, la vois, dans le haut-parleur._

Norman regarda amuser la radio et pressa le contacteur du micro.

_— tu n'aurais pas l'adresse d'un horloger ? Ma montre est cassée._

L'opérateur radio éclata de rire, il avait oublié que Norman avait lâché un certain mode de vie moderne et qu'il ne faisait plus usage des heures qui passe et que Jake était dans le même était d'esprit. De plus, les Omaticayas ne comptaient pas le temps écouler de la même façon, les heures étaient pour eux une notion totalement incompréhensible.

Tard dans la soirée, il réussit à parler à Jake et lui donner des nouvelles rassurantes. Jake et Neytiri ne pourraient pas venir leur rendre visite avant plusieurs jours, une météo mauvaise et des activités propres au clan ne leur permettraient pas de venir rapidement.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée à la préparation de la fête que leurs hôtes avaient annoncée, ignorant le nombre de convives, il fallait dégager de la place afin que tout le monde puisse être bien installé, tout morceau de bois, souche ou toute autre chose gênant les préparatifs était enlever seul le bois était conservé a porté de main.

Des la fin de l'après-midi, les abords de l'arbre était dégager offrant une large place suffisante pour accueillir les convives.

Norman était un peu inquiet, il ne connaissait rien au protocole nécessaire à ce type de rencontre. Il se renseigna aux prés de « frère d'Etukan » qui l'éclaira sur cette situation

_— Il faut les recevoir le plus simplement possible, tu devras être devant avec ta femme et ta fille, le clan derrière toi, et c'est toi qui en premier devras le saluer comme c'est toi qui l'accueilles dans ton clan, pour le reste, laisse parler ton cœur._

Norman fut rassuré, rien de compliquer, a l'image des Na'vi, les choses doivent rester simple. Il était quand même un peux nerveux, c'était son premier acte fort en temps que chef de clan.

Au loin, des instruments de musique et des chants se firent entendre, leurs hôtes arrivaient, tout le monde se place derrière Norman et sa femme qui porte leur fille dans les bras.

Le chef du clan des Aliomake arrivait précédé par leur chef, son épouse et ses deux enfants. Ils étaient vêtus sobrement, seule une longue cape rouge rappelait son état de chef, Norman, rien ne montrait qu'il était le chef du clan. Il était trot tard pour paré a se détaille.

Le chef du clan s'arrêta devant Norman, il leva calmement la main et les chants et la musique s'arrêtèrent.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne des Na'vi et une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, il avait le regard dur, mais sans sévérité. Norman le salua de la formule rituelle en s'inclinant légèrement et prononça une phrase de bienvenue.

Le chef le regardait toujours sans rien dire, mais un léger sourire s'affichait sur son visage, au bout d'interminable seconde, il salua Norman à son tour et un large sourire illumina son visage austère.

Le chef se retourna, levèrent les bras au ciel et un autre chant démarra aussi tôt et les femmes avancèrent avec de petits bouquets de fleurs blanches qu'elles remettaient aux femmes du clan tandis que les hommes allaient saluer les chasseurs.

Norman l'invita à prendre place à côté du feu, ils s'installèrent face à face, les autres prenaient place autour d'eux, un joyeux brouhaha régnait.

— _Norman, bien que je connaisse qu'une petite partis de ton histoire me fera tu l'honneur de me la raconter_

Norman, guerre habituer à parler de lui-même narra son histoire, le chef l'écoutait très attentivement, bien que certaine chose visiblement lui échappait il l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, tout le monde avait fait le silence.

Son histoire terminée, le chef des Aliomake resta quelques instants à réfléchir, bien des questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais il estima qu'avec le temps, Normam pourrait lui expliquer les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— _Nous avons appris ce que les hommes qui viennent du ciel on fait subir au Na'vi et aux Omaticayas, nous n'avons pas pris par a cette guerre, car nous l'avions appris trop tard, mais si un jour ils ont besoin de mes chasseurs pour défendre leur terre et leur vie, ils pourront compter sur nous._

Le chef s'était levé pour prononcer cette phrase et tous les chasseurs des deux clans brandir leur arc en poussant un grand cri.

Le chef fit venir une calebasse et la tendis a Norman, il pensait quelle contenais une bière légère très apprécier des Na'vi, il en fut rien, elle contenait un alcool très fort que Norman failli régurgiter, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa gorge le brulais, le chef but à son tour et se retrouva dans le même état, il dit a Norman.

-_voilà une coutume que je me passerais bien volontiers_.

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire commun bientôt répercuter par tous les convives.

Des femmes et des hommes arrivaient, portant de larges feuilles où le repas était servi et un groupe de femme et d'homme se mire à danser au milieu de l'assemblée, accompagner par des percussions et des instruments à vent.

Le repas s'annonçait joyeux, les hommes et les femmes fraternisaient, et même quelques couples se formaient.

- _La saison chaude va être riche en mariages, cela sera très bénéfique pour nos deux clans._

La nuit s'avançais, la fête continuait ponctuer de danses et de champs, des histoires de chasse étaient racontées

Le chef des Aliomake se leva

_— avec ta permission, je voudrais m'adresser à ton clan ainsi qu'au mien._

Norman tendit la main vers l'assemblée, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait parler.

Le voyant debout un bras levé, tout le monde fit silence

- _Afin qu'Eywa soit témoins de cette amitié naissante et quelle la protège et nous protèges tous, je voudrais faire lui adresser cette prière, c'est une première très anciennes qui remonte aux premiers chants de notre monde._

Il se mit à genoux, ferma les yeux et commença à prier à haute voix.

Norman reconnut tout de suite cette prière, elle était la même que le vieux chasseur avait faite dans la grande clairière ou Jake les avaient rejoint, il se souvenait des paroles et les prononça aussi.

Quand la prière fut achevée, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Norman étonné.

_— comment est-ce possible que tu connaisses cette prière, elle n'est connue que par quelque clan et peu de chasseurs la connaissent._

_— Cette prière a été prononcée dans une autre occasion, par un vieux chasseur du clan de la grande roche, c'est avec les survivants de ce clan que nous avons fondé ce clan._

Visiblement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ce clan et Norman lui raconta la tragédie et leurs arrivées chez les Omaticayas

Le chef du clan semblait abattu après les explications de Norman.

_— C'est une très lourde perte pour le peuple Na'vi, ce clan détenait quelque chose de très précieux, plus précieux encore que la vie, il y a une chose qui est arrivée dans ce clan, une naissance qui aurait changé beaucoup de choses._

_Il y à très longtemps, j'étais très jeunes, un couple a donné naissance à un fils, sur sa poitrine il portait la marque d'Eywa, une tache en forme d'arbre des âmes, il est dit que celui qui porterait cette marque deviendrait un puissant Tsaick et serait les yeux d'Eywa, elle peut entendre, mais ne vois pas notre monde. Et pour cela, il devrait quitter son clan pour y suivre les enseignements des plus grands Tsaick, cette enfant fut confiée à une tribu nomade connue pour sa grande rigueur et la qualité de leur enseignement, comme elle fréquentait de nombreux clans, l'enfant suivrait les préceptes de plusieurs Tsaick._

_Il est dit aussi qu'il reviendrait parmi les siens et qu'il deviendrait le chef de son clan et qu'il amènerait le bonheur, et qu'il voyage toujours accompagné de jeunes chasseurs, car il est dit que si son corps était trop blessé il peut prendre le corps de ceux qu'il l'accompagne._

Une voix s'éleva de l'auditoire.

_— Ton histoire est en partie vraie, mais de là à prendre un corps, cela n'est pas possible, sauf avec la science de ceux qui viennent du ciel._

_— En es-tu sûr ? Cette histoire m'a été souvent racontée par des personnes différentes._

Rétorqua un peu sèchement le chef.

Le chasseur qui avait parlé se leva et vint près du feu, Norman reconnu tout de suite frère d'Etukan, comme il avait beaucoup voyagé. Il se pouvait qu'il ait croisé sont chemin, étant lui-même un grand Tsaick, l'avait 'il eut comme disciple ?

Doucement, il dénoua le lien qui retenait un plastron de cuir sur sa poitrine et dans la lueur du feu, la tache apparaissait aux yeux de tous. Un murmure monta de l'assemblé

8.1 Le retour de l'enfant du village

Les survivants du clan de la grande roche se levèrent un a un et s'approchèrent de frère d'Etukan, le plus vieux d'entre eux observa la tâche, il se retourna.

_-J'étais présent quand il est née, je n'ai aucun doute, c'est bien lui, j'ai assisté a son départ alors qu'il était encore un enfant, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, mais je me souviens très bien de tout cela._

Norman se leva a son tour et regardais frère d'Etukan, décidément, il réservait bien des surprise.

-_tu aurais peut-être dû me parler de tout cela dit Norman un peu agacé._

- _il y a des choses qui ne peuvent se dire que au bon moment m'aurais tu cru su je t'avais raconté cette histoire ?_

Norman réfléchit un instant, c'est vrais que si il lui avait raconté cette histoire, il aurait certainement quelque difficulté à le croire tant que ce personnage est ambigus, des reste de son ancienne vie peut être.

Norman sorti de sa réflexion lui souris en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_-Ne gâchons pas cette fête en discussion inutile, tu à retrouvé une partis des tiens, nous sommes tous ici ce soir pour sceller une amitié durable, nous aurons bien le temps d'apprendre à nous connaitre. _

Sur ses paroles les festivités reprirent, frère d'Etukan entouré par les rescapé de son clan se tenais un peu à l'écart mais personne de se permis la moindre remarque.

Au petit matin, tout le monde avais les yeux rougis par la fatigue, mais cette fête resterais graver dans la mémoire de chacun tant quelle fut riche en émotion et en joies

Norman et le chef des héliastes s'étreignirent longuement, d'autres couples avait aussi du mal à se séparer et déjà des bruits circulais sur quelques ébats champêtre que seul Eywa était témoins.

La journée fut consacré au repos, tout le monde épuisé par cette folle nuit n'avais pas le courage de remettre de l'ordre. Cela serait remis au lendemain.

Les lieux avait repris leur état d'origine, il restait suffisamment de nourriture pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de cette journée à vaquer a des occupations personnelle, Norman savouras cette journée en compagnie de Tzé'tey et de leur filles, frère d'Etukan, entouré des siens répondais a de multiples questions et quelque jeunes filles du clan voisin s'était inviter et flirtait avec des chasseurs.

De nombreuses semaines se sont écoulées depuis cette fête mémorable, le rapprochement des deux clans produit bien des choses bénéfiques pour tous.

Il ne pouvait plus se servir de la radio et données de ses nouvelles a Jake ni au centre, les batteries était vide et les petits panneaux solaires qui devais en assuré la recharge ne fonctionnais pas.

Norman appris à connaitre frère d'Etukan qui lui a raconté son histoire et son parcours, pourtant il reste très discret sur c'est faculté de pouvoir parler à Eywa, prétextant qu'il est trop top pour donner certaine explication et que Norman a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de comprendre toute les subtilités qui régisses ce monde.

Norma et son clan ont aussi appris aussi la méthode que utilise les Héliaste pour la chasse à la métabête, elle très simples mais efficace. Quand une bête est repérer, les chasseurs se divise en plusieurs binôme et se positionne autour de la bête. Comme les très hautes herbes gênent considérablement la vision, a chaque fois qu'ils parcourent une certaine distance, un chasseur grimpe sur le dos d'un autre et observe rapidement les lieux. Ainsi ils peuvent approcher leur proie sans se faire repérer et sous le meilleur angle possible afin de pouvoir la tuer d'une seule flèche

Le soir tombais doucement, un grondement sourd très lointain se fit entendre, tout le monde scrutais les alentours afin de savoir d'où provenais se bruits, certain avait pris leurs arcs. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, Norman fini par reconnaitre ce bruit, c'était celui d'un hélicoptère, un frisson glacial lui parcourra le dos et il se dit

_Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne sont quand même pas déjà revenus._

Il aperçut enfin l'engin volant, il portait des couleurs bleus et blanches, les couleurs de Trudy

Norma cria

_ Ne craignez rien se sont des amis !_

La machine était bien plus imposante que celle d'ordinaire pilotais Trudy, son état était très délabré et une inquiétante fumée noir s'échappais d'un des moteurs, l'enfin viras a la verticale de l'arbre en direction d'une vaste clairière non loin.

Norman partis telle une flèche en dans la même direction suivis par tout me monde.

Arriver sur les lieux la machines avait atterris au centre de la clairière, elle présentais la face arrière ou se trouve les trappes permettant d'accéder à la soute.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et sur la plate-forme se trouvait Jake, Neytiri ainsi que Mo'at, Trudy et Atzenko firent leurs apparition

Le petit groupes commença à avancer quand un puissant rugissement se fit entendre dans les tréfonds de l'appareille, le Thanator fit son apparition, sur son dos était jucher le fils de Jake et Neytiri affichant un grand sourire comme un gamin content d'une nonne farce.

Dans la foule, un petit vent de panique se fit sentir, Norman eu un geste apaisant de la main. Il s'avança vers leurs hôtes, et les saluas dans la tradition Na'vi avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jake, les autres les entourant.

C'est retrouvaille fut saluer par un banc offert par tous les membres du clan. Jake regardas surpris le grand nombre de Na'vi présent.

_-j'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter. _Dit Norman en souriant.

Il eut a peine fini sa phrase qu'un sifflement modulé de fit entendre des hautes herbes, Norman répondit a se signal de la même façon. Des grandes herbes sortir un bon nombre de Na'vi portant arcs et flèches prêt au combat emmener par le chef des Aliomake

Norman partis au-devant deux et reviens avec le chef et quelque chasseur. Il fit les présentations.

_-Voici donc tes amis qui sont chère à ton cœur, je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Norman m'a tant parler de vous._

Norman invita tout le monde à se rendre au Kelutral.

En chemin Norman pressait Jake de mille questions, il voulait avoirs des nouvelles, Jake n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre que une autre arrivais, lui aussi avait mille questions à lui poser.

La présence du Thanator jetais que effrois au sein du clan, tous se tenais à bonne distance de la bête qui trottinais à côté de Neytiri, l'enfant toujours jucher sur son dos.

Il régnait un joyeux tumulte autour des arrivants, tout le monde voulais les salués, Norman du se résigné à attendre un moment plus propice pour être seule avec ses amis. Les anciens membres du clan de la grande roche ainsi que les Omaticayas qui avait suivi Norman voulaient avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis restés au clan. Jake et Neytiri avais bien du mal à répondre tout le monde. Trudy et Mo'at était accaparer elles aussi par les jeune filles et les femmes qui étaient ravi de les revoir.

Un peu à l' écart se tenais un chasseur, marqué par le temps et la vie, une jeune femme se tenais à ses coter. Bien que le visage de l'homme n'exprimait aucun sentiment, son esprit était en effervescence, il savait que dans quelques heures finirais une longue histoire qui avais duré près de cinquante. Il était le gardien d'une lourde prophétie qui enfin se terminait, il allait enfin pouvoir jouir d'un repos bien mérité.

_-crois-tu qu'il acceptera tes demandes ? _demanda la jeune femme.

_-c'est un homme bon et juste, je ne crains pas sa réponse, mais la tienne oui._

_-Quel que soit sa réponse je te suivrais l'a ou tu iras._

LE CLAN

DE

L'ARBRE

BLEU

CHAPITRE V

_Ce chapitre reprend divers événements des chapitres précédents liés à la vie du clan des Omaticayas et aussi des différentes péripéties des personnages. Tout ceci vu par les gens restés sur Pandora, quelques histoires sont propres à la vie de ces expatriés volontaires._

_Ce chapitre n'en est pas un à proprement parlé, c'est une succession de faits qui se sont déroulés en parallèle avec les Omaticayas et les gens du centre, ils ont partagé certaines de leurs joies et de leurs peines. Mais ont aussi leur propre histoire qui s'éloigne quelques fois de celle des Omaticayas. Mais leurs chroniques sont souvent liées à leur vie. _

4/1 : la vie s'organise

Les employés de la mine ainsi que les scientifiques avaient vécu à leurs façons aussi, les événements passés. Ils vont suivre de leur endroit, le long chemin et les épreuves qu'attendent JS et les Omaticayas.

Les derniers Omaticayas avaient quitté la mine, les personnes autorisées à rester sur Pandora se regroupaient silencieusement dans la grande salle du complexe.

Tous marqués par ses derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas participé aux combats, mais avaient tous suivi, impuissant, la destruction de l'arbre-maison et la tentative de Quaritch et de Parker de détruire le plus haut lieu de la croyance des Omaticayas, l'arbre des âmes. Ils étaient plus de 800 sur le site.

Ils étaient plus qu'une centaine de personnes reparties pour un tiers des employés de la mine et le reste, ingénieurs, techniciens et autres personnels rester sur le site de leur plein gré.

Stanford prit la parole, il était le seul mercenaire à être autorisé à rester, il était employé à la sécurité des équipes scientifiques, le seul mercenaire diplômé d'une grande école, il avait un doctorat en chimie végétale. Fils d'un général, il est entré dans l'armée par tradition familiale. Volontaire pour partir comme scientifique sur Pandora. Son père s'était arrangé par le truchement de ses relations à le faire passer du service scientifique à la sécurité. Il ne partageait pas le point de vue de Quaritch et se heurtait souvent à lui. Toujours discret, il portait toujours son arme à l'épaule, ne menaçait jamais les Omaticayas avec son arme, il avait même appris quelques formules de politesse, ils ne le considéraient pas comme un ami, mais ne le voyait pas en ennemi.

Un technicien passant la tète par la porte de la salle et dit d'une vois inquiète.

_-Je viens de recevoir un message de Parker, il veut préparer une contre-offensive et exige notre collaboration, il menace de tous nous tuer si nous refusons_****

. — _quel con !_ Tonna quelqu'un dans la salle

Un brouhaha montait de l'assistance, on sentait une certaine panique monter.

Stanford demanda le silence et fit venir le technicien.

— _dans combien de temps pourront-ils arriver ici ?_

— _il faut 2 heures pour remonter au vaisseau, à peu près autant pour refaire le plein, plus de 12 heures pour décongeler tout le monde__. Le temps de tout charger, matériels et hommes, je dirai entre 26 et 28 heures._

— _bien, quelle serait la pire condition pour empêcher la navette de se poser ?_

_— La météo, panne du système du guidage au sol, le GPS déréglé…_

_— hé bien, au travail. _

Le visage du technicien s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et partit en courant.

— _premier problème résolu_

Stanford s'adressa de nouveau à l'assistance.

_— j'ai réussi à parler avec un Omaticaya qui connait notre langue. Il nous demande __d'éviter de nous rendre dans la forêt, du moins pour quelques jours, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils préparent leurs cérémonies mortuaires et ne veulent pas nous voir. Donc, toute sortie est interdite, je ne vais pas remplacer Quaritch au pied levé, mais je vous donne quand même cette recommandation. _

L'assistance approuva.

_— Si vous le voulez bien, on va faire un peu le point sur notre situation. Quelqu'un connait-il la quantité de nourriture disponible en stock ? _

Un homme leva la main

— _je suis à la gestion des stocks. En gros, la mine comptait un peu plus de 800 __personnes, nous avions à peu près 4 ans de vivres conservés sous différente forme, je peux vous faire une estimation plus précise d'ici ce soir._

— _bien, au passage je vous rappelle que l'on ne peut pas consommer les fruits ni les légumes à cause du cyanure qu'ils contiennent, tout comme l'eau, à propos de l'eau, qui s'en occupe ?_

Un solide gaillard leva le bras

_— Ma petite équipe et moi, nous nous occupons de l'eau et de l'énergie, pour l'eau, un système automatique la dépollue, le système est très simple et fiable, pour l'électricité, on va couper tout ce qui n'est plus utile, __ce qui va faire chuter la consommation de plus de 80 % _

_— OK, mais au niveau de la production ? _

_— On a de l'électricité par plusieurs sources, la première avec une centrale fonctionnant a l'Unoptonium, vu le stock « laisser » par_****_Parker, ça nous donne à peu près 40 ans de fonctionnements, la deuxième par géothermie et la dernière, solaire et sur batterie pour le filtrage de l'air et l'éclairage en cas de grosse __panne. Même si la centrale nous lâche, vu ce que l'ont va consommer, pas de risque de manquer d'électricité._****

_ — bon, les nouvelles ne sont pas si mal _

Le technicien en communication revint dans la salle.

_— j'ai réussi à éteindre tout le système de guidage de la tour de contrôle, impossible de couper les satellites GPS, mais si ils utilisent le système, ils vont se poser à 1000 kilomètres de là, dans une région montagneuse, j'ai modifié tous les_ _paramètres de navigation. Et s'ils arrivent quand même à atterrir, ils ne sont pas au bout de __leurs surprises. _

L'assistance se mit à rire, Stanford ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Un homme entra dans la salle de réunion.

_— Bon la piste d'atterrissage ressemble à un parking de grande surface un jour de solde. _Déclara-t-il tout sourire_ ? _

Stanford alluma un écran de surveillance, il pouvait voir des dizaines d'engins entassés de façon anarchique sur le tarmac entremêlé de poutrelles métalliques dressées vers le ciel, des câbles tendus avec de petits paquets jaunes accrochés dessus.

Désignant sur l'écran les câbles et les paquets.

_— qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_ — du câble d'acier avec une petite touche perso, des charges explosives télécommandées. Pr__és de 5 kilos de C4 par paquet, il y en a 80, au cas où. _

Cette initiative fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire.

_— bon en fait, tout cela n'est pas trop mauvais, mais à moyen terme, va falloir trouver le moyen de faire pousser quelque chose sous atmosphère contrôlée. Il va nous falloir aussi quelqu'un qui connaît bien la langue locale afin de tenter de communiquer avec les Omaticayas. _

_Norman lève la main. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? _

_— Norman Spelman, pilote d'avatar et scientifique, j'ai étudié leur langue pendant cinq ans, de plus j'ai un contact avec Mo'at la shaman du clan et j'ai beaucoup aidé JS, __cela devrait faciliter la tâche, __mais ce ne sera pas facile de renouer avec eux._

_— Si tout le monde est d'accord, on va vous nommer ambassadeur._

L'approbation fut générale.

_— Pour le reste, on affinera. Il faut nous organiser, que ça ne devienne pas l'anarchie rapidement. _

Les personnes expatriées volontaires commencèrent à entrer dans leur nouvelle vie sur Pandora. Devant la bonne volonté de Stanford à veiller au bon déroulement des réunions. Il fut nommé « responsable du centre », s'occupant quelque peu de l'organisation, il mit en place de petits comités, chacun se chargeant des tâches nécessaires à la bonne marche du centre. Tout le monde aida sans rechigner. Les personnes les moins occupées étaient celles qui travaillaient sur l'exploitation de la mine, certains d'entre eux se mirent à la cuisine sans grand succès, mais ils auront tout le temps de se perfectionner.

D'autres s'occupaient de la maintenance des matériels et des bâtiments.

Les scientifiques et les chercheurs étaient les mieux lotis, bien que disposant d'une marge de travail avec la complaisance de Grace. Ils devaient composer avec les demandes de résultat de la compagnie. Libérés de ces contingences, les scientifiques pouvaient mener les recherches qu'ils souhaitaient, seuls les scientifiques de terrain boudèrent un peu du fait de l'interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt.

La nuit fut tombée et tous se séparent pour un repos bien mérité. Le lendemain, une bonne surprise attendait Normam, les Omaticayas avaient ramené le corps de son avatar, les blessures bandées avec des feuilles enduites d'une patte jaunâtre. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'examen, le médecin lui fit un rapide examen, il était en vie, très faible, mais en vie, il lui administra un puissant remontant et termina les premiers soins qu'il lui avait prodigués. À sa grande surprise, les plaies laisser par les balles étaient déjà bien cicatrisées, et cela, en un temps record. Il le relia sur un appareil de diagnostic, mis à part le fait qu'il était faible, toutes ses fonctions vitales furent bonnes, et rien ne menaça sa vie. Après 48 heures de repos, il sera en pleine forme.

Quelques informations sur le clan arrivèrent par l'intermédiaire de la radio de JS, leur expliquant les évolutions, il expliqua que pendant le mois qui arrivait, ils ne devraient pas sortir du centre, afin de respecter la période de deuil du clan, et son étrange aventure avec l'arbre des âmes. Il précisa aussi que Norman était attendu au clan, de préférence avec son avatar. Personne ne connait réellement JS à part Norman, qui relata son histoire et ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ en catastrophe sous le feu de Quaritch, ceci lui attira la sympathie de tout le monde dans la mine.

Cependant, Norman fut inquiet, il avait appris le départ de JS pour son voyage initiatique. Il n'avait jamais séjourné seul dans la forêt. Toujours accompagnée de Neytiri ou de chasseurs. Mais une semaine, isolé, en refusant d'emporter la radio pour ne pas trahir les traditions du clan. JS irait au suicide. Norman prit congé de ses hôtes et se rendit à la clairière de l'arbre des âmes rejoindre le clan. Les expatriés espéraient arriver à renouer des contacts avec les Omaticayas afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il faudra leur assurer que tous ceux qui sont restés ne nuiront jamais volontairement au clan. Mais les Omaticayas restaient quand même méfiants et cela risquait d'être long.

Norman était bien accepté au clan, il s'entretenait souvent avec Mo'at, sa connaissance de la langue Na'vi qu'il maitrisait déjà très bien fut un avantage indéniable, et l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Jakesuly pour les cérémonies lui ouvrit bien des portes au sein du clan, il était mieux que toléré, Mo'at lui donna le droit de demeurer au centre, les Omaticayas protégerons l'avatar quand il ne sera plus relié à lui.

La nouvelle du retour sain et sauf de JS au clan fut saluée à la mine par une explosion de champagne, même une femme s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Stanford.

— Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Un sanglot dans la voix. L'avatar de JS, c'est moi qui l'ai créé, c'est un peu mon bébé, je me nomme Elena.

— Et moi, Weyl, enchanté

Stanford lui sourit et lui fit une bise sur le front.

— Et vous avez fait du très bon boulot, c'est un beau bébé.

Le deuil était enfin achevé et une nouvelle faisait grand bruit dans le centre, tout le monde était convié au mariage de JS avec Neytiri, ainsi qu'à la cérémonie à l'issue de laquelle il sera officiellement le chef du clan. La plus surprenante nouvelle fut les fiançailles de Norman avec une jeune Omaticaya qui se nommait Tzé'Tey. La fête était émouvante, chaque membre de la mine avait amené de petits cadeaux et découvrait avec stupeur que Trudy était en vie.

Une invitation fut faite à JS et Neytiri afin de venir participer à une petite fête en leur honneur au Centre. En effet personne ne put prendre part au repas à cause des masques filtrants. Les Na'vi supportent une atmosphère propice aux terriens.

Lors d'une réunion tout à fait ordinaire, Elena eut une réflexion qui n'était pas en désaccord avec la situation

— Nous parlons toujours de mine, de complexe, de centre, ont ne pourraient pas appeler cela un clan, après tout nous en sommes un quelque part ?

— En effet, ce n'est pas bête, et vous avez un nom à proposer ?

— oui, peut-être, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. La nuit quand la grande lune bleue est haute, sa lumière se reflète dans les feuilles d'un arbre, elle lui donne une couleur bleue très belle, alors j'avais pensé à ce nom : « Le clan de l'arbre bleu »

— en effet, c'est un beau nom pour un clan.

En s'adressant à tout le monde

— ceux qui sont pour, levez la main

La totalité des mains se lève.

— Adopter à la majorité, s'écrie Stanford. À cette occasion, une grande plaque fut peinte et apposée à l'entrée de la mine avec le nouveau nom de « clan ».

Norman alterna ses présences chez les Omaticayas et au clan de l'arbre bleu.

Il demanda à Stanford d'organiser une réunion très importante et la présence de tout le monde était impérative.

Habitué à une certaine réserve chez Norman, Stanford comprenait que cela devait être très sérieux pour qu'il fasse une telle demande

— des mauvaises nouvelles ?

— Non, non, rassure-toi. Juste une idée, ou plutôt un projet très important. Mais, il me faudra l'approbation de tous.

Il n'en dit pas plus, la seule personne au courant était Max à qui il avait fait jurer de garder le secret. La réunion fut programmée pour le soir suivant.

Stanford, en personne prudente, fit surveiller les communications radio que pouvait échanger le vaisseau toujours en orbite avec la terre. Elles ne se font pas en mode audio, mais plutôt sous la forme de fichiers texte plus faciles et rapides à transmettre sur une si longue distance.

La personne affectée à cette tâche fut alertée par un message sur son écran de contrôle.

« Transmission de message en cours »

Machinalement, il appuya sur la touche de réception et le message commença à défiler devant ses yeux.

« À Parker Selfridge

Réf RDA : 9482AD47

Émetteur : Direction

Avant retour sur terre essai réalisé consigne n° 1. Si impossible, retour sur terre immédiat, envoi d'un vaisseau avec personnel militaire et équipement adéquat prévu. Tout personnel resté sur Pandora considéré comme licencié et perte de tout leur avantage, toute personne présente sur Pandora jugée par justice pour mutinerie

Consigne

1 favoriser atterrissage navette

2 sécuriser site

3 capturer mutins et meneur

4 éradiquer discrétion Na'vi 200 kms autour mine

Fin de message »

Certains mots manquaient suite à l'altération du message, dû à la grande distance, mais il était clair, trop clair même.

Le technicien appela Stanford qui se rendait dans le local de transmission, il lut le message fraîchement imprimé.

— Ne dit rien à personne avant ce soir, on en parler pendant la réunion.

Tous les membres du nouveau clan étaient présents dans la salle de réunion. Habituellement, tous portaient des tenues réglementaires, mais à présent le style s'était beaucoup coloré. Norman s'entretenait avec Stanford tandis que les retardataires prirent place. Chacun était enfin là.

Norman exposa alors son projet de faire exploser les installations de la mine et du matériel d'excavation et max donna les détails de l'opération. À la fin de son exposé, les conversations allaient bon train dans une confusion générale. Le débat n'avançait pas entre ceux qui furent pour ou contre, les voix étaient partagées et rien ne se dégagea. Une bonne partie était consentante pour empêcher provisoirement la navette de se poser et espérait que la compagnie démette Parker et envoya un autre administrateur plus humain envers la cause Na'vi.

Stanford demanda la parole, il devait donner de la voix pour se faire entendre, mais réussit à obtenir le silence. Il appuya sur une télécommande et le dernier message se projetait sur un écran. La première réaction fut un grand cri de stupeur et d'indignation suivi d'une période de silence, ils étaient abattus par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Un silence de mort plana sur l'assemblée, Norman avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lut. Son projet qu'il souhaita et choisit par tous devint presque une question de survie.

Une personne se manifesta.

— quelles sont les peines encourues pour une mutinerie ?

— Il y a eu des morts, 30 ans avec un bon avocat si on ne relève pas d'une cour martiale.

— sinon ?

Le silence de Stanford fut plus éloquent qu'une réponse.

Un homme se leva et prit la parole

— les laisser revenir, c'est condamner les Omaticayas à mort. Et nous, nous condamné à de la prison ?

— cela se résume à cela en effet

Stanford regardait tous ces gens abattus par cette sinistre nouvelle, Norman se sentait un responsable, il avait participé activement à tous ces événements.

-je vous propose de faire un acte qui vous paraitra ridicule, mais afin que tout soit bien accepté par tous, aucune décision ne sera prise ce soir, demain à 20 h nous voterons à bulletin secret la mise en œuvre du projet de Normam.

Le lendemain soir, le projet fut accepté à 98 %

4/2 : Jour de fête au clan de l'arbre bleu

Pendant plusieurs jours, les techniciens s'employèrent à préparer la destruction des infrastructures de la mine tandis que d'autres cherchaient le meilleur moyen d'accueillir les Omaticayas. Ils étaient conviés à assister à cet événement quelques peux bruyant, ils consultèrent Norman à cet effet.

— Faites les choses simplement et soyez vous-même, déjà l'invitation les avait profondément surpris et ils pourront apprécier notre hospitalité, valeur importante pour eux.

Le jour de cet événement fut arrivé, les choses avaient été faites sobrement, une table dressée sur laquelle ils avaient disposé des fruits forts appréciés par les Omaticayas et de l'eau fraîche.

Précéder de JS et de Neytiri, ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sur le site, les Omaticayas étaient très intrigués, car nombre d'entre eux n'étaient jamais venus et voyaient de près les machines qui les avaient faits tant souffrir. Norman les accueillit avec les formules de politesse requises à cet effet, formule que tout le monde avait aussi apprise.

Après le petit discours, ils procédèrent à la destruction de la mine.

Le drame éclata et ce fut la panique. Des débris enflammés tombèrent sur le toit d'un abri en bois où jouait de jeunes Omaticayas, Norman en leur portant secours se brula grièvement.

L'avatar de Norman couché au sol hurlait de douleur, Max se rua dans la salle de contrôle et appuya d'un geste sec sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et ouvrit le caisson.

Norman était inconscient. Le médecin était à son chevet très inquiet de cet état de choc anormal, il prodiguait les premiers soins, tandis que les Omaticayas s'occupaient de l'Avatar.

Neytiri, Mo'at et JS ainsi que quelques Omaticayas discutaient, JS retrouva Stanford.

— Les Omaticayas ne vous tiennent pas responsable de cet accident, mais vous conseillent d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Le discours de Norman et la destruction de la mine on fait leurs effets, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre d'eux, tant que vous les respecterez ainsi que leur terre, mais ne vous approchez jamais de l'arbre des âmes sans y être formellement autorisés, nous rentrons pour soigné l'avatar de Norman.

Ils avaient regagné la confiance des Omaticayas, mais à quel prix, Norman allait peut-être y laisser sa santé ?

Le lendemain, Norman allait mieux, mais le médecin sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, les examens pratiqués semblaient bons, mais le laissaient perplexe. Norman semblait manquer de vigueurs, son tonus musculaire était affaibli et soufrait par moment de problème de coordination.

Norman resta quelque temps au repos forcé, il était veillé par Mo'at et Tzé'Tey, les Omaticayas ramenèrent l'avatar au centre afin de tenter de le relier à Norman sous la surveillance du médecin du centre.

Mis à part certaines douleurs physiques sans gravité et quelques gênes dans les mouvements, tout semblait aller au mieux, en le ménageant, il retrouverait toutes ses capacités rapidement.

Tzé'Tey enlaça doucement l'avatar lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

L'avatar récupérait bien, ce n'était pas le cas de Norman, toujours très vite fatiguer, des trous de mémoires, d'autres troubles inquiétaient le médecin.

Neytiri et JS se rendirent au clan de l'arbre bleu afin de leur annoncer le début de la grossesse, une petite fête inopinée fut organisée afin de saluer cet événement. Comme leur visite était peu fréquente, tout le monde les pressa de questions et immortalisa sur vidéo cet événement.

JS en profita pour sermonner gentiment Norman sur son manque de repos et ses carences alimentaires.

Ils prirent congé de leurs amis. Avant de monter sur son Ikran, Neytiri, demanda à JS.

— Norman est malade ?

Elle avait bien vu que l'état physique de Norman se délabrait.

— Il est surtout très fatigué, il veut en faire de trop.

Norman avait promis qu'il se ménagerait et prendrait du repos, il n'en fut rien. Il continuait, l'hiver approchant, il prenait part aux nombreuses chasses du clan et continuait son initiation, JS espérait que l'hiver allait modérer un peu de sa frénésie. Ce fut le cas, l'hiver rigoureux que subissait Pandora obligea les Omaticayas à se calfeutrer dans l'arbre-maison, obligeant Norman à de longues périodes de répit. Son état de santé s'était un peu amélioré, il avait repris du poids.

Le premier soleil du printemps sonna le glas de l'hiver, la chasse reprit, timidement au début, de maigres gibiers évitèrent la pénurie de justesse. Norman retrouva ses mauvaises habitudes presque dans la foulée, restant des heures connecté à son avatar, chassant avec le clan ou parcourant la forêt.

JS invita Normam, non pas comme un ami, mais en chef de clan, lui donnant l'ordre formel de se reposer.

Norman céda et promit que dès le lendemain il s'exécuterait.

JS devait partir à la chasse avec un groupe de chasseurs, il s'assura que Norman avait bien obéi à son ordre, l'avatar était confortablement installé dans un abri, un chasseur montait la garde, assurant sa sécurité.

Norman prenait du repos dans sa chambre, mais cela fut de courte durée. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de connections, et rédigea une courte note qui colla sur son caisson :

« Je suis dans les montagnes, ne pas me déconnecter, escalade de prévu »

Le médecin voulant s'assurer que Norman allait bien se rendit dans sa chambre, il n'y était pas

— bougre de …

Il se rendit dans salle de connexion et vit le caisson de Norman allumé, mais un signal sonore résonnait dans un sinistre écho. Les moniteurs de surveillance des paramètres vitaux montraient des lignes désespérément plates, le médecin se jeta alors sur le disjoncteur principal coupant le courant dans toute la salle, les ordinateurs basculèrent sur les batteries de secours affichant un message d'alarme.

« Erreur fatale. Données entrantes irrécupérables »

Le signal d'alarme retentit dans toutes les pièces du centre, déjà de nombreuses personnes accouraient. Le médecin ouvrit le caisson, chercha sans grands espoirs le pouls de Norman, il était trop tard pour tenté quoi que se soit. Max arriva, il aida le médecin à sortir le corps de Norman, sur son visage, on pouvait voir sa peine montée. Max trouva la courte note laissée par Norman, son testament quelque part.

Dans la salle de connexion, tout le monde était atterré, même s'il se mêlait peu aux autres. Il était fortement apprécié.

De la radio retentit un bip de début de connexion.

-Max !, c'est JS, je viens de trouver Norman.

Max mis un temps infini à retrouver ses esprits, il prit le micro et annonça la mort de Norman à JS.

Mo'at, qui séjournait au centre était anéanti par la perte de Norman et récita une prière pour le repos de son esprit.

-c'est impossible, son avatar est devant moi bien vivant, il me parle en plus

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de canon.

Toute l'assistance fut incrédule, cela était tout simplement inconcevable, impossible.

-nous arrivons. dis simplement JS

Dans la salle tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, cette situation était proprement hallucinante. Le temps s'égraina avec une lenteur exaspérante quand un technicien passa la tète par la porte et cria.

-Les voilà, les voilà

Mo'at sortit la première attendant JS et Neytiri, elle ne put réprimer un cri en les votant suivi de l'avatar de Norman.

Rendu dans la salle, Norman en voyant son corps. Inerte se laissa tomber sur le sol, Neytiri eu un moment de panique et se réfugie dans les bras de JS.

Le médecin profita de l'inertie de Norman pour l'ausculter rapidement.

— pour un cadavre, il est en excellente forme

Pour cette remarque, le médecin fut fusillé du regard par Mo'at.

Tout le monde fixait Norman, il n'avait rien d'un spectre, mais quelques personnes faisaient déjà allusion à un mort vivant, doute rapidement dissipé par la ferme intervention de JS de ramener tout le monde à la raison.

Personne ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène, ils s'attendaient à le voire tomber d'un instant à l'autre, mis à part le choc émotionnel, Norman se portait bien, le médecin du centre et Max lui firent passer la totalité des examens qu'ils puissent lui faire avant de déclarer que Norman était en parfaire santé hormis quelque petites anomalies bénignes.

La décision fut prise de laisser Norman quelque temps en observation au centre.

Deux semaines plus tard, Norman tenait plus du lion en cage que d'un mort vivant.

Dans une petite cérémonie privée, il fit quand même ses adieux à son corps de terrien.

Il était temps que Norman retrouve le clan des Omaticayas qui lui manquait tant, et surtout la douce compagnie de Tzé'Tey.

Laissant le soin de préparer son retour a JS et Mo'at, il se défoulait dans le parcourt de sport construit prés du centre.

4/3 un cadeau d'adieux

Un technicien en communication qui avait quelques comptes à régler avec Parker lui avait fait un cadeau d'adieu, comme cela s'était fait à l'insu de Parker, il ne le découvrirait que dans quelques années.

Ce technicien avait compilé toutes les vidéos, documents, photos, enregistrements audio de tout ce que Parker et ses sbires avaient fait subir au Na'vi, et particulièrement aux Omaticayas. Guettant depuis plusieurs jours le départ du vaisseau, il attendait un message qui lui ouvrirait la porte des systèmes de communication. Un ami à lui rester sur le vaisseau qui savait ce qui s'était passé lui offrait son aide.

Avant de placer son petit cadeau, son ami devait neutraliser discrètement certains systèmes de sécurité.

Un code vert-blanc clignota sur son moniteur. Le signal que la voie était libre.

Fébrilement, il rentra quelques lignes de commande sur son clavier, déclencha la transmission vers le vaisseau, qui à son tour le répercutait vers la terre à plus de 20 fois la vitesse de la lumière. Ce fichier, était adressé à tous les gens influant sur terre. Grace à la base de données du centre se fut très facile pour lui. Les médias, les décideurs politiques… leurs boites mail étaient visées. Et pour que son œuvre se termine en apothéose. Un petit programme avait pour mission de scanner toutes les boites mail accessibles, et de délivrer l'ensemble du fichier, donc à quelques milliards d'individus.

À cette vitesse, le message arriverait en moins de 100 jours à destination.

La compagnie fut sommée de rendre des comptes. Un par un tous leurs dossiers furent épluchés par une armée de juristes de tout bord. La terre découvrait la tragédie passer sur Pandora. Le plus décisif pour la compagnie fut le dernier ordre donné par les dirigeants de la compagnie,

**L'ordre n° 9482AD47 **

**« 4. Éradiquer discrétion Na'vi 200 kilomètres autour mine » **

Les dirigeants et une bonne partie de leur staff furent condamnés à de très lourdes peines de prison. Ils avaient foulé un grand nombre de lois. La justice attendait Parker avec impatience

4/4 quand la nature triomphe.

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Neytiri fut reçue avec accueil modéré, très applaudi par les techniciens, les scientifiques étaient perplexes bien que réjouis par cette nouvelle.

En effet, le cahier des charges du projet avatar stipulais clairement de veiller a ce que ceci ne se produise pas.

Ils craignaient aussi que suite aux manipulations génétiques utiliser pour leurs créations, et que cela entrainerait des résultats désastreux pour l'enfant. Comme il fut hors de question de pratiquer à Neytiri des examens, refusant formellement, ils ne pouvaient que souhaiter que tous se passent normalement.

Norman arrivait en vue du centre et son Ikran probablement aussi exciter que son cavalier se posa à renfort de grand cri.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'ameuter une foule encore ensommeiller à cette heure matinale.

Norman se dirigea vers le petit groupe et montra l'écran de l'appareil numérique.

Les hourras fusèrent, un technicien lâcha un superbe commentaire

-dans le cul les scientifiques ! La nature a toujours le dernier mot.

Tout le monde questionnait Normam sur le bébé, il les rassura sur le fait qu'il soit en très bonne santé et qu'ils seraient tous très bientôt inviter au clan pour fêter cet événement.

4/5. Petites bêtes et grands espoirs

Il ne faut pas blâmer les scientifiques de leur manque de connaissance sur la biologie des avatars et encore moins sur les Na'vi. En effet, la compagnie avait par souci de rentabilité, résumer les recherches a leurs stricts nécessaires, beaucoup de lacunes étaient à combler. Cependant, avec l'aide de Norman et JS, qui se prêteront à des examens qui permettraient au scientifique d'en apprendre davantage. Un autre fait fit faire un bond spectaculaire à leur recherche. Il restait un avatar, mais hélas, pas de pilote compatible, il décéda, ne pouvant s'alimenter. Ils décidèrent de pratiquer une autopsie. Elle compléta les examens pratiqués, les Na'vi possédaient les mêmes organes que les terriens. Par contre, ils en découvrirent un de plus, pratiquement invisibles par les moyens de radiologie, mais visible dans le cas d'une autopsie.

Difficile de comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir cet organe, ils firent appel à Norman et JS afin de faire un prélèvement.

Tous les scientifiques pensaient que le corps des Na'vi supportait naturellement, suite à leurs évolutions, les particules nocives voir mortelles pour les humains contenus dans tous les éléments de Pandora. En fait, il n'en était rien, en analysant les prélèvements faits sur Norman et JS, ils firent leur plus grande

découverte. Cet organe supplétif dispense dans le corps des Na'vi quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à des globules blancs, mais leurs fonctions sont d'emprisonner toute particule nocive de l'environnement de Pandora, avant que celle-ci ne cause de dommage à l'organisme, ensuite évacuer par les voies naturelles.

Ce qui relança le vieux débat jamais clôt des scientifiques : si la fonction ne crée pas l'organe, est-ce donc l'organe qui crée la fonction ?

Les puissants ordinateurs du centre, beaucoup moins sollicités que naguère furent mis à contribution afin d'analyser cette substance et répondre à 3 premières questions.

1-peut ont la synthétisée ?

2 -est-ce tolérable par le corps humain, son efficacité ?

3— les effets indésirables.

L'avenir de la colonie dépendait de ce qui sortirait les biprocesseurs des ordinateurs.

Les imprimantes vomissaient des kilomètres de papiers, certaines données étaient entourées fébrilement au marqueur, une autre équipe se chargeait de les introduire dans un autre programme beaucoup plus précis, c'est celui-ci qui annoncerait les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles.

Après deux semaines de travail acharné et des journées de 20 heures, les premières données arrivaient enfin. Ce qu'ils lurent sur le listing relevait tout simplement du miracle de la vie.

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une sorte de globule blanc était en fin de compte un être vivant,

Un symbiote.

Le mot était lâché. Le symbiote a la particularité de ne pas s'attaquer à son hôte, mais de l'assister dans certaines choses que le corps ne sait pas, ou ne peut pas faire, comme empêcher que des particules nocives ou mortelles ne le détruisent.

Les humains et les Na'vi partagent le même ADN à 98 %. Ce qui ouvrait des perspectives inespérées pour les membres du clan de l'arbre bleu.

Le premier essai avec du sang humain fut concluant, les symbiotes ne trouvant rien de comestible à leurs yeux restaient inertes. Le second, toujours avec du sang au préalablement contaminé avec les toxines de Pandora fut un vif succès, ils se jetèrent goulument sur tout ce qui se trouvait, nettoyant le sang de toutes traces. Ensuite, retournaient à leur léthargie comme des convives repus à la fin d'un banquet.

Le premier à tester les symbiotes fut Charly, le seul rat de laboratoire que possédait le centre.

Après plusieurs jours d'observation, il se portait comme un charme.

Les scientifiques décidèrent de continuer l'expérience, ils conçurent une cage vitrée, reliée à l'atmosphère de Pandora.

Charly vécut 96 heures sans aucun souci, mais ne vît pas la 97e heure, il mourut bêtement… De soif

Ils avaient pensé à la nourriture, mais négligé un petit détail, le biberon d'eau censé l'abreuver n'était pas ouvert.

Il ne leur restait plus que de persuader un cobaye humain pour les derniers tests.

Personne dans le centre n'était très enthousiasmé de se faire injecter ces petites bêtes extra terrestres. Il leur fallait une tète brulée et surtout pas un savant, qui exigeraient des centaines de vérifications simplement pour les regarder au microscope.

La seule personne ne s'encombrant pas de contingence scientifique et ayant du cran, c'était Trudy. La convaincre ne fut pas très difficile, les hommes de science voulurent lui expliquer le principe des symbiotes, mais elle coupa court aux explications par une simple phrase.

— Bon, tu me files tes aliens tout de suite ou je vais changer d'avis.

Elle reçut une injection de ses précieux organismes, et resta toute une semaine en observation, bardée de capteurs en tout genre, mis à part une légère fièvre le premier jour, aucun effet indésirable n'était constaté, ils avaient pensé à mettre au point une arme redoutable au cas où les symbiotes auraient attaqué l'organisme.

Il restait à exécuter la dernière phase de test, non moins la plus risquée. Une sortie sans masque.

Entouré du médecin et de plusieurs scientifiques. Elle sortit dans un premier temps avec son masque, Trudy, entourée comme une reine, toujours habillée de ses éternels T-shirts blancs, attendait le signal pour enlever son masque.

Elle plaisantait pour cacher sa légitime peur, même si le risque n'était pas très élevé, il existait quand même, elle pouvait perdre connaissance en 20 secondes et mourir en 4 minutes. Équipée de capteur, elle est était parée.

Le médecin brandit son pouce levé. Trudy inspira profondément, et d'un geste sec, elle enleva son masque.

Les secondes passaient, puis une minute, rien ne se produisait. Le rythme cardiaque de Trudy s'affolait, par réflexe elle avait bloqué sa respiration.

À bout de souffle, elle expira brutalement, mais se retint d'inspirer trop vite, se rappelant in extremis les conseils des scientifiques. Elle se mit à respirer calmement

Les 20 secondes fatidiques étaient passées, l'air, plus lourd que celui de la terre rendait la respiration plus difficile, mais elle restait consciente et ne présentait aucun signe alarmant.

Le médecin fit une prise de sang, analysée dans la foulée, rien ne s'y trouvait. Une bonne partie des symbiotes logeait déjà dans les poumons. Trouvant suffisamment de nourritures, ils se reproduisaient rapidement. Il donna l'ordre de rentrée, Trudy voulait attendre, les odeurs magiques de Pandora lui flattaient les narines.

Elle se grisa de l'air tiède et chargé de senteur inconnue de Pandora, combien cette petite brise lui avait manqué, retrouver la caresse du vent, l'odeur d'amande des gaz cyanurés, la terre, l'humus, le parfum des fleurs à la senteur lourde. Trudy était sur Pandora depuis plus de 4 ans, ces senteurs lui avaient manqué. Voir Pandora autrement qu'à travers la vitre du masque avait quelque chose de magique, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau lui manquait aussi, il lui manquait que les plages du Mexique, et ce serait le paradis. À l'intérieur, tous suivaient l'expérience sur les caméras vidéo, certains se retenant même de respirer. Trudy finit par rentrer en maugréant, elle fut immédiatement examinée, analysée plusieurs fois.

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Trudy réussit à se débarrasser de tous les scientifiques qui l'entouraient, elle voulait se reposer un peu, étourdie par toutes les odeurs.

4/6. Une peur bleue

Trudy passa une excellente nuit, bien que préférant dormir au milieu des Omaticayas, elle appréciait le confort du centre, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant* pour le petit déjeuner, elle croisa une amie.

— Trudy ? Tu te maquilles maintenant ?

Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle ne saisit pas la remarque de son amie, elle prit son café tranquillement en compagnie de quelques personnes, ne prêtant pas attention aux conversations.

Trudy au réveil est plus près du plantigrade que de l'être humain. Plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient.

Une autre femme fit une remarque analogue.

Trudy était un peu surprise. Elle se maquille très rarement et encore moins depuis qu'elle est ici.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, le miroir sur le mur de la pièce lui renvoya une image d'elle, cela lui fit un choc.

Ses paupières prenaient une teinte bleutée, elle se déshabilla rapidement et vît que toutes les parties de son corps où la peau était la plus fine se teintaient en bleu.

Apeurée, elle fonça au labo. Le médecin l'examina immédiatement et préleva des échantillons à fin de les analyser.

Après un moment, qui lui sembla durer des heures, les premiers résultats arrivèrent. Trudy était en pleine forme, il n'y avait rien dans les analyses qui indiquaient un quelconque problème.

Le médecin appela le labo.

Le visage du laborantin apparut sur l'écran, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et une barbe plus que naissante indiquait qu'il passait pas mal de temps à travailler dans son labo.

Il ne trouva rien de son côté à part les chromatophores* de son épiderme contenant une coloration bleu. Il souligna aussi que les symbiotes sous certains éclairages apparaissaient en bleu au microscope, peut être un effet secondaire de la symbiose.

Trudy avait rêvé cette nuit qu'elle était une Na'vi, son songe pourrait bien devenir une réalité.

Heureusement, la coloration de la peau resta que partielle. 

_Chromatophore : porteurs de mélanine, contribuent au camouflage ou signalent par leurs transformations l'émotion, le stress ou un changement de l'environnement_

Ils leur restaient pourtant à tester une chose primordiale, elle pourrait remettre en cause leurs survies sur Pandora. Ils avaient trouvé une parade pour respirer, mais leurs indépendances alimentaires n'étaient pas encore résolues. La culture de fruits et des légumes locaux sous serres ne donnaient pas les résultats escomptés, ils misaient maintenant sur les symbiotes et espéraient qu'ils fonctionneraient dans le système digestif comme ils le font dans les poumons.

Ils s'apprêtent à faire des essais avec un chercheur. Sur une table étaient disposés plusieurs fruits, ils découpèrent de petites quantités de pulpes afin de ne pas lui faire avaler trop au risque de le tuer.

Trudy arriva au début de l'expérience, elle vit les fruits, en prit un et mordit goulument dedans, le jus lui coula sur le menton, les chercheurs la dévisagèrent interloqués.

— _ben quoi ? Ils sont super bons ces fruits. _

Tous se regardaient, incrédules.

-_Tu en manges depuis quand ? _demande un chercheur.

— _depuis que je porte plus le masque, pourquoi ?_

_En fait, je mange ce que mangent les Omaticayas, j'ai eu un peu mal au bide au début, mais depuis plus de problèmes, même les légumes sont très bons, vous devriez essayer._

Ils lui expliquèrent les risques à consommer les produits locaux, mais il était clair que les symbiotes font aussi bien leur travail au niveau du système digestif que des poumons et le sang. Trudy n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle eut quand même une petite peur rétrospective. Après avoir passé quelques examens, les résultats confirmaient que les symbiotes remplissaient bien leurs tâches. Ils venaient de gagner beaucoup de temps grâce à l'aide involontaire de Trudy elle avait épargné une trouille bleue à un chercheur.

Depuis que Trudy vivait presque exclusivement auprès des Omaticayas, elle avait beaucoup changé, tout son épiderme avait doucement passé du teint hâlé au bleu irisé de marques plus claires, même ses sens avaient évolué, l'ouïe et la vue semblaient plus sensibles. Son corps s'était affiné, les raisons échappaient aux scientifiques, les symbiotes, la nourriture et l'environnement devaient jouer un rôle prépondérant à tout cela. Dire qu'une nouvelle « espèce » voyait le jour sur Pandora était peut-être exagéré. Mais il était clair qu'avec cette petite aide de la nature de cette planète et indirectement des Na'vi, les humains vivant sur Pandora évolueraient d'une certaine façon.

Ceci prendra peut-être des générations.

Trudy s'était fixé un autre objectif que celui de devenir la praticienne du clan, lors des veillées, souvent un Omaticayas contait les légendes de Pandora et les grandes histoires du clan, elle était toujours fascinée par ces évocations, elle décida de tout apprendre des Omaticayas afin que plus tard, elle aussi puisse raconter les légendes de son clan, le soir auprès du feu. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans quelques années, sa soif de connaissance la mènerait à prendre de grande responsabilité auprès des Omaticayas au point de se trouver garant de leur mode de vie.

La belle

Et là

Bête du clan

**Chapitre VI**

Depuis déjà quelques semaines, Norman était parti avec les survivants du clan de la grande roche, les nouvelles arrivaient rarement, la portée de la radio de Norman ne permettait pas de contacter le clan, les informations étaient relayées aux Omaticayas par le centre. Les rares nouvelles qui arrivaient étaient quand même bonnes, leurs installations se passaient bien, ils avaient même rencontré un autre clan de taille modeste qui vivait dans les grandes plaines qui jouxtaient leur arbre-maison. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé.

L'hiver avait mis à mal les structures additionnelles de l'arbre-maison, quelques réparations s'imposaient, chose faite rapidement.

Trudy toujours passionné par la tradition orale des Na'vi se préparait aussi à conter les légendes et les histoires des Omaticayas, un soir lors du dîner communautaire. Elle s'aventura pour la première fois à la narration d'histoire tant prisée par les Omaticayas. Elle avait choisi sa propre histoire, surtout celle qui racontait comment elle avait aidé JS, Grace et Norman et s'évader d'Hell's Gates (la mine). Bien entendu dans cette tradition, elle ne devait pas se nommer, mais le faire à la troisième personne, comme si elle racontait l'histoire d'une autre personne.

JS revécu ce moment très intense, hélas avec une fin tragique pour Grace, les Omaticayas avaient très bien compris le sens de cette histoire, mais elle était belle et très bien raconter part Trudy, ce qui lui valut une salve d'applaudissement et de félicitation

Avec le printemps les soirées s'étiraient, quelques Omaticayas passaient un peu plus de temps à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil dans une douce tiédeur.

JS et Neytiri en compagnie d'autres membres du clan, relataient les dernières actions de chasse des jeunes chasseurs initiés avant l'hiver.

Un long gémissement traversa le calme environnant, un gémissement de bête blessée, tous partirent à la recherche de cette bête, c'est Neytiri la découvre, elle appelle, tout le monde découvrent, un jeune Thanator. Il était maigre et respirait avec peine, ses côtes saillaient de son thorax, couché sur le côté, elle regardait les chasseurs, elle avait à peine la force de grogner, et son grognement se terminait en plainte lugubre.

Neytiri sortit son couteau, voulant mettre fin aux souffrances de la pauvre bête, son geste fut arrêté par JS.

— _C'est inutile et triste dit _JS, il alla chercher quelques bouts de viande et de l'eau, s'accroupissant à côté de l'animal. Il lui approcha de la gueule un morceau de viande, elle happa vivement la viande malgré son état, heureusement, JS avait de bons réflexes sinon ses doigts auraient fini au menu du jeune thanator. Il répéta l'opération plus précautionneusement, il posa un récipient avec de l'eau, l'animal lapa le contenu rapidement.

Sa respiration était moins rapide et elle ne gémissait plus, elle les regardait avec méfiance, mais ne grognait plus.

JS prévint les veilleurs de la présence de cet animal et avec la consigne de la laisser tranquille. Neytiri était assez surprise de la réaction de JS, nourrir un thanator était déjà une chose assez dangereuse vu le caractère de cet animal. Mais après tout, JS avait respecté une règle essentielle, ne pas tuer inutilement un animal. Et apparemment la viande donnée par Jake l'avait quelque peut retaper. Elle lui demanda la rasions pour son intérêt pour cette bette pourquoi il n'avait pas voulue quelle mette fin a ses souffrances.

— _je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi._ Avoua JS. _Mais quelque chose en mois me disait de la sauver, et elle n'est pas mourante, juste affamée. Et qui sais, un membre de sa famille à peut répondu avais l'appelle d'Eywa et était venu nous aidera repousser les mercenaires de la compagnie_

Mo'at était juste à côté et écoutait la conversation, JS le fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.

_— Je n'y suis pour rien cette foi, et ne crois pas que je vais devenir pilote d'avatar. _Dit-elle en riant.

Décidément, son humour devenait de plus en plus très terrien et JS apprécia cette repartie en se joignant aux rires de Mo'at.

JS et Neytiri avaient pris l'habitude de nourrir chaque jour le thanator, son état s'améliorait, toujours maigre, cependant elle reprenait doucement des forces, grognant de moins en moins à l'approche de JS et Neytiri, même au passage des chasseurs du clan, elle signalait sa présence en grondant, mais se montrais pas hostiles.

Afin de ne pas prélever de nourriture destinée au clan, ils chassaient souvent plus tard le soir ramenant de petites proies pour elle.

Après quelque jour, l'animal fut sur pieds, un matin elle quitta les lieux, JS était un peu déçu, car cet animal le fascinait. Elle revient au bout de quelques jours. Visiblement, elle était moins maigre, des qu'elle vu Neytiri, elle frottait son museau le long de sa jambe, c'était bien la première foi que cette bête manifestait un sentiment, JS s'approcha et réussi sans problème à la caresser, mais on voyait que sa préférence allait quand même à Neytiri.

Depuis ce jour, elle ne quitta plus les lieux. Les Omaticayas réticents au début finir par s'habituer à sa présence, certain même lui donnant des restes de repas, quant à elle, elle finit peut être les accepter tous, mais les seules personnes à pouvoir la toucher était JS et Neytiri.

Elle prit même l'habitude de suivre la chasse Neytiri et JS, au début, elle faisait fuir le gibier, mais cet animal devait être doué d'une certaine intelligence, car à force d'observation elle fini par assimilé la façon dons chasse les Na'vi et réussi a se faire très discrète voir même a devenir un auxiliaire très utile rabattant le gibier vers les chasseurs. Un chien de chasse à la façon Pandora. Cette aide inopinée bouleversait quelque peu les traditions Na'vi, mais cette auxiliaire imprévue avais quand même de bon côté, les redoutable sens de cette animale aidait grandement le pistage du gibier.

Un message du clan de l'arbre bleu inquiéta grandement les Omaticayas, un grand nombre de stingbats approchait des terres du clan, ces animaux un petit groupe ne représentait pas un grand danger, mais en grand nombre, ils pouvaient de montrer très dangereux même pour les Na'vi. En trop grand nombre, ils appauvrissent rapidement leur terrain de chasse et sont contraint a migré, affamé, ils s'attaquent à tout ce qui passe à leur porté animaux et voir même tout ce qui leur semble comestible.

Les guetteurs soufflèrent dans leurs cornes afin d'alerter les chasseurs d'un danger imminent. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient non loin du campement et rejoignirent rapidement le kelutral, certain était partis plus loin ne purent entendre le signal. Jake et Neytiri étaient partis plus loin près des montagnes avec deux jeunes novices en pleine initiation accompagnée du thanator, Mo'at était très inquiète, Neytiri connaissait bien les risques que pouvait occasionner ces animaux, mais Jake n'avait jamais été confronté à eux, s'ils étaient séparés, Jake courait de gros risques.

Ils progressaient à travers les rochers vers un endroit propice à la chasse, le thanator semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude, le nez levé elle ne cessait pas de renifler la truffe en l'aire, grognant nerveusement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de précis. Plus amuser qu'inquiète de voir le comportement de l'animal, Jake lui intimait le silence, mais rien n'y faisait, elle continuait son manège, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un endroit boisé, elle refusait de les suivre, malgré les appels de Neytiri, elle refusait d'entrer dans les sous-bois. Ils décidèrent de la laisser et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Neytiri entra dans le bois en compagnie du jeune chasseur ils devaient rabattre le gibier vers Jake et le second chasseur, les arbres étaient assez espacés, cela rendait leurs progressions aisées, les buissons les rendaient invisibles aux regards du gibier, marchant face au vent pour ne pas être trahis par leurs odeurs.

Des cris aigus en provenance du ciel firent lever la tête de Neytiri et elle vue le nuage noir composé de stingbats volant dans leurs directions, elle attrapa vivement le bras du chasseur et lui donna l'ordre de le suivre, elle était consciente du danger qui s'approchait.

Jake les avait vues lui aussi approcher, mais ne savait pas à quel risque il s'exposait. Il trouvait même cela curieux, bien qu'il avait déjà rencontré se genre d'animal, il n'en avait jamais vue en si grand nombre, cela ressemblait au nuage de chauve-souris que l'on peut rencontrer sur terre

Jake debout sur un rocher contemplais le spectacle, ce qui permis a Neytiri de la trouver plus facilement, quand elle le l'aperçus elle hurla de descendre et de courir le plus vite possible, ou regard horrifier de Neytiri, il ne posa pas de question, suivie du chasseur, ils se mirent à courir vers un endroit ou la forêt était plus dense, déjà un groupe de quatre stingbats fondait sur eux.

Le premier passa très prés de la tête de Jake, il entendit même les mâchoires claquer au-dessus de lui tandis qu'un second blésais des ses griffes un chasseur, il s'écroula, une profonde entaille dans le dos et sur l'omoplate, le sang coulais abondamment et il réprimait avec un, cri de douleurs, un troisième approchait les ailes déployer vers le chasseur a terré, Jake en une fraction de seconde décocha une flèche le stoppant.

Neytiri accourras vers le chasseur blesser, mais ne vis pas un autre stingbat plonger vers elle, au même moment le thanator surgit d'un fourrer, se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Le stingbat lâcha un cri rageur et retourna à l'attaque, le thanator bondi et l'attrapa a la base de la tête, et un craquement d'os se fit entendre, elle l'avait tué sur coup.

Le dernier tenta une attaque, stopper net par une flèche du jeune chasseur, le dernier stingbat, jugeant peut être trop risqué remonta vers le ciel en criant.

Ils n'étaient pas pourtant tirés d'affaire, de nombreux stingbats étaient encore présents, il était urgent de trouver un abri sûr pour tenter de soigner le jeune chasseur fortement blessé, il perdait beaucoup de sang et l'odeur les attirait irrésistiblement. Jake attrapa comme il put le chasseur lui arrachant un cri de douleur et se mit a courir vers un bosquet d'arbre plus dense qui leurs offrirait un peu de répit, Neytiri scrutait nerveusement le ciel une flèche prête a partir, le second chasseur avait dégainé son couteau, arme qui semblait bien dérisoire, mais convenablement manier pouvait se montrer redoutable. Un stingbat surgi de nulle part foncé sur eux, d'un geste rapide et sûr, le jeune chasseur lui trancha le cou d'un geste précis, d'un signe de tête, Jake le remercia. Neytiri alluma rapidement un feu et elle fit bruler des feuilles, la fumée incommodait les stingbats les maintenaient éloigner, faute de bois en quantité le feu ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps, et le peux de flèche qui leurs restait ne leur donnerais qu'un bref avantage. Les stingbats s'étaient perchés sur des arbres, chasseur nocturne par excellence, ils attendaient la tombée de la nuit pour reprendre leurs attaques. Neytiri explique rapidement ce fait, ce qui ne rassura pas Jake ni les jeunes chasseurs. Coincer depuis un long moment entre les arbres, sans la possibilité de suivre, Jake ne voyait pas comment ils allaient les sortir de cette impasse. Il ne pouvait compter sur aucun secours rapide, le clan était trop éloigné et il aurait été trop dangereux de tenter une sortie pour chercher du secours. Le jour déclinait, Neytiri devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, l'état de santé du jeune chasseur empirait, il perdait peu à peu ses forces et respirait difficilement. Le thanator grondait et lançait des regards menaçants au volatil proche, mais cette démonstration de force n'avait, hélas, aucun effet.

Subitement les stingbats se mirent à crier et s'envolaient dans un désordre total, presque pris par un élan de panique. Ils se télescopaient en vol, la seule chose qui pouvait leurs faire peur à ce point était des Ikrans, mais il y avait peux de chance que se sois cela, car personne ne pouvait savoir précisément ou il se trouvait, dans cette région montagneuse ou le vent souffle fortement la fumée de leur feu ne pouvait pas être visible de loin. Pourtant un bruit familier se faisait entendre au loin, un bruit d'hélicoptère, tout de suite Jake pensa a Trudy et son ami Carlos qui les avaient déjà aidées à retrouvé des chasseurs égarés, une rafale d'arme automatique résonna dans la montagne, plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Trudy qui faisait un carton sur les derniers stingbats restants, la machine passa au-dessus d'eux dans un hurlement de turbine. L'hélico se posa à quelque mètre et des passagers en descendirent équiper d'arme de gros calibre, Trudy accourait, elle vit le jeune chasseur étendu au sol et retournas chercher sa mallette de secours. Il fit de suite une piqûre anesthésiante pour mettre fin à la douleur et un pansement de fortune. Le thanator n'apprécia guerre les nouveaux venus, mais devant l'air calme de ses maîtres compris qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et laissa Trudy s'occuper de l'Omaticaya, elle-même pas très rassurer par la présence de cet animal. Subitement le thanator bondit au-dessus de la tête de Trudy attrapant par le cou un stingbat qui tentait une dernière attaque. Trudy fixa le cadavre volatile agonisant tandis que Neytiri abrégeait son agonie, elle comprit que sans l'intervention de cet animal, elle serait probablement morte, silencieusement elle le remercia même si intérieurement elle en avait toujours peur.

Le blesse fut déposer au clan de l'arbre bleu, même si les Omaticayas préféraient leur médecine traditionnelle il savait que dans les cas de blessure plus sérieuse la médecine terrienne s'avérait plus efficace.

De retour au clan, pendant le repas communautaire, Trudy narra l'exploit de jeune thanator, histoire compléter par le récit de Jake et Neytiri.

Les jours passaient et le jeune thanator grandissait, il avait presque atteint sa taille adulte. Neytiri observait l'animal qui dormait au pied d'un arbre, Jake s'approcha d'elle.

— _Il te rappelle des souvenirs et tu penses que pourrais le chevaucher._

Neytiri était surprise de la remarque de Jake, c'est vrais qu'elle avait envisagé cela, mais devant sa taille imposante, elle hésitait.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait monté un tel animal, les conditions étaient funeste. Âpres son bref combat contre Quaritch, combat qui avait coûté la vie au thanator qui était venu à son aide, elle était revenue ensuite sur les lieux du combat et avait longuement prié pour son esprit et remercier Hewa de son aide. Elle se rappelait comment cet animal avait agi, guidé par ses soins.

Elle s'approcha doucement face à l'animal. Elle lui parla doucement avec beaucoup de respect, lui expliquant se quelle voulais faire. Le thanator, a la grande surprise de Neytiri semblais l'écouter. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, Neytiri ne savait si elle devait reculer ou rester immobile. L'animal plaça son museau très près de son visage, il la flairait, elle sentait son souffle chaux et son haleine chargé d'odeur fétides. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas laisser sa peur l'envahir.

Elle avança la main et caressa l'imposant museau de la bête qui se laissa faire, elle se plaça près de son flanc et attrapa son ketse.

Le thanator, curieusement, semblait conscient de ce qu'il allait se passer, inclinant même la tête pour faciliter le lien. Neytiri ce relia à lui, soudain l'esprit de l'animal lui apparut, cet animal n'était pas venu ici par hasard. Le thanator qui était venu à son aide n'était rien d'autre que la mère de celui-ci, devenue orphelin, il avait survécu difficilement, à bout de force et guidé par Eywa, il était venu vers elle.

Neytiri pensa horrifier quelle avait failli mettre fin à ces jours, geste heureusement arrêter par Jake.

Par ce lien, elle ressentait ce que le Thanator éprouvais, ce qu'il voyait, sentais…

Cela avait quelque chose à la foi de merveilleux et de terrifiant

Elle enfourcha la bête qui poussa un cri rauque. Neytiri s'assura qu'elle était bien campée sur le dos de l'animal et se tenas aux deux appendices du thanator. D'un bon majestueux ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la forêt, elle était grisé par la vitesse a laquelle il galopait, avec quelle agilité il évitait les arbres, la puissance qu'il émanait, son agilité et son intelligence était surprenante, bien plus qu'un ikran, si celui-ci était un des maîtres de du ciel, le thanator était le maître incontesté de sol. De retour de cette folle chevaucher, elle resta un long moment relier au thanator, regardant le fond de son esprit, elle comprit qu'aucun Omaticayas ni même un Na'vi n'auraient à craindre de luis et qu'il était même près à protéger le clan si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Pourquoi, cela Neytiri ne pus découvrir pourquoi ce tel attachement. Mais elle était sûre qu'Eywa devait y être pour quelque chose et seule Mo'at pourra l'éclairer sur ce mystère.

Révélation

Chapitre VIII

Après tous ces tumultes, tous purent enfin se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille. Dans l'arbre, ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs communs, Neytiri raconta les premiers jours de la longue initiation de Jake, ceci déclencha pas mal de rires, bien que Jake lui riait bien moins.

Norman conta ensuite les bonnes fortunes de son clan. Comment ils avaient rencontré le clan voisin, sa première chasse à la méthabetes, tous les petits détails. Jake fut très impressionné par tout cela, Norman réussissait bien dans son rôle de chef malgré ses incertitudes. Dans la lueur des torches, un Na'vi se tenait devant eux, silencieux. Mo'at le vit et se leva comme piqué par un insecte.

_-tsmukan ftu Etukan, toi ici ?_

Il s'approcha de Mo'at et la saluait respectueusement.

Norman, stupéfait, demanda à Mo'at comment elle le connaissait.

Mo'at expliqua le début de cette histoire, bien qu'elle soit déjà connue par Norman, mais il apprit que Mo'at avait participé à son apprentissage et comme il était bien jeune et séparé de ses parents, elle s'était comportée comme une mère pour lui, Etukan comme un père. Ensuite la tribu nomade à laquelle il fut confié partit vers d'autres régions et d'autres clans afin qu'il puisse continuer son enseignement.

Frère d'Etukan resta silencieux, laissant Mo'at raconter ce passage de son histoire. Quand elle eut fini, il se tourna vers Norman, le saluât et demanda.

_-avec ta permission, je voudrais m'adresser à vous tous._

Norman, qui brulant de curiosité lui accorda la parole.

_-Ce que j'ai à vous dire va peut-être répondre à certaines des questions que toi et Jake vous vous posez, tout ne sera pas agréable a entendre, mais il est__ temps pour vous d'apprendre certaines choses. Mais avant, il y a un rituel très imporatant aux yeux des Na'vis je dois accomplir avec vous._

Il se tourna vers Mo'at.

_— Je pense que tu as avec toi l'objet dont nous allons avoirbesoins._

Mo'at ne se séparait jamais de cet objet, la mémoire du clan. Elle ce tourna et sortis d'un sac une poche en cuir sombre et la lui tendis. Il la prit très respectueusement, s'assied en tailleur et avec des gestes lents dénouas le petit cordon et étala la pièce de cuir. Au centre, un sac de toile, Frère d'Etukan en sortit un long collier fait de pierre multicolore, il le disposa sur la pièce de cuir.

Il regarda Jake.

_— Ceci est le collier des esprits des chefs du clan, chaque pierre de se collier représente l'esprit de chaque chef des Omaticayas, il est temps pour toi comme tous l'on fait au début de leur règne de mètre ta pierre._

Mo'at caressa doucement une pierre blanche veiner de noirs, celle d'Etukan. Jake regarda longuement le collier comme s'il voulait reconnaitre tous les chefs.

_— Frère d'Etukan, je pense qu'il en manque ._

Jake décrocha une petite bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture et en sortit un collier orné d'une pierre rouge sang.

_— Ceci appartenait à Tsu'Tey, même s'il ne fut chef que quelques jours, il a payé de sa vie notre liberté et il a sa place parmi tous ces chefs._

Il posa le collier au centre des pierres.

Frère d'Etukan le regarda en souriant.

_— Ce geste t'honore Jake, je n'attendais pas moins de toi, je ne m'étais pas tromper en me reliant à ta cause._

Il tendit la main vers Jake. Jake, défi un collier de pierres vertes qu'il portait toujours, le premier cadeau que lui avait offert Neytiri, et le lui tandis, il fut déposé à coter de celui de Tsu'Tey.

_-Norman, quant à toi, tu vas devoirs faire un choix. Comme tu as fondé un nouveau clan, tu peux décider de créer un nouveau collier des esprits soit continuer celui de la grande roche qui par chance n'a pas été perdue._

_— Ce clan est avant tout composé des survivants de celui de la grande roche, même si nous avons choisi un autre nom, il reste quelque part le clan de la grande roche. Par respect pour eux, je souhaiterais continuer leur collier des esprits s'ils sont tous d'accord._

_— demain, nous mettrons ta pierre sur le collier._

_Il remit le collier dans le sac de toile et referma la pièce de cuir, il ferma les yeux et fit une phrase à Eywa où il témoignait de l'acte de Jake._

_Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai de grandes choses à vous dire, je vais commencer par toi Jake._

_Le passage de ton esprit vers ton Avatar a été souhaité par les Omaticayas, cela tu le savais déjà, mais une chose qu'Eywa n'avait pas prévus. C'est que tu deviennes le chef du clan, cela est dû à la volonté de Tsu'Tey, pourtant, seuls ceux qui sont nés au sein du clan peuvent prétendre être chefs. Tsu'Tey qui pourtant connaissait bien les règles la voulut ainsi. Mais Eywa ne voulait pas aller contre la dernière volonté d'un chef prêt à la rejoindre, il fallait cependant qu'elle s'assure que tu pourrais dignement lui succéder. J'aurais dû te rencontrer bien plus tôt afin de sonder ton esprit. Mais tu as fait un geste qui a permis à Eywa de le faire avant moins. Sans connaitre la portée de ton geste, tu t'es relier une première fois à elle, emporter par ton désire de te joindre aux prières du clan quand tu t'es relié à l'arbre des âmes. Tu à entendu la vois de Tsu'Tey et tu as averti Mo'at de ta curieuse expérience. A ce moment elle a compris ce qu'il c'était passé, par sa voix, Eywa t'appelait Elle avait choisi ce moment pour accéder à ton esprit et trouver réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Mais tu n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'il allait se passer. Je pense que Mo'at aurait préféré te mettre en garde de ce que tu pouvais risquer. Tu as enduré une des plus terribles épreuves qu'il soit sans y être préparé. Comparaitre devant Eywa et tous les anciens chefs du clan. Ils ont sondé ton esprit au plus profond, certain des très anciens chefs voulais te tuer. ils ne voulaient pas de toi pour mener le clan, mais beaucoup ont vue en toi ton amour pour les tiens et ta volonté de faire parti de ce monde. Ils ont fini par se rallier à tes partisans, j'ai moi-même sondé aussi ton esprit et je te rassure, j'étais de ton coter._

_— Que se serais' il passer si je n'avais pas été jugé digne ? _demanda Jake.

_ — Tu ne te serais jamais réveillé ou tu aurais perdu la raison. Ceci aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour le clan._

Mo'at prit la parole.

_-J'aurais dû prendre la tête du clan et choisir un nouveau chef, certains auraient tenté de faire valoir leurs droits à devenir chef, et généralement, cette situation à souvent une issue fatale pour un clan, même nous, nous avons des faiblesses._

Jake sentit son sang se glacer après cette révélation.

_-oui Jake, tu es devenu chef de ce clan nom pas par la volonté d'Eywa ni celle de Tsu'Tey, mais par ce que tu avais en toi, et c'est qui fait que tu es le chef des Omaticayas aujourd'hui. Si tu devais subir à nouveau cette épreuve, elle était très douce et tu pouvais te rendre compte par toi-même combien tu as gagné ta place ?_

Il s'inclina devant Jake et son regard se tourna vers Trudy.

_-Trudy, sans vouloir t'offenser tu es la chose la plus étrange que m'est ester donner de rencontré, bien que tu viennes du ciel, tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à un Na'vi. Je ne sais même pas comment cela est possible et peut être même qu'Eywa l'ignore aussi._

_Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle t'a accepté telle que tu es. Comme la fait le clan, et ton époux. Ton dévouement pour le clan à attirer son regard sur toi et les prières que tu lui fis parvenir par lui fut entendu comme pour tout Na'vi._

_Le fait qu'elle t'a refusé de porter un enfant repose sur des choses sérieuses. Elle ne savait quel serait le fruit de votre union ni même il n'aurait pu vivre._

Trudy soupira, le regard un peu triste prit la parole.

_-c'est vrais que j'aurais aimé avoir un enfant avec Atzenko, même si j'ai du mal a comprendre pourquoi elle ne le veut pas, mais bon, nous avons adopté un enfant et il me considère comme sa mère a par entière même s'il est deux fois plus grand que mois. Que puis-je espérer de plus ?_

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire l'assemblée.

Fère d'Etukan se tourna vers Norman.

_— Norman, mon ami, quant à toi, tu es le seul ici à qui Eywa avait préparé le chemin. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle t'avait choisie pour mener le clan de la grande roche, elle t'avait choisi le même soir où vous êtes venus devant l'arbre des âmes pour le secours de Grace. Pourtant, tu as failli faire échouer son plan en refusant de te soigner et précipiter ta mort. _

Tout le monde fixa Norman, incrédule devant cette révélation. Norman quant à lui était terriblement gêné, il ne pensait pas que son secret serait un jour dévoilé. Il regardait ses amis, il était temps pour lui de leur dire la vérité. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et déglutit avec peine. Seul Tzé'Tey connaissait son secret et elle avait juré de ne jamais le révéler.

_— En arrivant sur Pandora, je savais que mes jours étaient comptés, je souffrais d'une maladie génétique rare. Je l'ai appris quelque semaine avant mon départ. Le plus curieux c'est qu'aucun des généticiens qui c'était occuper de mon avatar ne s'en soi aperçus. Le médecin ne voulait reporte mon départ afin de s'assurer que je ne compromette pas la mission pour laquelle j'étais envoyer. J'ai dû batailler pendant des heures et signé des tonnes décharges pour qu'il me laisse enfin partir._

_Avec le voyage, il me restait à peine deux ou trois ans à vivre sur Pandora. Tu comprends Jake, pourquoi au début je t'en ai voulu que tu sois choisie par les Omaticayas._

_Mais ensuite, quand tu à commencé ton apprentissage et que ta demander mon aide, j'ai compris que tu prenais tout cela très à cœur, et tu ne manquais jamais de me donner des informations sur le mode de vie des Na'vis. Puis après tous les évènements, je me suis jeté à fond dans le mode de vie des Na'vis. Je voulais vous le dire, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Je voyais que ma santé s'était stabilisée, j'ai même pensé que les médecins se trompaient. Je me croyais sorti d'affaire jusqu'à un matin ou les premiers signes ont apparu. J'ai rencontré un médecin du centre et je lui est tout raconté. Je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret. Il m'a fait de nombreux examens._

_Ma maladie évoluait plus vite que prévu et il ne me restait guère plus de deux mois à vivre à ce moment-là. J'aurais plus gagné quelques semaines en me soignant et en ne me reliant plus à mon avatar. Mais je voulais finir ma vie avec mon avatar, s'entend mes derniers jours arriver, je me suis relier a mon avatar et le suis partis dans la chaine des Alléluia afin de mourir dans cet endroit que j'aime tant. Je ne voulais pas que Tzé'Tey me voie dépérir, elle aurait gardé un meilleur souvenir de moi., je sais que c'est une peu égoïste…._

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Tzé'Tey se blottit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux

_-Avant de partir, je voulais remercier Eywa de ce qu'elle m'avait permis de vivre et je voulais te faire une lettre d'adieux Jake. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis endormi au pied de l'arbre et je me suis réveillé au lever du jour au même endroit. Sans même savoir que j'étais mort, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Seule quelque bribe de mes souvenirs me sont revue instantanément, mais de nombreuses lacunes sont reste j'ai retrouvé une partie de mes souvenirs bien longtemps après._

Tout le monde regardait Norman, atterrer par ses révélations

Jake prit la parole XXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Norman, mon frère, pourquoi ne la tu pas dis ? Avec l'aide de Mo'at d'Eywa tu aurais rejoint ton avatar et t'épargner cette épreuve_

_-devant l'éminence de sa mort, il n'est pas facile de garder sa raison et de prendre les bonnes décisions._

Jake ne pouvait pas tenir rigueur à Norman, il ne savait même pas quel comportement il aurait eu devant un tel fait.

_— Tu as de la chance qu'Eywa avait prévus cela, elle a placé quelqu'un a tes coter, et c'est elle qui a pu empêcher ton esprit au moment de ta mort de quitter ton avatar._

_-Grace ?_

Frère d'Etukan fixa Norman.

_-Oui, Grace, elle a veillé sur toi et Jake comme elle la toujours fait depuis votre arrivé, vous représenter quelque part les enfants que la vie ne lui a pas donnés, elle vous aime beaucoup et est très fière de vous._

_— Dommage qu'elle soit avec Eywa. _Soupiras Norman.

-_en es-tu sur ? _dit Frère d'Etukan sur un ton un peu sec.

_-Je ne crois pas à une autre possibilité ni même que nous la rêverons._

Frère D'Etukan baissa la tête dans un geste de négation.

— _Quand cesserez-vous de croire, en croyant vous ne voyez pas, vous êtes pourtant les preuves qu'Eywa existe. Croire est une erreur de votre monde, vous croyez en quelque chose incapable d'accomplir quoi que soi. Eywa n'est pas une vague idole vénérée et inaccessible, elle partout, dans chaque être vivant de votre monde, un Na'vi na pas à croire en elle, il le sait au fond de lui qu'elle existe._

_Eywa vous a montrer un signe que tout était fini pour grâce, vous la telle montré morte ?_

Jake et Norman ne purent répondre que non.

_— Si cela devait arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le vous aurait fait savoir. Les dernières paroles de Grace devraient pourtant t'ouvrir l'esprit Jake, et ne pas douter d'Eywa. _

Conscient qu'il s'était un peu emporté il continua sur un ton plus doux presque a vois basse.

_— Grace n'est pas si loin que cela de vous, il y a même déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle vous a rejoint, ainsi qu'Eywa._

Tous se regardèrent incrédule, seule Mo'at gardait un visage impassible, il se leva et se dirigea vers le Thanator endormi, le fils de Jake dormait entre ses puissantes pattes. Il se mit à genoux et approcha la main de la tête de l'animal, Jake voulu le mettre en garde, mais d'un geste, il lui fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de parler. Il caressa le cou de l'animal qui ouvrit un œil et soupira.

Il prit son ketse et le relia à celui du thanator, il resta un long moment relier à l'animal, ses yeux révulser tournais dans ses orbites, il respirait bruyamment.

Mo'at se montrait rassurante

_— C'est toujours impressionnant quand un grand Tsaick parle à Eywa, même pour mois._

Tout son corps tremblait, mais il finit par s'apaiser.

Il retira son ketse.

_— Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas approché Eywa de si près, pas dans cette forme animal, il a fallu qu'il accepte de me laisser lui parler, il est très attaché a toi Neytiri, comme a Jake, il me voyait comme un intrus, mais il a fini par m'entendre et me laisser parler a Eywa, il la protège aussi._

_Jake, tu vas pouvoir parler à Eywa, elle comprend que tu ne vois pas en elle, mais pour le chemin au quelle tu de destine, il ne fait plus que tu doutes et que tu lui fasses confiance. Mais avant, elle vient de me révéler certaine chose quelle ma charger de vous dire._

Il se leva et vient se placer devant Neytiri.

_— . Eywa ne peut garder un esprit très longtemps, surtout si cet esprit doit rejoindre un corps, elle a donc choisi cet animal, car personne ne le chasse et il n'est pas la proie d'autre bête. Ainsi elle était sûre qu'il ne risqua rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a accompagné l'esprit de Grace. _

_Pour qu'elle puisse revenir, Eywa doit lui trouver un corps de femme, elle doit être naissante, mais les dernières naissances n'ont donné que des mâles, pourtant la prochaine naissance donnera une fille, n'est-ce pas Neytiri ?_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neytiri, Jake savait très bien que Neytiri souhaitait un autre enfant, souhait qu'il partageait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore prévenu que cela était pour bientôt. Neytiri était surprise, elle n'avait pas senti les signes annonciateurs ni même vus dans ses rêves le sexe de leur futur enfant. Devant l'expression de Neytiri, Frère d'Etukan sourit.

_-Ne sois pas surprise, tu souhaitais un autre enfant, tu l'aurais appris que dans quelques jours. Cependant, seul toi peux prendre la décision du passage de l'esprit de Grace dans celui de ta fille, si tu le fais contre ta volonté, cela ne pourra se faire. _

_— Votre fille grandiras normalement comme tout enfant Na'vi, l'esprit de Grace ne se manifestera pas avant ses 15 années, et même avec l'esprit de Grace, elle sera toujours que vous été ses parents, c'est une chose un peu difficile a admettre, mais Eywa veillera a cela._

_Ceci sont les dernières choses que je vous révèlerais, c'est à vous maintenant, Jake et Norman de vous ouvrir à Eywa et d'apprendre à reconnaitre les signes quelle vous envois. _

_Pour ma part, j'ai demandé à Eywa de pouvoir finir ma vie de nomade, j'ai passé près de la moitié de ma vie à la servir, je voudrais enfin fonder une famille et ne plus être seul. Un autre homme avec sa marque à achever sa formation et peu prendre ma place. Chose qu'elle a acceptée, mais en faisant cela, je ne pourrais plus avoir se contacte avec elle et je devrais interpréter les signes quelle m'envoie plutôt que de me les dire directement._

Il se leva et se plaças devant Norman, le salua respectueusement.

_-m'accepteras-tu dans ton arbre et comme membre de ton clan ?_

Norman se leva à son tour, lui rendit a son salut.

_— nous fêterons ta renaissance très prochainement._

Il apposa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout le monde se leva et se joignit à son geste.

_-J'ai une dernière chose à te demander._

Il se tourna et tandis la main vers un coin sombre de l'arbre, une jeune Na'vi se leva et les rejoints, Norman la reconnus, elle était la femme qui s'occupait des soins dans le clan.

_ -Je voudrais fonder un foyer avec elle et avoir ton accord pour cela._

Cette requête est purement protocolaire, jamais un chef de clan ne s'opposera à une union.

_— et bien, nous fêterons ses deux évènements en même temps._

Frère d'Etukan se tourna vers Jake.

_— Viens, il est temps de la rencontrer._

Dans le monde

D'Eywa

Chapitre IX

Frère d'Etukan installa confortablement Jake auprès du thanator. D'un sac il sortit une petite fiole et la lui tendis.

_— juste pour apaiser ton corps et ton esprit, rencontrer Eywa et l'esprit de cette bête est éprouvant._

Jake avala quelques gouttes de cette fiole, il ne réussit pas à dissimuler son dégout, comme toujours, la pharmacopée Na'vi est tout simplement infecte. Frère d'Etukan surveillait les pupilles de Jake. Mo'at entreprit un chant destiné à Eywa, repris par Neytiri, cet air était très doux, cela le berçait. Jugeant que Jake était prêt, il lui prit son ketse et le relia à celui du thanator. La rencontre avec l'esprit de cet animal fut un choc, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle puissance, bien plus que celle d'un Ikran ou d'un Équidus, bien que sa force physique soit impressionnante, son esprit reflétait une détermination sans égal, il comprit pourquoi même les plus habiles des chasseurs préféraient fuir devant lui plutôt que de le combattre. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la sagesse.

Il lui sembla pendant quelques instants voir à travers les yeux du thanator, puis la lumière s'assombrit faisant place à une nuit noire. La lumière revint enfin, il se trouvait à présent dans la forêt, devant lui se trouvait un thanator, encore plus impressionnant que ses congénères, à la différence que celui-ci n'arborait pas les pelages noirs luisants de ceux de sa race, mais un poil brun fauve. Assis, il le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Bien que l'animal ne présente aucun signe d'agressivité, Jake était quand même inquiet, il entendait la respiration bruyante de l'animal, mais il restait immobile comme une statue. Incapable de se situe dans le temps il lui semblait attendre depuis des heures. Une brume blanchâtre et froide monta du sol et l'enveloppa comme un linceul, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'angoisse l'étreignis, pourtant il sentait comme une présence rassurante, le chant de Mo'at et Neytiri lui parvenait dans un écho lointain. La brume commença à se dissiper. Il avait changé de lieux. Cet endroit, il n'avait pas de mal à le reconnaitre, il fit remonter à sa mémoire un des moments importants de sa nouvelle vie. C'est à cet endroit qu'il avait comparu devant Eywa et tous les chefs Omaticayas, mais à la différence, il était debout vêtu d'une longue tunique bleu foncé et une ceinture blanche, à son cou pendait le collier des Esprits des chefs des Omaticayas. L'air était frais et le soleil haut dans le ciel le réchauffait agréablement. Il était seul dans cette immense plaine qui s'étalait au-delà de l'horizon. Au loin, le vent lui amenait dès son familier, des rires, des chants, des conversations, il se dirigea vers le point d'où semblaient provenir les bruits. Il monta au sommet d'une petite colline. En contre-bas dans une grande vallée, un village s'étendait à perte de vue, des milliers d'Omaticayas vaquaient à leurs occupations, l'un d'entre eux l'aperçut et donna l'alerte. Ils se massèrent au pied de la colline et un puissant chant de bienvenue s'éleva. Par ce chant, ils souhaitaient la bienvenue à leur chef. Devant ce spectacle, Jake ressentit une vive émotion, encore plus intense que celle de sa renaissance au sein du clan. Il leur sourit et les salua du geste rituel. Un cri de joie monta de tous, faisant vibrer l'air et le chant repris.

_— Tu vois Jake, même ici tu es leur chef ?_

Jake se retourna

_— Neytiri ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_

Il la regarda plus attentivement et compris sa méprise, ce n'était pas Neytiri, mais Eywa

_— Oui Jake. En effet, je ne suis pas Neytiri, j'ai pris l'apparence de la personne qui » est la plus chère à ton cœur, mais si cela te gêne._

Elle le regardait en souriant

_— je comprends pourquoi Neytiri t'a choisi, tu n'es pas seulement un beau Na'vi, tu as en toi quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas encore quoi._

Elle tourna autour de lui comme naguère Mo'at l'avait lors de son arrivée chez les Omaticayas. Un petit souvenir piquant lui revint en mémoire.

_-Non Jake, je ne vais pas gouter ton sang, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Je vois que mon apparence te trouble._

Elle voyait en lui devançant ses pensées

Jake ne répondit pas_, _mais elle sentait l'émoi que cela lui procurait. Son visage changea, elle apparut sous un autre visage, celui d'une Na'vi, dont les trais ne lui était pas inconnus, mais sa peau était beaucoup plus claire et les cheveux presque blancs la fessait ressembler plus a une déesse de l'antiquité. Ses yeux avaient l'intensité de l'or et Jake avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard tant il était perçant. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un pagne bleu-azur et de nombreux bracelets de cuivre jaune ornaient ses bras et un long collier semblable à celui que portait Jake ornait son cou.

_— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme cela que je t'imaginais Eywa._

_-je le sais, répondit-elle. _Avec un sourire. _Je me montre sous l'apparence que l'on souhaite me voir, comme cela personne n'est déçu ni choquer et je te dirais que je ne sais même plus quelle est ma forme réelle._

La remarque d'Eywa fit sourire Jake, elle se joignit à son sourire. Elle le prit par la main et ils marchèrent en silence, le décor changeait, ils se trouvaient dans le village où il avait grandi, le jardin ou il jouait avec son frère, l'école, la fac, la caserne ou il fit ses classes, ses premiers combats, il revoyait toute sa vie, il en revit tous les moments importants, et hélas, le jour où il mit fin à la vie de Tsu'Tey.

_-Tu ne devrais pas garder ceci comme un mauvais souvenir. Cela peut te sembler cruel, mais c'est de cette façon que l'héritier d'un chef lui rend hommage quand il est mortellement blessé dans un combat. Peux on connut une fin si prestigieuse. Tu es celui qui a chevauché Toruk, tu es la dernière ombre, celle qui plane au-dessus de tout Na'vi et ceci ne s'est produite que six fois. Quelque part, grâce à toi, Tsu'Tey est entré dans les légendes du clan, son nom et perdurera. _

Maigre consolation pour Jake, son geste le poursuivait souvent dans ses rêves. Tout au long de leur marche, le déroulement de sa vie continuait.

_-Tu vois Jake, je sais tout de toi, dit toi que tu ne peux rien me cacher et je sais que tu ne le fais pas, tu me laisses voire en toit comme ta a laisser tous les chefs qui ton jugée. Même si certains au début ne voulaient pas de toi comme chef, tu as bénéficié d'une aide précieuse, le Na'vi que j'ai envoyé et Grâce._

_— ils m'auraient vraiment tué s'il ne m'avait pas jugé digne ?_

_— non Jake, ils ne t'auraient pas tué au sens réel, ils voulaient tuer la volonté du chef, pas le Na'vi. Il y a chez eux une certaine subtilité de langage. Beaucoup ont cru que tu avais accepté l'héritage de Tsu'Tey par ambition ou pour te garantir une vie meilleure. S'ils s'étaient vraiment opposés, tu serais resté au clan comme un simple chasseur. Tes exploits t'auraient assuré un meilleur statut._

Elle s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre et l'invite à faire de même.

_— Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions Jake, mais je voudrais te dire une chose. Je sais que pour toi et Norman, il est très difficile de croire en mon existence, et de comprendre que Pandora n'est pas qu'un monde, mais bien deux mondes indissociables._

Jake regarda autour de lui.

_— Pourtant nous sommes bien sûr Pandora, bien que je ne connaisse pas cet endroit, les arbres, les animaux, je sais bien qu'ils vivent sur cette planète._

_— Tu n'es pas sur Pandora, je pourrais te dire que tu es en moi, mais cette idée pour l'instant te dépasse. Ce monde je l'ai matérialisé pour toi, il est impossible de te montrer la réalité. Pour t'aider à comprendre, nous sommes dans chaque arbre, animal, Na'vi. Chaque arbre est mon monde, chaque être vivant est une partie de mois, si l'un ou l'autre venait à disparaitre, je disparaitrais aussi. Je ressens la mort de chaque être, chaque arbre qui tombe, c'est un morceau de mon univers qui disparait._

De la façon dont elle narra tout cela, il semblait à Jake comme ressentir comme un appelle au secours, il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait peur de quelques choses.

Le paysage changea encore une fois, une muraille montant jusqu'au ciel apparu, Jake se leva, marcha vers cette elle, il y posa la, main, c'était du bois.

_-Oui Jake, ce monde n'est pas comme le ciel, il a une frontière. C'est elle qui sépare le monde des vivants et celui des esprits. Mon monde est fragile Jake, le juste équilibre des choses fait partie d'une des raisons de son existence._

_— Tu as pris un risque insensé quand tu à chevaucher Toruk, je ne pouvais pas t'apporter mon aide, Toruk est Toruk, il n'écoute que lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ta accepter et personne ne le sera jamais, mais par ton acte tu à redonné le courage à tes frères et sœurs, et par ton discours renaitre un espoir de liberté qu'ils croyaient perdus._

_-Quand ta ma adresser ta prière avant de livré la bataille contre ceux qui vienne du ciel, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas intervenir, je pensais que les Na'vi étaient redevenus assez fort pour les repousser. Mais hélas, cela a failli tourner à la catastrophe. La destruction de l'arbre-maison avait déjà causé des dommages ici, mais au plus fort de la bataille, j'ai vu mon monde commencer à s'écrouler et les flammes l'envahir. Chaque mort, chaque blessé me faisaient ressentir une douleur si intense que je finis par me retrouver prostré au sol, incapable de réagir, j'ai même cru que tout était perdu. Il y a eu une brève accalmie, elle m'a permis de me ressaisir et de lancer les plus puissants animaux de Pandora contre ceux qui viennent du ciel. La suite, tu la connais._

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où Jake avait livré le dernier combat contre Quaritch, l'AMP gisait au sol comme une sculpture abstraite tout droit sortie de l'esprit d'un sculpteur fou.

La machine était vide, des yeux il chercha le corps. Il le trouva à quelques pas de là, du moins son squelette adosser à un arbre.

_- J'ai envoyé un thanator à la rencontre de Neytiri, je te savais en danger et chaque seconde comptait, cet animal guider par Neytiri s'est jeté dans une lutte inégale qui a couté la vie à ce majestueux animal._

Non loin de là, un tumulus de pierre montrait le lieu où le thanator avait succombé, Neytiri avait voulu ceci pour honorer son esprit et le remercier, Jake y avait contribué aussi.

Elle tendit la main vers les restes de Quaritch.

_-son agonie fut très longue, endurant une douleur semblable à celle d'un Na'vi qui a trahi son clan et qui est mise à mort._

Jake en frissonna, un chasseur lui avait raconté ce qui pouvait arriver à un Na'vi s'il trahissait ses frères, son calvaire peut dépasser tout une journée dans une douleur atroce.

Elle lui montra des passages de sa vie plus agréable, comme pour se faire pardonné de lui avoir montré cela. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne, lieux très familiers pour Jake. C'est à cet endroit qu'il aimait se retrouver seul avec Neytiri, leur rare moment d'intimité véritable, la vue était certainement la plus belle de Pandora.

Eywa regardait Jake.

_— Jake, je voudrais que tu comprennes ce monde, te l'expliquer serait facile, mais te convaincre de mon existence, beaucoup plus dur. Je voudrais que tu le comprennes par toit même, cela n'aurait pas la même valeur à mes yeux et même aux tiens, c'est une réalité, bien que cela ne te le semble pas, je t'ai montré mon monde, je me suis montré à toi, j'ai fait une partie du voyage pour te rencontrer. C'est à toi de le terminer._

Elle disparut dans un petit éclat de lumière. Le cerveau de Jake était en ébullition, bien qu'il commence à comprendre les explications d'Eywa. Cette nuance lui échappait.

Autour de lui, de petits arbres des âmes parsemaient les lieux, il les regardait, il réfléchissait intensément, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Pour se joindre à Eywa ou à son monde, les Na'vi se lient à l'arbre des âmes. Que se passerait-il s'il se reliait dans le monde d'Eywa, mais surtout à qui ? Il se mit à genoux devant un des arbres, saisit son ketse.

_ -Je vais surement le regretter_

Il se relia a l'arbre, pendant plusieurs secondes il ne ressentit rien, plus la lumière s'estompa faisant place à l'obscurité parsemer de point lumineux, au loin il percevait une petite boule bleue qui grossissait rapidement, il reconnut très vite Pandora, il survolait a présent la forêt, il survola de très nombreux clans, il voyait des Na'vi en prière, il entendait même les voix et les incantations des Tsaick. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse y en avoir tant. Il se dirigeait vers une montagne au sommet enneigé.

Son voyage s'arrêta dans un lieu austère, rien à voir avec la luxuriante jungle de Pandora. Cet endroit presque triste, il était fait de pierre noire, l'entrée d'une étrange grotte se profilait non loin de la et des milliers de points de lumières y entrais, Jake les suivis, il resta devant l'entré, dans une immense caverne les points de lumières semblaient danser.. Jake en prit un dans le creux de sa main et le lâcha vivement, cette chose avait pénétré son esprit et il avait entendu une vois.

Doucement, les points lumineux convergeaient vers un même endroit, le centre de la grotte, ils s'assemblaient les un aux autres, doucement, les points lumineux créaient une forme. Après un long moment, la forme prenait des contours précis d'une femme et Jake lâcha à vois basse.

-_Eywa_

Il venait de comprendre nom pas ce qu'était Eywa, mais ce qu'elle était. Grâce avait trouvé une partie de l'explication, les arbres communiquent bien en eux, mais que pouvait'-il bien transmettre ?

Elle pensait que tout cela était comme un vaste réseau où transitaient des données utiles au Na'vi, il n'en était rien. Ils transmettent l'esprit des Na'vi et d'une telle force et en si grand nombre que cela a fini par donné une existence à un être doter de pouvoir, elle en est la matérialisation, mais cet être ne vie que par l'esprit des Na'vi, et quoi de plus naturelle de la faire vivre dans le monde végétal de Pandora puisque c'est lui qui est le réceptacle de tout cela.

Eywa et les Na'vi ne font qu'un. La nature de Pandora est le refuge d'Eywa.

Il voyait Eywa se matérialiser devant lui, elle le regardait comme une mère regarde son enfant, doucement le gris de la pierre reprenait des couleurs, le décor changeait, il revenait où il venait de se relier. Elle était assise en tailleur.

_— Tout cela j'aurais pu te l'expliquer, mais il fallait que tu le découvres par toi-même, cela faisait partie du chemin qui te restait à faire pour que tu deviennes réellement un Na'vi, il te manquait encore quelque chose, et cette chose était mois. Tu dois me trouver un peu arrogante en disant cela, mais c'est la vérité._

Jake regardait Eywa comme si c'était la première fois, du moins, à présent, il voyait en elle. Il avait enfin compris. Il se leva et prononça

_-Oe i nga ti kamé Eywa_

Elle se leva à son tour le visage radieux

_—_ _Oe i nga ti kamé Jake. __Tu fais partis de mois comme je fais partie de toi Jake, ne l'oublie jamais. Sans toi, je n'existerais plus ni même ce monde._

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur l'épaule. Il y une personne qui souhaite te voir Jake.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'école abandonnée, Eywa disparu. Il entendait, une vois, enfantine réciter un texte que lui enfant avait appris a l'école, la vois buttais sur certains mots, mais la vois récitai sa leçon avec une grande application, une autre vois s'éleva, félicitant l'élève, la vois de Grâce, Jake couru les quelques mettre qui le séparait de l'entrée et s'arrêtas sur le pas de la porte. La jeune Na'vi se retournas, Jake eu un choc, le portrait de Neytiri, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 années. Il resta immobile, comme pétrifier par cette vision.

_— Oui Jake, c'est bien la sœur de Neytiri qui est devant toi_

_-mais elle est ….._

Grâce avais fait un geste de la main intiment le silence a Jake.

_-On ne parle jamais de cela ici, j'évite les souvenirs douloureux._

Elle raccompagna la jeune fille vers la sortie, qui disparut instantanément.

Elle regarda Jake en souriant

_— quelle allure marin's . _Dit-elle en riant, faisant allusion à la toute première sortie dans son avatar.

_-je ne le suis plus depuis un bon moment Grâce._

Elle s'approcha de luit et l'enlaças_._

_-Que je suis content de te revoir, j'ai l'impression que son fait une éternité, raconte-moi tout, Eywa me donne des nouvelles, mais je veux te les entendre dire._

Jake s'assis sur le bureau et Grace sur une table et débuta son histoire le soir ou elle reçut cette balle qui lui fut fatale jusqu'à son arriver dans l'école, Grace écoutait sans l'interrompre, elle était fascinée par le récit de Jake et ses aventures, il lui raconta aussi celle de Norman et sa bonne fortune, elle n'en revenait pas. Sans oublier l'étonnante métamorphose de Trudy. Il lui fit part aussi de sa révélation à Eywa, Grace l'écoutait encore plus attentivement. Mais il gardait quelques informations pour plus tard

_-Jake, ce qui est le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a fallu que je meure et qu'Eywa me prenne en elle pour que je le découvre aussi. Mais bon, c'est le destin qui l'a voulue._

Elle dit tristement

_— Je vis une existence paisible ici, je regrette seulement de ne plus être à vos côtés et avec les Omaticayas. Débarrasser de Parker et de ses barbares, je suis que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup de chose et même d'autre découverte sur Pandora et sur le peuple Na'vi._

Jake brulait d'envie de lui dire ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais il craignait sa réaction et il ne savait pas quelle décision allait prendre Neytiri, la vue de sa sœur avait fait naitre en Jake une autre éventualité. Ce fait, il ne pourrait jamais le lui cacher et en l'apprenant elle souhaiterait peut-être faire revenir sa sœur plutôt que Grace. Quelle serais la position d'Eywa, accéderais'elle a sa demande, ces questions tournaient dans sa tête

Grace voyais que quelque chose tourmentait Jake, elle avait appris à le connaitre pendant les trois mois qu'ils passèrent ensembles, ce que Jake ignorait c'est que Grace avait acquis quelques facultés en vivant dans Eywa, même si elle était restée dans son cops originel. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Jake, elle lui posa la main sure le front. Il comprit tout de suite et la lui ôtas doucement.

_-Je préfère tout te dire de vive voix même si c'est assez dur pour moi de te l'expliquer, le fait d'avoir vu la sœur de Neytiri rend encore plus incertain ton avenir._

Et il lui expliqua la révélation de Frère d'Etukan et sur le possible passage de son esprit vers le corps de leur future fille.

Grace accusa l'information avec calme, elle comprenait la situation devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, le choix devant le quelle allais se trouver Neytiri était cruelle.

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible !, Eywa n'imposerait pas une chose aussi pénible à un de ses enfants, il doit y avoir une autre issue à cela._

Grace faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, marchant nerveusement de long en large.

-_Jake, il n'y qu'une seule solution, je vais te donner un message pour Neytiri et tu dois me promettre de bien lui répéter tout ce que je vais te dire._

Jake lui fit la promesse

_-je veux que si elle a la possibilité de faire revenir sa sœur, qu'elle le fasse. C'est un peu de ma faute si sa sœur est morte. J'ai fait mon choix et je souhaite qu'elle le respecte, c'est quelque par ma dernière volonté._

Au regard de Grace, Jake comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, sa décision était prise et il fallait de toute façon son approbation pour que cela se fasse.

_-Bien Grace, je donnerais le message à Neytiri, même si je pense que cela lui fera de la peine, elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi et elle suivra ta volonté._

Jake se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de l'école au se trouvait un grand tableau noir, il le regarda, les impacts de balles n'y étaient pas

_— Grace, me diras-tu un jour ce qui s'est passé à l'école ?_

-Jake, il y a des souvenirs que je ne veux plus évoquer, ils sont peut être encore plus pénible que celui de ma propre mort

Eywa apparue et s'approcha de Grace, elle lui posa la main sur les épaules, elle la regardait avec une certaine tristesse

-_Grâce, tu dois lui raconter ce qui s'est passé ici, cela fait partie de l'histoire de son clan, et de toute façon, il l'apprendra bien un jour, au temps que ce soit toi qui le lui dises_

Grace se tourna vers Jake et planta ses yeux dans les siens, une larme au coin des yeux, le visage crispé, elle se mit a raconter la terrible histoire.

**_-_**_La sœur de Neytiri, Sylwanin, a arrêté de venir à l'école. Elle était en colère face au fait que nous coupions les arbres. Un jour, elle et d'autres chasseurs sont venus tout saccager, ils ont brûlé un des bulldozers. Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'on pouvait les protéger. Les soldats les ont poursuivis jusqu'à l'école. Ils ont tué Sylwanin devant l'entrée. Devant les yeux de Neytiri. Puis ils ont tué les autres. Je suis sorti avec les enfants, avant qu'il ne me tue moi._

Jake ne put s'empêcher de lâcher

**_-_**_Nom de dieu_

Grace fondit en larmes_._

_ -__Ouais. Une scientifique reste objective - on ne doit pas laisser l'émotion nous contrôler. Mais j'ai passé dix années de ma vie dans cette école. Ils m'appelaient Sa'atenuk... Ce genre de douleur parvient toujours à remonter. Et les voir tous morts…_

Elle ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer, Jake passa sa main maladroitement sur la joue de Grace, il se mit à genoux et la sera contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes.

Même Eywa semblait affecter par le chagrin de Grace et tournait pudiquement la tête. Ils restèrent là un long moment, comme pour se recueillir en la mémoire de Sylwanin,

Eywa rompit le silence et dit d'une voix douce

_-Grace, personne n'auras de choix à faire, j'aurais dû te l'expliquer bien avant, mais cela concernait Jake, c'était à lui de te l'apprendre._

_-Je ne peux pas encore faire passer l'esprit de Sylwanin, dans un autre corps, elle a encore un long voyage à faire avant que cela soit possible, et il faut que ce soit elle qui le souhaite, il ne peut en être autrement. Elle ne se sent peut-être pas encore prête. Elle reviendra un jour, mais je ne sais pas quand. J'apprécie ton geste Grâce, et je suis sûr qu'il touche Sylwanin, et tu as raison de dire que je n'imposerais pas un tel choix._

La sœur de Neytiri réapparue dans l'école, elle s'approcha de Jake, mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura.

— _Dis à ma sœur que je l'aime et que je reviendrais bientôt, et toi prends soin d'elle. _Puis elle s'approcha de Grace.

_— ne pleure pas petite maman, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tué, mais ceux qui viennent du ciel, la seule chose que je peux te reprocher, c'est d'avoir coupé des arbres, mais tu ne savais pas encore._

Puis elle s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Grace retrouva quelque peu le sourire, c'était la première fois que Sylwanin parlait de cela. L'atmosphère se détendait un peux, ils se mirent à discuter des souvenirs communs a Grace et Jake, chacun évoquant des souvenirs quelques fois causasse sur les petits travers de Jake et surtout son hygiène corporelle. Ses petites choses amusaient beaucoup Eywa, bien que Jake, lui trouve cela moins amusant.

Il était temps de revenir à des choses plus sérieuses.

Eywa expliqua à Grace les différentes étapes du processus qui lui permettra de rejoindre le corps de leurs filles

_— Si un jour quelqu'un me dirait que je décèderais sur une planète lointaine, qu'un ancien marin's paralyser deviendrait un Na'vi et de surcroit, chef d'un clan, de plus uni à la fille du défunt chef et pour finir, devenir probablement leur fille, je crois que je l'aurais envoyé se faire soigner. Même un écrivain fou ne pourrait imaginer une telle histoire_

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.

Eywa se leva, Jake et Grace comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparé, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Grace se déroba prétextant quelle devais ranger la classe, il comprit que cet ultime au revoir était au-dessus de ces forces, il l'embrassa sur la joue et sorti sans autre forme suivit par Eywa. Ils marchèrent un long moment, Eywa lui indiquant le chemin, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il pensait à tous les évènements qu'il venait de vivre. Depuis sont arrivé dans le monde d'Eywa, il a la sentais toujours à la lisière de son esprit, mais elle devait peut être par pudeur ou simplement le laisser a ses pensé avoir déserté l'esprit de Jake.

Ils passèrent proches de la colline où Jake vit le village des esprits de son clan.

_— Eywa, je souhaiterais faire une dernière chose avant de partir, mais seul._

Eywa accepta et lui promit de rester en dehors de ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Il monta vers la colline. Il regardait tous les Omaticayas, cette vision le troublait au plus profond de lui. Son peuple se rassembla au pied de la colline en silence, peut être conscient que leur chef avait quelque chose à leur dire.

Jake les salua du geste traditionnel puis s'inclinas devant eux et dit d'une voix forte

_-je te vois peuple Omaticaya._

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et une prière envahie l'esprit de Jake, ils lui souhaitaient un long et heureux règne. Il attendit la fin de cette prière, les saluas une dernière fois et rejoignit Eywa.

_-Tu me surprends Jake, est tu conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

Il fixa Eywa en souriant

_-Oui Eywa, je leur ai fait savoirs que je penserais à eu et qu'ils ne disparaîtront pas_

Eywa le regarda surprise, Jake avait réellement compris comment vivais ce monde et surtout par quoi il vivait, elle ne put que s'incliner devant son acte.

Leur chemin arrivait à son but, le lieu où Jake était parvenu dans son monde. Il regardait cette pierre noire ou li fut allonger sous le regard inquisiteur de tous les chefs du clan qui régnèrent avec les Omaticayas.

_— il va être temps de nous séparer Jake. Sache que notre prochaine rencontre ici, se fera le jour où tu quitteras le monde des vivants. Et c'est aussi ici que tu achèveras ton voyage, mais pas avant de très longues années. Ton esprit sera à mes côtés aussi longtemps que l'on se souviendra de toi._

_-et après ? Demanda Jake_

_-tu le seras le moment venu, mais je pense que tu la déjà découvert avant par toi-même, ici rien n'est jamais totalement fini._

Elle ôta un des bracelets qui ornaient son avant-bras, il représentait un arbre des âmes, et le passa au bras de Jake.

_-Je te donne ceci en souvenir de notre rencontre, il te suivra tout au long de ta vie._

Jake la remercia et voulu dire quelque chose, mais Eywa leva la main, toute parole était inutile. Elle l'allongea sur la pierre noire, lui clos les yeux de la main et commenças une prière dans la plus ancienne langue Na'vi, Jake était incapable de la comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux, bercer par la voix d'Eywa, puis il les ouvrit à nouveau, il n'était plus dans le monde d'Eywa, mais bien revenus dans l'arbre-maison du clan de Norman. Il faisait nuit, Neytiri dormait seule à côté de lui, des restes de repas lui indiquait que son voyage fut beaucoup plus long que l'avait présagé Frère d'Etukan. Il se leva et se dirigea un peu chancelant vers l'extérieur, machinalement il passa sa main sur son avant-bras, le bracelet n'y était pas, mais a la place, sur sa peau, il vit le motif du bracelet comme tatouer avec une encre rouge cuivre, le symbole du bracelet d'Eywa. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, Neytiri s'était réveillée. Elle regardait Jake comme si c'était la première foi quelle le voyais, sans un mot, il l'enlaça tendrement puis la pris par la main et montèrent dans la plus haute partie de l'arbre, il prit au passage une couverture posée dans un coin, l'air froid de l'aube naissante de ce matin d'hiver faisait frissonné Neytiri. Ils se roulèrent dans la couverture, adossée à l'écorce de l'arbre, il se relia à Neytiri. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il sentait l'esprit doux et tiède explorer ses souvenirs, elle se blottit contre lui.

Jake contemplait ce monde dont il savait maintenant qu'il faisait partie intégrante de celui-ci.

Bien qu'il vu de nombreuses fois le soleil se lever sur Pandora, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Dans le monde

D'Eywa

Chapitre IX

Frère d'Etukan installa confortablement Jake auprès du thanator. D'un sac il sortit une petite fiole et la lui tendis.

_— juste pour apaiser ton corps et ton esprit, rencontrer Eywa et l'esprit de cette bête est éprouvant._

Jake avala quelques gouttes de cette fiole, il ne réussit pas à dissimuler son dégout, comme toujours, la pharmacopée Na'vi est tout simplement infecte. Frère d'Etukan surveillait les pupilles de Jake. Mo'at entreprit un chant destiné à Eywa, repris par Neytiri, cet air était très doux, cela le berçait. Jugeant que Jake était prêt, il lui prit son ketse et le relia à celui du thanator. La rencontre avec l'esprit de cet animal fut un choc, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle puissance, bien plus que celle d'un Ikran ou d'un Équidus, bien que sa force physique soit impressionnante, son esprit reflétait une détermination sans égal, il comprit pourquoi même les plus habiles des chasseurs préféraient fuir devant lui plutôt que de le combattre. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la sagesse.

Il lui sembla pendant quelques instants voir à travers les yeux du thanator, puis la lumière s'assombrit faisant place à une nuit noire. La lumière revint enfin, il se trouvait à présent dans la forêt, devant lui se trouvait un thanator, encore plus impressionnant que ses congénères, à la différence que celui-ci n'arborait pas les pelages noirs luisants de ceux de sa race, mais un poil brun fauve. Assis, il le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Bien que l'animal ne présente aucun signe d'agressivité, Jake était quand même inquiet, il entendait la respiration bruyante de l'animal, mais il restait immobile comme une statue. Incapable de se situe dans le temps il lui semblait attendre depuis des heures. Une brume blanchâtre et froide monta du sol et l'enveloppa comme un linceul, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'angoisse l'étreignis, pourtant il sentait comme une présence rassurante, le chant de Mo'at et Neytiri lui parvenait dans un écho lointain. La brume commença à se dissiper. Il avait changé de lieux. Cet endroit, il n'avait pas de mal à le reconnaitre, il fit remonter à sa mémoire un des moments importants de sa nouvelle vie. C'est à cet endroit qu'il avait comparu devant Eywa et tous les chefs Omaticayas, mais à la différence, il était debout vêtu d'une longue tunique bleu foncé et une ceinture blanche, à son cou pendait le collier des Esprits des chefs des Omaticayas. L'air était frais et le soleil haut dans le ciel le réchauffait agréablement. Il était seul dans cette immense plaine qui s'étalait au-delà de l'horizon. Au loin, le vent lui amenait dès son familier, des rires, des chants, des conversations, il se dirigea vers le point d'où semblaient provenir les bruits. Il monta au sommet d'une petite colline. En contre-bas dans une grande vallée, un village s'étendait à perte de vue, des milliers d'Omaticayas vaquaient à leurs occupations, l'un d'entre eux l'aperçut et donna l'alerte. Ils se massèrent au pied de la colline et un puissant chant de bienvenue s'éleva. Par ce chant, ils souhaitaient la bienvenue à leur chef. Devant ce spectacle, Jake ressentit une vive émotion, encore plus intense que celle de sa renaissance au sein du clan. Il leur sourit et les salua du geste rituel. Un cri de joie monta de tous, faisant vibrer l'air et le chant repris.

_— Tu vois Jake, même ici tu es leur chef ?_

Jake se retourna

_— Neytiri ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_

Il la regarda plus attentivement et compris sa méprise, ce n'était pas Neytiri, mais Eywa

_— Oui Jake. En effet, je ne suis pas Neytiri, j'ai pris l'apparence de la personne qui » est la plus chère à ton cœur, mais si cela te gêne._

Elle le regardait en souriant

_— je comprends pourquoi Neytiri t'a choisi, tu n'es pas seulement un beau Na'vi, tu as en toi quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas encore quoi._

Elle tourna autour de lui comme naguère Mo'at l'avait lors de son arrivée chez les Omaticayas. Un petit souvenir piquant lui revint en mémoire.

_-Non Jake, je ne vais pas gouter ton sang, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Je vois que mon apparence te trouble._

Elle voyait en lui devançant ses pensées

Jake ne répondit pas_, _mais elle sentait l'émoi que cela lui procurait. Son visage changea, elle apparut sous un autre visage, celui d'une Na'vi, dont les trais ne lui était pas inconnus, mais sa peau était beaucoup plus claire et les cheveux presque blancs la fessait ressembler plus a une déesse de l'antiquité. Ses yeux avaient l'intensité de l'or et Jake avait beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard tant il était perçant. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un pagne bleu-azur et de nombreux bracelets de cuivre jaune ornaient ses bras et un long collier semblable à celui que portait Jake ornait son cou.

_— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme cela que je t'imaginais Eywa._

_-je le sais, répondit-elle. _Avec un sourire. _Je me montre sous l'apparence que l'on souhaite me voir, comme cela personne n'est déçu ni choquer et je te dirais que je ne sais même plus quelle est ma forme réelle._

La remarque d'Eywa fit sourire Jake, elle se joignit à son sourire. Elle le prit par la main et ils marchèrent en silence, le décor changeait, ils se trouvaient dans le village où il avait grandi, le jardin ou il jouait avec son frère, l'école, la fac, la caserne ou il fit ses classes, ses premiers combats, il revoyait toute sa vie, il en revit tous les moments importants, et hélas, le jour où il mit fin à la vie de Tsu'Tey.

_-Tu ne devrais pas garder ceci comme un mauvais souvenir. Cela peut te sembler cruel, mais c'est de cette façon que l'héritier d'un chef lui rend hommage quand il est mortellement blessé dans un combat. Peux on connut une fin si prestigieuse. Tu es celui qui a chevauché Toruk, tu es la dernière ombre, celle qui plane au-dessus de tout Na'vi et ceci ne s'est produite que six fois. Quelque part, grâce à toi, Tsu'Tey est entré dans les légendes du clan, son nom et perdurera. _

Maigre consolation pour Jake, son geste le poursuivait souvent dans ses rêves. Tout au long de leur marche, le déroulement de sa vie continuait.

_-Tu vois Jake, je sais tout de toi, dit toi que tu ne peux rien me cacher et je sais que tu ne le fais pas, tu me laisses voire en toit comme ta a laisser tous les chefs qui ton jugée. Même si certains au début ne voulaient pas de toi comme chef, tu as bénéficié d'une aide précieuse, le Na'vi que j'ai envoyé et Grâce._

_— ils m'auraient vraiment tué s'il ne m'avait pas jugé digne ?_

_— non Jake, ils ne t'auraient pas tué au sens réel, ils voulaient tuer la volonté du chef, pas le Na'vi. Il y a chez eux une certaine subtilité de langage. Beaucoup ont cru que tu avais accepté l'héritage de Tsu'Tey par ambition ou pour te garantir une vie meilleure. S'ils s'étaient vraiment opposés, tu serais resté au clan comme un simple chasseur. Tes exploits t'auraient assuré un meilleur statut._

Elle s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre et l'invite à faire de même.

_— Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions Jake, mais je voudrais te dire une chose. Je sais que pour toi et Norman, il est très difficile de croire en mon existence, et de comprendre que Pandora n'est pas qu'un monde, mais bien deux mondes indissociables._

Jake regarda autour de lui.

_— Pourtant nous sommes bien sûr Pandora, bien que je ne connaisse pas cet endroit, les arbres, les animaux, je sais bien qu'ils vivent sur cette planète._

_— Tu n'es pas sur Pandora, je pourrais te dire que tu es en moi, mais cette idée pour l'instant te dépasse. Ce monde je l'ai matérialisé pour toi, il est impossible de te montrer la réalité. Pour t'aider à comprendre, nous sommes dans chaque arbre, animal, Na'vi. Chaque arbre est mon monde, chaque être vivant est une partie de mois, si l'un ou l'autre venait à disparaitre, je disparaitrais aussi. Je ressens la mort de chaque être, chaque arbre qui tombe, c'est un morceau de mon univers qui disparait._

De la façon dont elle narra tout cela, il semblait à Jake comme ressentir comme un appelle au secours, il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait peur de quelques choses.

Le paysage changea encore une fois, une muraille montant jusqu'au ciel apparu, Jake se leva, marcha vers cette elle, il y posa la, main, c'était du bois.

_-Oui Jake, ce monde n'est pas comme le ciel, il a une frontière. C'est elle qui sépare le monde des vivants et celui des esprits. Mon monde est fragile Jake, le juste équilibre des choses fait partie d'une des raisons de son existence._

_— Tu as pris un risque insensé quand tu à chevaucher Toruk, je ne pouvais pas t'apporter mon aide, Toruk est Toruk, il n'écoute que lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ta accepter et personne ne le sera jamais, mais par ton acte tu à redonné le courage à tes frères et sœurs, et par ton discours renaitre un espoir de liberté qu'ils croyaient perdus._

_-Quand ta ma adresser ta prière avant de livré la bataille contre ceux qui vienne du ciel, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas intervenir, je pensais que les Na'vi étaient redevenus assez fort pour les repousser. Mais hélas, cela a failli tourner à la catastrophe. La destruction de l'arbre-maison avait déjà causé des dommages ici, mais au plus fort de la bataille, j'ai vu mon monde commencer à s'écrouler et les flammes l'envahir. Chaque mort, chaque blessé me faisaient ressentir une douleur si intense que je finis par me retrouver prostré au sol, incapable de réagir, j'ai même cru que tout était perdu. Il y a eu une brève accalmie, elle m'a permis de me ressaisir et de lancer les plus puissants animaux de Pandora contre ceux qui viennent du ciel. La suite, tu la connais._

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où Jake avait livré le dernier combat contre Quaritch, l'AMP gisait au sol comme une sculpture abstraite tout droit sortie de l'esprit d'un sculpteur fou.

La machine était vide, des yeux il chercha le corps. Il le trouva à quelques pas de là, du moins son squelette adosser à un arbre.

_- J'ai envoyé un thanator à la rencontre de Neytiri, je te savais en danger et chaque seconde comptait, cet animal guider par Neytiri s'est jeté dans une lutte inégale qui a couté la vie à ce majestueux animal._

Non loin de là, un tumulus de pierre montrait le lieu où le thanator avait succombé, Neytiri avait voulu ceci pour honorer son esprit et le remercier, Jake y avait contribué aussi.

Elle tendit la main vers les restes de Quaritch.

_-son agonie fut très longue, endurant une douleur semblable à celle d'un Na'vi qui a trahi son clan et qui est mise à mort._

Jake en frissonna, un chasseur lui avait raconté ce qui pouvait arriver à un Na'vi s'il trahissait ses frères, son calvaire peut dépasser tout une journée dans une douleur atroce.

Elle lui montra des passages de sa vie plus agréable, comme pour se faire pardonné de lui avoir montré cela. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne, lieux très familiers pour Jake. C'est à cet endroit qu'il aimait se retrouver seul avec Neytiri, leur rare moment d'intimité véritable, la vue était certainement la plus belle de Pandora.

Eywa regardait Jake.

_— Jake, je voudrais que tu comprennes ce monde, te l'expliquer serait facile, mais te convaincre de mon existence, beaucoup plus dur. Je voudrais que tu le comprennes par toit même, cela n'aurait pas la même valeur à mes yeux et même aux tiens, c'est une réalité, bien que cela ne te le semble pas, je t'ai montré mon monde, je me suis montré à toi, j'ai fait une partie du voyage pour te rencontrer. C'est à toi de le terminer._

Elle disparut dans un petit éclat de lumière. Le cerveau de Jake était en ébullition, bien qu'il commence à comprendre les explications d'Eywa. Cette nuance lui échappait.

Autour de lui, de petits arbres des âmes parsemaient les lieux, il les regardait, il réfléchissait intensément, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Pour se joindre à Eywa ou à son monde, les Na'vi se lient à l'arbre des âmes. Que se passerait-il s'il se reliait dans le monde d'Eywa, mais surtout à qui ? Il se mit à genoux devant un des arbres, saisit son ketse.

_ -Je vais surement le regretter_

Il se relia a l'arbre, pendant plusieurs secondes il ne ressentit rien, plus la lumière s'estompa faisant place à l'obscurité parsemer de point lumineux, au loin il percevait une petite boule bleue qui grossissait rapidement, il reconnut très vite Pandora, il survolait a présent la forêt, il survola de très nombreux clans, il voyait des Na'vi en prière, il entendait même les voix et les incantations des Tsaick. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse y en avoir tant. Il se dirigeait vers une montagne au sommet enneigé.

Son voyage s'arrêta dans un lieu austère, rien à voir avec la luxuriante jungle de Pandora. Cet endroit presque triste, il était fait de pierre noire, l'entrée d'une étrange grotte se profilait non loin de la et des milliers de points de lumières y entrais, Jake les suivis, il resta devant l'entré, dans une immense caverne les points de lumières semblaient danser.. Jake en prit un dans le creux de sa main et le lâcha vivement, cette chose avait pénétré son esprit et il avait entendu une vois.

Doucement, les points lumineux convergeaient vers un même endroit, le centre de la grotte, ils s'assemblaient les un aux autres, doucement, les points lumineux créaient une forme. Après un long moment, la forme prenait des contours précis d'une femme et Jake lâcha à vois basse.

-_Eywa_

Il venait de comprendre nom pas ce qu'était Eywa, mais ce qu'elle était. Grâce avait trouvé une partie de l'explication, les arbres communiquent bien en eux, mais que pouvait'-il bien transmettre ?

Elle pensait que tout cela était comme un vaste réseau où transitaient des données utiles au Na'vi, il n'en était rien. Ils transmettent l'esprit des Na'vi et d'une telle force et en si grand nombre que cela a fini par donné une existence à un être doter de pouvoir, elle en est la matérialisation, mais cet être ne vie que par l'esprit des Na'vi, et quoi de plus naturelle de la faire vivre dans le monde végétal de Pandora puisque c'est lui qui est le réceptacle de tout cela.

Eywa et les Na'vi ne font qu'un. La nature de Pandora est le refuge d'Eywa.

Il voyait Eywa se matérialiser devant lui, elle le regardait comme une mère regarde son enfant, doucement le gris de la pierre reprenait des couleurs, le décor changeait, il revenait où il venait de se relier. Elle était assise en tailleur.

_— Tout cela j'aurais pu te l'expliquer, mais il fallait que tu le découvres par toi-même, cela faisait partie du chemin qui te restait à faire pour que tu deviennes réellement un Na'vi, il te manquait encore quelque chose, et cette chose était mois. Tu dois me trouver un peu arrogante en disant cela, mais c'est la vérité._

Jake regardait Eywa comme si c'était la première fois, du moins, à présent, il voyait en elle. Il avait enfin compris. Il se leva et prononça

_-Oe i nga ti kamé Eywa_

Elle se leva à son tour le visage radieux

_—_ _Oe i nga ti kamé Jake. __Tu fais partis de mois comme je fais partie de toi Jake, ne l'oublie jamais. Sans toi, je n'existerais plus ni même ce monde._

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur l'épaule. Il y une personne qui souhaite te voir Jake.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'école abandonnée, Eywa disparu. Il entendait, une vois, enfantine réciter un texte que lui enfant avait appris a l'école, la vois buttais sur certains mots, mais la vois récitai sa leçon avec une grande application, une autre vois s'éleva, félicitant l'élève, la vois de Grâce, Jake couru les quelques mettre qui le séparait de l'entrée et s'arrêtas sur le pas de la porte. La jeune Na'vi se retournas, Jake eu un choc, le portrait de Neytiri, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 années. Il resta immobile, comme pétrifier par cette vision.

_— Oui Jake, c'est bien la sœur de Neytiri qui est devant toi_

_-mais elle est ….._

Grâce avais fait un geste de la main intiment le silence a Jake.

_-On ne parle jamais de cela ici, j'évite les souvenirs douloureux._

Elle raccompagna la jeune fille vers la sortie, qui disparut instantanément.

Elle regarda Jake en souriant

_— quelle allure marin's . _Dit-elle en riant, faisant allusion à la toute première sortie dans son avatar.

_-je ne le suis plus depuis un bon moment Grâce._

Elle s'approcha de luit et l'enlaças_._

_-Que je suis content de te revoir, j'ai l'impression que son fait une éternité, raconte-moi tout, Eywa me donne des nouvelles, mais je veux te les entendre dire._

Jake s'assis sur le bureau et Grace sur une table et débuta son histoire le soir ou elle reçut cette balle qui lui fut fatale jusqu'à son arriver dans l'école, Grace écoutait sans l'interrompre, elle était fascinée par le récit de Jake et ses aventures, il lui raconta aussi celle de Norman et sa bonne fortune, elle n'en revenait pas. Sans oublier l'étonnante métamorphose de Trudy. Il lui fit part aussi de sa révélation à Eywa, Grace l'écoutait encore plus attentivement. Mais il gardait quelques informations pour plus tard

_-Jake, ce qui est le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a fallu que je meure et qu'Eywa me prenne en elle pour que je le découvre aussi. Mais bon, c'est le destin qui l'a voulue._

Elle dit tristement

_— Je vis une existence paisible ici, je regrette seulement de ne plus être à vos côtés et avec les Omaticayas. Débarrasser de Parker et de ses barbares, je suis que j'aurais pu faire beaucoup de chose et même d'autre découverte sur Pandora et sur le peuple Na'vi._

Jake brulait d'envie de lui dire ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais il craignait sa réaction et il ne savait pas quelle décision allait prendre Neytiri, la vue de sa sœur avait fait naitre en Jake une autre éventualité. Ce fait, il ne pourrait jamais le lui cacher et en l'apprenant elle souhaiterait peut-être faire revenir sa sœur plutôt que Grace. Quelle serais la position d'Eywa, accéderais'elle a sa demande, ces questions tournaient dans sa tête

Grace voyais que quelque chose tourmentait Jake, elle avait appris à le connaitre pendant les trois mois qu'ils passèrent ensembles, ce que Jake ignorait c'est que Grace avait acquis quelques facultés en vivant dans Eywa, même si elle était restée dans son cops originel. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Jake, elle lui posa la main sure le front. Il comprit tout de suite et la lui ôtas doucement.

_-Je préfère tout te dire de vive voix même si c'est assez dur pour moi de te l'expliquer, le fait d'avoir vu la sœur de Neytiri rend encore plus incertain ton avenir._

Et il lui expliqua la révélation de Frère d'Etukan et sur le possible passage de son esprit vers le corps de leur future fille.

Grace accusa l'information avec calme, elle comprenait la situation devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, le choix devant le quelle allais se trouver Neytiri était cruelle.

_-Non, ce n'est pas possible !, Eywa n'imposerait pas une chose aussi pénible à un de ses enfants, il doit y avoir une autre issue à cela._

Grace faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, marchant nerveusement de long en large.

-_Jake, il n'y qu'une seule solution, je vais te donner un message pour Neytiri et tu dois me promettre de bien lui répéter tout ce que je vais te dire._

Jake lui fit la promesse

_-je veux que si elle a la possibilité de faire revenir sa sœur, qu'elle le fasse. C'est un peu de ma faute si sa sœur est morte. J'ai fait mon choix et je souhaite qu'elle le respecte, c'est quelque par ma dernière volonté._

Au regard de Grace, Jake comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, sa décision était prise et il fallait de toute façon son approbation pour que cela se fasse.

_-Bien Grace, je donnerais le message à Neytiri, même si je pense que cela lui fera de la peine, elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi et elle suivra ta volonté._

Jake se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de l'école au se trouvait un grand tableau noir, il le regarda, les impacts de balles n'y étaient pas

_— Grace, me diras-tu un jour ce qui s'est passé à l'école ?_

-Jake, il y a des souvenirs que je ne veux plus évoquer, ils sont peut être encore plus pénible que celui de ma propre mort

Eywa apparue et s'approcha de Grace, elle lui posa la main sur les épaules, elle la regardait avec une certaine tristesse

-_Grâce, tu dois lui raconter ce qui s'est passé ici, cela fait partie de l'histoire de son clan, et de toute façon, il l'apprendra bien un jour, au temps que ce soit toi qui le lui dises_

Grace se tourna vers Jake et planta ses yeux dans les siens, une larme au coin des yeux, le visage crispé, elle se mit a raconter la terrible histoire.

**_-_**_La sœur de Neytiri, Sylwanin, a arrêté de venir à l'école. Elle était en colère face au fait que nous coupions les arbres. Un jour, elle et d'autres chasseurs sont venus tout saccager, ils ont brûlé un des bulldozers. Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'on pouvait les protéger. Les soldats les ont poursuivis jusqu'à l'école. Ils ont tué Sylwanin devant l'entrée. Devant les yeux de Neytiri. Puis ils ont tué les autres. Je suis sorti avec les enfants, avant qu'il ne me tue moi._

Jake ne put s'empêcher de lâcher

**_-_**_Nom de dieu_

Grace fondit en larmes_._

_ -__Ouais. Une scientifique reste objective - on ne doit pas laisser l'émotion nous contrôler. Mais j'ai passé dix années de ma vie dans cette école. Ils m'appelaient Sa'atenuk... Ce genre de douleur parvient toujours à remonter. Et les voir tous morts…_

Elle ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer, Jake passa sa main maladroitement sur la joue de Grace, il se mit à genoux et la sera contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes.

Même Eywa semblait affecter par le chagrin de Grace et tournait pudiquement la tête. Ils restèrent là un long moment, comme pour se recueillir en la mémoire de Sylwanin,

Eywa rompit le silence et dit d'une voix douce

_-Grace, personne n'auras de choix à faire, j'aurais dû te l'expliquer bien avant, mais cela concernait Jake, c'était à lui de te l'apprendre._

_-Je ne peux pas encore faire passer l'esprit de Sylwanin, dans un autre corps, elle a encore un long voyage à faire avant que cela soit possible, et il faut que ce soit elle qui le souhaite, il ne peut en être autrement. Elle ne se sent peut-être pas encore prête. Elle reviendra un jour, mais je ne sais pas quand. J'apprécie ton geste Grâce, et je suis sûr qu'il touche Sylwanin, et tu as raison de dire que je n'imposerais pas un tel choix._

La sœur de Neytiri réapparue dans l'école, elle s'approcha de Jake, mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura.

— _Dis à ma sœur que je l'aime et que je reviendrais bientôt, et toi prends soin d'elle. _Puis elle s'approcha de Grace.

_— ne pleure pas petite maman, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as tué, mais ceux qui viennent du ciel, la seule chose que je peux te reprocher, c'est d'avoir coupé des arbres, mais tu ne savais pas encore._

Puis elle s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Grace retrouva quelque peu le sourire, c'était la première fois que Sylwanin parlait de cela. L'atmosphère se détendait un peux, ils se mirent à discuter des souvenirs communs a Grace et Jake, chacun évoquant des souvenirs quelques fois causasse sur les petits travers de Jake et surtout son hygiène corporelle. Ses petites choses amusaient beaucoup Eywa, bien que Jake, lui trouve cela moins amusant.

Il était temps de revenir à des choses plus sérieuses.

Eywa expliqua à Grace les différentes étapes du processus qui lui permettra de rejoindre le corps de leurs filles

_— Si un jour quelqu'un me dirait que je décèderais sur une planète lointaine, qu'un ancien marin's paralyser deviendrait un Na'vi et de surcroit, chef d'un clan, de plus uni à la fille du défunt chef et pour finir, devenir probablement leur fille, je crois que je l'aurais envoyé se faire soigner. Même un écrivain fou ne pourrait imaginer une telle histoire_

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.

Eywa se leva, Jake et Grace comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparé, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Grace se déroba prétextant quelle devais ranger la classe, il comprit que cet ultime au revoir était au-dessus de ces forces, il l'embrassa sur la joue et sorti sans autre forme suivit par Eywa. Ils marchèrent un long moment, Eywa lui indiquant le chemin, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il pensait à tous les évènements qu'il venait de vivre. Depuis sont arrivé dans le monde d'Eywa, il a la sentais toujours à la lisière de son esprit, mais elle devait peut être par pudeur ou simplement le laisser a ses pensé avoir déserté l'esprit de Jake.

Ils passèrent proches de la colline où Jake vit le village des esprits de son clan.

_— Eywa, je souhaiterais faire une dernière chose avant de partir, mais seul._

Eywa accepta et lui promit de rester en dehors de ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Il monta vers la colline. Il regardait tous les Omaticayas, cette vision le troublait au plus profond de lui. Son peuple se rassembla au pied de la colline en silence, peut être conscient que leur chef avait quelque chose à leur dire.

Jake les salua du geste traditionnel puis s'inclinas devant eux et dit d'une voix forte

_-je te vois peuple Omaticaya._

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et une prière envahie l'esprit de Jake, ils lui souhaitaient un long et heureux règne. Il attendit la fin de cette prière, les saluas une dernière fois et rejoignit Eywa.

_-Tu me surprends Jake, est tu conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

Il fixa Eywa en souriant

_-Oui Eywa, je leur ai fait savoirs que je penserais à eu et qu'ils ne disparaîtront pas_

Eywa le regarda surprise, Jake avait réellement compris comment vivais ce monde et surtout par quoi il vivait, elle ne put que s'incliner devant son acte.

Leur chemin arrivait à son but, le lieu où Jake était parvenu dans son monde. Il regardait cette pierre noire ou li fut allonger sous le regard inquisiteur de tous les chefs du clan qui régnèrent avec les Omaticayas.

_— il va être temps de nous séparer Jake. Sache que notre prochaine rencontre ici, se fera le jour où tu quitteras le monde des vivants. Et c'est aussi ici que tu achèveras ton voyage, mais pas avant de très longues années. Ton esprit sera à mes côtés aussi longtemps que l'on se souviendra de toi._

_-et après ? Demanda Jake_

_-tu le seras le moment venu, mais je pense que tu la déjà découvert avant par toi-même, ici rien n'est jamais totalement fini._

Elle ôta un des bracelets qui ornaient son avant-bras, il représentait un arbre des âmes, et le passa au bras de Jake.

_-Je te donne ceci en souvenir de notre rencontre, il te suivra tout au long de ta vie._

Jake la remercia et voulu dire quelque chose, mais Eywa leva la main, toute parole était inutile. Elle l'allongea sur la pierre noire, lui clos les yeux de la main et commenças une prière dans la plus ancienne langue Na'vi, Jake était incapable de la comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux, bercer par la voix d'Eywa, puis il les ouvrit à nouveau, il n'était plus dans le monde d'Eywa, mais bien revenus dans l'arbre-maison du clan de Norman. Il faisait nuit, Neytiri dormait seule à côté de lui, des restes de repas lui indiquait que son voyage fut beaucoup plus long que l'avait présagé Frère d'Etukan. Il se leva et se dirigea un peu chancelant vers l'extérieur, machinalement il passa sa main sur son avant-bras, le bracelet n'y était pas, mais a la place, sur sa peau, il vit le motif du bracelet comme tatouer avec une encre rouge cuivre, le symbole du bracelet d'Eywa. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, Neytiri s'était réveillée. Elle regardait Jake comme si c'était la première foi quelle le voyais, sans un mot, il l'enlaça tendrement puis la pris par la main et montèrent dans la plus haute partie de l'arbre, il prit au passage une couverture posée dans un coin, l'air froid de l'aube naissante de ce matin d'hiver faisait frissonné Neytiri. Ils se roulèrent dans la couverture, adossée à l'écorce de l'arbre, il se relia à Neytiri. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il sentait l'esprit doux et tiède explorer ses souvenirs, elle se blottit contre lui.

Jake contemplait ce monde dont il savait maintenant qu'il faisait partie intégrante de celui-ci.

Bien qu'il vu de nombreuses fois le soleil se lever sur Pandora, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Des années

Plus tard

Chapitre X

Dès que les premières douleurs de l'enfantement se fit sentir, Jake courus auprès de Neytiri, elle l'attendait, quand elle le vit, dans un sourire lui dit.

_-Elle se nommera *****, et elle aura l'esprit de Grace._

Jake souris, elle avait fait son choix, et comme l'avais demandé Eywa jamais il n'avait parlé de cela avec elle ni même avec personne à fin que son choix est bien le sien il fit prévenir Mo'at afin de préparer le rituel qui permettras à l'esprit de Grace de rejoindre le corps du nouveau-née. Rituel que Frère d'Etukan avait enseigné à Mo'at quelque temps au paravent.

Le thanator avait dû le sentir lui aussi et se manifestait. L'accouchement se passa sans encombre. Le thanator fut relié de l'arbre des âmes ainsi que la nouveau-née et Mo'at débutèrent le rituel avec tous les membres du clan relier à la racine de l'arbre.

Une fois le celui-ci achever, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, il est impossible de savoir si l'esprit de grâce est bien parvenu dans le corps de l'enfant.

Grace grandit comme tout enfant Na'vi, seul son caractère faisait souvent penser à celui de Grace, physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup à Neytiri.

Quand elle atteint l'Âge de 14 ans, Jake et Neytiri lui racontèrent l'histoire de Grace et ce qu'il s'était passé. Chose qu'elle accepta bien qu'elle fut troublée pendant quelque temps à la suite à ses révélations.

C'est vers ses 16 ans que les premières manifestations de l'esprit de Grace se firent sentir, elle partageait les souvenirs de Grace et le plus impressionnant, son savoir.

Arrivé à ses 20 ans, l'esprit de Grace était entièrement imprégné dans le corps de *****

Ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des discussions compliqué, il est très dur d'être la fille et ami de ses parents, mais tous arrivaient à équilibrer tout cela

Elle partagea sa vie entre le clan et le centre ou elle reprit ses recherches. Ses connaissances anciennes plus celle qu'elle avait acquise dans sa jeunesse lui offrait des possibilités sans égal. Elle se maria au sein du clan avec un jeune chasseur, amis d'enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble.

Une nuit, Neytiri fit un rêve étrange, elle entendit sa sœur et dans son songe un couple de Na'vi apparue, elle n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre, il venait de se marier la veille.

Dès le matin, elle raconta son revers à Jake qui immédiatement alla chercher Mo'at et ils allèrent trouver ce couple. Très surpris par la visite des deux membres les plus importants du clan. Mo'at leur expliqua la vision de Neytiri et le souhait d'Eywa.

La jeune Na'vi accepta immédiatement, très honoré qu'Eywa les choisisse pour cela.

L'enfant naissait un an après.

20 années se sont écoulées sur Pandora, on pourrait croire que le temps n'a pas de prise sur les Na'vi. Au gré des saisons le clan a continué sa vie paisible loin des troubles de la vie technologique. Au clan de l'arbre bleu, il en est toute autre chose. La RDA suite à ses exactions sur Pandora fut sommée de rendre des comptes. La justice avait fait d'autres découvertes, beaucoup de malversations et détournement de fonds ont mis fin à leurs agissements. Elle fut démantelée, les dirigeants de la RDA ainsi que des politiciens de certains pays, impliqués dans ces affaires doivent répondre à de graves accusations. Sur terre, un mouvement mondial en faveur de Na'vi et de ceux restés sur place s'est créé, la justice aussi a revu leur statut, ils ne sont pas considérés comme des mutins comme Parker avait tenté de le faire croire, mais comme des citoyens expatriés volontairement, donc libres.

L'unoptonium, le minerai qui fut à l'origine de tout cela a perdu sa valeur. D'une part, des accidents dramatiques dans des usines de traitement causa la mort de nombreux ouvrier il fut supplanté assez vite par une version synthétique, facile à fabriquer, il possède une propriété que n'avait pas la version naturelle, découper en fine lamelle, il a des propriétés photovoltaïques et de plus, il très léger. D'immenses panneaux solaires furent construits à l'aide de ce nouveau matériau, puis envoyé en orbite géostationnaire, l'électricité fabriquée à l'aide de ceux-ci est convertie en micro-ondes et renvoyer sur terre à l'aide de grandes paraboles implanter dans des zones désertiques.

La terre avait repris contact avec le clan de l'arbre bleu, et en échange de leurs travaux et quelques brevets à usage industriel.

Leur plus grande découverte fut les symbiotes, grâce à l'aide apportée par de grands laboratoires, ils ont plus modifié les symbiotes et les transformer en véritables agents dépolluants pour l'industrie et la lutte contre les pollutions de toutes sortes, ils furent d'abord distribués a très faible coût a tous les habitants de la terre. Grace a une gestion drastique d'une société créer à distance par les chercheurs du clan de l'arbre bleu et des avocats sur terre. Cela leur permit de tout contrôler, même si les bénéfices sont réduits, ils réussirent à obtenir une indépendance financière et pouvoir au financement des expéditions de ravitaillement. Leur but aussi était de pouvoir faire venir d'autres scientifiques avec l'aide de mécènes et d'aide de différents états. Ils étaient triés sur le volet et devais répondre aux critères extrêmement précis du clan. Ils purent envoyer un vaisseau spatial vers Pandora chargé de matériels de recherche et de provision. Bien qu'ils aient gagné leur indépendance alimentaire, quelques spécialités terriennes leur faisaient cruellement, comme le café…

Le fils de Jake aussi a bien grandi, il a 21 ans maintenant, il est devenu un pisteur et un cavalier émérite sur un Equidus, il va s'unir dans quelques jours avec la fille de Norman qui est devenue praticienne du clan avec Trudy. Norman est revenu chez les Omaticayas sept ans plus tard. Il avait fini par accepter le rôle de chef du clan de la grande roche pour plus tard, le laisser à un chasseur plus âgé. Les deux clans se côtoient fréquemment lors de fêtes, pour la chasse ou pour des rites communs aux deux clans.

Trudy est devenu peut-être la troisième personne la plus importante du clan. Elle a beaucoup changé, elle aborde la même couleur de peau que tous les Na'vi, ses yeux ont quitté leurs couleurs marron pour la teinte jaune d'or. Malgré ses 20 années passées sur Pandora, on dirait que pour elle le temps s'est arrêté.

Sa soif de connaissance de la culture, les Na'vi en ont fait une interlocutrice privilégier entre le clan de l'arbre bleu et les Omaticayas. Elle accueille les nouveaux venus sur Pandora et leur enseigne ce qu'ils doivent savoir sur le mode de vie des Na'vi ainsi que les règles très strictes qui vont régir leurs rencontres avec les clans. Et pour bien faire comprendre les risques encourus. C'est à ce moment que Atzenko fait son entrée en démontrant la précision de l'arc de chasse des Na'vi.

Norman et JS ont consacré beaucoup temps à rencontrer les autres clans, créant une sorte de fédération prête à répondre en cas d'un retour musclé de la compagnie. Mais la conjoncture sur terre à écarter cette menace, cette sorte de fédération a plus symbole de lien entre les clans qu'une préparation a la guerre. Neytiri est devenue la shaman des Omaticayas, succédant à Mo'at qui a fini par préférer le rôle de grand-mère.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Mo'at est alité, elle ne soufre pas, mais elle est très fatiguée. Ce soir, elle a demandé à sa fille et à JS de venir la visiter. Ils se tenaient devant elle.

_— Ma fille, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, je suis fatigué, je sais que je vais bientôt rejoindre mon époux et Eywa._

Elle sort de sous sa couverture une petite boite en bois.

-_ Neytiri,_ _ceci est le bien le plus précieux de notre famille, ce sont les objets qui te serviront pour les rituels, je sais que tu as fait les tiens, mais ceux-ci se transmette de génération en génération, ce sont ceux de la première Tsaick des Omaticayas._ _Je souhaite que tu t'en serves pour mes funérailles. Une autre chose que j'aurais dû te léguer, mais cette chose aujourd'hui n'est plus, il s'agissait d'une prophétie, elle disait que des hommes viendraient sur nos terres et sèmerait la misère et la mort, mais parmi eux un homme sans jambe viendrait sauver notre terre et nos vies._

_Cette prophétie était tellement vieille que je n'y croyais plus, jusqu'au jour où ils ont détruit notre kelutral. Et pourtant Jack, c'était toi l'homme de cette prédiction, je l'ai compris quand l'arbre-maison est tombé, avant je n'osais pas le croire, quand j'ai tranché tes liens, j'ai espéré de tout mon cœur que ce soit bien toi._

_Eywa ne s'était pas trompé, tu as sauvé les Na'vi et les Omaticayas, depuis tu es notre chef, à l'image d'Etukan et de Tsu'Tey, un bon chef, tu as à perpétuer les coutumes et les usages de notre clan malgré tes origines, tu veilles à ce que la paix règne, le clan est heureux._

_Neytiri et toi m'avez donné deux beaux petits enfants, vous avez voulu que votre fils porte le nom d'Etukan, ce qui n'était pas la volonté d'Eywa, _dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Neytiri était au bord des larmes et serrait la main de JS, il avait du mal aussi à ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

_— allez, je dois me reposer maintenant._

Mo'at décéda dans la nuit, la cérémonie funèbre fut dirigée par Neytiri comme le voulais Mo'at, Jake très affecter par sa mort seconda du mieux qu'il pouvait Neytiri.

Quant à Jake, il fut chef du clan des Omaticayas pendant plus de 60 ans, le plus long règne de l'histoire du clan, il consacrât beaucoup de temps à rencontres les chefs des clans voisins, à les incités à communiquer avec les autres, tisser des liens forts entre eux afin qu'il ne soit plus un peuple éparpiller sur ce vaste monde, mais une vrais nation propres à repousser ceux qui vienne du ciel si par aventure il tentait de revenir en force. Jake mourut dans sa 87e année. Norman et Trudy quelques années avant. De tous les terriens devenus Na'vi, Grace resta la seule.

Neytiri s'éteignit une année auparavant, ce qui avait laissé Jake très abattue pendant de longs mois, certains Na'vi pensaient même que cela avait abrégé la vie de Jake.

Le jour de ses funérailles, plus de 80 clans étaient présents, prouvant que ses efforts et sa détermination avaient porté ses fruits. Les enfants de Jake et de Norman firent une demande aux membres du clan, qu'il soit mis en terre dans la grande clairière où ils avaient fait son rêve étrange et il lia un pacte d'amitié avec Norman et un chasseur du clan de la grande roche. Pour eux c'était le meilleur endroit qu'il soit.

Quelques années plus tard, un arbre des âmes se mit à pousser au centre de la clairière, juste derrière la tombe de Jake

Quelques Tsaick avancèrent même qu'un deuxième esprit à présent veillait sur eux,

Jakesully.

Jake avait fermé ses yeux sur le monde des vivants et les ouvrait sur un autre.

Épilogue

Jake ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien, apaiser. Il était dans la jungle Pandorienne, au centre d'une petite clairière ensoleillé, l'endroit était calme. Il regarda ses mains, elles n'étaient plus ridées comme au temps de sa jeunesse, il s'approcha d'un cours d'eau et se regarda dans l'onde claire, l'image que lui renvoya l'eau était la sienne, celle de sa jeunesse, cela le fit sourire. Il marcha sans but précis et finit par arriver en haut d'une falaise vertigineuse. En contre bas, il reconnut sans peine la grande clairière et en son centre sa sé contempla se lieux tristement, il savait que Neytiri ne reposait pas à côté de lui.

Il sentit une main se posé sur son épaule, sans détacher ses yeux de sa tombe il dit tristement

-Oe nga ti kamé Eywa

-Oe nga ti kamé Jake

_— pourquoi ont-ils fait cela, ma place n'était telle pas auprès des miens et de Neytiri ?_

_— Jake, tu es entré dans les légende des Na'vi, et une légende ne s'enterre pas près d'un clan, mais dans un endroit qui la symbolise le mieux et c'est dans cet endroit que tu as mené tes plus grands exploits._

Jake s'était toujours arrangé pour que les grandes rencontres entre clans se déroulent ici.

_— Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour être une légende, je l'ai fait par ce que je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse._

Elle le tourna doucement face à elle.

_— Je le sais, Jake, et tous le savent, c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont rendu cet hommage, même si toi tu ne le voulais pas. Tu es triste par ce que Neytiri n'est pas à tes côtés, mais apprends qu'elle est très heureuse du respect que t'ont rendu le clan et les Na'vi. Tu as été un merveilleux mari pour elle, mais à c'est yeux tu es avant tout celui qui a mené le clan, et c'est ces images quelle garde de toi. Ne sois pas triste Jake, dans peu de temps tu la reverras._

En contre bas il voyait un groupe de Na'vi se recueillir au pied de sa tombe.

Jake dit d'un ton ironique

_-J'espère ne pas devenir comme toi, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne pense pas être destiné à cela_

Eywa se mit à rire

_-tu ne sais pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, même moi je ne le sais pas toujours._

Jake poussa un soupir

_-alors c'est ici que se termine mon voyage, dans ton monde._

_-non Jake, se monde est aussi le tiens, et ce que tu feras ici pourrais bien te surprendre et en ce qui concerne ton voyage, il est, hélas, loin d'être fini._

Jake la regarda interrogatif.

_-Je crains que nous n'en ayons pas fini avec ceux qui vienne du ciel, tous ceux du clan de l'arbre bleu qui assurait l'équilibre entre nos mondes ne sont plus, certains sont venus avec de bonnes intentions, mais d'autre vont venir avec d'autres desseins, et j'ai bien peur que de graves choses se produisent et que les Na'vi nous fassent appelle._

_-comment cela, nous ?_

_Tu as mené le premier combat contre eux et tu la gagner avec mon aide, il se peut que cela se reproduise._


	2. les mystere de pandora

Les mystères

De

Pandora

Chapitre II

Norman se rendit à l'arbre-maison pour lancer une invitation à tous les membres en vue d'une cérémonie sur le site de la mine, les Omaticayas plus curieux qu'intéressés par un culte de « terrien » acceptèrent. Norman et Max les attendaient au milieu du tarmac. Derrière eux, les scientifiques et techniciens autorisés à demeurer sur Pandora reçurent joyeusement les Omaticayas. Norman pilotait son avatar en tenue traditionnelle, s'approcha de Jake et se pencha respectueusement

— avec ton autorisation, je voudrai prendre la parole

Jake acquiesça d'un signe de tête et souris, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Norman préparait. Norman monta sur une petite estrade

— Omaticaya…

La voix de Norman à une telle force et assurance que l'assemblée se figea, finit le ténu scientifique discret, un autre homme apparaissait à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle.

— Ma race a profané votre terre et n'a apporté que misère et désolation. Tous les mots que je peux prononcer n'effaceront pas les peines endurées par les vôtres. Le temps du grand chagrin à vécus, nous devons vous montrer que tous les terriens ne se comportent pas comme cela. Tous ceux que vous invitez à rester auprès de vous vous prouveront que tous les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais. Le moment est venu à présent de traduire ces paroles par un acte fort qui scellera, je le souhaite une amitié durable fondée sur la compréhension de nos peuples respectifs.

Norman, Omocan en Na'vi descendit de son estrade, et sortit de son sac deux petites boites noires où trônai un bouton rouge, il les remit à Jake et à Mo'at, qui ne voyait guère l'utilité de cette chose. Jake fixa Norman d'un air entendu, comprenant ces intentions. Norman incitas respectueusement à Mo'at de presser le contacteur. Un concert d'explosion déchira le silence, les tours du complexe industriel vacillèrent et s'effondrèrent dans un nuage de flammes et de poussières. Terrorisés, les Ikran s'envolèrent. Jake appuya également sur le détonateur et les engins d'excavation se volatilisèrent dans une fumée grise et blanche. Des morceaux retombaient en pluie de métal tordu. À l'aide de jeux de caméras bien placés, Parker suivait directement l'anéantissement de son « arbre-maison », il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avaient subi les Omaticayas, une certaine vengeance orchestrée de main de maître par Norman et Max. En effet, le navire n'était pas préparé pour un retour sur terre inopiné, il était obligé de rester en orbite autour de Pandora, cela nécessitait une longue période de préparation avant son départ. L'ultime explosion détruisit la tour de communication. C'était le dernier lien entre Pandora et le vaisseau spatial et le guidage vers le sol de la navette Valkyrie. Des ouvriers du gisement aussi autorisés à demeurer sur Pandora se mettèrent aux commandes de puissantes machines et commencèrent à refouler les débris du complexe dans le puits de la mine. Seuls subsistaient les bâtiments indispensables à la vie du Centre de recherche et les quelques hélicoptères rescapés des combats stationnés sur le tarmac.

La stupeur passée, les Omaticayas poussèrent des cris de joie, certains même se mettaient à genoux pour congratuler les hommes et les femmes actrices de tout ceci. Norman savoura ce succès pendant que Jake s'approcha de lui.

— Norman, tu le sais, cet acte vous empêchera tous à jamais de revoir un jour la terre.

— Cette décision a été prise après de longs débats, toutes les personnes ici présentes ont été consultées, revenir sur terre, et retomber dans les mains de la compagnie, non merci ! Elle n'a que le souci d'amasser des bénéfices. Retrouver la bas pour une vie médiocre dans une atmosphère polluée et toxique. Quitte à porter un masque pour respirer, autant le porter ici, et j'ai rencontré ce que sur terre je n'ai jamais trouvé, en regardant Tzé'Tey

Leur conversation fut brutalement interrompue par un cri terrible, une petite remise était en feu non loin de là.

— les enfants, les enfants.

De jeunes Na'vi jouaient dans un abri probablement incendié par des scories tombantes du ciel. Tous accoururent et tentèrent d'étouffer le feu sans succès. Mo'at tenta de les secourir en pure peine, sa robe s'enflamma, Norman bondissant sur elle, il la fit rouler au sol, les flammes s'éteignirent. Il se rua dans la remise et ressortit au bout de quelques secondes avec deux enfants dans les bras, puis un troisième, il s'écroula en criant de douleur.

Les enfants étaient saufs, légèrement blessés, mais saufs, Norman quant à lui fut très sévèrement brulé, presque tous ses cheveux avait roussis, l'avatar a protégé les enfants, utilisant son corps comme bouclier, les préservant des flammes. Il hurlait tant sa souffrance fut grande prostrée au sol, ses membres et son dos étaient calcinés et dégageaient une atroce odeur. Les chairs à nue contrastaient horriblement avec sa peau bleue. Quelqu'un stoppa la connexion avec Norman et mit fin au calvaire de l'avatar. Mo'at lança des ordres brefs, des femmes et des hommes se précipitèrent vers la forêt, Norman dans son caisson avait perdu conscient, il était en état de choc. Dans le Centre, un médecin veillait à son chevet. Tzé'Tey en larme s'effondra dans les bras de Mo'at.

-ne pleure pas. Ton futur mari sera soigné avec tous les égards. Pour son courage, le clan lui doit bien cela après ce qu'il vient de faire.

Un médecin, le visage préoccupé, auscultant l'avatar s'adressa à Jake.

— Il est gravement blessé, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des avatars, je lui ai fait une piqure pour aider son cœur, je ne sais pas si cela suffira. Le clan ne veut pas qu'il soit traité au Centre, mais au village par les Omaticayas.

Cruel dilemme pour Jake, confier les soins au docteur, cela risquai d'être mal interprété par son clan ou risquer la vie de son ami en le laissant aux mains des siens, il trancha. Il laissera son clan soigné Norman, ils étaient les mieux placés pour les soins d'un clone de Na'vi.

— le clan va s'occuper de lui, désignant l'avatar.

Un homme à la porte d'un bâtiment les appela, Jake, Mo'at et Neytiri, pénétra tant bien que mal dans la salle au plafond trop bas pour eux. Norman reprenait connaissance, d'une voix à peine audible, il demanda :

— les enfants ? Mo'at ?

— Ils vont bien et sont sains et saufs

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

— Il a reçu un calmant, même s'il ne souffre pas directement, le choc des brûlures entraine quand même des conséquences inexplicables.

On lisait l'inquiétude dans le regard de Mo'at et Neytiri, Jake essaya d'être rassurant, mais son angoisse le rendait peu crédible. Les femmes et les chasseurs étaient de retour de la jungle avec de grandes feuilles, elles couvraient les blessures d'une pâte verte à l'odeur nauséabonde et elles entourèrent le corps avec les feuilles. Sur une civière improvisée, ils emmenèrent l'avatar de Norman vers la clairière. Durant toute la nuit, les Omaticayas se préparèrent à veiller et à soigner le corps meurtri de l'avatar. Norman, quant à lui récupère doucement, veillé aussi par d'autres membres du clan et Mo'at en personne priait pour lui. La vie du clan semblait suspendue, tout le monde savait ce qu'il a fait pour les Omaticayas, et son dernier exploit lui a ouvert le cœur de tous. Bien que la nuit fût fort avancée, Tzé'Tey demanda à voir Jake qui la reçut de suite. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir le profond tourment qu'elle endurait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être au côté du corps de l'avatar ou bien au Centre avec Norman. Jake réfléchissait, c'était vrai que pour cette jeune fille, ceci était trop complexe et cruel.

Il appela un chasseur

— dès le lever du soleil, allez chercher Norman au Centre et ramenez-le, sa place est au milieu des siens.

Tzé'Tey remercia chaleureusement Jake.

Jake se posait une question : avait-elle un lien de parenté avec Tsu'Tey ?

— Tzé'Tey, étais-tu parent avec Tsu'Tey ?

— il était mon demi-frère. Dit-elle d'une voix basse

Jake apprit plus tard que les parents de Tzé'Tey étaient morts à la chasse quand elle était enfant et qu'elle avait été élevée par les parents de Tsu'Tey. Plusieurs jours ont passé, Norman totalement rétabli, mais contraint au repos forcé par Tzé'Tey, commence à trouver le temps long. Les femmes ôtèrent les feuilles qui entouraient le corps de l'avatar, les blessures étaient toujours impressionnantes, mais elles cicatrisaient de façon satisfaisante pour les praticiens Omaticaya. Norman tenta de se connecter et vérifier que l'avatar se portait bien. Au Centre, Norman s'installa dans la machine, quelques secondes plus tard, au clan, l'avatar ouvri les yeux. Il se releva avec un petit cri de douleur sous le regard apeuré de Mo'at et Tzé'Tey, il fit un geste apaisant.

-j'ai encore un peu mal, mais c'est supportable

Il tenta de faire quelques mouvements avec ses bras, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était encore trop tôt. Sa convalescence était loin d'être terminée, mais il prenait gout aux attentions que lui portait Tsu'Tey.

Les discutions sur le possible déménagement du clan prenaient plus de temps que prévu et déjà les feuilles des arbres s'habillaient de la couleur de l'automne. Jake se doutait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire avant le printemps, il était temps de faire le plein de provision en vue de l'hiver. La clairière ne permettrait pas au clan de passer l'hiver dans de bonnes conditions, Jake devait trouver des abris plus sûrs pour les siens. Le Centre était exclu, pas du tout adapté à la morphologie des Na'vi, et le hangar à hélico n'offrait guère plus de confort. Il chevaucha son Ikran, survolant la région à la recherche d'un lieu propice avec l'aide Neytiri, mais aucun endroit n'offrait d'abri suffisant. Ils se rendirent au pied de l'arbre-maison, leurs cœurs se serrent à la vue de ce géant coucher. Personne n'était revenu depuis la tragédie. Jake inspecta ce qui fut la base de l'arbre, elle était obstruée par une butte de terre, il l'escalada et se fraya un passage en dégageant la terre avec ses mains. La pénombre qui régnait dans le tronc l'empêchait de pouvoir estimer les dégâts. Il revint au jour et commença à confectionner une torche sous le regard réprobateur de Neytiri. Jake observa son bout de bois entouré de paille, il éclata de rire et le jeta au sol.

— excuse-moi ma chérie, un ancien réflexe

— Tu es un petit enfant, tu fais du bruit…Dit-elle en riant

— je crois que je vais refaire ton initiation

Elle l'enlaça tendrement. Jake se mit en quête d'une grosse plante en forme de globe, elle diffusait une lumière bleu pâle, suffisamment forte pour son exploration. Le tronc n'avait pas trop souffert de sa chute, quelques brèches faciles à combler dans sa partie la plus haute, mais rien de dramatique, des aménagements sommaires garantiront un minimum de confort. Des objets usuels étaient même restés dans le tronc. Une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas à voir, bien que renversés, les ossements momifiés de l'ancêtre de Torouk n'ont pas souffert bien que noircis par le feu. Il appela Neytiri afin qu'elle voie cette découverte. Sur le chemin de retours, ils en profitèrent pour se livrer à une course-poursuite entre les arbres de la forêt. Revenus au clan, ils firent part des projets pour le clan ainsi que leurs découvertes fantastiques. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par une sonore approbation du clan.

Afin de ne pas interrompre la saison de chasse qui est au plus fort, il répartit les hommes et les femmes en deux groupes : un continuait la chasse et l'autre pour les travaux nécessaires. Jake appela le Centre à l'aide d'une petite radio, seule concession qu'il s'autorisa à garder du monde moderne, et demanda s'il peut trouver des pelles et des pioches, ce qui fut de suite confirmé. Il envoya deux chasseurs chercher les équipements, ce fut seulement une fois que les objets sont arrivés à la clairière qu'il comprit le ridicule de sa demande. Ils étaient faits pour des gens de taille standard, pas pour des êtres de près de trois mètres, ils ressemblaient à des jouets entre les mains des Omaticayas.

Ceci rendit le clan très perplexe et se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait bien être utile.

Après une courte explication sur la destination de ses objets, le sens pratique prit rapidement le dessus, quelques membres bricolèrent des outils suffisamment résistants pour la terre meuble qui obstruait l'entrée. Un imposant troupeau de gibier étant signalé à proximité, les travaux seront reportés à plus tard, la chasse n'attendait pas. Jake prit enfin un peu de temps pour rendre visite à Trudy en compagnie de Neytiri. Depuis sa réapparition miraculeuse et les derniers événements, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, il la trouva en compagnie d'un jeune Omaticaya, Atanzeko. Elle joue un peu le rôle de nounou au sein du clan, très appréciée par les femmes Omaticaya, Trudy a su trouver sa place. Elle porte la tenue traditionnelle, tout en conservant ses inséparables T-shirts blancs, elle avait dévalisé le stock du Centre.

— heeeeyyyyyy, mon grand benêt descend de la haut que je t'embrasse.

Neytiri fut un peu gênée par le manque de respect que montrait Trudy envers le chef du clan, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Après tout, elle est l'amie de Jake et lui avait apporté son aide.

Jake s'allongea sur le sol, Trudy en profita pour lui faire deux bises sonores sur les joues. Neytiri allongée aussi se fit également gratifier de la même marque à son grand étonnement.

-Il faudrait que Jake m'enseigne un jour les coutumes terriennes. Pensa telle.

— Tu as fait un sacré chemin Jack, tu es passé du fauteuil à roulettes au rang de chef de ce clan, sacrée promotion. Pourtant, je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau.

— Neytiri, s'il te plaît, prend soin de Jake, c'est un homme qui a la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans des ennuis pas croyables.

Cette réplique fit sourire Neytiri tandis que Jake faisait quelque peu la tête

— Trudy ? On m'a dit que ton engin avait explosé, mais comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

— C'est toute une histoire, j'espère que tu as le temps. Mon bébé avait salement morflé, ça brulait de partout, mais il tenait encore le cou. Quand j'ai aperçu le départ du missile, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai attrapé mon masque et j'ai giclé de l'appareil. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme cela, mais ce qui est stupide, j'allais pas mourir dans une explosion, mais étaler sur le sol.

Elle eut un petit rire

Je voyais le sol arrivé vers moi, plus vite que le grand amour. J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une ombre, et je me suis sentie tirer vers le haut, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai reconnu ton Ikran qui avait saisi mon harnais. Là je ne captais plus rien, l'Ikran a dû tirer le frein à main. Déclare Trudy en riant.

Neytiri prit la parole

— ce n'est pas impensable, quand tu fais tshaylu avec un Ikran, il partage aussi les souvenirs de son cavalier, il t'a peut-être reconnue, et comme l'aurait fait Jake, il est venu à ton secours. Avec un Ikran, on peut s'attendre à tout, il y a des choses dans leurs comportements que je ne m'explique pas.

Trudy reprit son récit.

-pour éviter les balles, il a plongé dans la jungle, mais avait oublié qu'il avait un passager, c'est à ce moment que j'ai morflé le plus, mais bon je ne lui en veux pas, il m'a sauvé la vie. On s'est posé dans une petite clairière et il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit. Le matin, l'Ikran s'est envolé et les deux grands gaillards m'ont trouvé.

Trudy dit une courte phrase en Na'vi et un des enfants lui apporta un sac kaki.

-Tu parles le Na'vi, s'étonne Jake ?

-pas aussi bien que toi, mais je progresse. Neytiri, il est de tradition sur terre d'offrir des cadeaux à une jeune mariée.

Elle sort du sac une chaine en argent munie d'une médaille Saint-Joseph de Cupertino*.

-Il protège tous ceux qui volent sur des machines, mais je pense que lorsque tu voles sur un Ikran, cela marche aussi.

Elle passe la chaine un peu trop petite au cou de Neytiri très émue, enlace délicatement Trudy dans ses bras. Neytiri sort son couteau et se tranche une mèche de ces cheveux, les tresses, et les noue à la chevelure de Trudy

— ceci veut dire que je serai ton amie pour toujours, si tu le souhaites.

*Saint patron des aviateurs

Trudy se jette au cou de Neytiri, elle la lâche et s'essuie de la main une petite larme.

— excusez-moi, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil

Jake ne peut réprimer un petit sourire.

-Jack, tu vas me trouver stupide, mais je voudrai que tu donnes ceci à ton Ikran pour le remercier.

Elle tend un foulard blanc qu'elle portait quand elle pilotait.

— Tu lui donneras toi-même, viens, suis nous.

Ils se dirigent vers le promontoire. Jake siffle et quelques instants après, l'Ikran se pose devant son maître.

— Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et approche doucement. Jake caresse le cou de la bête, Trudy n'est pas très rassurée par l'attitude menaçante de l'Ikran mais elle tend quand même la main, l'Ikran la flaire longuement et semble reconnaître Trudy et se calme. Elle caresse craintivement le cou de l'animal qui ne se dérobe pas, elle noue le foulard et recule doucement. Jake lâche l'encolure, la fière monture s'envole pour plonger dans le vide dans un long cri.

— À son cri, je dirai qu'il apprécie ton cadeau.

L'Ikran se pose devant Trudy et met sa tête au sol

— oui, il a beaucoup apprécié ton cadeau.

Encore une énigme de la faune que Jake ne comprenait pas, même si son esprit était plus ouvert, il restait toujours surpris par ce qu'il découvrait. Les ombres commencèrent à s'étirer sur le sol, ils prirent congé de Trudy, et sortèrent de la clairière pour une promenade. Les couleurs de la forêt changeaient, les feuilles prenaient doucement les couleurs automnales. L'aurore succéda à la nuit, ils retournèrent à la grotte afin de prendre un frugal repas. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Depuis son union avec Neytiri, il y avait des questions qu'il n'avait pas encore osé lui poser, mais il devait savoir.

— Neytiri, il faut que je te parle. Quand nous nous sommes reliés, j'ai exploré tout de toi, de tes premiers instants jusqu'à maintenant, tous tes souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, tes craintes et tes espoirs, tes sentiments pour moi.

Je sais que tu as vu en moi de la même façon. Mon passé n'est pas sans tache et …

Neytiri lui posa doucement la main sur la bouche.

— Tu as mis sur certaines de moment de ta vie un voile noir taché de sang, tu étais un guerrier, tu as dû défendre ta terre, celle de tes ancêtres. Tu as enduré la soumission des hommes qui t'ont fait porter la mort et la misère dans des pays lointains. Je ne vois que le Na'vi, fils des Omaticayas que tu es devenu, l'amour que tu me portes ainsi qu'à notre peuple, ton désir d'être un bon chef pour notre clan. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir de toi, cela me suffit. Jamais je ne lèverai ce voile.

Neytiri pris son Kxetse le relia à celui de Jake, elle se blottissant contre lui. Elle s'endormit paisiblement. Avant de fermer les yeux, la pâle lumière bleue de la lune éclairait le ventre de Neytiri, il s'apercevait qu'il s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Dans son sommeil, elle saisit la main de Jake et la posa sur son ventre et lui murmura.

— ce sera un héritier.

Les femmes Na'vi savent intuitivement le sexe de leur futur enfant.

Jake ferma les yeux, il s'imagina Neytiri présentée leur fils à l'ensemble du clan.

Neytiri ouvrit les yeux, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et elle ferma les yeux pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

_Oe aynga kamé Jacksuly

— Oe aynga kamé Neytiri

Elle s'endormit le cœur radieux.

Comme le veut la coutume, ils devaient annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mo'at. Mais pour cette annonce, ce n'est pas en tant que chef de clan qu'il doit le faire, mais en simple Omaticaya. Tout ceci ne se fait pas de façon orale. Dans les traditions du clan, certaines choses comme celle-ci ne se font pas de façon orale, mais à l'aide de symbole. Neytiri doit tresser une sorte de couffin à l'aide de solides feuilles et déposer un fruit séché, il a la forme des attributs masculins pour un garçon. Fruit remis à toute jeune Na'vi quand elle atteint l'âge de se marier ou une fleur pour une fille. Le couffin est au préalable recouvert d'un tissu que seule la belle-mère a le droit de l'ôter. Jack et Neytiri rendirent donc visite à Mo'at. Jake tenant le couffin, ceci ne passant pas inaperçu, une petite colonne se forma derrière eux.

Mo'at les accueillit par la formule rituelle, Jake et Neytiri mettent un genou à terre et il dépose le couffin au pied de Mo'at. Elle se met à genoux, souleva la pièce d'étoffe. Les cris qui suivirent avaient de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe lequel Palulukanen en colère. Mo'at d'habitude austère se jeta au cou de Jake, et déversa un flot de félicitations, ne cessant que pour reprendre son souffle. Un bon prétexte pour le clan d'organiser une fête pour célébrer cette nouvelle. On ne demande jamais à une Na'vi quand le bébé naîtra, la réponse serait invariablement : « Seule Eywa le sait ».

Le repas se fit dans une grande liesse générale. Le premier héritier du chef se fête dignement, le Centre, averti par radio par Norman, célébra lui aussi cet évènement à grand renfort de champagne. Trudy qui d'habitude était toujours au campement suivit l'événement au Centre. L'avatar de Norman et Tzé'Tey était bien sûr présent au côté de Neytiri et Jake. Tout le monde était aux anges. Jake se retira, il tenait à faire une chose qui à ses yeux était de toute importance. Il se rendit au pied de l'arbre des d'âmes, se recueilli, il se relia avec l'arbre, il resta un long moment à écouter les voix. Il espérait pouvoir parler à Etukan et lui dire qu'il allait être grand-père. Jake présenta à l'ensemble des âmes, la succession de la lignée d'Etukan. Lentement presque à regret, Jake retira son Kxetse des branches lumineuses.

Mo'at se tenait derrière lui, elle lui souriait

— que fais-tu seul ici Jake ?

— Je voulais qu'Etukan apprenne qu'il était grand-père et que son nom perdurait.

— Tu pourras bientôt le faire, mais seul, sans mon aide ni celle de ton clan, tu n'y arriveras pas. Et je pense que Eywa la déjà prévenus.

Mo'at le serra dans ses bras. Neytiri les rejoignit, elle embrassa longuement Jake, elle le prit par la main et l'entraina dans la forêt. Les Omaticayas entonnèrent une chanson où il était question de virilité et de jeune fille. Le soleil sortait à peine de l'horizon qu'une troupe de chasseurs promut terrassiers, prit le chemin de l'arbre-maison, équipé d'outils divers avec à sa tête Jake. Arrivée sur les lieux, la première tâche était de déblayer l'amas de terre qui obstruait le tronc de l'arbre. À l'aide de pelles et de pioches, des hommes abattirent l'amas de terre, tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de l'évacuer. Cette première besogne avançait à grands pas, la terre meuble offrait peu de résistance. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel que déjà un étroit passage fut dégager. Deux journées d'un travail harassant sont nécessaires afin d'en venir à bout. À la fin de cet épuisant travail, réalisé dans la bonne humeur, des femmes rejoignirent le groupe, Neytiri en tête afin de ravitailler les terrassiers. Après un copieux repas, tout le monde prit un repos bien mérité dans le tronc de l'arbre-maison. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, ils retrouvent enfin leur foyer. Au petit matin, Jake redonna les explications pour le futur aménagement, il put s'assurer que tout le monde connaissait bien les diverses tâches à accomplir. Un groupe de femmes se rendit en forêt couper de longs bambous qui poussaient abondamment à proximité de là. Tandis que le reste des hommes évacuaient les débris qui se trouvaient dans le tronc, les hommes s'occupèrent des objets plus volumineux. Les vestiges de Torouk furent redressés, ils trônaient à l'endroit le plus vaste du tronc. À l'aide des tiges de bambou, ils réalisèrent des plates-formes à l'intérieur du tronc, augmentant considérablement l'espace disponible. À l'extérieur, trois structures de même matériau, rehaussées d'un savant tressage de fibres végétales et de feuilles étaient prévues, de part et d'autre du tronc. À l'autre l'extrémité de l'arbre, la troisième pièce, plus vaste fut aménagée pour les repas communautaires. Jake avait prévu largement plus d'un mois de travail pour réaliser ce travail, tâche, qui à ses yeux était primordiale. C'était sa première œuvre en tant que chef des Omaticayas.

Autant que les Na'vi soient de redoutables chasseurs, ils savaient aussi se montrer fins bâtisseurs. Le chantier se termina bien plus vite que prévu. La dernière journée de labeur arriva à sa fin, Jake leur annonça que les travaux étaient achevés. De grands cris de joie se propagèrent dans tout le groupe à l'accueil de cette nouvelle, ils posèrent leurs outils et pouvaient enfin contempler les fruits de leur labeur. Ils se recueillirent afin de remercier Eywa d'avoir fourni les matériaux. Ce soir-là, c'était le premier repas en commun dans l'arbre-maison « couché ». Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les bâtisseurs retournèrent là la clairière ou le clan les attendait. Ils furent accueillis par de grandes manifestations de joie, les nouvelles circulaient vite. Le soir même, Jake réunissait son clan pour annoncer le retour du clan dans l'arbre-maison. Trudy discrètement réunissait quelques femmes, dont Neytiri. Dès le petit matin, une longue file se mit en mouvement, Jake, Neytiri et Mo'at ouvrant la marche. Le trajet se fit dans les chants et la bonne humeur. Plus la fin du voyage approchait, plus Neytiri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire et éprouvait beaucoup de mal à réprimer un fou rire naissant. Jake arriva le premier au pied de l'arbre, un immense tissu barrait l'entrée de l'arbre. Il était estomaqué quand il vit Mo'at, Neytiri et Trudy escortées par des membres du Centre. Neytiri portait un coussin rouge sur lequel était posée une paire de ciseaux. Devant l'expression du visage de Jake, Trudy avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Mo'at la main sur la bouche, étouffait un fou rire naissant, Neytiri n'osa pas regarder Jake dans les yeux de crainte de partir aussi dans un fou rire. Trudy avait tout manigancé, le mot avait été passé à tout le clan en organisant une inauguration à la mode terrienne. Jake coupa le ruban sous les acclamations du clan et le regard ému de Mo'at et Neytiri. On pouvait être Na'vi, redoutable chasseur, mais avoir le sens de l'humour. L'installation se fut sans trop de problèmes chacun trouva une place. Il n'y avait pas de cloisons, les Omaticayas n'appréciaient cette idée, le concept de l'intimité leur échappait quelque peu, Jake put quand même à trouver une place un peu moins exposée. L'hiver s'installait, un vent froid s'engouffrait dans l'arbre une palissade végétale fut mise en place devant l'entrée qui coupera le vent froid qui s'insinuait dans leur foyer. À cause du frimas et la rareté du gibier, les Ikrans avaient bien du mal à trouver leur pitance, il fallut les nourrir. Inutilisables par ce climat, ils s'épuisaient rapidement et les rares Omaticayas qui tentaient de chasser en vol ne pouvaient ajuster leurs tirs tellement qu'ils tremblaient de froid.

Jake confia ses craintes sur la suffisance des stocks de nourriture à Neytiri.

— Eywa y pourvoira, lui dit doucement Neytiri.

Les derniers jours de la mauvaise saison furent redoutables. Plusieurs Omaticayas âgés succombèrent au froid attristent le clan. Le soleil se montra enfin plus généreux, la neige se mit à fondre et quelques plantes commencèrent à percer. Enfin libérer du carcan de l'hiver, la chasse put reprendre, malgré de maigres résultats, la pénurie fut évitée de justesse. Norman qui partageais son temps entre ses occupations et le clan, perfectionne sa culture Na'vi auprès de Mo'at et Tzé'Tey. Totalement remis de ses blessures, il a pu avant l'hiver améliorer ses techniques de chasse. Les longues marches et exercices physiques dans la forêt lui avaient permis de développer une belle musculature, conséquence des croisements génétiques Na'vi et terriens, au dire des chercheurs du Centre. Ce qui avait pour effet d'attirer de jolies Omaticayas et de rendre Tzé'Tey particulièrement jalouse. Il était temps à présent pour Norman d'achever son initiation avant la grande fête du printemps, un des évènements le plus importants pour les Omaticayas. Jake chargea les deux meilleurs chasseurs du clan pour achever son initiation, ce qui était pour eux un grand honneur. Norman passait trop de temps à piloter son avatar. Il se négligea, dormait et mangeait peu, même si cet exercice était peu éprouvant physiquement, il l'était beaucoup moins pour le cerveau et les fonctions vitales du pilote. Norman tomba sérieusement malade, bien que son avatar se porte à merveille. Obligé au repos forcé par le médecin du Centre, Norman arrivait quand même à se soustraire aux prescriptions. Jake dut intervenir rapidement auprès de Norman afin qu'il se montre plus raisonnable et qu'il prenne un repos indispensable. Plus têtu qu'une mule, il partit quand même deux jours durant avec les deux chasseurs qui ne le quittèrent pas. Alerté par le Centre, Jake envoya deux autres à leurs recherches, mais rien à faire. Norman était passé maître dans l'art du camouflage et les chasseurs qui l'accompagnaient étaient loin d'être des débutants dans ce domaine. Norman a surement pris cela pour un test afin d'éprouver son évolution et s'est joué de ses poursuivants.

Au soleil levant, Jake se rendit à l'endroit où Norman et Tzé'Tey ont élu domicile apercevant son ami, Jake contacta le Centre par radio. Le centre avait averti plusieurs fois Jake sur l'état de santé de Norman qui se dégradait et tous étaient très inquiets.

-Max, c'est Jake, je viens de trouver Norman.

Bien qu'il soit convaincu que max à bien reçu son message, la radio resta silencieuse un moment.

— Je suis désolé Jack, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, çà dut te faire un choc.

— (Jake) quoi ! Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

— Mais, Norman est mort

-c'est impossible, son avatar est devant moi bien vivant, il me parle en plus

En effet, il saluait Jake avec un sourire resplendissant, Tzé'Tey à côté de lui, plus amoureuse que jamais. À voir le visage figé de Jake, exprimant un sentiment à la limite de la terreur, il comprit que quelque chose ne n'allais pas. Jake était incapable de réagir, Norman prit le micro de la radio

-max, c'est Norman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Max ne peut s'empêcher de crier dans la radio

— Norman ?

Max bredouilla une suite de mots incompréhensibles, la seule chose que comprenait Norman, c'était que max lui annonce son propre décès.

Heureusement, il était très tôt, personne n'assistait à ce dialogue surnaturel. Jake ne savait plus que penser, Max n'était pas du genre à faire une si mauvaise blague, et il savait que cela était impossible que Norman soit mort puisque son avatar était devant lui, bien vivant et en toute possession de ses moyens. Jake ne put s'empêcher de le toucher en lui posant la main sur le cœur, celui-ci battait normalement, la terreur qu'exprimaient ses yeux ne faiblissait pas. D'un geste lent, Jake prit le micro

-Max, je te dis que l'avatar de Norman est bien vivant, devant moi.

Max hurle dans le micro des sanglots dans la voix

— Norman est mort, cela fait au moins plus de deux heures.

Il devait se rendre au Centre afin de clarifier cette situation dantesque.

Il réveilla Neytiri, et lui dit simplement qu'elle devait emmener Norman au Centre de toute urgence, devant le regard de son mari, elle saisit très vite que Jake ne l'avait pas réveillée sans une raison impérieuse. Seul son Ikran pouvait emmener un passager. Neytiri partit devant suivi de Jake.

Jamais de mémoire d'Omaticaya un Ikran n'a volé aussi vite sur une si longue distance. Reliés au cerveau de leurs maitres, ils perçoivent leurs émotions, et celles-ci leur disaient que l'heure était grave. Ils se dévouèrent corps et âme pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au Centre, ce fut à la limite de leurs forces que les Ikran touchèrent enfin le sol.

Jake prit quand même le temps de féliciter et remercier sa monture pour cet élan de courage. Mo'at séjournait au Centre à la demande des scientifiques. Ils désiraient en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des Omaticayas. Elle les attendait, son visage exprimait une très grande tristesse. Elle aperçut Jake en premier.

— Jake, c'est une très grande perte…

Sa phrase resta en suspens quand elle vit l'avatar de Norman arrivé vers elle. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir, même si dans la culture Na'vi les esprits ne se mêlaient pas au vivant, ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre d'Eywa. Ils entrèrent dans le Centre, le corps de Norman gisait sur un lit. Le traumatisme qu'engendrait cette vision obligea son avatar à s'assoir sur le sol, les yeux hagards. Neytiri ne put s'empêcher de hurler d'effroi tout en se jetant dans les bras de Jake. Dans cette salle du Centre, le silence régnait de nouveau, personne n'osait parler, Neytiri pleurait doucement, Jake , encore sous le choc, fixait le corps sans vie de son ami. Le médecin, témoin de cette scène hors du commun profita de l'immobilité de Norman pour l'ausculter brièvement.

— pour un cadavre, il est en excellente forme

Mo'at lui jetta un regard noir, depuis qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement le Centre, elle commençait à comprendre les certaines nuances du langage terrien et leur humour quelques fois déplacé. Devant son regard, le médecin prononça une vague excuse. La seule personne susceptible de fournir un début d'explication était Max, mais il était incapable de parler, toujours très choqué par ce qu'il se passait. Le médecin demanda de l'aide pour porter l'avatar de Norman dans la grande salle d'examen prévu à cet effet. Il le relia aux différents appareils de diagnostic. Les examens semblèrent durés des heures. Le médecin sorti de la salle.

— Tous les examens sont concluants, ses fonctions vitales sont optimums comme les fonctions cérébrales, les seuls points noirs, si je puis dire, il souffre d'une légère carence en vitamines et des coupures aux pieds qu'il faudra surveiller.

L'assistance fixa le médecin incrédule. Max, qui a retrouvé un tant soit peu ses esprits tenta une explication.

— On a constaté que lorsque l'on coupait brutalement la connexion entre le pilote et son avatar il restait « quelque chose » dans le cerveau de l'avatar », mais pas suffisamment pour le tenir conscient, et si longtemps. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, il faut que je complète l'examen par un scanner du cerveau de l'avatar de Norman.

L'appareil n'était pas du tout prévu pour sa taille, mais Max put pratiquer les examens qu'il souhaitait. Max murmurait, comme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il voyait.

— C'est impossible, tout simplement impossible, son cerveau est totalement actif, comme il le serait pour n'importe quelle personne en vie.

Jake ne voulait pas l'interrompre malgré l'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Max se tourna vers eux.

— Si j'en crois le scanner et les examens cérébraux qu'il a passé, je dirais que « l'esprit » de Norman est resté dans le cerveau de son avatar, ce qui est impossible sur le plan technique et médical. Tout ceci me dépasse.

Norman retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, mais choquer, il restait silencieux, dépasser par tout cela. Le regard dans le vide, Jake réfléchissait aux conséquences de toute cette histoire. Comment l'expliquer ? Combien de temps Norman allait-il survivre ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ?

La seule décision valable qu'il pouvait prendre c'était de confier Norman au médecin du Centre afin qu'il s'assure de sa bonne santé. Au bout de deux semaines, et d'incessants examens, Norman était toujours aussi vaillant, à part le fait qu'il était de forte mauvaise humeur à force d'être cloitré au Centre. Son absence prolongée du clan commençait à se faire remarquer. Jake réfléchit longuement à la façon de l'expliquer aux Omaticaya. Ce qui s'était passé était déjà une chose incompréhensible pour des hommes de sciences, alors fournir une explication à son peuple lui semblait impossible. La seule idée qu'il lui vint, c'était de raconter simplement la vérité et d'avouer que personne, ni même les scientifiques ne pouvaient expliquer ce mystère. Il rassembla le clan dans la clairière de l'arbre des âmes, Norman à son côté Jake expliqua toute l'histoire, quand il eut fini par la formule rituelle « ceci est mon histoire », une vague de murmure parcourut l'assistance, les Omaticayas autour de Mo'at discutèrent entre eux longuement, cela dura des heures.

Mo'at s'avança vers Jake et Norman.

— Le clan à trancher, Norman a donné son esprit et son corps pour aider le clan et sauver notre terre, sans que personne ne l'oblige. Tel était son choix, Eywa n'a pas voulu qu'il la rejoigne, elle à dut penser que le moment n'était pas le bon et qu'il devait rester auprès de nous. Pourquoi chercher à voir quelque chose que personne ne peut voir ? Norman est des nôtres à présent par la volonté Eywa. Telle est la parole du clan.

Pour le clan cela voulait dire que grâce à Eywa, Norman a survécu dans le corps de l'avatar et pour eux, c'était la seule raison. Jake étreignit longuement Norman, comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Puis de la main, il l'invita à se mettre face au clan et recula. Le clan ovationna Norman. Il était temps pour lui d'achever son initiation. Mo'at le prit par la main et l'amena au Centre des Omaticayas, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Norman imiter par Jake, tout le clan se joignit à leurs gestes. Il lui restait la dernière épreuve à franchir, la capture d'un Ikran.

2


	3. un eclaire dans le ciel

**Un éclair**

**Dans le ciel**

**Chapitre III**

Bien que Norman fût accueilli rituellement par le clan, cela ne le dispensait pas de finir son apprentissage par la capture d'un Ikran. Jake fit venir les deux chasseurs qui l'ont formé afin de connaitre leur avis sur l'initiation de Norman.

Pour eux, aucun doute possible, Norman avait fini son initiation et apprit tout ce qu'un jeune Omaticaya devait savoir, il était devenu fin chasseur et pisteur hors pair. Il faisait la fierté des deux chasseurs qui regrettait déjà ce si bon élève, qui sur certains plans les avait même dépassés, surtout dans l'art du camouflage.

Jake remercia chaleureusement les chasseurs d'avoir enseigné leurs arts à Norman. L'entretien terminé, il fixa le départ vers les montagnes pour le surlendemain.

La veille du départ serait consacrée à lui apprendre comment capturer un Ikran. Le meilleur professeur qu'il connaissait ne pouvait être que Neytiri. Mission qu'elle accepta joyeusement, Grace, l'Ikran de Neytiri, appréciera certainement moins cette formation, vu que c'était elle qui fera les frais de cet entrainement. Le matin fut salué par un chaud soleil de printemps. Une horde formée par Jake, Norman et de jeunes Omaticayas se rendirent à travers les montagnes vers le lieu où nichaient les Ikrans sauvages. Arrivés près de la cascade au bord de l'abime. Norman passa en premier, le dos contre la falaise. Il affichait une sérénité ce qui contrastait avec les autres jeunes Omaticayas très nerveux, la petite troupe arriva sur le plateau où les Ikrans avaient élu domicile depuis fort longtemps. Norman déplia la lanière végétale qui lui servira pour la capture, il la fit tournoyer comme lui à montrer Neytiri, prêt à agir. Il avançait au milieu des Ikran qui s'envolèrent, ils n'appréciaient peu la visite de cet intrus et le manifestaient par de grands cris, l'un d'entre eux fit front. Face à Norman, il de regardais avec un air de défiance. Dans un geste vif, sa mâchoire claque à deux reprises, Norman évita de justesse la morsure, se mit en position, il observa quelque chose de curieux. À la patte de l'Ikran, une tache brunâtre s'étalait sur la roche grise, il était sérieusement blessé par un morceau de bois, planté dans sa cuisse. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais se défendait, le prenant pour un prédateur.

Norman recula lentement. Il avait appris ce qu'il fallait faire pour capturer un Ikran, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comportement à tenir face à un Ikran blesser; il savait aussi que cet animal quand il se sentait vulnérable pouvait se montrer très violent. Il posa son lasso à terre et écarta les bras, les paumes des mains tournées vers l'Ikran. Sur le visage de Jake se lisait l'inquiétude.

Norman se baissa, s'aplatit sur le sol, les membres largement étendus, le torse à quelques centimètres du sable, il avançait lentement comme un insecte vers lui, évitant tout geste brusque. Le groupe fit silence, tous savaient que le moindre bruit ou geste inconsidéré pouvait effrayer l'animal et condamner Norman à une mort certaine. Il lui parla d'une voix douce, il lui expliquait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il s'approchait centimètre par centimètre, scrutant chaque mouvement de l'Ikran. Il s'emblait se calmer, mais continuait à regarder Norman avec méfiance Norman pit son Kxetse et le coinça dans sa mâchoire. Regroupant ses jambes, il prit la posture du félin prêt à l'attaque, tous les muscles de son corps saillaient sous sa peau. Tout le monde était impressionné par la puissance et la sérénité que dégageait Norman. Comme un athlète sur des starting-blocks, il cherchait le meilleur appui, jaugeant le sol avec ses orteils, la tension était palpable. Cela sembla durer une éternité, personne ne parlait

Norman bondit comme un fauve et passe au-dessus de l'encolure de l'Ikran, il saisit au vol son Kxetse qu'il relia à celui de l'animal et atterrit à terre juste à côté de la tête de celui-ci.

L'Ikran n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, tellement Norman fut rapide. Il resta immobile, très calme, dans ses yeux, on lisait plus la surprise qu'un sentiment d'agressivité. Norman enlevât le morceau de bois à l'origine de sa blessure, l'Ikran lança un cri de douleur, mais ne chercha pas à mordre Norman. Il pit dans une petite bourse fixée à sa ceinture, une large feuille et un pot de pâte cicatrisante issu de la pharmacopée Omaticaya. Il lui fit un pansement de fortune. L'Ikran poussa un petit cri plaintif. Norman continua de lui parler quelques instants puis, presque à regret, ôta son Kxetse et recula doucement. Norman savait que l'Ikran ne l'a pas choisi. Blessé, il ne cherchait qu'à se protéger, à repousser l'intrus. Comme pour tout Na'vi, il lui était inconcevable de laisser un animal souffrir inutilement. Sa blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais l'aurait rendu rapidement vulnérable, le condamnant de toute façon à une mort certaine. Face à cet animal blessé, il avait simplement tenté de lui donner une chance de vivre. il se passa quelque chose que personne aux parts avant n'avait assisté, L'Ikran avança en boitant vers Norman, il passa sa tête sous le bras de Norman et le bloqua, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Norman, emporté dans son raisonnement, il avait oublié, que, par son geste. Il s'était lié à lui pour la vie.

Il se relia de nouveau, doucement il enfourcha l'Ikran, il déploya ses ailes et dans un puissant battement, ils s'envolèrent vers le ciel bleu sous les cris de soulagement de tous.

L'Ikran ne l'a pas choisi certes, mais la générosité naturelle de Norman l'avait conquis, une nouvelle façon de gagner l'estime d'un Ikran.

Celui de Jake attendait non loin, tout le monde a réussi sa capture et fut par les cieux que tous, firent leur retour au clan, guetté depuis des heures par tous.

Arrivé au sol, Jake s'approcha de Norman.

— _ne me refais jamais cela_. Dit-il en souriant, il lui donne une franche accolade, _et ce soir, tu va être obligé de raconter ta capture. Et comment vas-tu le nommer ? _

— _comme c'est un mâle, Jake, naturellement. _Amusé, Norman guetta la réaction de Jake.

Jake posa sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina devant Norman, lui signifiant qu'il considérait cela comme un honneur.

Il n'est pas inconvenant chez les Na'vis de donner le nom d'un ami à sa monture, c'est même un signe très fort d'amitié.

Le repas de ce soir est mémorable, il confirme Norman comme membre des Omaticayas, mais aussi, il sera officiellement marié à Tzé'Tey plus tard dans la nuit.

La fête du printemps fut un succès, les jeunes chasseurs fraichement initiés furent ovationnés comme il se doit par le clan. Le clou de la soirée fut quand même offert par Norman qui raconta avec force de détail la capture hors-norme de son Ikran sous le regard médusé de l'assistance et surtout des plus jeunes.

Lorsque la lune arriva à son apogée, Tzé'Tey voulait se marier quand la lune serait au zénith. Neytiri, très honorée, conduisit la cérémonie du mariage.

Chaque Omaticaya remercia Eywa, elle leur avait donné un bon chef, un chasseur émérite, la nouvelle année s'annonçait sous de bons auspices.

Le printemps, cède sa place à l'été, le début de cette saison était un peu redouté par les Na'vis, de nombreux et violents orages s'abattaient régulièrement sur la jungle, accompagnés de pluies diluviennes.

Le ventre de Neytiri s'arrondissait de plus en plus, elle fut quelque peu obligée de freiner sa ferveur à la chasse. Même son imposant Ikran d'ordinaire très vif, modère ses élans, se posant même délicatement, conscient de l'état de sa cavalière.

Neytiri, contrainte au repos, passait plus de temps avec sa mère pour parfaire sa formation de Tsaick, au grand plaisir de Mo'at.

Mo'at et Jake donnèrent rendez-vous à Norman et Tzé'Tey dans une petite clairière isolée.

Au visage de leur hôte, Norman et Tzé'Tey comprirent que l'invitation relevait être d'un caractère très sérieux.

Jake avait longuement observé Tzé'Tey, toujours présente pour soigner les petites plaies des chasseurs, veillant les malades, soulageant le fardeau des plus anciens. La praticienne du clan l'avait remarqué aussi et lui en avait parlé, vu que son âge avançait, elle souhaitait avoir un élève afin de pouvoir assurer la pérennité de son savoir, et trouvait que Tzé'Tey serait parfaite dans cette fonction.

Jake lui proposa cette opportunité.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, Jake lui apportait son rêve le plus cher, apprendre la confection des médicaments végétaux et soigner les membres du clan. Elle lui sauta au cou, oubliant quelque peu les convenances.

Ils passèrent la fin de la journée à deviser de tout et de rien. Le soleil descendait sur les cimes des montagnes et étirait les ombres. Au loin, un grondement sourd annonçait le début de la saison des orages, époque redoutée des Na'vis, ces orages sont souvent très violents. Tout le clan était rassemblé pour le repas, les conversations allaient bon train. Les coups de tonnerre dans le soir se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Plusieurs chasseurs sortirent et grimpèrent aux arbres afin de localiser l'endroit où l'orage éclatait. Très loin, au-dessus de l'horizon des nuages gris et noirs s'amoncelaient masquant la lune cobalt. Le ciel était zèbré d'éclair blanc et bleuté, l'orage grondait, malgré la distance qui les séparait de cette tourmente, les coups de tonnerre faisaient resonné les troncs des arbres.

Un éclat d'une intensité rare frappa le sol embrasant l'obscurité comme un soleil de minuit, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre d'une violence inouïe faisant trembler l'air autour d'eux. Au loin, des flammes orangées montaient vers le ciel, la foudre a fait son œuvre incendiant les taillis aux alentours.

Un pisteur localisa l'endroit où la foudre s'est abattue.

— _c'est près du clan de la grande roche._

Tard dans la nuit, l'orage, las de ce déchainement de furie ce calme, laissant place au silence, la faune apeurée par cette frénésie de bruits c'était terrer sortait de leurs abris et reprenait possession de la forêt.

Jake rejoignit Neytiri, calfeutré dans l'arbre-maison, il la regarda longuement, malgré sa grossesse, elle a gardé sa grâce féline, il s'allongea à ses côtés et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi.

Elle lui dit dans un sourire

— _c'est pour bientôt._

Des chasseurs surpris par l'orage se sont abrités dans les grottes avoisinantes et rentrèrent au milieu de la nuit. Au petit matin malgré une courte nuit, ils étaient prêts à repartir, Norman, à la tête de cette chasse.

À la vue des visages fatigués et les cernes sous les yeux des chasseurs. Jake décréta une journée de repos pour tous, il y avait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde pour au moins deux jours. La nouvelle fut chaudement accueillie, il annonça une dernière chose.

— _il y a encore de jeunes et jolies Omaticayas célibataires dans le clan_.

Ce qui déclencha un grand éclat de rire de la part des chasseurs et la fuite des jeunes filles.

Jake, pour détendre un peu les chasseurs ont même réussi à instaurer un petit jeu dans le clan. Jeu qui consistait à accrocher une étoffe à la ceinture de chaque participant, celui qui gagne était celui qui arrivait à attraper celle de son adversaire. Vu les excellents réflexes et la vélocité des Na'vis, cela donnait des courses poursuites ahurissantes. Ceci déclenchant toujours des hurlements de rire de la part des spectateurs.

La journée s'écoulait sereinement, certains chasseurs ont mis la remarque de Jake à profit et compte fleurette aux jeunes filles.

Cette journée de détente, Jake la passa en compagnie de ses proches. Installés à l'ombre d'un arbre, Norman et Tzé'Tey annoncèrent au clan une bonne nouvelle, ils attendaient une fille.

Le repas du soir se prit à l'extérieur agrémenté de fruits frais, la tiédeur du soir était très agréable.

Pendant le repas, Neytiri ne put contenir un petit cri de douleur. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à Jake. Elle porta de nouveau ses mains à son ventre, cette deuxième douleur fut plus forte que la précédente. Tous fixèrent Neytiri anxieusement, elle reprit doucement sa respiration.

— _Le bébé s'agite, rien ne presse_

Elle finissait à peine ça phrase, qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre, elle ne put réprimer un cri de douleur, elle commençait à perdre les eaux. Mo'at appela les femmes les plus proches, Tzé'Tey parti comme une flèche chercher la praticienne du clan.

Déjà, la nouvelle se rependait, les hommes en hâte confectionnèrent une civière afin de l'emmener près de l'arbre des âmes. Les femmes l'aidèrent à se relever et a s'installer sur la civière. Toutes les mises au monde au sein du clan se passaient en ce lieu.

Jake n'était pas préparé à cette situation et encore moins Norman, ils ne savaient que faire. Ils se regardèrent un peu perdus quand la plus âgée du clan vint les voir

— _il te faut te préparer_

Elle l'habilla d'une longue tunique blanche, les femmes ayant déjà enfanté s'occupaient de Neytiri, lui prodiguant leurs conseils.

Le clan parti en direction de la clairière s'arrêtant à chaque douleur. Mo'at en tête suivie de Neytiri portée en civière par Jake, Norman et deux autres chasseurs, chantant une chanson douce reprise en chœur par tout le clan.

Arrivés avant sur les lieux, les femmes s'activaient aux préparatifs, elles confectionnèrent un épais tapis de mousse et un dossier en bambou, des pétales de fleurs furent répandus autour.

Neytiri arrivait, le visage crispé par la douleur, soutenue par Jake et Norman, elle descendit de la civière.

Mo'at et Trudy prirent le relai.

L'Aïeul fit assoir Jake, les jambes écartées et elle plaça Neytiri entre elles, ça tête reposant sur le torse de Jake, le clan s'installa en contre bas tournant le dos afin de préserver la pudeur ce moment.

Seules restèrent au côté du couple, les femmes les plus proches, Mo'at, Tzé'Tey, Trudy et la praticienne. Neytiri semblait sereine malgré les douleurs de l'enfantement, Mo'at récita des prières d'une voix douce. Mo'at prit les mains de Jake et les poses de part et d'autre du ventre de Neytiri tandis qu'elles lui prenaient les chevilles.

Mo'at caressa tendrement la joue de sa fille qui lui sourit, elle récita une brève incantation. Elle saisit le Kxetse et celui de Jake et elle les relia ensemble. Ce fut un choc pour Jake et un grand apaisement pour Neytiri, le contact de l'esprit de Jake lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ressentit tout ce qu'elle vivait, il entendait même les battements de cœur du bébé, l'angoisse mêlée à la joie de Neytiri, même les douleurs lui parvenaient, cela lui donna l'impression que c'était lui qui va donner la vie.

Les femmes chantèrent une douce mélopée censée adoucir les douleurs, les hommes reprirent le refrain en chœur.

La praticienne fit boire à Neytiri une décoction de plante afin de lui donner des forces. Les douleurs étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et pénibles.

Neytiri poussa un long hurlement, et dans un dernier effort, le premier bébé issu d'un avatar et d'une Na'vi lança son premier cri comme voulant défier le monde.

Le bébé fut rapidement nettoyé et envelopper dans un linge et Mo'at déposa le bébé sur le ventre de sa mère, les parents le contemplaient très émus.

Le clan a cessé les chants, ils attendent l'instant qui leur signifiera que tout s'est bien passé.

Neytiri reprit doucement des forces, après un long moment de repos, elle se leva, aider de Mo'at, Tzé'Tey et Jake. Elle donna le bébé à Jake, soutenue par ses amies, face au clan, ils présentèrent le nouveau-né au clan, salué par des cris de joie.

Le bébé avait quatre doigts comme sa mère, contrairement aux avatars qui en avaient cinq. Il avait le teint bleu clair, comme tous les enfants Na'vi. D'ordinaire ils avaient tous les yeux jaunes presque de la couleur aurifère. Lui, il a hérité des yeux bleus de son père, des yeux bleus irisés d'or.

Le clan revenu à l'arbre-maison commenta la naissance. Neytiri se reposait, installée confortablement au centre de l'assemblée. Personnes n'ignoraient le passé de Jake. Beaucoup se demandaient comment allait être le bébé. Comme à son mariage, Jake et Neytiri un instant de répit, tout le monde voulait voire le nouveau-née.

La nuit était fort avancée, tout le monde partit dormir, Jake put enfin rejoindre Neytiri et prendre dans les bras pour la première fois son enfant au calme.

Norman et Tzé'Tey étaient encore présents, ils immortalisaient cette scène. La photo partira au centre à l'aube, Norman avait oublié de les prévenir.

Le lendemain sera déclaré jour de fête par Mo'at, enfin son souhait se réalisait, elle était grand-mère. Les techniciens du centre arrivèrent pour féliciter Jake et Neytiri, ayant appris tôt le matin la nouvelle par Norman, il avait fait le chemin pour apporter la première photo du bébé.

Le soir, Jake et Neytiri profitèrent d'un peu de répits ponctués par les pleurs du bébé qui réclamait son repas. Ils ont réussi quand même à dormir quelques heures.

Le soleil se levait à peine que des cris d'alerte se mir à retentirent dans l'arbre-maison, suivis de cris horrifiés et d'appels à l'aide, des inconnus approchaient. Ils étaient une trentaine, dont des femmes et des enfants, leurs états faisaient peine à voir, les visages émaciés de nombreuses brûlures et blessures marquaient leur peau. Certains aidaient les autres à marcher ou les portaient, tant leur état d'épuisement était grand. Jake devant cette tragédie cria des ordres, afin qu'on leur porte assistance, mais c'tait inutile, déjà les femmes et les chasseurs s'activaient auprès d'eux, leur offrant de l'eau des fruits et de quoi se couvrir. Ils étaient tellement épuisés et en état de choc, ils n'arrivaient même pas à remercier ceux qui les entouraient. Un chasseur trouva la force de raconter la tragédie qui les a frappés. C'était tout ce qui restait du clan de la grande roche. Jake appela Norman, ils partirent en direction du village espérant que du ciel ils réussissent retrouver d'autres survivants. Ils arrivèrent en vue des restes du village, un spectacle de désolation s'offrait à eux.

Le monolithe haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui trônait habituellement au centre du village avait disparu. C'était lui qui a reçu la foudre. En explosant, il détruisit le village, projetant des pierres tout autour à une centaine de mètres, détruisant les frêles abris faits de feuilles et de bambous, le feu avait terminé le désastre. Jake et Norman cherchèrent en vain des rescapés, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne trouveront aucun survivant dans les décombres. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de rassembler les corps qu'ils ont pu dégagés des vestiges, certains tombaient en poussière entre leurs mains. Ils tentèrent de rechercher d'éventuels survivants autour du village, mais sans espoir. La peine au cœur, ils ne pouvaient que constater le drame. Un clan de plus de deux cents Na'vis a été décimé par la fureur du ciel.

Leurs Ikrans d'habitude si bruyants restaient silencieux, comme s'ils étaient conscients du désastre. Une odeur macabre flottait sur les lieux.

Ils reviendront plus tard pour une cérémonie funèbre.

Jake et Norman silencieusement partirent de ce lieu ravagé où toute trace de vie fut balayée par la fureur du ciel, aucune parole, aucun mot ne pouvaient décrire leurs tristesses.

Ils retournèrent au village, les rescapés reprenaient des forces, d'autres se sont endormis où ils s'étaient assis, trop exténués.

Jake reconnut un chasseur qui avait pris part au combat contre les mercenaires, il s'approcha de lui, il n'était plus qu'un spectre aux yeux rougis par la fumée et les larmes.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, le chasseur lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

Jake lui fit non de la tête. Ce chasseur qui fut si fort au combat s'écroula en pleurs.

Même si la salle commune était un peu exigüe, il y avait de la place pour accueillir de nouveaux membres. Jake leur proposa l'hospitalité et même s'il le souhaitait devenir membre du clan. Les rescapés, très touché par l'offre de Jake acceptèrent. Norman se chargea de leur trouver des places dans l'arbre-maison. Une jeune femme aperçut Neytiri avec son bébé dans les bras et s'effondrât en larmes. Neytiri donna son bébé à Tzé'Tey et tenta de la réconforter, elle comprit que la jeune femme avait perdu son bébé dans la tourmente.

Tant bien que mal, les rescapés furent rapidement logés, entourer de tous. Ils trouvaient un peu de réconfort et chaleur humaine.

Quelques chasseurs partirent rapidement chasser, il fallait nourrir tout le monde, un rescapé se joignit à eux, une façon d'oublier un peu son drame.

Jake proposa que les blessés les plus atteints soient envoyés au centre, trop meurtri pour être soigné par les méthodes ancestrales, le clan approuva cette décision.

Les enfants orphelins trouvèrent rapidement des familles d'accueil grâce au dévouement des femmes du clan, Trudy décida de prendre soin de l'un d'entre eux.

Il restait du clan que 34 survivants, dont 8 femmes et 5 enfants.


	4. un nouveau clan sur pandora

**Un nouveau clan sur Pandora**

**Chapitre IV**

Au lendemain de cette tragédie, Jake éprouva le besoin d'avoir un peu de solitude et se rendit au promontoire. Scrutant le ciel à la recherche de sa monture, il la siffla. Derrière lui, il entendit un petit cri, son Ikran le regardait d'un air triste, il voulut lui flatter l'encolure, il se déroba pour flairer longuement la main de Jake et réitéra son petit cri plaintif. De son long coup, il indiquait l'arbre-maison et retourna à sa main. Jake regardait ces yeux tristes presque suppliants. Jake se relia à lui pour tenter de comprendre la réaction de son Ikran. Il comprit en un éclair, son Ikran savait qu'un nouveau venu était entré dans la vie de Jake, peut-être de façon inconsciente.

Jake repartit vers l'arbre et revint avec Neytiri et le bébé, il approcha doucement l'enfant sous le museau de l'Ikran qui le flaira longuement. Il redressa le cou, puis déployant ses ailles, plongeât dans le vide en poussant un grand cri. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une énorme fleur qu'il déposa à leurs pieds.

Ils se regardèrent éberluer par cette scène. Jake et Neytiri, amuser par ce qu'il venait de voir, décidèrent de tenter la même expérience avec Grace qui avait pour habitude de nicher jamais très loin de l'Ikran de Jake

Neytiri l'appela par deux petits cris brefs, Grace était juste derrière un gros bosquet, elle flaira longuement le bébé, s'envola en poussant de grands cris, exécutant une multitude d'acrobaties aériennes. Elle revint à terre et à la surprise générale, l'Ikran de Jake était à côté de celui de Grace et frottait son long cou contre elle.

Bien que cette réaction soit fort curieuse, elle avait un fondement. Les Ikran partageaient inconsciemment la mémoire de leurs cavaliers, mais aussi certains désirs enfouis au fond d'eux, Neytiri n'avait qu'une aspiration, trouver un homme bon et fonder une famille dans la tradition séculaire du clan. Jake quant à lui, enfant, n'avait pas vraiment eu une famille au sens propre du terme, son père militaire, toujours absent… il souhaitait pouvoir en fonder une. Les Ikran avaient perçu leurs sentiments et leurs désirs mutuels d'enfants. Ils partageaient leurs joies et peut-être même leurs désirs. Jake embrassa longuement Neytiri, et sauta sur son Ikran. Lors de ses rares moments où il pouvait se détendre. Il le laissa voler à son gré, jouant avec les vents et les courants. L'Ikran volait en cercle et prenait de l'altitude. Jamais Jake n'était monté si haut, il commençait même à avoir froid. L'ikran arrêta ses circonvolutions et se dirigea vers un plateau rocheux, le vol n'était pas stable, ce qui inquiétait un peu Jake, il perçut cette inquiétude et lança un petit cri qui se voulait rassurant.

L'Ikran de Jake finit par se poser sur un plateau rocheux, la vue était simplement magnifique, la jungle s'étalait à perte de vue, les couleurs du printemps ponctuaient la jungle de taches multicolores. Il regarda autour de lui et il le vit cet arbre immense que Torouk lui avait fait découvrir, dépassant tous les arbres de la jungle, majestueux toisant presque de façon insolente tous ses congénères.

Jake s'assit sur un rocher, pour quelle raison son Ikran l'avait-il emmené ici ?

Il resta assis un long moment, regardant cet arbre, un grand nuage était au-dessus, doucement celui-ci se déformait soumis au vent, le nuage prenait forme humaine, du moins le visage.

Il reconnut enfin le visage, qui lui souriait. Derrière d'autres visages se dessinaient, des Omaticayas.

Soudain, il comprit, Torouk ne lui avait pas dévoilé son avenir, mais un autre aspect de l'avenir, celui de quelqu'un, cher à son cœur.

Il se retourna, son Ikran, silencieusement le fixait. Le regard de celui-ci n'avait rien d'habituel, il avait un regard presque humain. Jake s'approcha. Il ressentait comme une présence, une personne qu'il croyait reconnaitre.

_-Eywa ?_

L'Ikran poussa un cri, et Jake ne vit plus rien d'inhabituel dans son regard. Sur ce plateau rocheux balayé par les vents, une nouvelle page d'histoire des Omaticayas commençait à s'écrire. Jake prit le chemin du retour, perplexe à cause de ses découvertes et de cette bien curieuse expérience avec son Ikran. L'arbre ne se trouvait pas à plusieurs jours de vol. Mais bien plus prêt. La vie au clan se réorganisait avec les nouveaux venus, ils récupéraient doucement de leurs épreuves. Jake rendit visite Mo'at. Trop de questions sans réponses, trop de signes qu'il ne savait interpréter. Il s'adressa à elle, pas en tant que belle-mère, mais pour son rôle de shaman et surtout sa grande connaissance des signes d'Eywa. Elle écouta Jake attentivement lui expliquer tout ce qui tourmentait son esprit. Mo'at se montra rassurante.

— _Tu es encore un jeune Na'vi, c'est normal que certaines choses t'échappent, Eywa quelquefois ne se montre pas toujours très claire dans ses messages, c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Mais il est temps que je te fasse certaines révélations, elles font partie des secrets d'un clan que seuls la Tsaick, le chef du clan et un très petit nombre d'initiés connaissent._

_Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras jamais le révéler, il concerne ton voyage initiatique, comme tous les chefs Omaticaya l'ont fait avant toi._

Mo'at fixa Jake. Elle savait que tous les mots qu'elle allait prononcer seraient lourds de conséquences, bien que sa confiance en Jake soit inébranlable, elle a peur que cela influence ces choix futurs.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— _Jack, tu ne t'es jamais éloigné du clan de plus d'une journée de marche._

Ce fut un coup de massue pour Jake.

— _quelque part, je t'ai guidé vers un arbre. La sève de cet arbre et ses fruits contiennent une drogue que les Tsaick utilisent dans certains rituels pour se rapprocher d'Eywa. Pour un simple Na'vi, il n'est pas toujours facile de bien percevoir les messages d'Eywa. _

_Ce « voyage » est surtout spirituel. Un futur chef doit passer par ce rituel, il fallait que tu sois seul, face à tes doutes et tes questions et surtout seul face à Eywa. Avec cette drogue, tu as l'esprit plus ouvert pour l'entendre et voir les signes qu'elle t'envoie. Tu ne pourras pas toujours les interpréter de façon claire, mais avec ce qu'elle veut te faire comprendre et si tu écoutes la voix de ton cœur, tu y arriveras. Jamais elle ne t'apportera une réponse claire et précise, mais elle t'aidera à la trouver. Ce que tu as vu, c'est ce que tu désirais pour ton clan, elle t'a simplement montré que cela était possible. Elle t'a montré des choses qui pourront peut-être t'aider à y répondre. Et jamais on ne laisserait un chef de clan seul en forêt pendant si longtemps. _Dit-elle en souriant ? _Mais tu es resté quand même plusieurs jours inconscients. Et sous bonne garde._

Jake ne comprenait pas tout, il avait pourtant bien les pieds en sang à son retour, profondément entaillé.

_-Cette drogue à un autre effet, elle empêche de ressentir la douleur, elle est très utilisée par la praticienne du clan quand un chasseur est blessé. Le chemin que tu as pris pour rentrer passe par un endroit qui est recouvert de pierres très tranchantes, tu as dû te blesser ici._

La tiédeur du printemps commençait à céder le pas aux grandes chaleurs de l'été, le clan vivait au ralenti, préférant l'ombre des arbres aux chevauchées aériennes, cuisant la peau.

Leur fils grandissait très vite, toujours entouré du soin maternel de Neytiri. La croissance et le mode d'éducation des Na'vi sont uniques et ne se retrouvent sur aucune planète habitée. Quelques jours après sa naissance, il est relié à sa mère par son Kxetse et cela jusqu'à qui il soit en âge de marcher, il apprend de la sorte les bases de son éducation, cela favorise aussi le développement intellectuel. Il n'est pas rare qu'un enfant Na'vi à l'âge de 18 mois parle déjà couramment, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'arrive souvent le deuxième enfant. Dès 2 ans, l'éducation devient communautaire. Là, il apprend la vie et les règles du clan, vers 12 ans, le père prend le relai et commence à lui enseigner l'art de la chasse. À partir de 14 ans, il commence son initiation qui durera deux ans et qui se terminera par la capture de son Ikran. À ce moment, il devient aux yeux du clan un homme et a le droit de prendre une épouse, chose qui arrive rarement avant qu'il ait atteint 20 ans.

Pour les filles, le mode d'éducation est strictement identique.

Les longues soirées estivales permettaient de prendre les repas en plein air.

Après le repas Jake et Neytiri se mirent un peu à l'écart, regardant le clan vivre sa vie sereinement, même ceux du clan de la grande roche retrouvaient un peu le sourire. Norman discutait avec tout le monde, Tzé'Tey vérifiait les pansements des blessés. Mo'at, très entourée,bavardait tranquillement. Une belle et grande famille, le bébé dormait, repus de sa dernière tétée, moment que ne manquai jamais Jake, c'était leur rare moment d'intimité.

Les ombres s'étiraient, les premières fleurs luminescentes parsemaient les alentours de lueurs vertes et bleues, les couleurs les plus chaudes se dévoilaient avec la nuit.

Jake ne voulait pas se coucher la tiédeur du soir l'incitait plus à une promenade nocturne. Il proposa à un chasseur du clan de l'accompagner, celui-ci accepta ravi d'accompagner le chef du clan, ils partirent marcher un peu dans la forêt devisant sur le sujet favori de tout Na'vi, la chasse. Ils marchèrent un long moment sans but précis. Mais au bout d'un moment, quelques choses lui disaient de prendre un chemin précis, il fit la remarque à son compagnon de promenade qui lui aussi ressentait cette curieuse impression. Il se mit à penser en souriant

— _un coup de Mo'at. _

Ce n'était pas Mo'at qui les guidait, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, il regarda le chasseur, son visage exprimait une certaine surprise, même lui se sentait guider.

-_Eywa nous guide. _Dis le chasseur à voix basse.

L'endroit lui semblait familier, au détour d'un bosquet, la surprise leur fut si forte qu'ils tombèrent à genou. r. L'arbre des prières était là, plus majestueux que jamais. C'était au pied de cet arbre qu'il s'était pour la première fois uni avec Neytiri. Rasé ensuite par les bulldozers de Parker.

Il avait repoussé aussi grand et aussi fort que dans ses souvenirs. Personne n'était revenu dans ce lieu profaner depuis des mois.

Ils se relièrent. Bien des prières ne purent être dites directement de cette façon. Jake ne fit qu'une prière pour lui, très brève, puis une autre pour tous les clans Na'vi et surtout pour les survivants du clan de la grande roche.

De retour à l'arbre-maison, ils réveillèrent le clan, tout le monde se réjouissant de cette nouvelle. Au beau milieu de la nuit, les Omaticayas par petits groupes retrouvèrent cet endroit qui leur fit tant défaut.

Il voulut annoncer la nouvelle à Neytiri, mais celle-ci dormait, le bébé dans les bras, reliés à leur fils, il suçait son pouce doucement. Il n'osait pas les réveiller. Depuis la naissance, il ne pouvait plus se relier à elle, cela lui manquait beaucoup, accaparé par l'enfant, mais il acceptait ce petit sacrifice. Ce tableau lui donna chaud au cœur. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, bercé par les bruits de la forêt et la succion du bébé. il remettrait à demain cette bonne nouvelle.

L'été arrivait à son paroxysme, la chaleur étouffante et l'air saturé d'humidité rendaient tout effort impossible, les Omaticayas à l'ombre des grands arbres prenaient le frais.

Norman était sous un arbre, entouré d'une quarantaine de chasseurs, tout le monde discutait de chose et d'autres, des éclats de rire fusaient, il était vraiment à son aise au milieu de tout ce monde.

Mo'at et Neytiri le sortirent de ses pensées, Neytiri lui tendit une gourde d'eau fraîche aromatisée avec les pulpes de quelques fruits.

Jake restait silencieux, le visage un peu grave, elles lui demandèrent la raison de sa préoccupation. Question à laquelle Jake aurait bien aimé ne pas répondre, mais tôt ou tard…

— _Norman va nous quitter_

— _Il te l'a dit ? _Demande Mo'at surprise.

— _Non je le sais, Eywa me la fait savoir._

Jake parlait rarement des visions qu'Eywa lui envoyait. Mais les révélations de Mo'at et les nombreux signes qu'il avait perçus depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se rendait à l'évidence. La présence d'Eywa se faisait de plus en plus tangible dans son esprit. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, cet arbre n'était pas pour lui et son clan, mais pour Norman.

C'était son visage qui était apparu dans le ciel, sculpté dans un nuage par le vent. Le tout était de savoir quand cela se produirait. Jake alla le voir, il était temps pour Jake de mettre Norman face à son avenir. Il espérait se tromper, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que cet arbre était sceller au destin de Norman

_-demain, à l'aube, un voyage nous attend._

Norman voulu parler, mais d'un geste, Jake lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, jamais il n'avait devant lui, fait usage de son autorité. La raison de ce voyage devait être importante aux yeux de Jake.

À l'aurore, il attendit Norman sur les promontoires des Ikran, ils se saluèrent.

— _où allons-nous_ ? demande Norman

— _suis-moi._ Répondit laconiquement Jake.

Ils s'envolèrent vers l'Est.

Durant tout le voyage, Jake resta silencieux, Norman voyait bien le visage de Jake afficher une grande préoccupation, ils survolèrent des paysages que Normam n'avait jamais vus. Au bout d'un long moment, la cime de l'arbre apparut. Ils se posèrent à son pied, Norman ne put contenir un sifflement admiratif en le contemplant. Jake emmena Mornan dans le tronc de l'arbre, il était si grand qu'il pourrait contenir deux fois le clan. Norman scruta les moindres recoins du tronc, il explora les alentours. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et contempla sa hauteur.

Jake vint s'assoir à côté de lui, toujours le visage fermé

— _cet arbre pourrait contenir tout le clan. Déclare Norman._

— _non, ton futur clan. _Dis doucement Jake

Norman éclata de rire.

_-Jake, soit sérieux, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ta place ni même de partir du clan._

_-Norman, mon ami, je sais bien cela, mais je suis persuadé que 'Eywa a des projets pour toi.._

Jake lui raconta tous les évènements passés, omettant quelques détails confiés par Mo'at. Norman restait perplexe face aux explications de Jake, mais il ne pouvait guère les mettre en doute. Il avait compris lui aussi que sous certains aspects, des choses se produisaient sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Leurs premiers contacts au centre avaient produit des émotions diverses. Norman avait été un peu jaloux de l'accueil qu'avaient fait les Omaticayas à Jake. Par la suite, entre eux étaient nés une très forte amitié et un profond respect mutuel.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour. Jake était plus détendu. Ils furent accueillis à leur retour par Neytiri et Tzé'Tey.

Jake lui demanda de bien vouloir s'occuper de leur fils, il souhaitait se retrouver seul avec Neytiri au pied de l'arbre des prières et renouer avec elle cet instant magique où leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre se révéla.

L'émoi fut très intense. Elle se joignit à l'arbre et pria longuement, Jake la laissa seule, assis derrière elle. Quand elle eût fini, elle alla retrouver Jake. Ils se relièrent, instant d'émotion toujours très intense, et restèrent un très longtemps moment ainsi, laissant circuler leurs émotions en silence. Ils savouraient ce moment privilégier où toute parole était superflue. Ils ne circulaient plus qu'entre eux, leurs flots de sentiments réciproques. Ils restèrent toute la nuit dans cet endroit, se repaissant de ce moment de calme.

De retour au village, une troupe de chasseurs profitait de la fraîcheur matinale pour une chasse. Du gibier avait été signalé non loin de là, le groupe était conduit par Norman. Jake et Neytiri saluèrent la troupe prête au départ.

Ce fut de courte durée, Norman revint au clan peu de temps après porté sur une civière. Il a fait une mauvaise chute et s'était assommé. Quelqu'un avertissait Tzé'Tey et la thérapeute du clan, elles arrivèrent rapidement, elle fit preuve d'un grand sang-froid, elle examina Norman sous le regard de son mentor. Il était juste inconscient, mais avait une vilaine plaie à l'arrière du crâne. Ils l'installèrent à l'abri sous un auvent de feuille, Tzé'Tey lui passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. La praticienne amena un petit pot de terre cuite. À la vue de celui-ci, toutes les personnes présentes reculèrent, sauf Jake. Erreur fatale pour lui, car l'odeur qui se rependit était tout simplement insupportable, elle lui brûlait les narines et lui déclencha des hauts de cœur.

Norman se réveilla en sursaut, à la limite de régurgiter tellement l'odeur était ignoble et irrespirable.

— _urine de __Nantang _(loup-vipère)_ mélangée avec des baies. _Dis en souriant la praticienne.

Devant la tête de Norman, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, bien que le moment ne fût pas très approprié.

— _Repose-toi, profite donc de cette journée avec Tzé'Tey, en plus son ventre s'arrondit. _Ordonna Jake en souriant. Ordre que Norman accepta sans discuter.

_-je sais._ Dit Norman, en se massant l'arrière du crâne, _même que ma fille et ton fils…_

Norman lâcha un juron en Na'vi que je ne préfère pas traduire, une immense stupeur se lisait dans ses yeux.

— _il faut que je parle à Mo'at, tout de suite._

Il se leva, encore un peu étourdi, et se rendit chancelant la voir. Il resta un long moment à parler, Mo'at l'écoutait le visage très attentif. Personne ne se serait permis d'écouter ce qu'il se disait

Norman retrouva Jake. Visiblement il était très secoué par sa chute et surtout par son entretien avec Mo'at. Il s'assit près de Jake, à côté des restes de l'ancêtre de Torouk, il resta silencieux un long moment, Jake respectait son silence comprenant que le sujet qui voulait aborder était important. Il fixait un point au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

— _Tu avais raison sur tout Jake, maintenant je le sais, Eywa m'a parlé, enfin je le pense. Pendant que j'étais inconscient, je croyais faire un rêve, une voix me disait ce qu'il allait se passer bientôt. Une voix chaude et agréable, je voyais juste une grande lumière blanche, j'ai même cru que j'étais mort et qu'elle m'accueillait. Je me suis vu au pied de l'arbre. J'ai aperçu des choses qui se passeront que dans des années._

Mo'at s'approcha.

_-Ce n'est pas le choc qui t'a fait voir cela, mais bien Eywa._

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Jake rompit le silence.

_-Que se soit la volonté d'Eywa ou celle de Norman, je ne mi opposerai pas. Si c'est le destin que t'a choisi Eywa, je ne peux que t'aider à le réaliser_

L'été était déjà bien avancé, son fils grandissait rapidement. La vie s'écoulait agréablement au rythme des chasses et des festivités.

L'absence de Trudy soulevait pas mal d'interrogation au sein du clan et surtout auprès d'un jeune chasseur qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Jake le rassura. Il avait pu la contacter par radio et pouvait annoncer son retour au clan très prochainement, même si elle n'était pas née ni devenue Omaticaya. Elle avait sa place dans le clan.

Les habitants du centre avaient décidé de prendre un nom de clan, une technicienne avait proposé le nom de l'arbre bleu du fait qu'un bel arbre à côté de la mine avait un feuillage de cette couleur. La petite délégation « du clan de l'arbre bleu arriva avec la présence bien sûr de Trudy. Une récente découverte des scientifiques leur permettait à présent de vivre sur Pandora sans masque filtrant.

Jake, prévenu de leurs visites les attendait, le clan derrière lui. Le petit groupe, précédé de Trudy saluèrent les Omaticayas par une courte révérence. Les membres du clan de l'arbre bleu se regardérent, et dans un même geste, ils enlevèrent leurs masques sous le regard effrayé de Jake et des Omaticayas, figés par la stupeur.

Trudy éclata de rire. Toujours égal à elle-même et avec son franc-parler.

— _mon pauvre, tu verrais la tête que tu fais. _

Satisfaits de leurs petits effets, ils expliquèrent avec des mots choisis pour les Omaticayas ce petit « miracle »

L'explication était dépouillée de jargon scientifique et associé au don de la nature, cela persuada les Omaticayas. Cette découverte venait d'une analyse de sang très poussée pratiquée sur un Na'vi.

Le fait qu'ils puissent vivre comme des Na'vi, n'était que pour eux la volonté d'Eywa. Pour la première fois, ils purent participer officiellement au repas communautaire du soir.

Atanzeko était l'Omaticaya le plus proche de Trudy, il faisait partie des chasseurs qui l'avaient trouvé dans la jungle. Quand il découvrit le corps étendu au côté de l'Ikran de Jake, il avait préparé une flèche, mais il constata que la monture le protégeait, il avait les ailes déployées et poussait de grands cris. Un Ikran protège son cavalier en cas d'accident, mais pas un inconnu. Relevant son arc, l'Ikran s'envola. Le chasseur s'approcha du corps, il portait sur le visage les couleurs de ceux qui avaient participé au combat. Il décida de la ramener au clan. Depuis, ils sont devenus amis, et au fil du temps une grande complicité s'était établie entre eux. Atanzeko lui apprit la langue et les coutumes du clan.

Il était heureux, il pouvait toucher le visage de Trudy sans crainte de lui ôter son masque, conscient de sa force, il la tenait délicatement dans ses bras, son visage collé à elle. Les plus proches les regardaient amuser de voir cette frêle femme dans les bras d'un si grand Na'vi.

À la fin du repas, elle se dirigea vers Jake et Mo'at, puis les saluas respectueusement.

_-je voudrais prendre la parole._

Jake lui fit un sourire et désigna de la main l'assemblée, ce qui lui signifiait qu'elle était autorisée à parler devant le clan. Elle se mit au centre. Les Omaticayas firent silence, il était assez rare qu'un invité prenne la parole dans un repas, sauf si ce qu'il allait dire était très important. Elle commença par remercier le clan pour le repas, et l'accueil qui lui fut fait, la confiance que les Omaticayas lui avaient accordée en la laissant s'occuper de leurs enfants. Paroles très appréciées par le clan, même si sa maîtrise de langue n'était pas encore très sûre le clan appréciait cet effort.

Elle retourna devant Jake et Mo'at. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina.

— _avec votre permission, je voudrai épouser Atanzeko, s'il le veut bien._

Un murmure de surprise parcourut le clan des Omaticayas. Cela allait à l'encontre des coutumes na'vi, c'était toujours l'homme qui faisait sa demande, mais très souvent pousser par leur fiancé.

Jake mi-surpris, mi- étonné regarde Trudy, même s'il était tenté d'accéder à sa demande, qui parait assez peu commune, Mo'at, à son regard ne partageait pas cet avis. Il se leva, et invita Mo'at à le suivre, laissant Trudy seule et un peu inquiète.

_-Mo'at, je vois bien que tu n'approuves pas cette demande, et je le comprends, cela va bien au-delà de tes principes. Mais avant que tu prennes une décision, je voudrai te dire ceci, Trudy nous a beaucoup aidés, elle a pris la défense du clan et a risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour nous. Elle vit avec nous depuis des mois, __Atanzeko ne la quitte jamais, il lui a appris notre langue, nos coutumes, et le clan de l'arbre bleu fait tout ce qui est possible pour que nous vivions tous en paix. Ils ont toujours été là quand nous avons eu besoin d'eux. Depuis longtemps, ils font le chemin vers nous, il est peut-être temps pour nous d'aller vers eux._

Mo'at réfléchie, son visage se détendit quelque peu.

Elle s'approcha de Trudy et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

_-Jake est favorable à cette union, et il m'a convaincu. Mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans consulter Eywa ni les anciens, je le ferai cette nuit et tu auras la réponse au lever du soleil. Atanzeko, si tu es d'accord pour cette union, amène Trudy à l'arbre des prières et priez ensemble. Peut-être qu'Eywa vous entendra._

Mo'at passa la nuit au pied de l'arbre des âmes, écoutant les voix, récitant des incantations, scrutant les runes. Au petit matin, elle avait la réponse d'Eywa. Cependant, elle voulait tout de même consulter le doyen et la doyenne du clan. Leurs réponses furent très claires.

— _Écoute ton cœur et ne la regarde pas qu'avec tes yeux._

Au petit matin, en compagnie de Neytiri et de Jake, ils se rendirent auprès de Trudy et Atanzeko.

Devant le sourire de Mo'at, Trudy laissa éclater sa joie.

_Trudy, _dit Mo'at,_ rien ne s'oppose à votre union, mais il faut que tu saches qu'Eywa ne souhaite pas que tu portes un enfant, elle estime qu'une nouvelle race pourrait amener de graves conséquences pour l'équilibre de Pandora._

— _Je comprends Mo'at, mais quelque part nous avons déjà un enfant qu'Atanzeko et moi élevons, c'est un orphelin du clan de la grande roche, et cela nous suffit. Neytiri s'approcha_

_-comme tu n'as pas de famille Omaticaya pour te représenter à ton mariage, je t'adopterais et tu deviendras ma sœur, comme cela, je représenterai ta famille. _Mo'at approuva cette dé sauta au cou de Neytiri et se rependit en remerciement_. _Le mariage fut fixé au premier jour de l'automne. Il se fera dans un premier temps de façon rituelle au pied de l'arbre des âmes, et ensuite plus festif, au centre. Festivités précédées d'un mariage civil symbolique, premier mariage du clan de l'arbre bleu.

Les révélations qu'avait reçues Norman le rendaient mal à l'aise, s'efforçant de rester proches de Jake, il ne pouvait s'extraire à tous les chasseurs qui le réclamaient à chaque départ pour la chasse, Jake ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Les premiers jours de l'automne arrivaient, la célébration de mariage de Trudy et Atanzeko était un grand évènement, améliorant encore les relations entre les Omaticayas et le centre. Leurs visites par la suite se faisaient plus fréquentes, appréciant même l'hospitalité des bâtiments, quand ils se trouvaient trop loin du clan et que la nuit était tombée.

Un soir, à la fin du repas, un membre du clan de la grande roche demanda à prendre la parole, Jake lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler. Il commença par remercier le clan pour leur accueil, de l'offre généreuse de faire partie du clan après leur catastrophe. Mais pour lui et ses congénères, ce n'était pas leur clan, même s'ils se sentaient bien avec eux, ils étaient avant tout les membres du clan de la grande roche, du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Il expliqua alors qu'ils avaient pris la décision de partir vers un autre endroit et tenter de reformer leur clan avec ses rites et ses traditions. Il poursuivit sur le fait qu'un clan avait besoin d'un chef pour les guider et que lui-même et tous les membres de son clan ont choisi...

Norman.

Le silence qui en suivit sembla durée des heures. Jake regarda l'homme qui avait parlé au nom de son clan, il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il se faisait déjà à cette idée depuis un long moment.

— _quand voulez-vous partir ?_ Demande Jake

— _après l'hiver_. Réponds celui-ci_. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour partir, et vous aurez besoin de tous les chasseurs disponibles pour nourrir le clan pendant cette saison difficile._

Norman était effondré. Bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, il ne s'attendait pas à cela ce soir, du moins pas si tôt. Il s'approcha de Jake

— _Jack, ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de cela auparavant._

_-mon ami je le sais bien et toi aussi, c'est la volonté d'Eywa et des Na'vis qui s'affiche ce soir, et je ne veux pas m'y opposer._

Jake appela le chasseur du clan de la grande roche

— _Viens demain dès l'aube, nous avons tous les trois un long chemin à faire._

À l'aube, le trio s'envola en direction de l'arbre, le chasseur du clan de la grande roche regardait ce nouveau territoire alors inconnu pour lui. Le soleil levant d'automne donnait une couleur chaude au paysage, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'arbre.

Le chasseur était impressionné par cet arbre magnifique, tant par sa taille que par sa beauté. Jake et Norman le laissèrent le visiter seul.

Le chasseur revint les voir.

— _pourquoi ne conduis-tu pas ton clan ici ?_

— _cet arbre, c'est Eywa qui me l'a montré, je croyais aussi que c'était ici que je devais l'emmener, mais il n'en était rien. J'ai compris plus tard que cet arbre était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Cet arbre si tu le veux, deviendra ta maison et cette terre la tienne, et Norman, s'il l'accepte, deviendra ton chef. C'est à lui seul que revient la décision._

Sur le chemin de retour, ils survolèrent la clairière où Jake avait fait sa deuxième rencontre avec Torouk, elle n'apparaissait pas comme dans ses visions. Le chasseur leur fit signe qu'il voulait descendre, il se posa au centre de la clairière suivi de Normam et de Jake, les Ikran ravis de cette pause firent festin des baies et des fruits environnants.

Le chasseur à triste mine, cet endroit lui rappelait l'endroit où vivait son clan. Il se mit à genoux et récita une prière. Beaucoup de mots échappaient à Jake et Norman, mais curieusement certains termes résonnaient dans leur tête, comme s'ils voulaient s'imprégner dans leur mémoire. Cette prière ressemblait plus à un chant.

-_J'étais le Tsaick du clan, je me suis adressé à une très ancienne déesse de notre clan afin qu'elle exauce une prière, elle nous concerne tous les trois, donnez-moi un objet auquel vous tenez._

Sans poser de question, Norman donna un fin collier en cuir tressé par Tzé'Tey et Jake, une petite mèche de cheveux de Neytiri. Le chasseur sortit d'une petite bourse en cuir un fragment du monolithe qui se dressait au centre de son clan. Il remit le tout dans la bourse. Il fit un petit trou dans la terre, enterra la bourse tout en continuant son étrange chant. Sa prière terminée il se redressa.

_-Nous avons une coutume, quand des amis doivent se séparer, ils enterrent des objets dans un endroit, cette déesse se chargera de les faire revenir où ils les ont enfouis._

Le visage du chasseur dégageait une grande tristesse en évoquant ce souvenir de son clan. Il savait aussi que tout ceci risquait de privé Jake de son ami et le clan un très bon chasseur. Jake s'approcha de lui et lui mit sa main sur son épaule.

-_Norman est avant tout un ami très cher, mais il a un destin à accomplir, quel ami saurais-je si je l'en empêchais ? Il en sera ainsi si c'est, sa destinée. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je suis sûr que ton clan renaîtra._

Ils prirent le chemin du retour.

L'automne arrivait, des pluies diluviennes s'abattirent, la boue délayait les pistes, il devenait difficile pour les chasseurs de suivre le mouvement des gibiers, même les pisteurs les plus aguerris ne pouvaient plus suivre les pistes. Le plus inquiétant était le sort d'un groupe de trois chasseurs, parti dans les grandes plaines à proximité du fleuve, ils n'étaient pas rentrés depuis plus de trois jours et le clan devenait inquiet. Les intempéries rendaient toute recherche impossible du ciel avec les Ikran, impossible de voir loin à cause de l'épais rideau d'eaux qui s'abattaient en permanence.

Trudy proposa son aide, il restait de gros hélicos de transports au centre, ils étaient équipés de systèmes de recherche sophistiquée assez puissants pour localiser des hommes au sol même avec ces pluies battantes.

Jake et Trudy se rendirent à dos d'Equidius au centre. Cinq hélicos semblaient encore en état. Bien que Trudy n'ait pas piloté depuis longtemps, les vieux réflexes revinrent rapidement. Elle vérifia l'état général de l'appareil et fit un peu la grimace, il avait l'air en piteux état. Avant de le mettre en route, elle le raccorda à un groupe auxiliaire de démarrage et entama la procédure de mise en route. La turbine émit son premier sifflement depuis plusieurs mois. Elle pétarada et se mit à émettre une épaisse fumée noire et quelques étincelles. Trudy actionna les extincteurs de bord et sortis d'un bond

— _Celui-là, il est cuit, j'essaye l'autre, il est à court de carburant, mais les cuves de la piste principale sont pleines, je ferais le plein s'il démarre._

La turbine commença à tourner. Un son grave envahissait le hangar qui se transforma en un sifflement assourdissant, les pales du rotor tournèrent de plus en plus vite. Trudy leva le pouce avec un grand sourire, elle lança le second moteur avec succès. Trudy mit la commande de puissance sur la position de décollage et doucement, la machine s'éleva quelques centimètres. Elle la fit progresser prudemment jusqu'à la porte du hangar, puis s'éleva pour un bref vol au-dessus du centre pour atterrir sur l'aire de ravitaillement, elle fit signe à Jake de la rejoindre.

— _Il est OK. Je fais le plein et on part à leurs recherches, avec la météo, on peut tenir six heures en vol. _Heureusement ils n'étaient pas dans une région montagneuse. Le manque de visibilité et les reliefs auraient rendu cette expédition impossible.Jake s'installa à l'arrière tandis qu'un homme prit place à côté de Trudy.

— _C'est Carlos, mon ancien copilote, il sait mieux que moi se servir des systèmes de repérage._

Le décollage fut vif, l'hélico atteignit sa vitesse maximum. Le vol était épouvantable, secoué par des rafales et la pluie battante, il fallait tout le savoir-faire de Trudy pour dompter la machine, malmener par les courants atmosphériques. Les traits tendus, elle menait une lutte farouche avec les commandes pour garder l'appareil en vol et ne pas s'écraser.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du fleuve, Trudy était en sueur malgré le froid, les dents serrer et le visage crisper, on lisait la concentration sur son visage. Elle réduisit la vitesse, Carlos scrutait les différents écrans, dans l'interphone il communiqua une série de chiffres à Trudy.

— _Jake, Carlos a quelque chose sur les détecteurs thermiques, c'est faible, mais on va être vite fixé._

Elle changea de cap et fit descendre la machine, la visibilité était encore plus mauvaise à cause de la pluie, elle réduisit encore la vitesse.

Carlos égrena une autre suite de chiffres à Trudy, Jake comprit qu'il parlait d'un cap et d'une distance. la voix de Carlos se fit plus nerveuse, presque excitée.

Carlos tapa sur la vitre de séparation et montra à Jake un point rouge et jaune sur l'écran.

— _Ils sont là_. Dis Carlos avec un sourire, Trudy ne put s'empêcher de lancer un cri de joie, un des chasseurs n'était autre que le frère de Atanzeko.

L'atterrissage fut périlleux, mais le savoir-faire et la puissance de la machine firent merveille. Par radio, elle prévint le centre de leurs réussites, le message fut relayé immédiatement au clan.

Un des chasseurs s'était sérieusement blessé en glissant dans la boue. Ils s'étaient abrités dans une grotte en attendant que la tempête passe, ce fut grace à leur feu qu'ils ont pu être retrouvés.

Le chasseur à une plaie profonde à la cuisse, Trudy utilisa la trousse de secours de l'hélico, il faudra suturer la blessure. Malgré le sédatif qu'elle lui avait donné, la douleur était encore très vive, il tint bon. Elle n'était pas habituée à faire cela et manqua de s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. Les jours du chasseur n'étaient pas en danger, mais il avait besoin de soins mieux appropriés. La tempête faisait rage, Trudy préféra attendre que la météo se calme un peu, tenter un décollage serait trop dangereux. En fin de journée, la tempête était toujours aussi vive, la grotte heureusement prodiguait un très bon abri, ils avaient des vivres et de l'eau, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Jake ne parvenait pas à dormir. Au loin, une petite meute de loups-vipère se rassemblait, il prit son arc, son geste fut arrêté par un des chasseurs.

— _Elles ne nous feront aucun mal, elles cherchent juste un endroit pour la nuit, regarde._ Le chasseur s'assit à côté de Jake, doucement les bêtes s'approchèrent, passant à quelques mètres d'eux, elles se regroupèrent dans un endroit de la vaste grotte se blottissant les unes contre les autres.

— _Nous sommes comme elles, perdus au milieu de nulle part._

Jake resta un long moment à observer ces animaux, totalement indifférents à leur présence, au petit jour, les bêtes n'étaient plus là.

Le temps était devenu plus clément, le vent a calmé ses ardeurs, de gros nuages masquaient la lumière du jour, la tempête pouvait reprendre d'un instant à l'autre.

Trudy mit en route l'hélico et tout de suite après le décollage appela le centre par radio, le chasseur à une forte fièvre, elle demanda que le clan soit prévenu et demanda où il devait être soigné. Pendant le vol, ils apprirent que les Omaticayas ont souhaité que le chasseur soit soigné au centre, ce qui était une première.

Ils le déposèrent au centre, et reprirent le chemin du clan à dos d'Equidius. L'hélicoptère avait pas mal souffert de la tempête.

Les prouesses qu'avait accomplies Trudy Carlos avaient été déjà racontées au clan. Ils furent accueillis comme des héros, remerciés mille fois par les femmes des chasseurs et surtout par son mari très heureux de revoir son frère.

Des membres du clan demandèrent à Jake et à Mo'at d'accueillir Trudy au sein du clan comme une Omaticaya. Ils acceptèrent sans discuter. Avec ce dernier acte, elle avait plus que mériter d'appartenir au clan et d'etre reçu comme l'une des leurs.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, Jake et Mo'at vinrent chercher Trudy, elle fut surprise par l'aspect solennel que revêtait cette visite. Ils la conduisirent vers un endroit un peu à l'écart, des femmes Omaticaya la déshabillèrent, Jake se tourna pudiquement, ce qui déclencha quelques petits rires amusés. Neytiri et Tzé'Tey arrivèrent, portant chacune une jatte emplie de teinture blanche, elles dessinèrent sur le visage et le corps de Trudy les signes tribaux propres au clan des Omaticayas. Ensuite elle fut habillée dans la pure tradition Na'vi, un pagne et un collier tresser qui couvrait peu la poitrine. Trudy, un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle fit contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Elle se doutait que cela ne serait pas qu'une simple cérémonie.

Précédées par Jake, Neytiri et Tzé'Tey fermaient la marche. Elle fut conduite au pied de l'arbre des âmes où tout le clan l'attendait ainsi que son mari et leur fils adoptif. Mo'at en grande tenue, était au centre des Omaticayas.

Jake se plaça à côté de Mo'at et fit un signe de tête et elle prit la parole

— _Trudy, tu as bravé les colères du ciel pour porter secours à des chasseurs égarés, tu as soigné le mieux que tu pouvais l'un d'entre eux. Tu a rendu de grands services à tout le clan, et pour cela, à la demande des Omaticayas et de notre chef, tu es reçue au sein du clan. Maintenant, devant Eywa, notre chef et le clan, tu deviens enfant des Na'vi et fille des Omaticayas._

Mo'at posa sa main sur son cœur et salua Trudy, elle lui rendit son salut. Doucement en souriant, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Trudy. Geste rejoint par Jake et tous les membres de clan, faisant le cercle autour d'elle.

Trudy ne réussissais plus contenir son émotion et fondit en larme.

Plus tard pendant les festivités elle s'adressa à Jake.

— _mais je n'ai jamais eu la moindre initiation._

— _tu n'y survivrais pas. _Déclare Jake dans un grand éclat de rire.

Jake passa beaucoup de temps à observer et écouter les membres du clan de la grande roche. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'ils les poussaient à s'en aller, et pour quoi ils voulaient Norman comme chef. Il finissait par trouver les réponses, elles étaient pourtant très simples, une simple question de culture. Le clan de la grande roche a toujours vécu dans les plaines, ce sont des coureurs infatigables, capables de parcourir de longues distances, ils suivent le gibier et guette le moment opportun pour frapper. Rares sont ceux qui chevauchent des Ikran ou des Equidius, Norman affectionne ce genre de chasse.

Les Omaticayas par contre traquent le gibier en forêt, passent beaucoup de temps à suivre les pistes, à l'approcher en silence. Ils usent de patience et utilisent aussi les Ikran pour la chasse en montagne, plus rapide, mais aussi très délicate. Il faut une très grande confiance dans sa monture et une maîtrise hors pair de l'arc pour que cette chasse se montre efficace. Méthode plus appréciée par Jake et le clan.

Jake décida de faire part de ces observations à Norman le soir même. Il lui expliqua le résultat de ses remarques. Le clan de la grande roche s'était tout simplement tourné vers lui, car ils avaient les mêmes affinités pour la chasse. Un comportement bien humain.

Jake vérifia quand même auprès d'un chasseur de la grande roche, celui-ci ne fit que lui confirmer sa théorie. Jamais ils n'avaient remis en question Jake comme chef et lui réitéra le respect que son clan lui portait.

Norman et Tzé'Tey discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur les derniers épisodes passés. Le clan de la grande roche et leur souhait de l'avoir comme chef à leur tête. Elle ressentait le profond tourment que Norman endurait quand ils étaient reliés.

De toute façon quoiqu'il advienne, elle le suivrait, c'était elle qui l'avait choisi, le destin et Eywa l'avaient voulu ainsi.

Elle savait aussi par une prophétie qui remontait à son enfance, cette prédiction disait que l'homme qu'elle épouserait aurait une grande destinée, ce présage se vérifiait. Elle lui affirma qu'elle était prête à le suivre.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était que leur enfant naisse sur la terre des Omaticayas. C'était la dernière chose qui aurait pu le dissuader de partir, le refus de Tzé'Tey de quitter le clan. Il ne serait jamais parti sans elle.

Norman allait bientôt annoncer son départ. Cette journée, Norman la passa seul, réfléchissant à ce qu'il va dire au clan ce soir.

Le repas se terminait, Norman et Tzé'Tey se levèrent, ils s'inclinèrent devant Jake. Norman demanda la parole, aussitôt accepté par Jake, se doutant de ce que va dire Norman.

Norman se plaça au centre des Omaticayas, il les regarda tous. Il savait que ses paroles risquaient de les affecter. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_-Omaticayas, mes frères, mes sœurs, ce que je dois vous dire ce soir me fait beaucoup de peine. Il y a plus d'un an maintenant que vous m'avez accueilli, m'ouvrant votre cœur, vous m'avez enseigné votre art de la chasse, les coutumes du clan. Pour cela, je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant._

_Mais je dois vous annoncer mon prochain départ, je ne quitte pas le clan définitivement, mais mon absence durera de longs mois._

_J'ai décidé de suivre le clan de la grande roche vers leur nouvelle terre, mais je dois leur dire que je ne souhaite pas devenir leur chef, mon cœur avant tout est Omaticaya. J'accepte de les guider le temps qu'ils choisissent l'un d'entre eux comme chef. Mon départ ne se fera pas avant que notre fils naisse sur les terres des Omaticaya, c'est un souhait de mon épouse et je la rejoins pour cela. _

Un membre du clan de la grande roche se leva et demanda la parole.

_-Norman, notre clan te remercie de ta franchise et aussi pour l'aide que tu acceptes de nous apporter, il est vrai que si ton cœur est ici, il est impossible pour toi d'être notre chef. Cela nous le comprenons et les Omaticayas peuvent être fiers de compter dans leur rang un Na'vi comme toi. Nous ferons en sorte que ton absence soit la plus courte possible. Il est vrai que pour nous tu représentais le chef souhaité, mais nous respecterons ton choix._

Jake prit la parole

_-Il est temps maintenant de veiller que votre départ et votre installation sur cette nouvelle terre se passent le mieux possible. Je demande à tout le clan des Omaticayas de vous bien vouloir vous aider à confectionner les objets qui vous seront nécessaires._

Le clan approuva. Spontanément, ils apportèrent de petits objets utiles. Jake offrit à Norman son couteau de chasse, il le remercia d'une voix où l'on sentait l'émotion le gagner. Tout le monde était partagé entre la joie et la tristesse. La joie qu'un fils des Omaticayas est une si grande destinée et la tristesse de voir l'un des leurs partir.

Jake emmena Norman un peu à l'écart, Mo'at les attendait et lui dit.

— _Même si tu ne deviens pas leur chef, tu es quand même dans la position de l'être, et tu devras faire ton voyage initiatique dans la forêt._

Norman ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de Mo'at, mais après tout, cette retraite en forêt lui fera le plus grand bien et l'aidera à retrouver un peu de paix intérieure. Sa connaissance du milieu l'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve, et les chasseurs qui l'avaient accompagné pendant son initiation avaient été de très bons professeurs. Il ne se souciait pas de passer cette épreuve, Tzé'Tey était plus inquiète. Norman, au lever du jour, prit le chemin de la forêt, suivi à bonne distance par Jake et un chasseur, homme de l'ombre de Mo'at, ce chasseur avait toute sa confiance. Il était initié aux rites les plus secrets du clan.

Mo'at s'était préparée une bonne partie de la nuit pour « guider » Norman dans un endroit bien précis de la forêt. Dans cet endroit, il va rencontrer de redoutable insecte, très important dans la vie d'un Omaticaya, encore plus si celui-ci était destiné à de hautes fonctions, le kali'weya.

C'est un rituel propre à tout futur chef de clan, bien que dans certains cas, il peut être différent, mais avec un résultat identique. Cette créature le pique et provoquer une sorte d'hypnose qui a pour but de lui ouvrir l'esprit. Il se trouve alors dans un état proche de la mort et cela lui permet de se rapprocher d'Eywa. Ceci aide quelquefois à comprendre certains messages qu'il n'interprèterait peut-être pas dans un état conscient. La présence d'un autre guerrier est utile, car cette piqure dans de rares cas peut se montrer mortelle.

Ce qui surprit Jake, c'est que le rite avait été différent pour lui, il parla de ce fait au chasseur.

— _en effet, Mo'at avait choisi pour toi un autre rite, plus ancien, mais nécessaire pour elle, il fallait que tu restes beaucoup plus longtemps inconscient. Mo'at devait prouver aux autres Tsaick des clans que tu étais digne d'être le chef des Omaticayas, avec l'aide d'Eywa. Elle a fouillé ton esprit au plus profond, ton passé était très lourd, ceux qui viennent du ciel étaient des tiens. Elles voulaient être sures qu'un jour tu ne trahirais pas le clan. Même pour elle c'est une épreuve très difficile, elle en ressort toujours très épuisée._

— _Mais je dois te dire une chose, même si tu es le chef du village, si tu trahis Mo'at ou le clan, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, le message ne vient pas de Mo'at, mais bien de moi. _

Le chasseur éclata de rire devant le visage inquiet de Jake.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, si Mo'at avait eu le moindre doute, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps._

Cette dernière phrase rassura Jake, il savait comment mourait un traitre. Son Kxetse sectionné, l'agonie très douloureuse pouvait durée des jours. Ils suivaient Norman depuis déjà plusieurs heures, marcheur infatigable, il progressait dans la forêt à bon pas. Le chasseur commençait à être inquiet, Norman allait sortir du lieu où les insectes vivent. La chance fut avec eux, Norman s'arrêta pour cueillir des baies dans un buisson. Il retira vivement sa main en poussant un juron et regarda sa main endolorie.

_-ça ne vas pas être long affirma le chasseur._

Effectivement, la démarche de Norman devint rapidement chaloupée comme un homme ivre, il finit par s'écrouler. Jake voulut sortir de leurs cachettes, le chasseur l'en empêcha

_-Attends, regarde, il essaie de se relever._

Jake était inquiet pour son ami, mais le calme du chasseur le rassurait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent enfin de leur cachette, il le couvrit d'un tissu épais et lui mit son sac sous sa tête.

-_il faut attendre maintenant._

Le chasseur surveillait en permanence Norman, vérifiant les battements de son cœur régulièrement, il lui essuyait le visage en sueur, il était parcouru de petits spasmes qui inquiétèrent Jake, heureusement le chasseur restait confiant.

_-La première heure est la plus dangereuse pour lui, après le venin se dissipe, il ne reste que ce qui lui permet de rester endormi et d'ouvrir son esprit._

Norman était moins agité, le chasseur, releva une de ces paupières.

— _Il est avec Eywa, tout va bien, il va dormir au moins deux jours._

Norman était assis sur un rocher, perdu dans une immense plaine, un chaud soleil luisait, mais un vent glacial parcourait l'immense steppe. Devant lui un Na'vi apparu, puis un autre et bientôt des dizaines, tous vêtus de la même façon, seuls les visages étaient différents, Norman compris que ce c'était d'anciens chefs de cl an.

Un d'eux lui demanda de se présenter et d'expliquer sa présence en ce lieu. Ce qu'il fit.

Sa présentation terminée, le chef s'évapora dans un petit nuage de vapeur blanche, un autre chef lui posa les mêmes questions, et ainsi de suite, tous disparaissant à chaque fois que Norman racontait son histoire. Il ne resta plus qu'un seul chef, il n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître, c'était Jake. Il lui faisait signe de le suivre, Norman se leva et en un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de connexion du centre. Là, il se voit entrer dans le caisson, le couvercle une fois refermé, une forme blanche légèrement lumineuse apparut, il distinguait à peine un visage dans cette forme. Elle était immobile à côté de la machine, le moniteur qui surveillait les fonctions vitales du pilote commença à s'affoler, la forme blanche entoura le caisson tandis que le signal d'alarme retentissait, le signal cardiaque était devenu plat. Le caisson s'ouvrit automatiquement, la forme fixa Norman. Il reconnut le visage de Grace puis elle disparut subitement.

Jake invita Norman à le suivre. Une nouvelle fois, ils se trouvèrent au pied de l'arbre des âmes. Dans son rêve, il se voyait à genou, une sorte de nuage blanc sortait de terre, il remontait vers son Kxetse, les filaments les capturèrent comme quand il se reliait à son Ikran, le nuage disparut dans les fibres roses.

Norman ouvrit les yeux en grand et se mit à crier.

— _Grace m'a sauvé !_

Il les referma aussitôt.

Cette phrase les surprit, surtout Jake qui avait encore en mémoire ce qu'avais dit Mo'at quand la tentative de faire passer l'esprit de Grace dans son avatar avait échoué. Il se rappela les paroles de Mo'at, « Elle est avec Eywa maintenant »

Pour lui c'était une façon de dire qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures, mais en fait cela pouvait bien receler une autre vérité, son corps était peut-être mort, mais son esprit pouvait bien avoir rejoint Eywa. Certainement que Mo'at l'éclairerait là-dessus.

Norman commença à montrer des signes de réveil, il était temps de le laisser seul finir son voyage. Il a dormi presque 2 jours et demi. Il passa encore deux autres jours dans la forêt, toujours suivi par Jake et le chasseur. Le moment était venu de retourner au clan, de préférence avant Norman.

Norman fut accueilli comme il se doit, d'une part par les Omaticayas, mais aussi par les membres de du clan de la grande roche, ils espéraient encore quelque part que Norman accepterait de devenir leur chef. Mais avant il voudra se reposer et passer un peu de temps avec sa femme.

Comme Norman n'avait pas la destinée d'être chef des Omaticayas. Il n'a pas l'obligation de raconter son voyage et ses visions au Omaticyas. Mais cette vision de Grace intervenant le jour de sa mort lui a peut-être révélé pourquoi il a pu survivre dans le corps de son avatar, et ceci devrait certainement intéresser Mo'at et Jake.

Ce qui surprit le plus Mo'at, c'était que Norman a reconnu le visage de Grace. Quand Eywa se manifesta, elle ne prenait que très rarement le visage de quelqu'un de proche. Elle apparaissait plus fréquemment sous celui d'un animal, pour elle c'était très clair, Grace avait bien rejoint Eywa et avait surement encore quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Na'vi.

L'hiver s'annonçait moins rude que l'année précédente. Dans le kelutral (l'arbre-maison), tout le monde s'activait pour aider le clan de la grande roche à ses préparatifs de départ, bon nombre de petits objets usuels ont été fabriqués par tous. La chasse, bien que modique,nourrissait suffisamment tout le clan. Même les Ikran arrivaient encore à trouver leurs nourritures.

Norman passa beaucoup de temps avec Tsu'Tey, très fatiguée par sa grossesse. Elle devait se reposer fréquemment, mais elle continuait à aider la praticienne du clan à former un autre disciple pour lui succéder. Cette disciple était Trudy, elle l'avait demandé officiellement à Jake et Mo'at. Pour elle, vu qu'elle est fille des Omaticayas, elle se devait de prendre une part active dans le clan. Ce qui fut très apprécié par le clan, Trudy étant très populaire et peut-être la plus petite des Na'vi de Pandora. Elle était de devenue quelque sorte la mascotte du clan.

La naissance de la fille de Tsu'Tey tomba la nuit qui précèdait le premier jour du printemps. Aux lueurs des torches et sous le regard de Neytiri, Mo'at et Trudy, et là sous bienveillance du clan. Tzé'Tey et Norman lui avait déjà choisi un nom, Aw'aungia, qui en Na'vi signifiait « un présage » peut être que sa naissance le jour du printemps était un bon présage.

Norman reporta le jour de leur départ. Il préférait laisser le temps à Tzé'Tey de reprendre des forces. Le chemin vers le nouvel arbre-maison était assez long, Trudy avait proposé son aide avec son hélico, poliment refusé par Norman, préférant faire le voyage de façon traditionnelle et conserver un certain caractère à ce départ.

Tout le clan commençait à rassembler les Equidius. Neytiri emmena un chasseur du clan de la grande roche en passager, ce dernier était peu rassuré, c'était son premier vol sur le dos d'un Ikran. Ils firent le voyage afin de reconnaître le terrain et trouver le meilleur chemin pour se rendre au nouveau kelutral. Ce trajet passait obligatoirement par cette immense clairière où un chasseur avait fait le vœu que les clans se retrouvent à cet endroit. Les préparatifs avançaient. Quelques membres des Omaticayas avaient proposé d'accompagner ceux de la grande roche pour le voyage ce fut une troupe de plus de soixante personnes qui se préparait à ce long périple.

Jake, s'entretenu longuement avec Norman, il lui donna quelques conseils sur le statut de chef, son passé militaire lui a permis d'organiser un peu le clan et lui fit profiter de son expérience. Comme Norman, plus d'un an auparavant, lui avait enseigné la langue et les coutumes Na'vi. Mo'at lui proposa aussi une aide indirecte en lui présentant son homme de confiance, ne lui parlant pas du rôle qu'il avait joué à son insu. Le clan de la grande roche n'ayant plus de Tsaick, Norman l'accepta, il proposa aussi d'initier aussi une des leurs à cette fonction.

La veille du départ, un grand repas fut organisé, même s'il était joyeux, Jake avait du mal à sourire. Le cœur n'y était pas, il savait que Norman et Tsu'Tey ne partaient pas définitivement, mais leurs départs laisseront quand même un grand vide.

Au petit matin, tout le monde était rassemblé, les Omaticayas formèrent de part et d'autre du chemin une haie, au milieu le clan de la grande roche et ceux du clan qui les accompagnait.

Norman était face à Jake, Mo'at et Neytiri, ils les saluèrent la main sur le cœur, il avait prévu de leur dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Jake le prit longuement dans ses bras, Neytiri se retourna discrètement, des larmes aux yeux. Mo'at tenta de rester impassible, mais son visage était trahi par l'émotion qui la submergeait. Elle considérait Norman et Jake un peu comme ses fils. Au loin Trudy et At'Zenko assistaient à la scène.

Il est quelques fois où les silences sont plus évocateurs que des grandes phrases, Norman se recula et les salua une dernière fois. Il remonta la file des Na'vis. Arrivé en tête, il donna l'ordre du départ, de la pointe de son arc, il indiquait le chemin.

Jake regardait la longue file s'éloigner, il tenta de toutes ses forces de contenir ses larmes Mo'at lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-_Tu es peut-être le chef des Omaticayas, tu es avant tout un Na'vi, et un Na'vi a le droit d'exprimer sa peine_

Il regarde Mo'at, deux larmes coulent aussi de ses joues.

Ce soir-là, Jake se rendit seule au clan de l'arbre bleu, il descendit dans un des sous-sols. Dans cette pièce aux murs blancs, deux caissons métalliques reliés à des appareils. L'un faisait à peine deux mètres de long, l'autre beaucoup plus grand. C'était dans ses caissons d'hibernation que reposait Grâce et son avatar. Personnes n'avaient pu se résoudre à leurs faires des funérailles. Depuis sa « mort », Jake n'était jamais revenue dans cet endroit, et depuis quelque temps le visage de Grâce lui revenait souvent dans ses rêves, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelques choses. Il posa la main sur le caisson et se mit à prononcer la prière des morts. Jake s'appliqua a récité cette prière comme jamais il ne l'avait fait au par avant, curieusement, bien qu'il soit seul, il ressentait une présence derrière lui, il se retourna, Grace était la, devant lui, tout sourire, du moins son apparition le regardait.

— _je suis toujours là, jack et je serais toujours à t'es côté._

Pour la première fois de la journée, Jake souriait.


	5. le clan de l'arbre bleu

LE CLAN DE L'ARBRE BLEU CHAPITRE V

Les employés de la mine ainsi que les scientifiques avaient vécu à leurs façons aussi, les événements passés. Ils vont suivre de leur endroit, le long chemin et les épreuves qui vont attendent Jake et les Omaticayas. Les derniers Omaticayas avaient quitté la mine, les personnes volontaires et autoriser par le clan pour rester sur Pandora, se regroupèrent silencieusement dans la grande salle du complexe.

Tous marqué par ses derniers jours, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pas participé aux combats. Mais ils avaient tous suivi, impuissants, la destruction de l'arbre-maison et la tentative de Quaritch et de Parker pour détruire le plus haut lieu de la croyance des Omaticayas, l'arbre des âmes. Ils étaient plus de 800 sur le site.

Ils étaient plus qu'une centaine, repartie pour un tiers des employés de la mine et le reste, ingénieurs, techniciens et autres personnels rester sur le site de leur plein gré.

Stanford prit la parole, il était le seul mercenaire à être autorisé à rester sur Pandora, il était employé à la sécurité des équipes scientifiques, le seul mercenaire diplômé d'une grande école, il avait un doctorat en chimie végétale. Fils d'un général, il était entré dans l'armée par tradition familiale. Volontaire pour partir comme scientifique sur Pandora. Son père s'était arrangé par le truchement de ses relations de le faire passer du service scientifique à la sécurité. Il ne partageait pas le point de vue de Quaritch et se heurtait souvent à lui. Toujours discret, il portait son arme à l'épaule et ne cherchais jamais à provoquer les Omaticayas , il avait même appris quelques formules de politesse et nouer certaine amitié, ils ne le considéraient pas comme un ami, mais ne le voyait pas en ennemi.

Un technicien passât la tête par la porte de la salle et il cria d'une vois inquiète.

-Je viens de recevoir un message de Parker, il veut préparer une contre-offensive et exige notre collaboration, il menace de tous nous faire passer en justice si nous refusons ou de nous tuer si nous tentons de résister.

. — quel con ! Tonna quelqu'un dans la salle

Un brouhaha montait de l'assistance, on sentait une certaine panique monter.

Stanford demanda le silence et fit venir le technicien.

— dans combien de temps pourront-ils arriver ici ?

— il faut 3 heures pour remonter au vaisseau, le temps de refaire le plein, plus de 12 heures pour décongeler tout le monde. Le temps de tout charger, matériels et hommes, je dirai entre 26 et 28 heures.

— bien, quelle serait la pire condition pour empêcher la navette de se poser ?

— La météo, panne du système du guidage au sol, panne de GPS….

— et bien, au travail.

Le visage du technicien s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et partit en courant.

— premier problème résolu

Stanford s'adressa de nouveau à l'assistance.

— j'ai réussi à parler avec un Omaticaya qui connait notre langue. Il nous demande d'éviter de nous rendre dans la forêt, du moins pour quelques jours, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils préparent leurs cérémonies mortuaires et ne veulent pas nous voir. Donc, toute sortie est à proscrire, je ne vais pas remplacer Quaritch au pied levé, mais je vous donne quand même cette recommandation.

L'assistance approuva.

— Si vous le voulez bien, on va faire un peu le point sur notre situation. Quelqu'un connait-il la quantité de nourriture disponible en stock ?

Un homme leva la main

— je suis à la gestion des stocks. En gros, la mine comptait un peu plus de 800 personnes, nous avions à peu près 4 ans de vivres conservés sous différente forme, je peux vous faire une estimation plus précise d'ici ce soir.

— bien, au passage je vous rappelle que l'on ne peut pas consommer les fruits ni les légumes à cause des toxines qu'ils contiennent, tout comme l'eau, à propos de l'eau, qui s'en occupe ?

Un solide gaillard leva le bras

— Ma petite équipe et moi, nous nous occupons de l'eau et de l'énergie. pour l'eau, un système automatique la rend consommable, le système est très simple et fiable, pour l'électricité, on va couper tout ce qui n'est plus utile, ce qui va faire chuter la consommation de plus de 80 %

— OK, mais au niveau de la production ?

— On a de l'électricité par plusieurs sources. La première avec une centrale fonctionnant à l'Unoptonium, vu le stock « oublier » par Parker, ça nous donne à peu près 40 ans de fonctionnements. La deuxième par géothermie et la dernière, solaire et sur batterie pour le filtrage de l'air et l'éclairage en cas de grosse panne. Même si la centrale nous lâche, vu ce que l'on va consommer, pas de risque de manquer d'électricité.

— bon, les nouvelles ne sont pas si mal

Le technicien en communication revint dans la salle.

— j'ai réussi à éteindre tout le système de guidage de la tour de contrôle, impossible de couper les satellites GPS, mais s'ils utilisent le système, j'ai modifié tous les paramètres de navigation. Et s'ils arrivent quand même à atterrir, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Ils vont se poser à 1000 kilomètres de là, dans une région montagneuse

L'assistance se mit à rire, Stanford ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Un homme entra dans la salle de réunion.

— Bon la piste d'atterrissage ressemble à un parking de grande surface un jour de solde. Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Stanford alluma un écran de surveillance, il pouvait voir des dizaines d'engins garés de façon anarchique sur le tarmac entremêlé de poutrelles métalliques dressées vers le ciel, des câbles tendus avec de petits paquets jaunes accrochés dessus.

Désignant sur l'écran les câbles et les paquets.

— qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— du câble d'acier avec une petite touche perso, des charges explosives télécommandées. Près de 5 kilos de C4 par paquet, il y en a 80, au cas où.

Cette initiative fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire.

— bon en fait, tout cela n'est pas trop mauvais, mais à moyen terme, va falloir trouver le moyen de faire pousser quelque chose sous atmosphère contrôlée. Il va nous falloir aussi quelqu'un qui connaît bien la langue locale afin de tenter de communiquer avec les Omaticayas.

Norman lève la main.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

— Norman Spelman, pilote d'avatar et scientifique, j'ai étudié leur langue et leur culture pendant cinq ans, de plus j'ai un contact avec Mo'at la shaman du clan et j'ai beaucoup aidé Jake. Prendre contact avec Jake ne posera pas de problème, mais pour le clan cela risque d'être très long et très difficile.

— Si tout le monde est d'accord, on va vous nommer ambassadeur.

L'approbation fut générale.

— Pour le reste, on affinera. Il faut nous organiser, que ça ne devienne pas l'anarchie rapidement.

Les personnes expatriées volontaires commencèrent à entrer dans leur nouvelle vie sur Pandora. Devant la bonne la disposition de Stanford a veillé au bon déroulement des réunions. Il fut nommé « responsable du centre », s'occupant quelque peu de l'organisation, il mit en place de petits comités, chacun se chargeant des tâches nécessaires à la bonne marche du centre. Tout le monde aida sans rechigner. Les personnes les moins occupées étaient celles qui travaillaient sur l'exploitation de la mine, certains d'entre eux se mirent à la cuisine sans grand succès, mais ils auront tout le temps de se perfectionner.

D'autres s'occupaient de la maintenance des matériels et des bâtiments. Les scientifiques et les chercheurs étaient les mieux lotis, bien que disposant d'une marge de travail avec la complaisance de Grâce. Ils devaient composer avec les demandes de résultat de la compagnie. Libérés de ces contingences, les scientifiques pouvaient mener les recherches qu'ils souhaitaient, seuls les scientifiques de terrain boudèrent un peu du fait de l'interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt. La nuit fut tombée et tous se séparèrent pour un repos bien mérité. Le lendemain, une bonne surprise attendait Normam, les Omaticayas avaient ramené le corps de son avatar, les blessures bandées avec des feuilles enduites d'une patte jaunâtre. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'examen, le médecin lui fit un rapide examen, il était en vie, très faible, mais en vie, il lui administra un puissant remontant et termina les premiers soins qu'il lui avait prodigués. À sa grande surprise, les plaies laisser par les balles étaient déjà bien cicatrisées, et cela, en un temps record. Il le relia sur un appareil de diagnostic, mis à part le fait qu'il était faible, toutes ses fonctions vitales étaient bonnes, et rien ne menaçait sa vie. Après 48 heures de repos, il sera en pleine forme.

Quelques informations sur le clan arrivèrent par l'intermédiaire de la radio de Jake, leur expliquant les évolutions. Ils les avertissaient que pendant les semaines qui suivaient, ils ne devraient pas sortir du centre, afin de respecter la période de deuil du clan, et il raconta son étrange aventure avec l'arbre des âmes. Il précisa aussi que Norman était attendu au clan, de préférence avec son avatar. Personne ne connaissait réellement Jake à part Norman, qui relata son histoire et ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ en catastrophe sous le feu de Quaritch, ceci lui attira la sympathie de tout le monde dans la mine.

Cependant, Norman fut inquiet, il avait appris le départ de Jake pour son voyage initiatique. Il n'avait jamais séjourné seul dans la forêt. Toujours accompagnée de Neytiri ou de chasseurs. Mais jamais si longtemps seul, refusant d'emporter la radio pour ne pas trahir les traditions du clan. Jake irait au suicide. Norman prit congé de ses hôtes et se rendit à la clairière de l'arbre des âmes rejoindre le clan. Les expatriés espéraient arriver à renouer des contacts avec les Omaticayas afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il faudra leur assurer que tous ceux qui sont restés ne nuiront jamais volontairement au clan. Mais les Omaticayas restaient quand même méfiants et cela risquait d'être long.

Norman était bien accepté au clan, il s'entretenait souvent avec Mo'at et sa connaissance de la langue na'vi, qu'il maitrisât déjà très bien fut un avantage indéniable. L'aide qu'il avait apportée à Jake pour les cérémonies lui ouvrit bien des portes au sein du clan. Il était plus que toléré, Mo'at lui donna le droit de demeurer au clan. Les Omaticayas veilleront sur l'avatar quand il ne sera plus relié à lui. La nouvelle du retour sain et sauf de Jake au clan fut saluée à la mine par une explosion de champagne, même une femme s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Stanford.

— Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Un sanglot dans la voix. L'avatar de Jake, c'est moi qui l'ai créé, c'est un peu mon bébé, je me nomme Helena.

— Et moi, Weyl, enchanté

Stanford lui sourit et lui fit une bise sur le front.

— Et vous avez fait du très bon boulot, c'est un beau bébé.

Le deuil était enfin achevé et une nouvelle faisait grand bruit dans le centre, tout le monde était convié au mariage de Jake avec Neytiri, ainsi qu'à la cérémonie à l'issue de laquelle il sera officiellement le chef du clan. La plus surprenante nouvelle fut les fiançailles de Norman avec une jeune Omaticaya qui se nommait Tzé'Tey. La fête fut émouvante, chaque membre de la mine avait amené de petits cadeaux et découvrait avec stupeur que Trudy était en vie. Une invitation fut faite à Jake et Neytiri afin de venir participer à une petite fête en leur honneur au Centre. En effet personne ne put prendre part au repas à cause des masques filtrants. Les Na'vis supportaient sans top de mal une atmosphère propice aux terriens.

Lors d'une réunion tout à fait ordinaire, Helena eut une réflexion qui n'était pas en désaccord avec la situation

— Nous parlons toujours de mine, de complexe, de centre, on ne pourrait plutôt appeler cela un clan? Après tout nous en sommes un quelque part ?

— En effet, ce n'est pas bête, et vous avez un nom à proposer ?

— oui, peut-être, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. La nuit quand la grande lune bleue est haute, sa lumière se reflète dans les feuilles d'un arbre, elle lui donne une couleur bleue très belle, alors j'avais pensé à ce nom : « Le clan de l'arbre bleu »

— en effet, c'est un beau nom pour un clan.

En s'adressant à tout le monde

— ceux qui sont pour, levez la main

La totalité des mains se lève.

— Adopter à la majorité, s'écrie Stanford. À cette occasion, une grande plaque fut peinte et apposée à l'entrée de la mine avec le nouveau nom de « clan ».

Norman alterna ses présences chez les Omaticayas et au clan de l'arbre bleu.

Il demanda à Stanford d'organiser une réunion très importante et la présence de tout le monde était impérative.

Habitué à une certaine réserve chez Norman, Stanford comprenait que cela devait être très sérieux pour qu'il fasse une telle demande

— des mauvaises nouvelles ?

— Non, non, rassure-toi. Juste une idée, ou plutôt un projet très important. Mais, il me faudra l'approbation de tous.

Il n'en dit pas plus, la seule personne au courant était Max à qui il avait fait jurer de garder le secret. La réunion fut programmée pour le soir suivant.

Stanford, en personne prudente, fit surveiller les communications radio que pouvait échanger le vaisseau toujours en orbite avec la terre. Elle ne se faisait pas en mode audio, mais plutôt sous la forme de fichiers texte plus faciles et rapides à transmettre sur une si longue distance.

La personne affectée à cette tâche fut alertée par un message sur son écran de contrôle.

« Transmission de message en cours »

Machinalement, il appuya sur la touche de réception et le message commença à défiler devant ses yeux.

« À Parker Selfridge

Réf RDA : 9482AD47

Émetteur : Direction

Avant retour sur terre, essai réalisé consigne n° 1. Si impossible, retour sur terre immédiat, envoi d'un vaisseau avec personnel militaire et équipement adéquat prévu. Tout personnel resté sur Pandora considéré comme licencié et perte de tout leur avantage, toute personne présente sur Pandora jugée par justice pour mutinerie

Consigne

1 favoriser atterrissage navette

2 sécuriser site

3 capturer mutins et meneur

4 éradiquer discrétion na'vi 200 kms autour mine

Fin de message »

Certains mots manquaient suite à l'altération du message, dû à la grande distance, mais il était clair, trop clair même.

Le technicien appela Stanford qui se rendait dans le local de transmission, il lut le message fraîchement imprimé.

— Ne dit rien à personne avant ce soir, on en parler pendant la réunion.

Tous les membres du nouveau clan étaient présents dans la salle de réunion. Habituellement, tous portaient des tenues réglementaires, mais à présent le style s'était beaucoup coloré. Norman s'entretenait avec Stanford tandis que les retardataires prirent place. Chacun était enfin là.

Norman exposa alors son projet de faire exploser les installations de la mine et du matériel d'excavation et max donna les détails de l'opération. À la fin de son exposé, les conversations allaient bon train dans une confusion générale. Le débat n'avançait pas entre ceux qui furent pour ou contre, les voix étaient partagées et rien ne se dégagea. Une bonne partie était consentante pour empêcher provisoirement la navette de se poser et espérait que la compagnie licencierait Parker et envierait un autre administrateur plus humain envers la cause na'vi.

Stanford demanda la parole, il devait donner de la voix pour se faire entendre, mais réussit à obtenir le silence. Il appuya sur une télécommande et le dernier message se projetait sur un écran. La première réaction fut un grand cri de stupeur et d'indignation suivi d'une période de silence, ils étaient abattus par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Un silence de mort plana sur l'assemblée, Norman avait du mal à croire ce qu'il lut. Son projet qu'il souhaitait choisi par tous devint presque une question de survie.

Une personne se manifesta.

— quelles sont les peines encourues pour une mutinerie ?

— Il y a eu des morts, 30 ans avec un bon avocat si on ne relève pas d'une cour martiale.

— sinon ?

Stanford passa son pouce sur son cou.

Un homme se leva et prit la parole

— les laisser revenir, c'est condamner les Omaticayas à mort. Et nous, nous condamné à de la prison voir pire ?

— ça résume à cela en effet

Stanford regardait tous ces gens abattus par cette sinistre nouvelle, Norman se sentait un peu responsable, il avait participé activement à tous ces événements.

Stanford prit la parole.

-Je vous propose ceci, aucune décision ne sera prise ce soir, demain à 20 h nous nous retrouverons et un vote à bulletin secret décidera de la mise en œuvre, ou non de l'idée de Normam.

Le lendemain soir, le projet fut accepté à 98 %

Pendant plusieurs jours, les techniciens s'employèrent à préparer la destruction des infrastructures de la mine tandis que d'autres cherchaient le meilleur moyen d'accueillir les Omaticayas. Ils étaient conviés à assister à cet événement quelques peux bruyant, ils consultèrent Norman à cet effet.

— Faites les choses simplement et soyez vous-même, déjà l'invitation les avait profondément surpris et ils pourront apprécier notre hospitalité, valeur importante pour eux.

Le jour de cet événement fut arrivée, les choses avaient été faites sobrement, une table dressée sur laquelle ils avaient disposé des fruits forts appréciés par les Omaticayas et de l'eau fraîche.

Précéder de Jake et de Neytiri, ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sur le site, les Omaticayas étaient très intrigués, car nombre d'entre eux n'étaient jamais venus et voyaient de près les machines qui les avaient faits tant souffrir. Norman les accueillit avec les formules de politesse requises à cet effet, formule que tout le monde avait aussi apprise.

Après le petit discours, ils procédèrent à la destruction de la mine.

Le drame éclata et ce fut la panique. Des débris enflammés tombèrent sur le toit d'un abri en bois où jouait de jeunes Omaticayas, Norman en leur portant secours se brula grièvement.

L'avatar de Norman couché au sol hurlait de douleur, Max se rua dans la salle de contrôle et appuya d'un geste sec sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et ouvra le caisson.

Norman était inconscient. Le médecin était à son chevet très inquiet de cet état de choc anormal, il prodiguait les premiers soins, tandis que les Omaticayas s'occupaient de l'Avatar.

Neytiri, Mo'at et Jake ainsi que quelques Omaticayas discutaient, Jake retrouva Stanford.

— Les Omaticayas ne vous tiennent pas responsable de cet accident, mais vous conseillent d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Le discours de Norman et la destruction de la mine on fait leurs effets. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre d'eux, tant que vous les respecterez ainsi que leur terre. Mais ne vous approchez jamais de l'arbre des âmes sans y être formellement autorisés, nous rentrons pour soigner l'avatar de Norman.

Ils avaient regagné la confiance des Omaticayas, mais à quel prix, Norman allait peut-être y laisser sa santé.

Le lendemain, Norman allait mieux, mais le médecin sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, les examens pratiqués semblaient bons, mais le laissaient perplexe. Norman semblait manquer de vigueurs, son tonus musculaire était affaibli et il souffrait par moment de problème de coordination.

Norman resta quelque temps au repos forcé, il était veillé par Mo'at et Tzé'Tey, les Omaticayas ramenèrent l'avatar au centre afin de tenter de le relier à Norman sous la surveillance du médecin du centre.

Mis à part certaines douleurs physiques sans gravité et quelques gênes dans les mouvements, tout semblait aller au mieux, il retrouverait toutes ses capacités rapidement.

Tzé'Tey enlaça doucement l'avatar lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

L'avatar récupérait bien, ce n'était pas le cas de Norman, toujours très vite fatiguer, des trous de mémoires, d'autres troubles inquiétaient le médecin.

Neytiri et Jake se rendirent au clan de l'arbre bleu afin de leur annoncer le début de la grossesse, une petite fête inopinée fut organisée afin de saluer cet événement. Comme leur visite était peu fréquente, tout le monde les pressa de questions et immortalisa sur vidéo cet événement.

Jake en profita pour sermonner gentiment Norman sur son manque de repos et ses carences alimentaires.

Ils prirent congé de leurs amis. Avant de monter sur son Ikran, Neytiri, demanda à Jake.

— Norman est malade ?

Elle avait bien vu que l'état physique de Norman se délabrait.

— Il est surtout très fatigué, il veut en faire de trop.

Norman avait promis qu'il se ménagerait et prendrait du repos, il n'en fut rien. Il continuait, l'hiver approchant, il prenait part aux nombreuses chasses du clan et continuait son initiation, Jake espérait que l'hiver allait modérer un peu de sa frénésie. Ce fut le cas, l'hiver rigoureux que subissait Pandora obligea les Omaticayas à se calfeutrer dans l'arbre-maison, obligeant Norman à de longues périodes de repos. Son état de santé s'était amélioré, il avait repris du poids et ne semblait plus souffrir de ses petits problèmes.

Le premier soleil du printemps sonna le glas de l'hiver, la chasse reprit, timidement au début, de maigres gibiers évitèrent la pénurie de justesse. Norman retrouva ses mauvaises habitudes presque dans la foulée, il restait connecté des heures à son avatar, chassant avec le clan ou parcourant la forêt.

Jake invita Normam, non pas comme un ami, mais en chef de clan, lui donnant l'ordre formel de se reposer.

Norman céda et promit que dès le lendemain il s'exécuterait.

Jake devait partir à la chasse avec un groupe de chasseurs, il s'assura que Norman avait bien obéi à son ordre, l'avatar était confortablement installé dans un abri, un chasseur montait la garde, assurant sa sécurité.

Norman prenait du repos dans sa chambre, mais cela fut de courte durée. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de connexions, et rédigea une courte note qui colla sur son caisson :

« Je suis dans les montagnes, ne pas me déconnecter, escalade de prévu »

Le médecin voulant s'assurer que Norman allait bien se rendit dans sa chambre, il n'y était pas

— bougre de …

Il se rendit dans salle de connexion et vit le caisson de Norman allumé, mais un signal sonore résonnait dans un sinistre écho. Les moniteurs de surveillance des paramètres vitaux montraient des lignes désespérément plates, le médecin se jeta alors sur le disjoncteur principal coupant le courant dans toute la salle, les ordinateurs basculèrent sur les batteries de secours affichant un message d'alarme.

« Erreur fatale. Données entrantes irrécupérables »

Affoler par le signal d'alarme, de nombreuses personnes accouraient. Automatiquement le caisson était sorti du scanner et le couvercle s'ouvras. Le médecin se précipita sur le corps inanimé de Norman et chercha fébrilement le pouls. Il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le médecin se tourna en direction de l'attroupement et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Tous baissèrent la tête et certaines se mirent à pleurer. Max arriva, il aida le médecin à sortir le corps de Norman, sur son visage, on pouvait voir sa peine montée. Max trouva la courte note laissée par Norman, son testament quelque part.

Dans la salle de connexion, tout le monde était atterré, même s'il se mêlait peu aux autres. Il était fortement apprécié.

De la radio retentit un bip de début de connexion.

— Max !, c'est Jake, bonne nouvelle, je viens de trouver Norman.

Max mis un temps infini à recouvrer ses esprits, il prit le micro et annonça la mort de Norman à Jake.

Mo'at, qui séjournait au centre était anéanti par la perte de Norman et récita une prière pour le repos de son esprit.

— c'est impossible, son avatar est devant moi bien vivant, il me parle en plus

Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de canon.

Toute l'assistance fut incrédule, cela était tout simplement inconcevable, impossible. Devant le silence de Max, Jake comprenait que quelque chose de peu normal se passait au clan de l'arbre bleu, une visite s'imposait.

— nous arrivons. dis simplement Jake

Dans la salle tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, cette situation était proprement hallucinante. Le temps s'égraina avec une lenteur exaspérante quand un technicien passa la tête par la porte et cria.

-Les voilà, les voilà

Mo'at sortit la première attendant Jake et Neytiri, elle ne put réprimer un cri en les voyant suivis de l'avatar de Norman.

Rendu dans la salle, Norman en voyant son corps reçus un tel choc qu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol, Neytiri eu un moment de panique et se réfugie dans les bras de Jake.

Le médecin profita de l'inertie de Norman pour l'ausculter rapidement l'avatar.

— pour un cadavre, il est en excellente forme

Pour cette remarque, le médecin fut fusillé du regard par Mo'at.

Tout le monde fixait Norman, il n'avait rien d'un spectre, mais quelques personnes faisaient déjà allusion à un mort vivant, doute rapidement dissipé par la ferme intervention de Jake enjoignant de tenir des propos plus raisonnable. Même si sur Pandora, beaucoup de choses restaient énigmatiques.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce phénomène, ils s'attendaient à le voir tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Mis à part le choc émotionnel, Norman se portait bien, le médecin du centre et Max lui firent passer la totalité des examens qu'ils puissent lui faire avant de déclarer que Norman était en parfaire santé hormis quelque petites anomalies bénignes.

La décision fut prise de laisser Norman quelque temps en observation au centre.

Deux semaines plus tard, Norman tenait plus du lion en cage que d'un mort vivant. Le médecin du centre ne put que déclarer que Norman se portait comme un charme et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le garder plus longtemps en observation. Dans une petite cérémonie privée, il fit quand même ses adieux à son corps de terrien.

Il était temps que Norman retrouve le clan des Omaticayas qui lui manquait tant, et surtout la douce compagnie de Tzé'Tey.

Laissant le soin de préparer son retour à Jake et Mo'at, il se défoulait dans le parcours de sport construit près du centre.

Un technicien en communication qui avait quelques comptes à régler avec Parker lui avait fait un cadeau d'adieu, comme cela s'était fait à l'insu de Parker, il ne le découvrirait que dans quelques années.

Ce technicien avait compilé toutes les vidéos, documents, photos, enregistrements audio de tout ce que Parker et ses sbires avaient font subir au Na'vi, et particulièrement aux Omaticayas. Guettant depuis plusieurs jours le départ du vaisseau, il attendait un message qui lui ouvrirait la porte des systèmes de communication. Un ami à lui rester sur le vaisseau qui savait ce qui s'était passé lui offrait son aide.

Avant de placer son petit cadeau, son ami devait neutraliser discrètement certains systèmes de sécurité.

Un code vert-blanc clignota sur son moniteur. Le signal que la voie était libre.

Fébrilement, il rentra quelques lignes de commande sur son clavier, déclencha la transmission vers le vaisseau, qui à son tour le répercutait vers la terre à plus de 20 fois la vitesse de la lumière. Ce fichier, était adressé à tous les gens influant sur terre. Grâce à la base de données du centre se fut très facile pour lui. Les médias, les décideurs politiques… leurs boites mail étaient visées. Et pour que son œuvre se termine en apothéose. Un petit programme avait pour mission de scanner toutes les boites mail accessibles, et de délivrer l'ensemble du fichier, donc à quelques milliards d'individus.

À cette vitesse, le message arriverait en moins de 100 jours à destination.

La compagnie fut sommée de rendre des comptes. Un par un tous leurs dossiers furent épluchés par une armée de juristes de tout bord. La terre découvrait la tragédie passer sur Pandora. Le plus décisif pour la compagnie fut le dernier ordre donné par les dirigeants de la compagnie,

L'ordre n° 9482AD47

« 4. Éradiquer discrétion na'vi 200 kilomètres autour mine »

Les dirigeants et une bonne partie de leur staff furent condamnés à de très lourdes peines de prison. Ils avaient foulé un grand nombre de lois. La justice attendait Parker avec impatience

La nouvelle de la grossesse de Neytiri fut reçue avec accueil modéré, très applaudi par les techniciens, les scientifiques étaient perplexes bien que réjouis par cette nouvelle.

En effet, le cahier des charges du projet avatar stipulais clairement de veiller a ce que ceci ne se produise pas.

Ils craignaient aussi que suite aux manipulations génétiques utiliser pour leurs créations, et que cela entrainerait des résultats désastreux pour l'enfant. Comme il fut hors de question de pratiquer sur Neytiri des examens. Elle refusa formellement et trouvais même cette idée contre les principes na'vis, même Trudy ne parvint pas a la convaincre, ils ne pouvaient que souhaiter que tous se passent normalement.

Norman arrivait en vue du centre et son Ikran probablement aussi exciter que son cavalier se posa à renfort de grand cri.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'ameuter une foule encore ensommeiller à cette heure matinale.

Norman se dirigea vers le petit groupe et montra l'écran de l'appareil numérique.

Les hourras fusèrent, un technicien lâcha un superbe commentaire

-dans le cul les scientifiques ! La nature a toujours le dernier mot.

Tout le monde questionnait Normam sur le bébé, il les rassura sur le fait qu'il soit en très bonne santé et qu'ils seraient tous très bientôt inviter au clan pour fêter cet événement.

Il ne faut pas blâmer les scientifiques de leur manque de connaissance sur la biologie des avatars et encore moins sur les Na'vis. En effet, la compagnie avait par souci de rentabilité, résumer les recherches a leurs stricts nécessaires, beaucoup de lacunes étaient à combler. Cependant, avec l'aide de Norman et Jake, qui se prêteront à des examens qui permettraient au scientifique d'en apprendre davantage. Un autre fait fit faire un bond spectaculaire à leur recherche. Il restait un avatar, mais pas de pilote compatible, il décéda, ne pouvant s'alimenter suffisamment. Les protéines utiliser pour les nourrir pendant le voyage ne pouvaient pas le maintenir en vie éternellement. Ils décidèrent de pratiquer une autopsie. Elle compléta les examens pratiqués, les Na'vis possédaient les mêmes organes que les terriens. Par contre, ils en découvrirent un de plus, pratiquement invisibles par les moyens de radiologie, mais visible dans le cas d'une autopsie.

Difficile de comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir cet organe, ils firent appel à Norman et Jake afin de faire un prélèvement.

Tous les scientifiques pensaient que le corps des Na'vis supportait naturellement, suite à leurs évolutions, les particules nocives voir mortelles pour les humains contenus dans tous les éléments de Pandora. En fait, il n'en était rien, en analysant les prélèvements faits sur Norman et Jake. Ils firent une de leurs plus grandes découvertes. Cet organe supplétif dispense dans le corps des Na'vis quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à des globules blancs. Mais leurs fonctions sont d'emprisonner toute particule nocive de l'environnement de Pandora, avant que celle-ci ne cause de dommage à l'organisme, ensuite évacuer par les voies naturelles.

Ce qui relança le vieux débat jamais clôt des scientifiques : si la fonction ne crée pas l'organe, est-ce donc l'organe qui crée la fonction ?

Les puissants ordinateurs du centre, beaucoup moins sollicités que naguère furent mis à contribution afin d'analyser cette substance et répondre à 3 premières questions.

1-peut ont la synthétisée ?

2 -est-ce tolérable par le corps humain, son efficacité ?

3— les effets indésirables.

L'avenir de la colonie dépendait de ce qui sortirait les biprocesseurs des ordinateurs.

Les imprimantes vomissaient des kilomètres de papiers, certaines données étaient entourées fébrilement au marqueur, une autre équipe se chargeait de les introduire dans un autre programme beaucoup plus précis, c'est celui-ci qui annoncerait les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles.

Après deux semaines de travail acharné et des journées de 20 heures, les premières données arrivaient enfin. Ce qu'ils lurent sur le listing relevait tout simplement du miracle de la vie.

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une sorte de globule blanc était en fin de compte un être vivant,

Un symbiote.

Le mot était lâché. Le symbiote a la particularité de ne pas s'attaquer à son hôte, mais de l'assister dans certaines choses que le corps ne sait pas, ou ne peut pas faire, comme empêcher que des particules nocives ou mortelles ne le détruisent.

Les humains et les Na'vis partagent le même ADN à 98 %. Ce qui ouvrait des perspectives inespérées pour les membres du clan de l'arbre bleu.

Le premier essai avec du sang humain fut concluant, les symbiotes ne trouvant rien de comestible à leurs yeux restaient inertes. Le second, toujours avec du sang au préalablement contaminé avec les toxines de Pandora fut un vif succès, ils se jetèrent goulument sur tout ce qui se trouvait, nettoyant le sang de toutes traces. Ensuite, retournaient à leur léthargie comme des convives repus à la fin d'un banquet.

Le premier à tester les symbiotes fut Charly, le seul rat de laboratoire que possédait le centre.

Après plusieurs jours d'observation, il se portait comme un charme.

Les scientifiques décidèrent de continuer l'expérience, ils conçurent une cage vitrée, reliée à l'atmosphère de Pandora.

Charly vécut 96 heures sans aucun souci, mais ne vît pas la 97e heure. Il mourut bêtement… De soif

Ils avaient pensé à la nourriture, mais ils avaient négligé un petit détail, le biberon d'eau censé l'abreuver n'était pas ouvert.

Il ne leur restait plus que de persuader un cobaye humain pour les derniers tests.

Personne dans le centre n'était très enthousiasmé de se faire injecter ces petites bêtes extra terrestres. Il leur fallait une tète brulée et surtout pas un savant, qui exigeraient des centaines de vérifications simplement pour les regarder au microscope.

La seule personne ne s'encombrant pas de contingence scientifique et ayant du cran, c'était Trudy. La convaincre ne fut pas très difficile, les hommes de science voulurent lui expliquer le principe des symbiotes, mais elle coupa court aux explications par une simple phrase.

— Bon, tu me files tes aliens tout de suite ou je vais changer d'avis.

Elle reçut une injection de ses précieux organismes, et resta toute une semaine en observation, bardée de capteurs en tout genre. Mis à part une légère fièvre le premier jour, aucun effet indésirable n'était constaté, ils avaient pensé à mettre au point une arme redoutable au cas où les symbiotes auraient attaqué l'organisme.

Il restait à exécuter la dernière phase de test. Non moins la plus risquée, une sortie sans masque.

Entouré du médecin et de plusieurs scientifiques. Elle sortit dans un premier temps avec son masque, Trudy, entourée comme une reine, toujours habillée de ses éternels T-shirts blancs, attendait le signal pour enlever son masque.

Elle plaisantait pour cacher sa légitime peur, même si le risque n'était pas très élevé, il existait quand même, elle pouvait perdre connaissance en 20 secondes et mourir en 4 minutes. Équipée de capteur, elle est était parée.

Le médecin brandit son pouce levé. Trudy inspira profondément, et d'un geste sec, elle enleva son masque.

Les secondes passaient, puis une minute, rien ne se produisait. Le rythme cardiaque de Trudy s'affolait, par réflexe elle avait bloqué sa respiration.

À bout de souffle, elle expira brutalement, mais se retint d'inspirer trop vite, se rappelant in extremis les conseils des scientifiques. Elle se mit à respirer calmement

Les 20 secondes fatidiques étaient passées, l'air, plus lourd que celui de la terre rendait la respiration plus difficile, mais elle restait consciente et ne présentait aucun signe alarmant.

Le médecin fit une prise de sang, analysée dans la foulée, rien ne s'y trouvait. Une bonne partie des symbiotes logeait déjà dans les poumons. Trouvant suffisamment de nourritures, ils se reproduisaient rapidement. Il donna l'ordre de rentrée, Trudy voulait attendre, les odeurs magiques de Pandora lui flattaient les narines.

Elle se grisa de l'air tiède et chargé des senteurs inconnues de Pandora. Combien cette petite brise lui avait manqué. Elle retrouvait la caresse du vent, l'odeur d'amande des gaz cyanurés, la terre, l'humus, le parfum des fleurs à la senteur lourde. Trudy était sur Pandora depuis plus de 4 ans, ces senteurs lui avaient manqué. Voir Pandora autrement qu'à travers la vitre du masque avait quelque chose de magique, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau lui manquait aussi, il lui manquait que les plages du Mexique, et ce serait le paradis. À l'intérieur, tous suivaient l'expérience sur les caméras vidéo, certains se retenant même de respirer. Trudy finit par rentrer en maugréant, elle fut immédiatement examinée, analysée plusieurs fois.

Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Trudy réussit à se débarrasser de tous les scientifiques qui l'entouraient, elle voulait se reposer un peu, étourdie par toutes les odeurs.

4/6. Une peur bleue

Trudy passa une excellente nuit, bien que préférant dormir au milieu des Omaticayas, elle appréciait le confort du centre, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de restaurant* pour le petit déjeuner, elle croisa une amie.

— Trudy ? Tu te maquilles maintenant ?

Encore un peu ensommeillée, elle ne saisit pas la remarque de son amie, elle prit son café tranquillement en compagnie de quelques personnes, ne prêtant pas attention aux conversations.

Trudy au réveil est plus près du plantigrade que de l'être humain. Plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient.

Une autre femme fit une remarque analogue.

Trudy était un peu surprise. Elle se maquille très rarement et encore moins depuis qu'elle est ici.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, le miroir sur le mur de la pièce lui renvoya une image d'elle, cela lui fit un choc.

Ses paupières prenaient une teinte bleutée, elle se déshabilla rapidement et vît que toutes les parties de son corps où la peau était la plus fine se teintaient en bleu.

Apeurée, elle fonça au labo. Le médecin l'examina immédiatement et préleva des échantillons à fin de les analyser.

Après un moment, qui lui sembla durer des heures, les premiers résultats arrivèrent. Trudy était en pleine forme, il n'y avait rien dans les analyses qui indiquaient un quelconque problème.

Le médecin appela le labo.

Le visage du laborantin apparut sur l'écran, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et une barbe plus que naissante indiquait qu'il passait pas mal de temps à travailler dans son labo.

Il ne trouva rien de son côté à part les chromatophores* de son épiderme contenant une coloration bleu. Il souligna aussi que les symbiotes sous certains éclairages apparaissaient en bleu au microscope, peut être un effet secondaire de la symbiose.

Trudy avait rêvé cette nuit qu'elle était une Na'vi, son songe pourrait bien devenir une réalité.

Heureusement, la coloration de la peau resta que partielle.

Chromatophore : porteurs de mélanine, contribuent au camouflage ou signalent par leurs transformations l'émotion, le stress ou un changement de l'environnement

Ils leur restaient pourtant à tester une chose primordiale, elle pourrait remettre en cause leurs survies sur Pandora. Ils avaient trouvé une parade pour respirer, mais leurs indépendances alimentaires n'étaient pas encore résolues. La culture de fruits et des légumes locaux sous serres ne donnaient pas les résultats escomptés, ils misaient maintenant sur les symbiotes et espéraient qu'ils fonctionneraient dans le système digestif comme ils le font dans les poumons.

Ils s'apprêtent à faire des essais avec un chercheur. Sur une table étaient disposés plusieurs fruits, ils découpèrent de petites quantités de pulpes afin de ne pas lui faire avaler trop au risque de le tuer.

Trudy arriva au début de l'expérience, elle vit les fruits, en prit un et mordit goulument dedans, le jus lui coula sur le menton, les chercheurs la dévisagèrent interloqués.

— ben quoi ? Ils sont super bons ces fruits.

Tous se regardaient, incrédules.

-Tu en manges depuis quand ? demande un chercheur.

— depuis que je porte plus le masque, pourquoi ?

En fait, je mange ce que mangent les Omaticayas, j'ai eu un peu mal au bide au début, mais depuis plus de problèmes, même les légumes sont très bons, vous devriez essayer.

Ils lui expliquèrent les risques à consommer les produits locaux, mais il était clair que les symbiotes font aussi bien leur travail au niveau du système digestif que des poumons et le sang. Trudy n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle eut quand même une petite peur rétrospective. Après avoir passé quelques examens, les résultats confirmaient que les symbiotes remplissaient bien leurs tâches. Ils venaient de gagner beaucoup de temps grâce à l'aide involontaire de Trudy elle avait épargné une trouille bleue à un chercheur.

Depuis que Trudy vivait presque exclusivement auprès des Omaticayas, elle avait beaucoup changé, tout son épiderme avait doucement passé du teint hâlé au bleu irisé de marques plus claires, même ses sens avaient évolué, l'ouïe et la vue semblaient plus sensibles. Son corps s'était affiné, les raisons échappaient aux scientifiques, les symbiotes, la nourriture et l'environnement devaient jouer un rôle prépondérant à tout cela. Dire qu'une nouvelle « espèce » voyait le jour sur Pandora était peut-être exagéré. Mais il était clair qu'avec cette petite aide de la nature de cette planète et indirectement des Na'vis, les humains vivant sur Pandora évolueraient d'une certaine façon.

Ceci prendra peut-être des générations.

Trudy s'était fixé un autre objectif que celui de devenir la praticienne du clan. Lors des veillées, souvent un Omaticayas contait les légendes de Pandora et les grandes histoires du clan. Elle était toujours fascinée par ces évocations, elle décida de tout apprendre des Omaticayas afin que plus tard, elle aussi puisse raconter les légendes de son clan, le soir auprès du feu. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans quelques années, sa soif de connaissance la mènerait à prendre de grande responsabilité auprès des Omaticayas au point de se trouver garant de leur mode de vie.

25


	6. La bête du clan

La belle

Et là

Bête du clan

**Chapitre VI**

Depuis déjà quelques semaines, Norman était parti avec les survivants du clan de la grande roche, les nouvelles arrivaient rarement, la portée de la radio de Norman était insuffisante pour contacter le clan, les informations étaient relayées aux Omaticayas par le centre. Les rares nouvelles qui arrivaient étaient quand même bonnes, leurs installations se passaient bien, ils avaient même rencontré un autre clan de taille modeste qui vivait dans les grandes plaines qui jouxtaient leur arbre-maison. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé.

L'hiver avait mis à mal les structures additionnelles de l'arbre-maison, quelques réparations s'imposaient, chose faite rapidement.

Trudy toujours passionné par la tradition orale des Na'vis se préparait aussi à conter les légendes et les histoires des Omaticayas, un soir lors du dîner communautaire. Elle s'aventura pour la première fois à la narration d'histoire tant prisée par les Omaticayas. Elle avait choisi sa propre histoire, surtout celle qui racontait comment elle avait aidé Jake, Grâce et Norman et s'évader d'Hell's Gates (la mine). La tradition voulait que l'histoire soit racontée à la troisième personne, comme si elle relatait l'histoire d'un autre membre de clan.

Jake revécu ce moment très intense, hélas avec une fin tragique pour Grâce, les Omaticayas avaient très bien compris le sens de cette histoire. Elle était belle et très bien raconter par Trudy, ce qui lui valut une salve d'applaudissement et de félicitation

Avec le printemps les soirées s'étiraient, quelques Omaticayas passaient un peu plus de temps à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil dans une douce tiédeur.

Jake et Neytiri en compagnie d'autres membres du clan, relataient les dernières actions de chasse des jeunes chasseurs initiés avant l'hiver.

Un long gémissement traversa le calme environnant, un gémissement de bête blessée, tous partirent à la recherche de cette bête. Neytiri la découvri tapis sous un buisson, elle appela, tout le monde vu, un jeune Thanator. Il était maigre et respirait avec peine, ses côtes saillaient de son thorax, couché sur le côté, elle regardait les chasseurs, elle avait à peine la force de grogner, et son grognement se terminait en plainte lugubre.

Neytiri sortit son couteau, voulant mettre fin aux souffrances de la pauvre bête, Jake stoppa son geste.

— _C'est inutile et triste dit _Jake, il alla chercher quelques bouts de viande et de l'eau, s'accroupissant à côté de l'animal. Il lui approcha de la gueule un morceau de viande, elle happa vivement la viande malgré son état, heureusement, Jake avait de bons réflexes sinon ses doigts auraient fini au menu du jeune Thanator. Il répéta l'opération plus précautionneusement, il posa un récipient avec de l'eau, l'animal lapa le contenu rapidement.

Sa respiration était moins rapide et elle les regardait avec méfiance.

Jake prévint les veilleurs de la présence de cet animal et avec la consigne de la laisser tranquille. L'étonnement de Neytiri fut grand de la réaction de Jake, nourrir un Thanator était déjà une chose assez dangereuse vu le caractère de cet animal. Mais après tout, Jake avait respecté une règle essentielle, ne pas tuer inutilement un animal. Et apparemment la viande donnée par Jake l'avait quelque peut retaper. Elle lui demanda la raison de son intérêt à la vie de cette bête.

— _je ne sais pas pourquoi._ Avoua Jake. _Mais quelque chose me disait de la sauver, et elle n'est pas mourante, juste affamée. Et qui sais, un membre de sa famille a peut répondu à l'appelle d'Eywa. _Mo'at était juste à côté et écoutait la conversation, Jake le fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.

— _Je n'y suis pour rien cette foi, et ne crois pas que je vais devenir pilote d'avatar. _Dit-elle en riant.

Décidément, son humour devenait de plus en plus très terrien et Jake apprécia cette repartie en se joignant aux rires de Mo'at.

Jake et Neytiri avaient pris l'habitude de nourrir chaque jour le thanator. Ça condition physique s'améliorait, toujours maigre, cependant elle reprenait doucement des forces, grognant de moins en moins à l'approche de Jake et Neytiri, même au passage des chasseurs du clan, elle signalait sa présence en grondant.

Afin de ne pas prélever de nourriture destinée au clan, ils chassaient souvent plus tard le soir afin de ramener de petites proies pour elle.

Après quelque jour, l'animal fut sur pieds, un matin elle quitta les lieux, la déception de Jake fut grande, cet animal le fascinait. Elle revint au bout de quelques jours. Visiblement, elle était moins maigre. Dès qu'elle vu Neytiri, elle frotta son museau le long de sa jambe, c'était bien la première fois que cette bête manifestait un sentiment. Jake s'approcha et réussit sans problème à la caresser, mais on voyait que sa préférence allait quand même à Neytiri.

Depuis ce jour, elle élut domicile auprès du clan. Les Omaticayas, réticents au début, finirent par s'habituer à sa présence, certains même lui donnant des restes de repas. Quant à elle, elle finirait peut-être par tous les accepter toute, mais les seules personnes à pouvoir la toucher étaient Jake et Neytiri.

Elle prit même l'habitude de suivre la chasse Neytiri et Jake. Au début, elle faisait fuir le gibier, mais cet animal devait être doté d'une certaine intelligence. À force d'observation, elle finit par assimilé la façon dons chasse les Na'vis et réussi a se faire très discrète voir même à devenir un auxiliaire très utile, rabattant le gibier vers les chasseurs. Un chien de chasse à la façon Pandora. Cette aide inopinée bouleversait quelque peu les traditions na'vis, mais cette auxiliaire imprévue avais quand même de bons côtés, les redoutables sens de cet animal aidaient grandement le pistage du gibier.

Un message du clan de l'arbre bleu inquiéta grandement les Omaticayas. Un grand nombre de stingbats approchait des terres du clan, ces animaux un petit groupe était peu dangereux, mais en grand nombre, ils pouvaient de montrer très redoutable même pour les Na'vis. En trop grand nombre, ils appauvrissent rapidement leur terrain de chasse. Contraints à migrer, affamer, ils s'attaquent à tout ce qui passe à leur portée.

Les guetteurs soufflèrent dans leurs cornes afin d'alerter les chasseurs d'un danger imminent. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient non loin du campement et rejoignirent rapidement le kelutral, certain était partis plus loin ne purent entendre le signal. Jake et Neytiri étaient partis plus loin dans les montagnes avec deux jeunes novices en pleine initiation accompagnée du thanator. Mo'at était très inquiète, Neytiri connaissait bien les risques que pouvaient occasionner ces animaux, mais pour Jake, c'était sa première confrontation avec ses animaux, s'ils étaient séparés, il risquait d'être pris pour un repas potentiel par cette nuée affamer.

Ils progressaient à travers les rochers vers un endroit propice à la chasse. Le thanator semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude, le nez levé, il reniflait sans cesse, grognant nerveusement, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de précis. Plus amuser qu'inquiet de voir le comportement de l'animal, Jake lui intimait le silence, mais rien n'y faisait. Il continuait son manège, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un endroit boisé, elle refusait de les suivre, malgré les appels de Neytiri, elle refusait d'entrer dans les sous-bois. Ils décidèrent de la laisser et se séparèrent en deux groupes. Neytiri entra dans le bois en compagnie du jeune chasseur ils devaient rabattre le gibier vers Jake et le second chasseur, les arbres étaient assez espacés, cela rendait leurs progressions aisées, les buissons les rendaient invisibles aux regards du gibier, marchant face au vent pour ne pas être trahis par leurs odeurs.

Des cris aigus en provenance du ciel firent lever la tête de Neytiri et elle voit le nuage noir composé de stingbats qui se dirigeait dans leurs directions. Elle attrapa vivement le bras du chasseur et lui donna l'ordre de le suivre, elle était consciente du danger qui s'approchait.

Jake les avait vues lui aussi approcher, inconscient de risque auquel il s'exposait. Il trouvait même cela curieux, bien qu'il ait déjà rencontré ce genre d'animal, c'était la première foi qu'il en voyait en si grand nombre. Cela ressemblait au nuage de chauve-souris que l'on peut rencontrer sur terre.

Jake debout sur un rocher contemplait le spectacle, ce qui permis a Neytiri de la trouver plus facilement, quand elle le l'aperçus elle hurla de descendre et de courir le plus vite possible. Au regard affoler de Neytiriil, il comprit tout de suite qu'un danger arrivait. Suivie du chasseur, ils se mirent à courir vers un endroit ou la forêt était plus dense, déjà un groupe de quatre stingbats fondait sur eux.

Le premier passa prés de la tête de Jake, il entendit même les mâchoires claquer au-dessus de lui tandis qu'un second blésais des ses griffes un chasseur. Il s'écroula, une profonde entaille dans le dos et sur l'omoplate, le sang coulais abondamment et il réprimait avec un, cri de douleurs. Un troisième approchait les ailes déployer vers le chasseur à terre, Jake en une fraction de seconde décocha une flèche le stoppant net.

Neytiri accourrait vers le chasseur blesser, un autre stingbat plongeait vers elle, au même moment le thanator surgi d'un fourré se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Le stingbat lâcha un cri rageur et retourna à l'attaque, le thanator bondi et l'attrapa à la base de la tête, et un craquement d'os se fit entendre, elle l'avait tué sur coup.

Le dernier tenta une attaque, stopper net par une flèche du jeune chasseur, le dernier stingbat, jugeant peut être trop risqué remonta vers le ciel en criant.

Ils n'étaient pas pourtant tirés d'affaire, de nombreux stingbats étaient encore présents, il était urgent de trouver un abri sûr pour tenter de soigner le jeune chasseur fortement blessé, il perdait beaucoup de sang et l'odeur les attirait irrésistiblement. Jake attrapa comme il put le chasseur qui cria sous la douleur et se mit à courir vers un bosquet d'arbre plus dense qui leur offrirait un peu de répit. Neytiri scrutait nerveusement le ciel une flèche prête a partir, le second chasseur avait dégainé son couteau, arme qui semblait bien dérisoire, mais convenablement manier pouvait se montrer redoutable. Un stingbat surgi de nulle part foncé sur eux, d'un geste rapide et sûr, le jeune chasseur lui trancha le cou d'un geste précis, d'un signe de tête, Jake le remercia. Neytiri alluma rapidement un feu et elle fit bruler des feuilles. La fumée incommodait les stingbats, elles les maintenaient éloigner, faute de bois en quantité le feu, il s'éteindra rapidement, et le peu de flèches qui leur restait donnerait qu'un bref avantage. Les stingbats s'étaient perchés sur des arbres, chasseur nocturne par excellence, ils attendaient la tombée de la nuit pour reprendre leurs attaques. Neytiri explique rapidement ce fait, Jake estima cette situation peu rassurante. Coincer depuis un long moment entre les arbres, sans la possibilité de fuir, Jake Jake réfléchissait à la façon de les sortir de cette impasse. Il ne pouvait compter sur aucun secours rapide, le clan était trop éloigné et il aurait été trop dangereux de tenter une sortie pour chercher de l'aide. Le jour déclinait, Neytiri devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, l'état de santé du jeune chasseur empirait, il perdait peu à peu ses forces et respirait difficilement. Le thanator grondait et lançait des regards menaçants au volatil proche, mais cette démonstration semblait sans effet.

Subitement les stingbats se mirent à crier et s'envolaient dans un désordre total, presque pris par un élan de panique. Ils se télescopaient en vol, la seule chose qui pouvait leur faire peur à ce point était des Ikrans. Mais il y avait peu de chance que ce soit cela, car personne ne savait précisément où il se trouvait, dans cette région montagneuse où le vent souffle fortement la fumée de leur feu ne pouvait pas être visible de loin. Pourtant un bruit familier se faisait entendre au loin, un bruit d'hélicoptère, tout de suite Jake pensa à Trudy et son ami Carlos qui les avaient déjà aidées pour retrouver des chasseurs égarés.

Une rafale d'arme automatique résonna dans la montagne. Plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Trudy qui faisait un carton sur les derniers stingbats restants, la machine passa au-dessus d'eux dans un hurlement de turbine. L'hélico atterris à quelque mètre et des passagers en descendirent équiper d'arme de gros calibre, Trudy accourait, elle vit le jeune chasseur étendu au sol et retournas chercher sa mallette de secours. Il fit de suite une piqûre anesthésiante pour mettre fin à la douleur et un pansement de fortune. Le thanator n'apprécia guerre les nouveaux venus, mais devant l'air calme de ses maîtres compris qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et laissa Trudy s'occuper de l'Omaticaya, elle-même pas très rassurer par la présence de cet animal. Subitement le thanator bondit au-dessus de la tête de Trudy attrapant par le cou un stingbat qui tentait une dernière attaque. Trudy fixa le cadavre volatile agonisant tandis que Neytiri abrégeait son agonie, elle comprit que sans l'intervention de cet animal, elle serait probablement morte, silencieusement elle le remercia même si intérieurement elle en avait toujours peur.

Le blesse fut déposer au clan de l'arbre bleu, même si les Omaticayas préféraient leur médecine traditionnelle il savait que dans les cas de blessure plus sérieuse la médecine terrienne s'avérait plus efficace.

De retour au clan, pendant le repas communautaire, Trudy narra l'exploit de jeune thanator, histoire compléter par le récit de Jake et Neytiri.

Les jours passaient et le jeune thanator grandissait, il avait presque atteint sa taille adulte. Neytiri observait l'animal qui dormait au pied d'un arbre, Jake s'approcha d'elle.

— _Il te rappelle des souvenirs et tu penses que pourrais le chevaucher._

Neytiri était surprise de la remarque de Jake, c'est vrai qu'elle avait envisagé cela, mais devant sa taille imposante, elle hésitait.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait monté un tel animal, les conditions étaient funestes. Âpres son bref combat contre Quaritch, combat qui avait coûté la vie au thanator qui était venu à son aide, elle était revenue ensuite sur les lieux du combat et avait longuement prié pour son esprit et remercier Hewa de son aide. Elle se rappelait comment cet animal avait agi, guidé par ses soins.

Elle s'approcha doucement face à l'animal. Elle lui parla doucement avec beaucoup de respect, lui expliquant se quelle voulais faire. Le thanator à la grande surprise de Neytiri semblait l'écouter. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, Neytiri ne savait si elle devait reculer ou rester immobile. L'animal plaça son museau très près de son visage, il la flairait, elle sentait son souffle chaux et son haleine chargée d'odeur fétide. Elle se contrôlait évitant de se laisser sa peur l'envahir.

Elle avança la main et caressa l'imposant museau de la bête qui se laissa faire, elle se plaça près de son flanc et attrapa son ketse.

Le thanator, curieusement, semblait conscient de ce qu'il allait se passer, inclinant même la tête pour faciliter le lien. Neytiri se relia à lui, soudain l'esprit de l'animal lui apparut, cet animal n'était pas venu ici par hasard. Le thanator qui était venu à son aide était la mère de celui-ci, devenue orphelin, il avait survécu difficilement, à bout de force et guidé par Eywa, il était venu vers elle.

Neytiri pensa horrifier au geste quelle avait failli accomplir. Geste heureusement arrêter par Jake.

Par ce lien, elle ressentait ce que le Thanator éprouvait, ce qu'il voyait sentait…

Cela avait quelque chose à la foi de merveilleux et de terrifiant

Elle enfourcha la bête qui poussa un cri rauque. Neytiri s'assura qu'elle était bien campée sur le dos de l'animal et se tenus aux deux appendices du thanator. D'un bon majestueux ils se lancèrent à l'assaut de la forêt, elle était grisé par la vitesse à laquelle il galopait, avec quelle agilité il évitait les arbres. La puissance qu'il émanait, son agilité et son intelligence était surprenante, bien plus qu'un ikran, si celui-ci était un des maîtres de du ciel, le thanator était le maître incontesté de sol. De retour de cette folle chevauché, elle resta un long moment relier au thanator, regardant le fond de son esprit. Elle comprit que les Omaticayas ni même un Na'vi n'auraient à la craindre et qu'il était même prêt à protéger le clan si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Pourquoi, cela Neytiri ne pus découvrir pourquoi ce tel attachement. Mais elle était sûre qu'Eywa devait y être pour quelque chose et seule Mo'at pourra l'éclairer sur ce mystère.


	7. Le grand voyage

De l'arbre

A

L'arbre

Chapitre VII

Norman remonta la longue fille des Na'vis prêts au départ, il avait donné le signal du départ et toute la file se mit en mouvement. De part et d'autre du sentier, les Omaticayas étaient tous présents pour un dernier adieu aux membres du clan de la grande roche. Ils souhaitaient aussi un bon voyage à leurs frères qui les accompagnaient pour ce voyage, périple qui durera plusieurs jours, rendu périlleux, car la saison des orages arrivait. Nombreux était inquiet de voyager en cette période.

Les Omaticayas saluaient le cortège, l'ambiance était silencieuse, presque sinistre, Jake regardait les derniers Na'vis au loin, le visage fermé. Norman et le clan de la grande roche étaient partis vers leur nouvelle terre et une autre destinée.

Les premières heures de marche se firent silencieusement, mais lasser de ce calme pesant, certain entonnèrent un chant pour se remonter le moral. Il fut repris peu à peu par le reste des marcheurs.

L'Ikran de Norman les survolait, la veille il avait voulu lui rendre sa liberté, il s'était relié à lui, puis avait tenté de lui expliquer. Mais, même s'il était capable de partager des sentiments et comprendre certaines choses, lui faire comprendre pourquoi il lui rendait sa liberté était plus compliqué. La légendaire fidélité envers leur cavalier n'était pas usurpée. L'Ikran ne partit pas, il frottait sa tête contre le torse de Norman et il réclama quelques friandises sous forme de fruits sucrés que Norman n'oubliait jamais de lui donner.

Les chants joyeux repris par tous, cela finit par redonner le sourire à Norman, c'est vrai qu'il partait, mais pas définitivement.

La première partie du voyage ne s'annonçait pas trop compliqué, il était sur des terres qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoirs foulés à mainte reprise au cours de son initiation et de la chasse. Après, cela deviendrait plus difficile, même s'il avait survolé le chemin et que le clan de l'arbre bleu avait fourni une carte, elle était malheureusement incomplète. Une partie du voyage devait se faire à flanc de colline. Si le temps reste sec, il n'y aurait pas de problème majeur, si le temps change à l'orage, cela risque d'être périlleux.

Le soleil arrivait au zénith, ils prirent une pause pour manger un peu et Tzé'tey vérifia si personne n'était blessé. Si la progression gardait le même rythme, ils arriveraient à la tombée de la nuit sur un plateau rocheux ou de nombreuses grottes feraient un excellent abri pour la nuit. Les Équidus se montrent très rapides à la course, mais rechignent à porter des charges et se montrent un peu rétifs, ralentissant la marche.

Norman regardait tous les Omaticayas qui les avaient suivis, mêlé au clan de la grande roche. Tous semblable, mais aussi si différent, il se côtoyait simplement, ils avaient proposé spontanément leurs aides.

Le périple repris, au loin il apercevait les premiers contreforts qui abritaient le plateau rocheux, » ils devaient atteindre avant la nuit. Au loin, de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, laissant présager que l'orage viendrait perturber ce voyage. Le ciel fut clément jusqu'à leurs arriver sur le plateau, très fatiguer par cette ascension ils prirent un copieux repas et très vite tout le monde se coucha.

Seuls Norman et Tzé'tey restèrent quelque peu éveiller par leur fille qui avait dormi une bonne partie du voyage et étaient en pleine forme. Le reste de la nuit fut fortement agitée par un orage violent. Les craintes de Norman, hélas, se confirmaient, le reste du voyage allait être plus difficile, ils devaient emprunter le flanc d'une colline et en contre bas un profond ravin.

Au petit jour sous une pluie battante ils reprirent leurs voyages, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du défilé, de petits torrents coulaient des sommets charriant des branches et des pierres. Ils ne continuèrent leur progression avec prudence sur le terrain rendu incertain par les ondées, ce qu'appréhendait le plus Norman, c'était d'être obligé de passer la nuit dans cet endroit, aucun abri propice aux alentours. Norman marchait en tête, Tzé'tey à ses côtés, après un moment, Norman, ce retourna et regarda la fille des Na'vis qui s'étiraient dangereusement, s'il arrivait un accident ils seraient trop éloignés pour les secourir.

La pluie ne cessait pas, le terrain devenait de plus en plus glissant ralentissant et épuisant les marcheurs. Il décida de faire une halte afin de permettre au retardataire de rejoindre le groupe et à tout le monde de se reposer un peu.

Norman aperçut un Équidus en difficulté, la pauvre bête malgré ses puissants membres glissait inexorablement vers le précipice, plusieurs Na'vis tentaient de retenir l'animal sans succès. Norman accourut leur prêter main-forte. Ils passèrent des cordes autour la taille de l'animal afin de le maintenir, ils parvinrent à le stabilisé. L'animal paniquait, Norman se relia à lui et tentas mentalement de la rassurée. La connexion et les paroles de Norman apaisèrent l'animal, ils entreprirent de délester l'animal. Avec de grandes précautions évitant tout geste brusque afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Le moindre faux mouvement pourrait avoir des conséquences tragiques.

Deux autres Na'vis étaient passés de l'autre côté de l'Équidus, le dos arc-bouté sur le flanc de l'animal le maintenait dans un équilibre précaire.

La situation semblait se stabilisé, mais un éclaire traversa le ciel et frappa un arbre mort à proximité, la déflagration fit cabré l'animal projetant tout le monde au sol, l'Équidus tombe sur le flanc. Norman lui hurla de ne pas bouger. Les Na'vis qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la bette glissèrent sur la boue, l'un d'entre eux dut son salut a une racine proche qu'il agrippa. Norman se jeta à plat ventre et attrapa le bras du second et la longe de l'animal de l'autre main

Tzé'tey hurlait de terreur, tout le monde accourait

Dans les yeux du Na'vi que retenait Norman, on pouvait lire la peur qu'il ressentait. Les bras écarteler, Norman ressentait une très vive douleur, grimassent, les dents serrer, il luttait pour ne pas le lâcher. Norma voyait aussi l'autre Na'vi, sa position était peu enviable, mais il tenait bon.

Celui soutenu par Norman sortit son couteau et le planta dans la terre meuble. En se tenant au manche, il soulagea la charge qu'endurait Norman. Plusieurs Na'vis avaient attaché des cordes à un tronc et venaient secourir leurs frères.

Le premier fut rapidement hissé vers un lieu plus sûr, le second avait une posture plus délicate, il fallait l'aider à attacher la corde à sa taille, à la moindre erreur, il tombait dans le ravin. Une fois la corde nouée, ils russisèrent à le hisser à son tour, Norman, les muscles endoloris, n'arrivait pas à se redresser seule, glissant dans la boue, il fut rapidement aidé. Tout le monde était sauf, le plus difficile restait à faire, l'Équidus toujours au sol ne pouvait se redresser, maintenu par des codes afin qu'il ne glisse pas. Doucement, ils arrivèrent à le déplacer vers un endroit plus plat ou enfin il put se remettre sur ses pattes.

Soulagés, mais épuisés, les Na'vis remercièrent leurs sauveurs. Il fallait partir au plus vite et sortir de cet endroit très dangereux, ils déchargèrent les Équidus et transportèrent le tout à dos d'homme. La progression était toujours ralentie par un épais rideau de pluies, le sol détremper offrait peu de prise, tout le monde glissait dangereusement. Ce fut qu'à la nuit tombée que le groupe put enfin atteindre un lieu plus propice. Le sol enfin plat permit une marche plus rapide vers le plateau rocheux tant espéré. Épuisent par tous ses efforts, ils n'avaient plus la force de chercher du bois pour le feu, ils se contentèrent d'un frugal repas, tout le monde se coucha rapidement.

Au lever du jour, le soleil régnait en maître, le ciel avait enfin fini de déverser ses torrents d'eau. Des volutes de brume montaient des arbres, même si quelques nuages au loin barraient l'horizon, il ne les menaçait plus. La journée promettait d'être belle. Le voyage pouvait reprendre plus sereinement et c'est d'un bon pas que tout le clan se remit en route. Norman décida qu'une fois arrivés à la grande clairière, ils prendraient tous une journée de repos, décision qui fut approuvée par tous. Après quelques heures de marche, dans la fin de journée ils arrivèrent dans cette grande clairière où avec un des membres de clan de la grande roche et Jake avaient scellé leurs pactes d'amitié. Il retrouva sans peine l'endroit précis, à cette place poussait un arbuste aux fleurs bleues et blanches

Ils installèrent le bivouac pour la nuit, Tzé'tey passa une bonne partie de la soirée à soigner les multitudes de petites plaies occasionnées par leur périple heureusement sans gravité, seul Norman souffrait encore de sa déchirure du muscle de l'épaule. Tzé'tey s'approcha de Norman, un baume odorant dans le creux de la main. Elle massa pourtant doucement son épaule, mais il ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur, la déchirure semblait plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle lui fit une sorte de bandage avec de grandes feuilles et de petites lanières de cuir afin d'immobiliser son épaule, Norman voulut protester, mais elle clôt ses protestations par un baisé sur la bouche.

Dès l'aube, Jake scrutait le ciel, inquiet de voir les épais nuages sur l'horizon, mais le vent semblais propice et les nuages s'étirait dans la direction opposée ou Norman et son clan étais supposer être, Neytiri s'approcha.

_-Tu es inquiet pour Norman ?_

Il ne répondit pas, mais, à son regard elle vit l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, elle poussa deux petits cris stridents et son Ikran se posa à quelque pas et elle sauta sur son dos, celui de Jake arriva quelques instants après. l'ikran de Neytiri ne quittait jamais celui de Jake

_-Allez viens, nous y allons !_

Elle fit envoler son Ikran qui poussa un long cri, Jake enfourcha le sien et ils prirent le chemin de l'est, celui qui les amènerait vers la grande clairière et Norman.

Jake avait prié longuement Eywa relié à l'arbre des âmes afin qu'elle protège les voyageurs, mais les orages violents avaient fait craindre le pire à Jake et un rêve nocturne ne l'incitait pas à la sérénité.

Pendant leurs vols Jake voyait les cours d'eau sortir de leur lit et les torrents déverser des volumes d'eau impressionnants, ils approchaient de l'endroit qui faillit être fatidique pour de nombreux Na'vi. Les flancs de la colline étaient barrés par d'impétueuses chutes d'eau charriant tronc d'arbre et rocher, le cœur de Jake ce serait, il craignait le pire.

Neytiri poussa un grand cri de joie, elle montrait de la main une colonne de fumée qui montait vers le ciel et dans la direction de la grande clairière, Norman était à cet endroit. Jake fit virer brutalement son ikran qui, surpris, lâcha un cri de mécontentement.

En arrivant sur le lieu, Neytiri fit plonger le sien vers la clairière. Les Na'vis les avaient déjà repérés et manifestaient leurs joies par de grands signes. Norman poussa un cri en voyant Jake, vraiment content de le revoir, même s'il n'avait été séparé que quelques jours, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées lui avaient fait craindre de ne jamais revoir Neytiri et Jake.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement, heureux de se revoir, Neytiri était dans les bras de Tzé'tey et tous les Na'vis faisaient le cercle autour d'eux.

Norman racontas les péripéties de la première partie du voyage, bien qu'il y est quelque blessé et des dégâts matériels, rien ne semblait altérer son optimisme. Les Na'vis, rassembler autour d'eux allait de leurs petites histoires et vantais l'exploit de leur guide. Ce qui mettait Norman un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de toutes les conversations, Jake voyait amuser la gêne que Norman éprouvait. Si les Na'vis n'avaient pas la faculté de rougir, Norman lui passait au bleu foncé.

À la fin de cette journée, Jake et Neytiri reprirent le chemin du clan, rassuré de voir que le voyage malgré cet incident pouvait continuer.

Au petit jour, la troupe de Na'vis entama la dernière partie du voyage. Parcours beaucoup plus facile, car il se faisait en plaine coupée de quelques forêts peu denses, la présence nombreuse de gibier assurerait une nourriture suffisante pour tout le monde.

Malgré son épaule qui le faisait souffrir même après les soins de Tzé'tey, il s'obstina à porter son propre sac, serrant les dents et transpirant à cause de la douleur.

Un Omaticayas pourtant déjà bien chargé, lui ôta son sac et devant le regard autoritaire de celui-ci, Norman n'osa pas protester. Au grand soulagement de Tzé'Tey qui n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Le voyage continua ainsi trois jours durant et enfin, ils purent tous admirer cet arbre gigantesque qui sera leur nouvelle demeure.

À cette vision, des cris de liesse montèrent de la gorge de toute la troupe faisant fuir les animaux sauvages.

Ils arrivaient aux pieds de l'arbre et là, une surprise les attendait.

Un Na'vi était assis sur une pierre encadrée par quatre jeunes chasseurs, l'arc à la main. En apercevant les premiers arrivant, ils posèrent leurs arcs à terre ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse.

Norman s'approcha d'eux. Le vieux Na'vi contemplait des runes et sans lever la tête et d'une voix douce, salua Norman

_-Oe i nga ti kamé Norma._

Il lui rendit son salut.

Malgré son grand âge, il se leva vivement, il regarda Norman longuement en silence et se mit à sourire

_Te voilà enfin Norman Spellman, j'ai cru longtemps que tu n'étais qu'une légende comme celle que nous racontons dans les repas. Mais non. Tu existes bien, le miracle dont on m'a parlé est là, devant moi._

Norman le fixa un peu surpris, bien qu'habitué à certaine chose quelque foi inexplicable.

— _Il est très rare __qu'Eywa fasse un miracle comme le tien, __tu dois avoir encore des choses importantes à faire pour qu'elle ais fait le choix de permettre de rester dans ce corps. Les Omaticayas l'avaient demandé pour Jakesully, mais toi, tu as été choisi._

— _mais qui t'a parlé de moi et de Jake ? _Demanda Norman.

_Le vieux Na'vi fit un étrange sourire._

_-Qui peut rependre une nouvelle à travers ce vaste monde selon toi ?_

_-oui bien sûr, il n'y a qu'Eywa. _Admis Norman dans un souffle

_-pas que Eywa, une autre personne que tu connais bien et qui tient beaucoup à toi et a Jakesully._

_-Grace, mais elle n'est plus en vie, elle serait revenue du monde d'Eywa ?_

_-Non, mais elle est pour l'instant toujours auprès d'elle. Il ne m'est pas facile de t'expliquer tout cela en quelques mots. Et il y a tant de choses encore que tu dois apprendre, et je suis là pour ça, à sa demande._

Norman visiblement avait du mal à comprendre ce que le vieil homme lui disait, mais au regard de celui-ci, il comprenait qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle initiation qui risquait d'être longue et surtout très compliquée.

Bien que son savoir oublier lors du passage de son esprit vers son avatar revenait par bride, il était toujours tiraillé entre sa science et la culture na'vi, qui pour lui était empreinte de nombreux mystères.

La seule personne qui pouvait peut-être lui permettre de comprendre certaines choses était à des jours de marche d'ici, et Mo'at ne pouvait entreprendre un tel voyage. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir rendu la liberté à son ikran.

Déjà, les Na'vis commençaient à prendre possession des lieux et préparer le premier bivouac dans leurs nouvelles demeures.

_M'offriras-tu l'hospitalité ? _demanda le vieux Na'vi.

Norman tendit le bras en direction de l'arbre avec un sourire.

— _Notre maison est ta maison, toi et des amis, vous êtes les biens venus dans notre demeure, mais je ne connais pas encore ton nom._

— _Frère d'Etukan, mais on m'appelle plus souvent Karyu_

Norman le fixait, étonner.

-_J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère._

_-Oui je suis son frère, bien que nous ne soyons pas de la même famille. Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi._

Au petit jour, les travaux d'installation débutèrent dans la joie et aussi dans un certain désordre que Norman avait bien du mal à gérer, mais laissant faire à leurs grés tout ce petit monde, cela finit par s'organiser sans trop de problèmes. Il faudra certainement plusieurs jours avant que tout cela soit fini, mais à la fin de la première journée un certain confort était disponible dans le Kelutral.

Quelques chasseurs se mirent en quête de gibier pour le premier repas dans leur nouvelle demeure. Ce premier repas fut pris dans la joie, Norman était un peu déçu que Jake et Neytiri ne soient pas présents. Les festivités continuèrent tard dans la nuit. Au petit matin tout le monde avait les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeils, mais les travaux reprirent avec le même entrain. Les femmes se mirent à tisser les hamacs, tandis que les hommes s'affairaient à des tâches plus lourdes. Au bout de quelques jours, l'arbre était à présent parfaitement habitable et offrait le confort que les Na'vis souhaitaient.

Il était temps pour les Omaticayas qui les avaient accompagnés de prendre le chemin du retour. Ils furent tous remerciés chaleureusement pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée. Norman et Tzé'Tey s'assurèrent qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien pour le chemin du retour. Les membres du nouveau clan accompagnèrent les Omaticayas jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et les regardèrent s'éloigner non sans une certaine tristesse.

La grande majorité de ceux qui avaient élu domicile à cet endroit était des survivants du clan de la grande roche. Mais il ne souhaitait pas conserver ce nom bien que cher à leur cœur, ils souhaitaient tourner la page. Après avoir longuement discuté sur le nouveau nom du clan, ils prendraient le nom de

« olo' ta Utral ta pxay », le clan de l'arbre de paix

La nuit venait de tomber. Norman assis au sommet d'une petite colline contemplait l'immense plaine qui bordait le foret. Écoutant les bruits que le vent lui apportait, identifiant les animaux grâce à leur cri, d'autres lui étaient inconnus, mais un grondement sourd et puissant lui indiqua la présence de gros gibiers. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour l'approvisionnement en viande, et la terre semblait de bonne qualité pour les quelques cultures du clan.

Se croyant seul, il se surprit à chanter, une chanson que les Na'vis chantent quand ils sont éloignés de leur clan.

Il se sentait seul même au milieu de son nouveau clan, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette impression.

— _Tes amis te manquent ?_

Norman se retourna, le Frère d'Etukan était assis derrière lui en tailleur. Il ne répondit pas.

Il se releva et se rapprocha de Norman.

— _La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves n'est pas facile, mais tu verras, avec le temps et un peu de mon aide, si tu l'acceptes, les choses s'arrangeront._

Norman lui sourit tristement.

— _Jake lui sait comment menée des hommes, c'est un guerrier, son expérience de sa vie passer lui sont utiles, mois je ne connais que les laboratoires…._

_-Tu me surprends, je pensais que tu connaissais mieux que cela le caractère des Na'vis._

Dit-il en souriant

_-un Na'vi ne suivra pas un autre par ce qu'il sait bien conduire une troupe. Il le suivra parce qu'il le respecte et qu'il lui fait confiance et qu'il le trouve juste. Jake a aidé les Na'vis à repousser ceux qui viennent du ciel, pour cela il a été admis au sein du clan, il en est devenu le chef un peu par la volonté de Tsu'Tey. Ensuite il a fait ces preuves en tant que chef, ils l'ont jugé sur ses actes envers le clan, mais pas en tant que guerrier. Devenir le chef d'un clan est une chose, mais que les membres du clan l'acceptent en est une autre. Un chef se fait, et peu se défaire très vite s'il ne gagne pas la confiance de ses frères._

_Comprends-tu mieux à présent ?_

Quelque peu rassuré, Norman sourit, ils avaient compris cela depuis longtemps, mais l'entendre de la part d'un Na'vi le confortait dans ses idées.

— _Tu portes le nom de « Frère d'Etukan et tu me dis que tu n'es pas de la même famille, j'aimerai comprendre._

— _Cela remonte à fort longtemps, Etukan était encore très jeune, à cette époque je faisais partie d'un clan nomade et nous avions installé notre bivouac non loin du clan des Omaticayas. Leur chef était déjà très vieux et Etukan allais bientôt lui succéder, nous avions pris l'habitude de chasser ensemble. Étant plus âgée que lui, on m'avait confié la tâche de compléter son initiation sur la connaissance des plantes médicinales et celle qui sert pour le poison de nos flèches. Il était un peu intrépide et surtout insouciant._

Cette dernière remarque le fit sourire.

_-Un matin, il parti chasser seule, et comme il tardait a rentré, nous sommes partis a sa recherche. Je fini par la trouver le dos a un arbre entouré de loup vipères, je suis arrivé au bon moment, une des bêtes lui avait sauté sur lui et tentais de le mordre a la gorges. J'ai juste eu le temps de tirer une flèche qui tua nette cette pauvre bête._

_Quand il fut chef du clan, il me donna le titre de frère et le droit de porter son nom pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, ce qui est un très grand honneur._

_Après cela, nos chemins se sont séparés._

Il regarda longuement la plaine qui s'étirait devant ses yeux et fixa un point au loin.

— _Nous ne serons pas seules à chasser dans cette plaine, un autre clan chasse dans cet endroit._

Norman avait beau scruter la plaine, il ne voyait rien ni personne, il mobilisa tout ses sens et finit par percevoir une légère odeur de viande cuite qui ne pouvait provenir d'ici.

— _ils font cuire de la viande_

Etukan le regarda surpris.

— _On m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas ton pareil pour sentir le gibier de loin. Je vois que ta réputation n'est pas exagérée. Allons, il temps pour nous aussi de manger._

Tard le soir Normam revient avec Tzé'tey sur ce petit promontoire. Il appréciait le calme de la nuit, et c'était dans ces rares moments ou il pouvait être seul avec son épouse et leur fille. La bioluminescence des plantes était à son apogée et colorait l'horizon d'une multitude de taches lumineuses. Un cri perçant et un puissant battement d'ailes leur firent lever la tête, l'ikran de Norman les avait retrouvés. Lui qui pensait ne jamais le revoir. Il avait fini par le regretter, même s'il ne le chevauchait pas souvent, il ne manquait jamais de lui apporter des friandises et de se relier à lui. Une foi au sol il frotta son puissant museau contre le torse de Norman qui lui caressa la tête, le retour de son ikran lui permettrait de rendre une visite aux Omaticayas et certainement d'autre service. Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le paysage, gagner par la fatigue, ils rejoignirent les autres membres du clan pour une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

La période des orages était terminée, le temps faisait une trêve, instant propice pour la chasse. Le faible vent qui soufflait face à eux masquait leurs odeurs. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine de chasseurs, diviser en deux groupes, un pisteur avait localisé une méthabetes. Un jeune male, même très jeunes, cet animal pouvait tuer n'importe quelle chasseuse avec son rostre sur le museau, un peu comme un rhinocéros. Celui-ci devait avoir plus de 1 an à juger par sa taille déjà impressionnante. Pour tuer cet animal doté d'une carapace très dure, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou le chasseur peut planter une flèche ou une lance, à la base du cou, endroit où se trouvent les orifices respiratoires.

Les hautes herbes limitaient le champ de vision des chasseurs, ils manœuvraient pour approcher l'animal par les flancs. Norman à la tête de l'un des deux groupes accompagnés par le Fère d'Etukan, ils progressaient lentement pour ne pas être entendus de la bête. Ils entendaient sa respiration et sentir son odeur acre.

Norman s'adressa au chasseur le plus proche et lui chuchota

_C'est un jeune mâle en rut, il risque d'être très agressif, soyez prudent._

Le message fut rapidement relayé de chasseur à chasseur. Norman contourna un rocher et se trouva à découvert face à l'imposant animal. Son sang se glaça, d'un signe de la main, tout le monde se figea sur place, même si cet animal voit mal de loin sa vision de prêt et son odorat sont parfaits.

L'animal avait vu Norman, mais peut-être pas les autres chasseurs, mais il se savait en grand danger. Le moindre mouvement de qui que ce soit, l'animal chargerais et même dans la fuite il n'y aurait pas de salut, sont agressivité est proportionnel à sa taille. Norman réfléchissait à la manière de se sauver de cette impasse.

L'animal le fixait des ses yeux noirs et sa respiration rauque faisait vibrer ses tympans, doucement Norman tenta de reculer, l'animal fit un pas en avant. Les autres chasseurs en arrière assistaient pétrifier à la scène, il repensa à la capture de son ikran, bien que la distance qui les séparait était plus grande, il pensait pouvoir s'approcher suffisamment. Doucement, il s'approcha du sol, millimètre par millimètre, cela semblait durer une éternité. Tous ses mouvements se faisaient au ralenti, mais il gagnait du terrain sans que la bête bouge.

Il était à bonne distance, prêt à bondir quand un sifflement bien connu se fit entendre et une flèche à peine rouge se planta dans un des orifices respiratoires de la bête qui s'effondra.

Le tir avait été exécuté à la perfection. Norman à peine remis de sa surprise contempla le cadavre de la méthabetes et la flèche toujours figée dans le cou de l'animal.

Quatre chasseurs sortirent des hautes herbes, Norman posa au sol son couteau, les membres de son clan en firent de même, les arrivants les imitèrent.

_-Oe tika maé_ lanças Norman.

Ils répondirent à leur salut en souriant.

_Nous traquons la même bête, _déclara le premier chasseur, il ôta la flèche de l'animal en récitant la prière.

_-vous faites partie de ceux qui se sont installés dans le grand arbre ?_

_Norman répondit par l'affirmative._

— _Nous vous observons depuis plusieurs jours et nous nous apprêtions à venir vous voir. Votre présence à cet endroit nous a bien été utile, mais tu as pris un très gros risque avec cette bête. Il va te falloir apprendre à les chasser._

Cette dernière remarque le chasseur l'avait fait en souriant.

Norman se mit à rire, les nerfs le lâchaient après cette épreuve. Il regarda la bête gisant au sol.

— _cet animal vous revient de droit, c'est toi qui la tuer. De plus, tu m'as sauvé la vie, il ne serait pas amical de ma part de te la disputer et je te suis très reconnaissant pour ton geste._

Le chasseur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Norman.

— _Ta reconnaissance me suffit amplement, et pour cette bête, elle était destinée pour un repas que nous contions vous offrir en venant à votre rencontre._

Devant la surprise de Norman, le chasseur ne put se retenir d'émettre un rire franc, rire repris par tout le monde.

— _Je me nomme Héliaste du clan des Aliomake, je vais faire prévenir notre chef de notre rencontre._

Il se tourna vers un chasseur, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit telle une flèche.

Norman proposa son aide pour le découpage de la méthabetes.

— _Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais comme cette bête est destinée à un rituel, c'est à nous de nous occupé de cela._

— _j'ai une dernière chose à te demander, accepterais-tu de m'échanger la flèche qui t'a servi à tuer cette bête et en même temps me sauver la vie contre une des miennes._

— _j'en serais honoré, _répondit-il en souriant.

Norman savait que par ce troc plus que symbolique, ce Na'vi deviendrait un ami, un ami fidèle et loyal. Il appréciait ce chasseur au visage souriant et au regard franc, il lui rappelait un des chasseurs qui l'avait initié.

Tous se saluèrent et prirent congé, la rencontre était fixée au lendemain soir.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils chassèrent de petits gibiers afin d'assurer les repas à venir.

Arriver au clan, Tzé'tey attendait Norman, elle lui reprocha vivement son manque de prudence et ensuite l'embrassa, au grand amusement de tous. Un chasseur entonna un chant où il était question de retrouvailles torrides, Norman eut la mine gênée tandis que Tzé'tey était hilare

Une femme na'vi lui avait glissé à l'oreille

-_j'espère qu'il ne sera pas fatigué ce soir_

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur, les événements passer avaient mis leurs nerfs à dures épreuves, un peu de distraction ne fit de mal à personne, Norman en profita pour faire un bref inventaire des objets qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Norman trouva l'objet de ça recherche, un poste émetteur, seule concession faite au monde moderne.

Il déplia l'antenne et s'assura du fonctionnement de l'appareil, il appela le centre, au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il réussit enfin à obtenir quelqu'un et à donner de leurs nouvelles. Il précisa de faire suivre son message au clan des Omaticayas.

— _Jake sera vers 20 h au centre, tu pourras lui parler. Lui expliqua, la voix, dans le haut-parleur._

Norman regarda amuser la radio et pressa le contacteur du micro.

— _tu n'aurais pas l'adresse d'un horloger ? Ma montre est cassée._

L'opérateur radio éclata de rire, il avait oublié que Norman avait abandonné le mode de vie moderne et qu'il ne faisait plus usage des heures qui passe et que Jake était dans le même était d'esprit. De plus, les Omaticayas ne comptaient pas le temps écouler de la même façon, les heures étaient pour eux une notion totalement incompréhensible.

Tard dans la soirée, il réussit à parler à Jake et lui donner des nouvelles rassurantes. Jake et Neytiri ne pourraient pas venir leur rendre visite avant plusieurs jours, une météo mauvaise et des activités propres au clan ne leur permettraient pas de venir rapidement.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée à la préparation de la fête que leurs hôtes avaient annoncée. Ignorant le nombre de convives, il fallait dégager de la place afin que tout le monde puisse être bien installé, tout morceau de bois, souche ou toute autre chose gênant furent évacué. Seul le bois était conservé à porter de main.

Des la fin de l'après-midi, les abords de l'arbre était dégager offrant une large place suffisante pour accueillir confortablement les convives.

Norman était un peu inquiet, il ne connaissait rien au protocole nécessaire à ce type de rencontre. Il se renseigna aux prés de « Frère d'Etukan » qui l'éclaira sur cette situation

— _Il faut les recevoir le plus simplement possible, tu devras être devant avec ta femme et ta fille, le clan derrière toi. C'est toi qui en premier devras le saluer comme c'est toi qui l'accueilles dans ton clan, pour le reste, laisse parler ton cœur._

Norman fut rassuré, rien de compliquer, à l'image des Na'vis, les choses doivent rester simple. Il était quand même un peux nerveux, c'était son premier acte en temps que chef de clan.

Au loin, des instruments de musique et des chants se firent entendre, leurs hôtes arrivaient, tout le monde se place derrière Norman et sa femme qui portait leur fille dans les bras.

Le chef du clan des Aliomake arrivait précédé par leur chef, son épouse et ses deux enfants. Ils étaient vêtus sobrement, seule une longue cape rouge rappelait son état de chef, Norman, rien ne montrait qu'il était le chef du clan. Il était trot tard pour paré à se détaille.

Le chef du clan s'arrêta devant Norman, il leva calmement la main et les chants et la musique s'arrêtèrent.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne des Na'vis et une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, il avait le regard dur, mais sans sévérité. Norman le salua de la formule rituelle en s'inclinant légèrement et prononça une phrase de bienvenue.

Le chef le regardait toujours sans rien dire, mais un léger sourire s'affichait sur son visage, au bout d'interminable seconde, il salua Norman à son tour et un large sourire illumina son visage austère.

Le chef se retourna, levèrent les bras au ciel et un autre chant démarra aussi tôt et les femmes avancèrent avec de petits bouquets de fleurs blanches qu'elles remettaient aux femmes du clan tandis que les hommes allaient saluer les chasseurs.

Norman l'invita à prendre place à côté du feu, ils s'installèrent face à face, les autres prenaient place autour d'eux, un joyeux brouhaha régnait.

— _Norman, bien que je connaisse qu'une petite partis de ton histoire me fera tu l'honneur de me la raconter_

Norman, guerre habituer à parler de lui-même narra son histoire, le chef l'écoutait très attentivement, bien que certaine chose visiblement lui échappait il l'écouta sans jamais l'interrompre, tout le monde avait fait le silence.

Son histoire terminée, le chef des Aliomake resta quelques instants à réfléchir, bien des questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais il estima qu'avec le temps, Normam pourrait lui expliquer les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

— _Nous avons appris ce que les hommes qui viennent du ciel on fait subir au Na'vi et aux Omaticayas. Nous n'avons pas pris par a cette guerre, nous l'avions appris trop tard, mais si un jour, les Omaticyas ou même ton clan avait besoin de mes chasseurs pour défendre vos terres et vos vies. Ils pourront compter sur nous._

Le chef s'était levé pour prononcer cette phrase et tous les chasseurs des deux clans brandir leur arc en poussant un grand cri.

Le chef fit venir une calebasse et la tendit à Norman qui pensa qu'elle contenait une bière légère très apprécier des Na'vis. Il n'en fut rien, elle contenait un alcool très fort que Norman failli régurgiter, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et ça gorge le brulais, le chef but à son tour et se retrouva dans le même état, il dit à Norman.

-_voilà une coutume que je me passerais bien volontiers_.

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire commun bientôt répercuter par tous les convives.

Des femmes et des hommes arrivaient, portant de larges feuilles où le repas était servi et un groupe de femme et d'homme se mire à danser au milieu de l'assemblée, accompagner par des percussions et des instruments à vent.

Le repas s'annonçait joyeux, les hommes et les femmes fraternisaient, et même quelques couples se formaient.

_-La saison chaude va être riche en mariages, cela sera très bénéfique pour nos deux clans. Déclara Norman._

La nuit s'avançait, la fête continuait ponctuer de danses et de champs, des histoires de chasse étaient racontées

Le chef des Aliomake se leva

— _avec ta permission, je voudrais m'adresser à ton clan ainsi qu'au mien._

Norman tendit la main vers l'assemblée, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait parler.

Le voyant debout un bras levé, tout le monde fit silence

_-Afin qu'Eywa soit témoins de cette amitié naissante et quelle la protège et nous protèges tous, je voudrais lui adresser cette prière, c'est une première très anciennes qui remonte aux premiers chants de notre monde._

Il se mit à genoux, ferma les yeux et commença à prier à haute voix.

Norman reconnut tout de suite cette prière, elle était la même que le vieux chasseur avait faite dans la grande clairière ou Jake les avaient rejoint, il se souvenait des paroles et les prononça aussi.

Quand la prière fut achevée, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Norman étonné.

— _comment est-ce possible que tu connaisses cette prière, elle n'est connue que par quelque clan et peu de chasseurs la connaissent._

— _Cette prière a été prononcée dans une autre occasion, par un vieux chasseur du clan de la grande roche, c'est avec les survivants de ce clan que nous avons fondé celui-ci._

Visiblement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de ce clan et Norman lui raconta la tragédie et leurs arrivées chez les Omaticayas

Le chef du clan semblait abattu après les explications de Norman.

— _C'est une très lourde perte pour le peuple na'vi, ce clan détenait quelque chose de très précieux, plus précieux encore que la vie, il y a une chose qui est arrivée dans ce clan, une naissance qui aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses._

_Il y à très longtemps, j'étais très jeune, un couple avait donné naissance à un fils. Sur sa poitrine il portait la marque d'Eywa, une tache en forme d'arbre des âmes, il est dit que celui qui porterait cette marque deviendrait un puissant Tsaick et serait les yeux d'Eywa. Elle peut entendre, mais ne vois pas notre monde. Et pour cela, il devrait quitter son clan pour y suivre les enseignements des plus grands Tsaick. Cette enfant fut confiée à une tribu nomade connue pour sa grande rigueur et la qualité de leur enseignement, comme il fréquentait de nombreux clans, l'enfant suivrait les enseignements de plusieurs Tsaick._

_Il est dit aussi qu'il reviendrait parmi les siens et qu'il deviendrait le chef de son clan et qu'il amènerait le bonheur, et qu'il voyage toujours accompagné de jeunes chasseurs. Il est dit que si son corps était trop blessé il peut prendre le corps de ceux qu'il l'accompagne._

Une voix s'éleva de l'auditoire.

— _Ton histoire est en partie vraie, mais de là à prendre un corps, cela n'est pas possible, sauf avec la science de ceux qui viennent du ciel._

— _En es-tu sûr ? Cette histoire m'a été souvent racontée par des personnes différentes._

Rétorqua un peu sèchement le chef.

Le chasseur qui avait parlé se leva et vint près du feu, Norman reconnu tout de suite Frère d'Etukan, comme il avait beaucoup voyagé. Il se pouvait qu'il ait croisé son chemin, étant lui-même un grand Tsaick. Il'avait peut eut comme disciple.

Doucement, il dénoua le lien qui retenait un plastron de cuir sur sa poitrine et dans la lueur du feu, la tache apparaissait aux yeux de tous. Un murmure monta de l'assemblé

Les survivants du clan de la grande roche se levèrent. Un à un ils s'approchèrent de Frère d'Etukan, le plus vieux d'entre eux observa la tâche, il se retourna.

_-J'étais présent quand il est né, je n'ai aucun doute, c'est bien lui, j'ai assisté à son départ alors qu'il était encore un enfant. Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, mais je me souviens très bien de tout cela._

Norman se leva à son tour et regardais Frère d'Etukan, décidément, il réservait bien des surprises.

-_tu aurais peut-être dû me parler de tout cela dit Norman un peu agacé._

- _il y a des choses qui ne peuvent se dire qu'au bon moment, m'aurais-tu cru si je t'avais raconté cette histoire._

Norman réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai que s'il lui avait raconté cette histoire, il aurait certainement quelque difficulté à le croire tant que ce personnage est ambigu, des restes de son ancienne vie peut-être.

Norman sorti de sa réflexion lui sourit en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_-Ne gâchons pas cette fête en discussion inutile, tu as retrouvé une partie des tiens, nous sommes tous ici ce soir pour sceller une amitié durable, nous aurons bien le temps d'apprendre à nous connaitre. _

Sur ses paroles les festivités reprirent, Frère d'Etukan entouré par les rescapés de son clan se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il retrouvait les siens.

Au petit matin, tout le monde avait les yeux rougis par la fatigue, mais cette fête resterait graver dans la mémoire de chacun tant qu'elle fut riche en émotion et en joies.

Norman et le chef des héliastes s'étreignirent longuement, d'autres couples avaient aussi du mal à se séparer et déjà des bruits circulaient sur quelques ébats champêtres que seul Eywa fût témoin.

La journée fut consacrée au repos, tout le monde épuisé par cette folle nuit n'avait pas le courage de remettre de l'ordre. Cela serait remis au lendemain.

Les lieux avaient repris leur état d'origine, il restait suffisamment de nourriture pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de cette journée à vaquer à des occupations personnelle. Norman savoura cette journée en compagnie de Tzé'tey et de leur fille. Frère d'Etukan, entouré des siens répondait à de multiples questions et quelques jeunes filles du clan voisin s'était invité et flirtait avec des chasseurs.

De nombreuses semaines se sont écoulées depuis cette fête mémorable, le rapprochement des deux clans produit bien des choses bénéfiques pour tous.

Il ne pouvait plus se servir de la radio et donner de ses nouvelles à Jake ni au centre, les batteries étaient déchargées et les petits panneaux solaires qui devaient en assuré la recharge ne fonctionnaient pas.

Norman apprenait à connaitre Frère d'Etukan qui lui a raconté son histoire et son parcours. Pourtant il reste très discret sur ses facultés de pouvoir parler à Eywa, prétextant qu'il est trop top pour donner certaines explications et que Norman a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de comprendre toutes les subtilités qui régissent ce monde.

Norma et son clan ont aussi appris aussi la méthode qu'utilisent les Héliastes pour la chasse à la méthabetes. Elle très simples, mais redoutablement efficace. Quand une bête est repérée, les chasseurs se divisent en plusieurs binômes et se positionnent autour de la bête. Comme les très hautes herbes gênent considérablement la vision, à chaque fois qu'ils parcourent une certaine distance, un chasseur grimpe sur le dos d'un autre et observe rapidement les lieux. Ainsi ils peuvent approcher leur proie sans se faire repérer et sous le meilleur angle possible afin de pouvoir la tuer d'une seule flèche

Le soir tombait doucement, un grondement sourd très lointain se fit entendre, tout le monde scrutait les alentours afin de savoir d'où provenait ce bruit, certains avaient pris leurs arcs. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, Norman finit par reconnaitre ce bruit, c'était celui d'un hélicoptère, un frisson glacial lui parcourra le dos et il se dit

_Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne sont quand même pas déjà revenus._

Il aperçut enfin l'engin volant, il portait des couleurs bleues et blanches, les couleurs de Trudy

Norma cria

_Ne craignez rien, ce sont des amis !_

La machine était bien plus imposante que celle d'ordinaire pilotait Trudy. Son état était très délabré et une inquiétante fumée noire s'échappait d'un des moteurs. L'engin vira à la verticale de l'arbre en direction d'une vaste clairière non loin.

Norman partit telle une flèche dans la même direction, suivit par tout le monde.

Arriver sur les lieux la machine avait atterri au centre de la clairière, elle présentait la face arrière ou se trouvent les trappes permettant d'accéder à la soute.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et sur la plate-forme se trouvait Jake, Neytiri ainsi que Mo'at, Trudy et Atzenko firent leurs apparitions

Le petit groupe commença à avancer quand un puissant rugissement se fit entendre dans les tréfonds de l'appareil, le Thanator fit son apparition. Sur son dos était juché le fils de Jake et Neytiri affichant un grand sourire comme un gamin content d'une bonne farce.

Dans la foule, un petit vent de panique se fit sentir, Norman eut un geste apaisant de la main. Il s'avança vers leurs hôtes, et les salua dans la tradition na'vi avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jake, les autres les entourant.

Ses retrouvailles furent saluées par un banc offert par tous les membres du clan. Jake regardas surpris le grand nombre de Na'vis présent.

_-j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. _Dis Norman en souriant.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'un sifflement modulé de fit entendre parmi les hautes herbes, Norman répondit a se signal de la même façon. Des grandes herbes, sortirent un bon nombre de Na'vis portant arcs et flèches. Prêts au combat emmené par le chef des Aliomake

Norman partit au-devant d'eux et revient avec le chef et quelques chasseurs. Il fit les présentations.

_-Voici donc tes amis qui sont chers à ton cœur, je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Norman m'a tant parlé de vous._

Norman invita tout le monde à se rendre au Kelutral.

En chemin Norman pressait Jake de mille questions, il voulait avoirs des nouvelles, Jake n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une autre arrivait, lui aussi avait mille questions à lui poser.

La présence du Thanator jetait quelques effrois au sein du clan, tous se tenaient à bonne distance de la bête qui trottinait à côté de Neytiri, l'enfant toujours jucher sur son dos.

Il régnait un joyeux tumulte autour des arrivants, tout le monde voulait les salués. Norman du se résigné et attendre un moment plus propice pour être seule avec ses amis. Les anciens membres du clan de la grande roche ainsi que les Omaticayas qui avait suivi Norman voulaient avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis restés au clan. Jake et Neytiri avaient bien du mal à répondre tout le monde. Trudy et Mo'at étaient accaparées elles aussi par les jeunes filles et les femmes qui étaient ravies de les revoir.

Un peu à l'écart se tenais un chasseur, marqué par le temps et la vie, une jeune femme se tenait a ses cotés. Bien que le visage de l'homme n'exprimait aucun sentiment, son esprit était en effervescence, il savait que dans quelques heures finirait une longue histoire qui avait duré près de cinquante. Il était le gardien de lourde révélation, sa tache s'achevait, il allait enfin pouvoir jouir d'un repos bien mérité.

_-crois-tu qu'il acceptera tes demandes ? _demanda la jeune femme.

_-C'est un homme bon et juste, je ne crains pas sa réponse, mais la tienne oui._

_-Quel que soit sa réponse je te suivrais l'a ou tu iras._


	8. Révelation

Révélation

Chapitre VIII

Après tous ces tumultes, tous purent enfin se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille de l'arbre. Ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs communs, Neytiri raconta l'arrivée de Jake au clan des Omaticyas et les premiers jours de sa longue initiation. Ceci déclencha pas mal de rires, bien que Jake lui trouvait cela beaucoup moins drôle.

Norman, quant à lui, raconta les bonnes fortunes de son clan, sa première chasse à la méthabetes, leur rencontre avec le clan voisin, tous les petits détails. Jake était très impressionné par tout cela, Norman réussissait mieux que Jake l'avait espéré dans son rôle de chef malgré les incertitudes de Normam. Dans la lueur des torches, un Na'vi se tenait devant eux silencieusement, Mo'at se leva comme piqué par un insecte et murmure.

_-tsmukan ftu Etukan, toi ? Ici ?_

Il s'approcha de Mo'at et s'inclina profondément

Norman, surpris, demanda à Mo'at comment elle le connaissait.

Mo'at expliqua le début de cette histoire, bien qu'elle soit déjà connue par Norman. Mais il apprit que Mo'at avait participé à son apprentissage et comme il était bien jeune et séparé de ses parents, elle s'était comportée comme une mère pour lui, Etukan comme un père. Ensuite la tribu nomade à laquelle il fut confié partit vers d'autres régions et d'autres clans afin qu'il puisse continuer son enseignement.

Frère d'Etukan ne prononça aucun mot, laissant à Mo'at le soin de raconter ce passage de son histoire. Quand elle eut fini, il se tourna vers Norman et exprima le souhait de parler à l'assembler. Cette demande qui pourrait paraitre protocolaire. Elle est utilisée uniquement que pour l'annonce de choses de grande importance et nécessite une écoute attentive de l'auditoire.

— _avec ta permission, je voudrais m'adresser à vous tous._

Norman, qui brulant de curiosité lui accorda la parole.

— _Ce que j'ai à vous dire va peut-être répondre à des questions que toi et Jake vous vous posez, tout ne sera pas agréable, mais il est temps pour vous d'apprendre certaines choses. Mais avant, il y a un rituel que je dois accomplir avec vous._

Il se tourna vers Mo'at.

— _Je pense que tu as avec toi l'objet dont nous avons besoin._

Mo'at ne se séparait jamais de cet objet, la mémoire du clan. Elle se tourna et sortis d'un sac une poche en cuir sombre et la lui tendis. Il la prit très respectueusement, s'assied en tailleur, et avec des gestes lents dénouas le petit cordon et déplia la pièce de cuir. Au centre de celle-ci, un sac de toile, Frère d'Etukan en sortit un long collier fait de pierre multicolore qu'il disposa sur la pièce de cuir. Mo'at contemplait ce collier non sans une certaine émotion.

Elle regarda Jake.

— _Ceci est le collier des esprits des chefs du clan. Chaque pierre de ce collier représente l'esprit de chaque chef des Omaticayas, il est temps pour toi, comme tous l'on fait au début de leur règne de mètre ta pierre._

Mo'at caressa doucement une pierre blanche veiner de noirs, celle d'Etukan. Jake regarda longuement le collier comme s'il voulait reconnaitre tous les chefs.

— _Frère d'Etukan, je pense qu'il en manque une._

Jake décrocha une petite bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture et en sortit un collier orné d'une pierre rouge sang.

— _Ceci appartenait à Tsu'Tey, même s'il ne fut chef que peu de temps, il a payé de sa vie notre liberté et il a sa place parmi tous ces chefs._

Il posa le collier au centre des pierres.

Frère d'Etukan le regarda en souriant.

— _Ce geste est tout à ton honneur Jake. Je n'attendais pas moins de toi et je ne m'étais pas tromper en me reliant a ta cause._

Il tendit la main vers Jake qui lui remit le collier. Jake ôta un collier de pierres vertes qu'il portait toujours, un cadeau de Neytiri et le déposa à coter de celui de Tsu'Tey.

_-Norman, quant à toi. Tu vas devoirs faire un choix, comme tu as fondé un nouveau clan et en tant que chef de celui-ci, tu peux décider de créer un nouveau collier des esprits soit continuer celui de la grande roche qui par chance n'a pas été perdue._

— _Ce clan est surtout composé des survivants de celui de la grande roche. Même si nous avons choisi un autre nom, il reste quelque part le clan de la grande roche, par respect pour eux. Je souhaiterais continuer leur collier des esprits, s'ils sont tous d'accord._

— _Demain, tu en discuteras avec les membres de ton clan, nous ferons selon leur choix._

_Il remit le collier dans le sac de toile et referma la pièce de cuir, il ferma les yeux et fit une phrase à Eywa où il témoignait de l'acte de Jake._

_-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai de grandes choses à vous dire, je vais commencer par toi Jake._

_Le passage de ton esprit vers ton Avatar a été souhaité par les Omaticayas. Cela tu le sais déjà, mais une chose qu'Eywa n'avait pas prévus, c'est que tu deviennes le chef du clan, cela est dû à la volonté de Tsu'Tey. Pourtant, comme le veut la loi du clan, seuls ceux qui sont nés au sein du clan peuvent prétendre être chefs. Tsu'Tey qui pourtant connaissais bien cette règle, il la voulut ainsi. Mais Eywa ne voulait pas aller contre la dernière volonté d'un chef prêt à la rejoindre, il fallait cependant qu'elle s'assure que tu pourrais dignement lui succéder. J'aurais dû te rencontrer bien plus tôt afin de sonder ton esprit, mais tu as fait un geste qui a permis à Eywa de le faire avant moins. Sans connaitre la portée de ton geste, tu t'es relié une première fois à elle, emporter par ton désir de te joindre aux prières du clan. Quand tu t'es relié à l'arbre des âmes, tu à entendu la vois de Tsu'Tey et tu as averti Mo'at de ta curieuse expérience, à ce moment elle a compris ce qu'il c'était passé, par sa voix, Eywa t'appelait. Elle avait choisi ce moment pour accéder à ton esprit et trouver réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait. Mais tu n'étais pas préparé à ce qu'il allait se passer. Je pense que Mo'at aurait préféré te mettre en garde de ce que tu pouvais risquer. Tu as enduré une des plus terribles épreuves qu'il soit sans y être préparé. Comparaitre devant Eywa et tous les anciens chefs du clan. Ils ont sondé ton esprit au plus profond, certains des très anciens chefs voulaient te tuer, ne voulant pas de toi pour mener le clan. Cependant beaucoup ont vu en toi ton amour pour les tiens et ta volonté de faire partie de ce monde, ils ont fini par se rallier à tes partisans. J'ai moi-même sondé aussi ton esprit et je te rassure, j'étais de ton coter._

— _Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été jugé digne ? _demanda Jake.

— _Tu ne te serais jamais réveillé ou tu aurais perdu la raison... Ce qui aurait pu arriver dépendait de beaucoup d'esprit très différent, il est difficile de répondre à cette question. Mais si tu n'avais pas été designer comme un chef potentiel pour les Omaticyas, ceci aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour le clan._

Mo'at prit la parole.

_-J'aurais dû prendre la tête du clan et désigner un nouveau chef. Certains auraient tenté de faire valoir leurs droits à le devenir. Généralement, cette situation a souvent une issue fatale pour un clan. Dans cette situation. Il est arrivé que dans des clans, des membres se soient entretués, nous avons aussi des faiblesses._

Jake sentit son sang se glacer après cette révélation. Frère d'Etukan prit la parole.

-_oui Jake. Tu es devenu chef de ce clan, pas par les volontés d'Eywa et de Tsu'Tey, mais par tes actes passer, et c'est ce qui fait que tu es devenu depuis le chef des Omaticayas. Si tu devais subir à nouveau cette épreuve, tu pourrais te rendre compte par toi-même combien tu as gagné ta place._

Il s'inclina devant Jake et son regard se tourna vers Trudy.

_-Trudy, sans vouloir t'offenser tu es la chose la plus étrange qu'il me fut donné de rencontrer, bien que tu viennes du ciel, tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à un Na'vi. Je ne sais même pas comment cela est possible et peut être même qu'Eywa l'ignore aussi._

_Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle t'a accepté telle que tu es, comme l'à fait le clan et ton époux. Ton dévouement pour le clan à attirer son regard sur toi et tes prières que tu lui fais parvenir par lui est entendu comme pour tout Na'vi._

_Le fait qu'elle t'a refusé de porter un enfant repose sur une raison que tu pourrais trouver injuste. Elle ne savait quel serait le fruit de votre union, elle n'est pas contre la venue d'une nouvelle race. Mais il se serait retrouvé le seul membre d'une nouvelle espèce. Eywa ne trouvait pas cela juste. _

Trudy soupira, le regard un peu triste prit la parole.

— _C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé avoir un enfant avec Atzenko, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne le veut pas. Mais bon, nous avons adopté un enfant et il me considère comme sa mère, même s'il est deux fois plus grand que mois. Que puis-je espérer de plus ?_

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire l'assemblée.

Fère d'Etukan se tourna vers Norman.

— _Norman, mon ami, quant à toi, tu es le seul ici à qui Eywa avait préparé le chemin. Depuis longtemps, elle t'avait choisie pour mener le clan de la grande roche, le même soir où vous êtes venus devant l'arbre des âmes pour le secours de Grâce. Pourtant, tu as failli faire échouer son plan en refusant de te soigner et précipiter ta mort. _

Tout le monde fixa Norman, tous étaient incrédules devant cette déclaration. Norman quant à lui était terriblement gêné, il ne pensait pas que son secret serait un jour dévoilé. Il regardait ses amis, il était temps pour lui te dire la vérité. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

— _En arrivant sur Pandora, je savais que mes jours étaient comptés, je souffrais d'une maladie génétique rare, je l'ai appris quelques semaines avant mon départ. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'aucun des généticiens qui s'occupait de mon avatar ne s'en soi aperçus. Le médecin ne voulait plus que je parte, j'ai dû batailler pendant des heures et signé des tonnes décharges pour qu'il me laisse enfin partir._

_Avec le voyage, il me restait à peine deux ans à vivre sur Pandora. Tu comprends Jake pourquoi au début je t'en ai voulu par le fait que tu avais été choisie par les Omaticayas._

_Mais ensuite, après tous les évènements je me suis jeté à fond dans le mode de vie des Na'vis. Je voulais vous le dire, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Je voyais que ma santé s'était stabilisée, je me croyais sorti d'affaire jusqu'à un matin où les premiers signes sont apparus. J'ai rencontré un médecin du centre, je lui est tout raconter en lui faisant promettre de garder le secret. Il m'a fait de nombreux examens._

_Ma maladie évoluait plus vite que prévu et il ne me restait guère plus de deux mois à vivre à ce moment-là. J'aurais plus gagné quelques semaines en me soignant et en ne me reliant plus à mon avatar. Mais je voulais finir ma vie avec mon avatar, je sentais mes derniers jours arriver, je me suis relié à mon avatar et le suis partis dans la chaine des Alléluias afin de mourir dans cet endroit que j'aime tant._

_Je me suis réveillé au pied de l'arbre des âmes sans même savoir que j'étais mort, je ne me souvenais de rien, j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire bien longtemps après._

Tout le monde regardait Norman, atterrer par ses révélations

Jake prit la parole

_-Norman, mon frère, pourquoi ne la tu pas dis ? Avec l'aide de Mo'at d'Eywa tu aurais rejoint ton avatar et t'épargner cette épreuve_

_-devant l'éminence de sa mort, il n'est pas facile de garder sa raison et de prendre les bonnes décisions._

Jake ne pouvait pas tenir rigueur à Norman, il ne savait même pas quel comportement il aurait eu devant un tel fait.

— _Tu as de la chance qu'Eywa avait vus cela, elle a placé quelqu'un à tes coter, et c'est elle qui a pu empêcher ton esprit de quitter ton avatar au moment de ta mort ._

_-Grâce ?_

Frère d'Etukan fixa Norman.

_-Oui, Grâce, elle a veillé sur toi et Jake, comme elle la toujours fait depuis votre arrivé. Vous représenter quelque part les enfants que la vie ne lui a pas donnés, elle vous aime beaucoup et est très fière de vous._

— _Dommage qu'elle soit avec Eywa. _Soupiras Norman.

-_en es-tu sur ? _dit Frère d'Etukan sur un ton un peu sec.

_-Je ne crois pas à une autre possibilité ni même que nous la révérons._

Frère D'Etukan baissa la tête dans un geste de négation.

— _Quand cesserez-vous de croire, en croyant vous ne voyez pas. Vous êtes pourtant les preuves qu'Eywa existe. Croire est une erreur de votre monde, vous croyez en quelque chose incapable d'accomplir quoi que soi. Eywa n'est pas une vague idole vénérée et inaccessible, elle partout, dans chaque être vivant de votre monde. Un Na'vi n'a pas besoin de croire en elle, il sait au fond de lui qu'elle existe._

_Eywa vous a-t-elle montré un signe que tout était fini pour Grâce ? vous la t'elle montré morte ?_

Jake et Norman ne purent répondre que non.

— _Si cela devait arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle vous aurait envoyé un signe. Les dernières paroles de Grâce devraient pourtant t'ouvrir l'esprit Jake, et ne pas douter d'Eywa. _

Conscient qu'il s'était un peu emporté, il continua sur un ton plus doux presque à voix basse.

— _Grâce n'est pas si loin que cela de vous, il y a même déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle vous a rejoint, ainsi qu'Eywa._

Tous, se regardaient incrédule, seule Mo'at gardait un visage impassible, il se leva et se dirigea vers le Thanator endormi, le fils de Jake dormait entre ses puissantes pattes. Il se mit à genoux et approcha la main de la tête de l'animal. Jake voulut le mettre en garde, mais d'un geste, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile de parler. Il caressa le cou de l'animal qui ouvrit un œil et soupira. Il fixait Frère d'Etukan, comme s'il comprenait ce qui allait se passer, il releva la tête en l'inclinant légèrement, dégageant son ketse. Frère d'Etukan pris son ketse et se relia à celui du thanator, il resta un long moment joint à l'animal, ses yeux révulser tournais dans ses orbites, il respirait bruyamment.

Mo'at se montrait rassurante

— _C'est toujours impressionnant de voir un grand Tsaick parler à Eywa, même pour moi._

Tout son corps tremblait, mais il finit par s'apaiser.

Il retira son ketse.

— _Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas approché Eywa de si près, pas dans cette forme animal, il a fallu qu'il accepte de me laisser lui parler, il est très attaché à toi Neytiri, comme à Jake. Il me voyait comme un intrus, mais il a fini par m'entendre et me laisser parler à Eywa, il la protège aussi._

_Jake, tu vas pouvoir parler à Eywa, elle comprend que tu ne vois pas encore en elle. Mais pour le chemin auxquelles tu de destine, il ne faut plus que tu doutes et que tu lui fasses confiance. Mais avant, elle vient de me révéler certaine chose quelle ma charger de vous dire._

Il se leva et vient se placer devant Neytiri.

— _Eywa ne peut garder un esprit très longtemps, surtout si cet esprit doit rejoindre un corps, elle a donc choisi cet animal, car personne ne le chasse et il n'est pas la proie d'autre bête. Ainsi elle était sûre qu'il ne risqua rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a accompagné l'esprit de Grâce. _

_Pour qu'elle puisse revenir, Eywa doit lui trouver un corps de femme, elle doit être naissante, mais les dernières naissances n'ont donné que des mâles, pourtant la prochaine naissance donnera une fille, n'est-ce pas Neytiri ?_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neytiri, Jake savait très bien que Neytiri souhaitait un autre enfant, souhait qu'il partageait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore prévenu que cela était pour bientôt. Neytiri était surprise, elle n'avait pas senti les signes annonciateurs ni même vus dans ses rêves le sexe de leur futur enfant. Devant l'expression de Neytiri, Frère d'Etukan souriait.

_-Ne sois pas surprise, tu souhaitais un autre enfant, tu l'aurais appris que dans quelques jours. Cependant, seul toi peux prendre la décision du passage de l'esprit de Grâce dans celui de ta fille, si tu le fais contre ta volonté, cela ne pourra se faire. _

— _Votre fille grandira normalement comme tout enfant na'vi, l'esprit de Grâce ne se manifestera pas avant ses 15 années. Même avec l'esprit de Grâce, elle sera toujours que vous été ses parents, c'est une chose un peu difficile a admettre, mais Eywa veillera a cela._

_Ceci seront les dernières choses que je vous révèlerais. C'est à vous maintenant, Jake et Norman de vous ouvrir à Eywa et d'apprendre à reconnaitre et d'interpréter les signes quelle vous envois. _

_Pour ma part, j'ai demandé à Eywa de pouvoir finir ma vie de nomade, j'ai passé près de la moitié de ma vie à la servir, je voudrais enfin fonder une famille et ne plus être seul. Un autre homme avec sa marque a achevé sa formation et pourra prendre ma place. Chose qu'elle a acceptée, mais en faisant cela, je n'aurais plus se contacte privilégier avec elle et je devrais interpréter les signes quelle m'envoie comme le font tous les Tsaick plutôt que de me les dire directement._

Il se leva et se plaça devant Norman.

— _m'accepteras-tu dans ton arbre et comme membre de ton clan ?_

Norman se leva à son tour, lui rendit son salut.

— _nous fêterons ta renaissance très prochainement._

Il apposa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout le monde se leva et se joignit à son geste.

— _J'ai une dernière chose à te demander._

Il se tourna et tendit la main vers un coin sombre de l'arbre. Une jeune Na'vi se leva et les rejoints.

— _Je voudrais fonder un foyer avec elle et avoir ton accord pour cela._

Cette requête est purement protocolaire, jamais un chef de clan ne s'opposera à une union.

— _et bien, nous fêterons ses deux évènements en même temps._

Frère d'Etukan se tourna vers Jake.

— _Viens, il est temps de la rencontrer._


	9. Dans le monde d'Eywa

Dans le monde D Eywa Chapitre IX

Fr re d Etukan installa confortablement Jake aupr s du thanator. D un sac il sortit une petite fiole et lui tendis.  
>juste pour apaiser ton corps et ton esprit, rencontrer Eywa et l me de cette b te est prouvant.<br>Jake avala quelques gouttes de cette fiole, il ne put dissimuler son d gout, comme toujours, la pharmacop e na'vi tait tout simplement infecte. Fr re d Etukan surveillait les pupilles de Jake. Mo at entonna un chant destin Eywa, repris par Neytiri, cet air tait tr s doux, cela le ber ait. Jugeant que Jake tait pr t, il lui prit son ketse et le relia celui du thanator. La rencontre avec l esprit de cet animal fut un choc, c tait la premi re fois qu il ressentait une telle puissance, bien plus que celle d un Ikran ou d un quidus. Bien que sa force physique soit impressionnante, son esprit refl tait une d termination sans gal, il comprit pourquoi m me les plus habiles des chasseurs pr f raient fuir devant lui plut t que de le combattre. Ce n tait pas de la peur, mais de la sagesse.  
>Il lui sembla pendant quelques instants voir travers les yeux du thanator, puis la lumi re s assombrit faisant place une nuit noire. Le noir s'estompait doucement, laissant l'espace la clart elle revint , il se situait pr sent dans la for t. Devant lui se trouvait un thanator, encore plus impressionnant que ses cong n res, la diff rence que celui-ci n arborait pas les pelages noirs luisants de ceux de sa race, mais un poil brun fauve. Assis, il le fixait de ses yeux rouges sang. Jake avait bien du mal soutenir le regard de l'animal, bien qu'il ne pr sente aucun signe d agressivit , Jake tait quand m me inquiet, il entendait sa respiration bruyante, mais il restait immobile comme une statue. Incapable de se situ dans le temps, il lui semblait attendre depuis des heures. Une brume blanch tre et froide monta du sol et l enveloppa comme un linceul, son c ur se mit battre la chamade, l angoisse l treignis. Pourtant il sentait comme une pr sence rassurante, le chant de Mo at et Neytiri lui parvenait dans un cho lointain. La brume commen a se dissiper. Il avait chang de lieux. Ce site, il n avait pas de mal le reconnaitre, il fit remonter sa m moire un des moments importants de sa nouvelle vie. C tait cet endroit qu il avait comparu devant Eywa et tous les chefs Omaticayas. Mais la diff rence, il tait debout v tu d une longue tunique bleu fonc et une ceinture blanche, son cou pendait le collier des Esprits des chefs des Omaticayas. L air tait frais et le soleil haut dans le ciel le r chauffait agr ablement. Il tait seul dans cette immense plaine qui s talait au-del de l horizon. Au loin, le vent lui amenait d s son familier, des rires, des chants, des conversations, il se dirigea vers le point d o semblaient provenir les bruits. Il monta au sommet d une petite colline. En contre-bas dans une grande vall e, un village s tendait perte de vue, des milliers d Omaticayas vaquaient leurs occupations, l un d entre eux l aper ut et donna l alerte. Ils se mass rent au pied de la colline et un puissant chant de bienvenue s leva. Par ce cantique, ils saluaient leur chef. Devant ce spectacle, Jake ressentit une vive motion, encore plus intense que celle de sa renaissance au sein du clan. Il leur sourit et les salua du geste rituel. Un cri de joie monta de tous, faisant vibrer l air et le chant repris.<br>Tu vois Jake, m me ici tu es leur chef.  
>Jake se retourna Neytiri ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?<br>Il la regarda plus attentivement et compris sa m prise, ce n tait pas Neytiri, mais Eywa Oui Jake. En effet, je ne suis pas Neytiri, j ai pris l apparence de la personne qui est la plus ch re ton c ur, mais si cela te g ne...

Elle le regardait en souriant je comprends pourquoi Neytiri t a choisi, tu n es pas seulement un beau Na vi, tu as en toi quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas encore quoi.  
>Elle tourna autour de lui comme nagu re Mo at l avait lors de son arriv e chez les Omaticayas. Un petit souvenir piquant lui revint en m moire.<br>-Non Jake, je ne vais pas gouter ton sang, je n ai pas besoin de le faire. Je vois que mon apparence te trouble.  
>Elle voyait en lui devan ant ses pens es Jake ne r pondit pas, mais elle sentait l moi que cela lui procurait. Sa face changea, elle apparut sous un autre visage, celui d une Na'vi, dont les traits ne lui taient pas inconnus, mais sa peau tait beaucoup plus claire et les cheveux presque blancs, elle ressemblait plus une d esse antique... Ses yeux avaient l intensit de l or en fusion et Jake avait beaucoup de mal soutenir son regard tant il tait per ant. Elle tait simplement v tue d un pagne bleu-azur et de nombreux bracelets de cuivre jaune d coraient ses bras et un long collier semblable celui que portait Jake ornait son cou.<br>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c est comme cela que je t imaginais Eywa.  
>-je le sais, r pondit-elle. Avec un sourire. Dans les rares fois que j'apparais, je me montre sous l apparence que l on souhaite me voir, comme cela personne n est d u ni choquer. Je te dirais que je ne sais m me plus quelle est ma forme r elle.<br>La remarque d Eywa fit sourire Jake, elle se joignit son sourire. Elle le prit par la main et ils march rent en silence. Le d cor changeait, ils se trouvaient dans le village o il avait grandi, le jardin o il jouait avec son fr re, l cole, la fac, la caserne ou il fit ses classes, ses premiers combats. Il revoyait toute sa vie, il en revit tous les moments importants, et h las, le jour o il mit fin la vie de Tsu Tey.  
>-Tu ne devrais pas garder ceci comme un mauvais souvenir. Cela peut te sembler cruel, mais c est de cette fa on que l h ritier d un chef lui rend hommage quand il est mortellement bless dans un combat. Peux on connut une fin si prestigieuse. Tu es celui qui a chevauch Toruk, tu es la derni re ombre, et ceci ne s est produit que six fois. Quelque part, gr ce toi, Tsu'Tey est entr dans les l gendes du clan, son nom perdurera. Maigre consolation pour Jake, son geste le poursuivait souvent dans ses r ves. Tout au long de leur marche, le d roulement de sa vie continuait.<br>-Tu vois Jake, je sais tout de toi, dit toi que tu ne peux rien me cacher et je sais que tu ne le fais pas, tu me laisses voire en toit comme ta a laisser tous les chefs qui ton jug e. M me si certains au d but ne voulaient pas de toi comme chef, tu as b n fici d une aide pr cieuse, le Na vi que j ai envoy et Gr ce.  
>ils m auraient vraiment tu s il ne m avait pas jug digne ?<br>non Jake, ils ne t auraient pas tu au sens r el, ils voulaient tuer la volont du chef, pas le Na vi. Il y a chez eux une certaine subtilit de langage. Beaucoup ont cru que tu avais accept l h ritage de Tsu Tey par ambition ou pour te garantir une vie meilleure. S ils s taient vraiment oppos s, tu serais rest au clan comme un simple chasseur. Tes exploits t auraient assur un meilleur statut.  
>Elle s assit sur un tronc d arbre et l invita faire de m me.<br>Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions Jake, mais je voudrais te dire une chose. Je sais que pour toi et Norman, il est tr s difficile de croire en mon existence, et de comprendre que Pandora n est pas qu un monde, mais bien deux mondes indissociables.  
>Jake regarda autour de lui.<br>Pourtant nous sommes bien s r Pandora, bien que je ne connaisse pas cet endroit, les arbres, les animaux, je sais bien qu ils vivent sur cette plan te.  
>Tu n es pas sur Pandora, je pourrais te dire que tu es en moi, mais cette id e pour l instant te d passe. Ce monde je l ai mat rialis pour toi, il est impossible de te montrer la r alit . Pour t aider comprendre, nous sommes dans chaque arbre, animal, na'vi. Chaque arbre est mon monde, chaque tre vivant est une partie de mois, si l un ou l autre venait disparaitre, je disparaitrais aussi. Je ressens la mort de chaque tre, chaque arbre qui tombe, c est un morceau de mon univers qui disparait.<br>De la fa on dont elle narra tout cela, il semblait Jake comme ressentir comme un appelle au secours, il aurait presque cru qu elle avait peur de quelques choses.  
>Le paysage changea encore une fois, une muraille montant jusqu au ciel apparu, Jake se leva, marcha vers cette elle, il y posa la, main, c tait du bois.<br>-Oui Jake, ce monde n est pas comme le ciel, il a une fronti re. C est elle qui s pare le monde des vivants et celui des esprits. Mon monde est fragile Jake, le juste quilibre des choses fait partie d une des raisons de son existence.  
>Tu as pris un risque insens le jour o tu as chevauch Toruk, je ne pouvais pas t apporter mon aide, Toruk est Toruk, il n coute que lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ta accepter et personne ne le sera jamais, mais par ton acte tu as redonn le courage tes fr res et s urs, et par ton discours renaitre un espoir de libert qu ils croyaient perdus.<br>-Quand tu m as adress ta pri re avant de livrer la bataille contre ceux qui viennent du ciel, j avais pris la d cision de ne pas intervenir, je pensais que les Na'vis taient redevenus assez fort pour les repousser. Mais h las, cela a failli tourner la catastrophe. La destruction de l arbre-maison avait d j caus des dommages ici, mais au plus fort de la bataille, j ai vu mon monde commencer s crouler et les flammes l envahir. Chaque mort, chaque bless me faisait ressentir une douleur si intense que je finis par me retrouver prostr au sol, incapable de r agir, j ai m me cru que tout tait perdu. Il y a eu une br ve accalmie, elle m a permis de me ressaisir et de lancer les plus puissants animaux de Pandora contre ceux qui viennent du ciel. La suite, tu la connais.  
>Ils se retrouv rent l endroit o Jake avait livr le dernier combat contre Quaritch, l AMP gisait au sol comme une sculpture abstraite tout droit sortie de l esprit d un artiste fou.<br>La machine tait vide, des yeux il chercha le corps. Il le trouva quelques pas de l , du moins son squelette adosser un arbre.  
>- J ai envoy un thanator la rencontre de Neytiri, je te savais en danger et chaque seconde comptait, cet animal guider par Neytiri s est jet dans une lutte in gale qui a cout la vie ce majestueux animal.<br>Non loin de l , un tumulus de pierre montrait le lieu o le thanator avait succomb , Neytiri avait voulu ceci pour honorer son esprit et le remercier, Jake y avait contribu aussi.  
>Elle tendit la main vers les restes de Quaritch.<br>-son agonie fut tr s longue, endurant une douleur semblable celle d un Na vi qui a trahi son clan et qui est mise mort.  
>Jake en frissonna, un chasseur lui avait racont ce qui pouvait arriver un Na vi s il trahissait ses fr res, son calvaire pouvait d passer tout une journ e dans une douleur atroce.<br>Elle lui montra des passages de sa vie plus agr able, comme pour se faire pardonn de lui avoir montr cela. Quelques instants plus tard, ils taient au sommet d une montagne, lieux tr s familiers pour Jake. C est cet endroit qu il aimait se retrouver seul avec Neytiri, leur rare moment d intimit v ritable, la vue tait certainement la plus belle de Pandora.  
>Eywa regardait Jake.<br>Jake, je voudrais que tu comprennes ce monde, te l expliquer serait facile, mais te convaincre de mon existence, beaucoup plus dur. Je voudrais que tu le comprennes par toit m me, cela n aurait pas la m me valeur mes yeux et m me aux tiens, c est une r alit , bien que cela ne te le semble pas. Je t ai montr mon monde, je me suis montr toi, j ai fait une partie du voyage pour te rencontrer. C'est toi de le terminer.  
>Elle disparut dans un petit clat de lumi re. Le cerveau de Jake tait en bullition, bien qu il commence comprendre les explications d Eywa. Cette nuance lui chappait.<br>Autour de lui, de petits arbres des mes parsemaient les lieux, il les regardait, il r fl chissait intens ment, une pens e lui vint l esprit. Pour se joindre Eywa ou son monde, les Na'vis se lient l arbre des mes. Que se passerait-il s il se reliait dans le monde d Eywa, mais surtout qui ? Il se mit genoux devant un des arbres, saisissant son ketse.  
>-Je vais surement le regretter Il se relia l arbre, pendant plusieurs secondes il ne ressentit rien, plus la lumi re s estompa faisant place l obscurit parsemer de point lumineux, au loin il percevait une petite boule bleue qui grossissait rapidement, il reconnut tr s vite Pandora. Il survolait pr sent la for t, il survola de tr s nombreux clans, il voyait des Na'vis en pri re, il entendait m me les voix et les incantations des Tsaick. Jamais il n avait imagin qu il puisse y en avoir tant. Il se dirigeait vers une montagne au sommet enneig .<br>Son voyage s arr ta dans un lieu aust re, rien voir avec la luxuriante jungle de Pandora. Cet endroit presque triste, il tait fait de pierre noire, l entr e d une trange grotte se profilait non loin de l et des milliers de points de lumi res y entrais, Jake les suivis. Il resta devant l entr e, dans une immense caverne les points de lumi res semblaient danser.. Jake en prit un dans le creux de sa main et le l cha vivement, cette chose avait p n tr son esprit et il avait entendu une voix.  
>Doucement, les points lumineux convergeaient vers un m me endroit, le centre de la grotte, ils s assemblaient les uns aux autres. Doucement, les points lumineux cr aient une forme. Apr s un long moment, la forme prenait des contours pr cis d une femme et Jake l cha voix basse.<br>-Eywa Il venait de comprendre non pas ce qu tait Eywa, mais ce qu elle tait. Gr ce avait trouv une partie de l explication, les arbres communiquaient bien en eux, mais que pouvait-il bien transmettre ? Elle pensait que tout cela tait comme un vaste r seau o transitaient des donn es utiles au Na vi, il n en tait rien. Ils transmettaient l esprit des Na'vis et d une telle force et en si grand nombre que cela finissait par donner une existence un tre dot de pouvoir. Elle tait la mat rialisation de l'esprit des Na'vis, mais cet tre ne vie que par l esprit des Na'vis, et quoi de plus naturelle de la faire vivre dans le monde v g tal de Pandora puisque c tait lui qui tait le r ceptacle de tout cela.  
>Eywa et les Na'vis ne faisaient qu un. La nature de Pandora est le refuge d Eywa.<br>Il voyait Eywa se mat rialiser devant lui, elle le regardait comme une m re regarderait son enfant, doucement le gris de la pierre reprenait des couleurs, le d cor changeait, il revenait o il venait de se relier. Elle tait assise en tailleur.  
>Tout cela j aurais pu te l expliquer, mais il fallait que tu le d couvres par toi-m me. Cela faisait partie du chemin qui te restait faire pour que tu deviennes d finitivement un Na vi. Il te manquait encore quelque chose, et cette chose tait mois. Bien que tu avais fini par accepter mon dois me trouver un peu arrogante en disant cela, mais c est la v rit .<br>Jake regardait Eywa comme si c tait la premi re fois, du moins, pr sent, il voyait en elle. Il avait enfin compris. Il se leva et pronon a -Oe i nga ti kam Eywa Elle se leva son tour le visage radieux Oe i nga ti kam Jake. Tu fais partis de mois comme je fais partie de toi Jake, ne l oublie jamais. Sans toi, je n existerais plus, ni m me ce monde.  
>Elle s approcha de lui et posa la main sur l' paule. Il y a une personne qui souhaite te voir Jake.<br>Ils se retrouv rent devant l cole abandonn e, Eywa disparu. Il entendait, une vois, enfantine r citer un texte que lui enfant, avait appris a l cole. La vois buttais sur certains mots, mais la voix r citai sa le on avec une grande application, une autre vois s leva, f licitant l l ve, la vois Gr ce. Jake couru les quelques mettre qui le s parait de l entr e et s arr tas sur le pas de la porte. La jeune Na vi se retournas, Jake eu un choc, le portrait de Neytiri, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ann es. Il resta immobile, comme p trifier par cette vision.  
>Oui Jake, c est bien la s ur de Neytiri qui est devant toi -mais elle est<p>

Gr ce avait fait un geste de la main qui intima le silence Jake.  
>-On ne parle jamais de cela ici, j vite les souvenirs douloureux.<br>Elle raccompagna la jeune fille vers la sortie, qui disparut instantan ment.  
>Elle regarda Jake en souriant quelle allure marin s . Dit-elle en riant, faisant allusion la toute premi re sortie avec son avatar.<br>-je ne le suis plus depuis un bon moment Gr ce.  
>Elle s approcha de Jake et l enla as.<br>- Que je suis contente de te revoir, j ai l impression que cela fait une ternit . Raconte-moi tout, Eywa me donne des nouvelles, mais je veux les entendre raconter par toi.  
>Jake s assit sur le bureau et Gr ce sur une table et commen a son histoire le soir o elle re ut cette balle qui lui fut fatale jusqu son arriv e dans l cole. Gr ce coutait sans l interrompre, elle tait fascin e par le r cit de Jake et ses aventures, il lui raconta aussi celle de Norman et sa bonne fortune, elle n en revenait pas. Sans oublier l tonnante m tamorphose de Trudy. Il lui fit part aussi de sa r v lation Eywa, Gr ce l coutait encore plus attentivement. Mais il gardait quelques informations pour plus tard -Jake, ce qui est le plus frustrant dans tout a, c est qu il a fallu que je meure et qu Eywa me prenne en elle pour que je le d couvre aussi. Mais bon, c est le destin qui l a voulue.<br>Elle dit tristement Je vis une existence paisible ici, je regrette seulement de ne plus tre vos c t s et avec les Omaticayas. D barrasser de Parker et de ses barbares, certainement, j aurais pu faire beaucoup de chose et m me d autres d couvertes sur Pandora et sur le peuple Na vi.  
>Jake brulait d envie de lui dire ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais il craignait sa r action et il ne savait pas quelle d cision allait prendre Neytiri, la vue de sa s ur avait fait naitre en Jake une autre ventualit . Ce fait, il ne pourrait jamais le lui cacher et en l apprenant elle souhaiterait peut- tre faire revenir sa s ur plut t que Gr ce. Quelle serait la position d Eywa, acc derait-elle sa demande. Ces questions tournaient dans sa t te Elle voyait que quelque chose tourmentait Jake, elle avait appris le connaitre pendant les trois mois qu ils pass rent ensemble. Ce que Jake ignorait c est que Gr ce avait acquis quelques facult s en vivant dans Eywa, m me si elle tait rest e dans son cops originel. Elle se leva et s approcha de Jake et lui posa la main sur le front. Il comprit tout de suite ses intentions et l' tas doucement.<br>-Je pr f re tout te dire de vive voix m me si c est assez dur pour moi de te l expliquer, le fait d avoir vu la s ur de Neytiri rend encore plus incertain ton avenir.  
>Et il lui expliqua la r v lation de Fr re d Etukan et sur le possible passage de son esprit vers le corps de leur future fille.<br>Gr ce re ut cette information avec calme, elle comprenait la situation devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Le choix devant lequel Neytiri allait se trouver cruelle.  
>-Non, ce n est pas possible !, Eywa n imposerait pas une chose aussi p nible un de ses enfants, il doit y avoir une autre issue cela.<br>Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pi ce, marchant nerveusement de long en large.  
>-Jake, il n y a qu une seule solution, je vais te donner un message pour Neytiri et tu dois me promettre de bien lui r p ter tout ce que je vais te dire.<br>Jake lui fit la promesse -je veux que si elle a la possibilit de faire revenir sa s ur, qu elle le fasse. C est un peu de ma faute si sa s ur est morte. J ai fait mon choix et je souhaite qu elle le respecte. C est quelque part, ma derni re volont .  
>Au regard de Gr ce, Jake comprit que ce n tait pas la peine de discuter, sa d cision tait prise et il fallait de toute fa on son approbation pour que cela se fasse.<br>-Bien , je donnerais le message Neytiri, m me si je pense que cela lui fera de la peine, elle a beaucoup de respect pour toi et elle suivra ta volont .  
>Jake se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de l cole ou se trouvait un grand tableau noir, il le regarda, les impacts de balles n y taient pas Gr ce, me diras-tu un jour ce qui s est pass l' cole ?<br>-Jake, il y a des souvenirs que je ne veux plus voquer, ils sont peut- tre encore plus p nibles que celui de ma propre mort Eywa apparue c t de Gr ce, elle lui posa la main sur les paules, elle la regardait avec une certaine tristesse -Gr ce, tu dois lui raconter ce qui s est pass ici, cela fait partie de l histoire de son clan, et de toute fa on, il l apprendra bien un jour, autant que ce soit toi qui le lui apprends.  
>Gr ce se tourna vers Jake et planta ses yeux dans les siens, une larme au coin des yeux, le visage crisp , elle se mit raconter la terrible histoire.<br>-La s ur de Neytiri, Sylwanin, a arr t de venir l' cole. Elle tait en col re face au fait que nous coupions les arbres. Un jour, elle et d'autres chasseurs sont venus tout saccager sur un chantier, ils ont br l un des bulldozers. Apr s leur attaque, ils ont couru jusqu l' cole poursuivie par les mercenaires. Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'on pourrait les prot ger. Les soldats les ont poursuivis. Ils ont tu tout le monde et Sylwanin devant l'entr e de la classe, sous les yeux de Neytiri. Je suis sorti avec les enfants, avant qu'il ne nous tue tous.  
>Jake ne put s emp cher de l cher -Nom de dieu Gr ce fondit en larmes.<br>-Ouais. Une scientifique reste objective - on ne doit pas laisser l' motion nous contr ler. Mais j'ai pass dix ann es de ma vie dans cette cole. Ils m'appelaient Sa'atenuk... Ce genre de douleur parvient toujours remonter. Et les voir tous morts Elle ne parvenait plus s exprimer, Jake passa sa main maladroitement sur la joue de Gr ce, il se mit genoux et la sera contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas arr ter ses larmes.  
>M me Eywa semblait affecter par son chagrin et tournait pudiquement la t te. Ils rest rent l un long moment, comme pour se recueillir en la m moire de Sylwanin Eywa rompit le silence et dit d une voix douce -Gr ce, personne n auras de choix faire, j aurais d te l expliquer bien avant, mais cela concernait Jake, c tait lui de te l apprendre.<br>- Sylwanin ne sent pas pr te revenir dans le monde des vivants, il faut que ce soit elle qui le souhaite, il ne peut en tre autrement. Elle ne se sent peut- tre pas encore pr te. Elle reviendra un jour, mais je ne sais pas quand. J appr cie ton geste Gr ce, et je suis s r qu il toucherait Sylwanin, et tu as raison de dire que je n imposerais pas un tel choix. je vois que tu me connais bien

La s ur de Neytiri r apparue dans l cole, elle s approcha de Jake, mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmura.

Dis ma s ur que je l aime et que je reviendrais un jour, et toi prends soin d elle. Puis elle s approcha de Gr ce.  
>ne pleure pas petite maman, ce n est pas toi qui m as tu , mais ceux qui viennent du ciel et leur folie, la seule chose que je peux te reprocher, c est d avoir coup des arbres, mais tu ne savais pas encore.<br>Puis elle s enfuit toute jambe.  
>Gr ce retrouva quelque peu le sourire, c tait la premi re fois que Sylwanin voquait cela. L atmosph re se d tendit un peu. Ils se mirent discuter des souvenirs communs Gr ce et Jake, chacun voquant des souvenirs quelques fois causasse sur les petits travers de Jake et surtout son hygi ne corporelle. Ses petites choses amusaient beaucoup Eywa, bien que Jake, lui trouve cela moins amusant.<br>Il tait temps de revenir des choses plus s rieuses.  
>Eywa expliqua Gr ce les diff rentes tapes du processus qui lui permettra de rejoindre le corps de leurs filles. Ce qui est simple pour Eywa peu s av re beaucoup plus difficile admettre pour une scientifique.<p>

Si un jour quelqu un me disait que je d c derais sur une plan te lointaine. Qu un ancien marin s paralyser deviendrait un Na'vi et de surcroit, chef d un clan. Uni la fille du d funt chef et pour finir, devenir probablement leur fille, je crois que je l aurais envoy se faire soigner. M me un crivain fou ne pourrait imaginer une telle histoire Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde.  
>Eywa se leva, Jake et Gr ce comprirent qu il tait temps pour eux de se s parer, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Gr ce se d roba pr textant qu elle devait ranger la classe. Il comprit que cet ultime au revoir tait au-dessus de ces forces. Il l embrassa sur la joue et sortie sans autre forme suivie par Eywa. Ils march rent un long moment, Eywa lui indiquant le chemin. Il n avait pas envie de parler, il pensait tous les v nements qu il venait de vivre. Depuis son arriv e dans le monde d Eywa, il sentait toujours sa pr sence la lisi re de son esprit. Mais elle devait peut- tre ce moment, par pudeur le laisser ses pens es. Il sembla qu'elle avait d sert son esprit.<br>Leurs chemins pass rent proximit de la colline o Jake vit le village des esprits de son clan.  
>Eywa, je souhaiterais faire une derni re chose avant de partir, mais seul.<br>Eywa accepta et lui promit de rester en dehors de ce qu il voulait accomplir. Il monta vers la colline. Il regardait tous les Omaticayas, cette vision le troublait au plus profond de lui. Son peuple se rassembla au pied de la colline en silence, peut tre conscient que leur chef avait quelque chose leur dire.  
>Jake les salua du geste traditionnel puis s inclinas devant eux et dit d une voix forte -je te vois peuple Omaticaya.<br>Tous s inclin rent devant lui et une pri re envahie l esprit de Jake, ils lui souhaitaient un long et heureux r gne. Il attendit la fin de cette pri re, les saluas une derni re fois et rejoignit Eywa.  
>-Tu me surprends Jake, est tu conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?<br>Il fixa Eywa en souriant -Oui Eywa, je leur ai fait savoirs que je penserais eu et qu ils ne dispara tront pas Eywa le regarda surprise, Jake avait r ellement compris comment vivais ce monde et surtout par quoi il vivait, elle ne put que s incliner devant son acte.  
>Leur chemin arrivait son but. Le lieu o Jake tait parvenu dans son monde. Il regardait cette pierre noire ou il fut allong sous le regard inquisiteur de tous les chefs du clan qui r gn rent avec les Omaticayas.<p>

il va tre temps de nous s parer Jake. Sache que notre prochaine rencontre ici, se fera le jour o tu quitteras le monde des vivants. Et c est aussi ici que tu ach veras une partie de ton voyage, mais pas avant de tr s longues ann es. Je sais pr sent que ton esprit sera mes c t s.  
>-et apr s ? Demanda Jake -Tu le seras le moment venu. Mais je pense que tu la d j d couvert avant par toi-m me, ici rien n est jamais totalement fini.<br>Elle ta un des bracelets qui ornaient son avant-bras, il repr sentait un arbre des mes, et le passa au bras de Jake.  
>-Je te donne ceci en souvenir de notre rencontre, il te suivra tout au long de ta vie.<br>Jake la remercia et voulu dire quelque chose, mais Eywa leva la main, toute parole tait inutile. Elle l allongea sur la pierre noire, lui clos les yeux de la main et commen as une pri re dans la plus ancienne langue na'vi, Jake tait incapable de la comprendre.  
>Il ferma les yeux, berc par la voix d Eywa qui s' loignait dans un cho. Il les ouvrit nouveau, il n tait plus dans le monde d Eywa, mais bien revenu dans l arbre-maison du clan de Norman. Il faisait nuit, Neytiri dormait seule c t de lui, des restes de repas lui indiquaient que son voyage fut beaucoup plus long que l avait pr sag Fr re d Etukan. Il se leva et se dirigea un peu chancelant vers l ext rieur, machinalement il passa sa main sur son avant-bras. Le bracelet n y tait pas, mais la place, sur sa peau, il vit le motif du bracelet comme tatou avec une encre rouge cuivre, le symbole du bracelet d Eywa. Il entendit des pas derri re lui, Neytiri s tait r veill e. Elle regardait Jake comme si c tait la premi re foi qu elle le voyait. Sans un mot, il l enla a tendrement. Il la prit par la main et tous deux mont rent dans la plus haute partie de l arbre. Il prit au passage une couverture pos e dans un coin, l air froid de l aube naissante de ce matin d hiver faisait frissonner Neytiri. Ils se roul rent dans la couverture, adoss e l corce de l arbre, il se relia Neytiri. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais partager ce qu il avait v cu avec elle. Il sentait l esprit doux et ti de explorer ses souvenirs, elle se blottit contre lui.<br>Jake contemplait ce monde dont il savait maintenant qu il faisait partie int grante de celui-ci.  
>Bien qu il a vu de nombreuses fois le soleil se lever sur Pandora, c tait la premi re fois qu il le voyait.<p>

D s que les premi res douleurs de l enfantement se fit sentir, Jake courus aupr s de Neytiri, elle l attendait, quand elle le vit, dans un sourire lui dit.  
>-Elle se nommera Silwany, et elle aura l esprit de Gr ce.<br>Jake souris, elle avait fait son choix, et comme l avais demand Eywa. Jamais il n avait parl de cela avec elle, ni m me avec personne afin que son choix soit bien le sien. Il alla trouver Mo at afin de la pr venir du choix de Neytiri et organiser le rituel qui permettra l esprit de Gr ce de rejoindre le corps de la nouveau-n e. Rituel que Fr re d Etukan avait enseign Mo at quelque temps au paravent en pr vision.  
>Le thanator avait d le sentir lui aussi et se manifestait. L accouchement se passa sans encombre. Le thanator fut reli de l arbre des mes ainsi que la nouveau-n e et Mo at commenc rent le rituel avec tous les membres du clan relier la racine de l arbre. Celui-ci fut tr s long et ne cessa qu au lever du jour, le clan ext nuer mais tait heureux d avoir accompli ce rite extr mement rare. Il ne restait plus qu attendre, il est impossible de savoir si l esprit de gr ce est bien parvenu dans le corps de l enfant avant de nombreuses ann es.<br>Gr ce grandit comme tout enfant na'vi, seul son caract re faisait souvent penser celui de Gr ce, physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup Neytiri.  
>Quand elle atteint l ge de 14 ans, Jake et Neytiri lui racont rent l histoire de Gr ce et ce qu il s tait pass , sans oublier le destin qui l'attendait. Chose qu elle accepta bien qu elle fut troubl e pendant quelque temps la suite ses r v lations.<br>C est vers ses 16 ans que les premi res manifestations de l esprit de Gr ce se firent sentir, elle partageait les souvenirs de Gr ce et le plus impressionnant, son savoir.  
>Arriv ses 20 ans, l esprit de Gr ce tait enti rement impr gn dans le corps de Sylwanin.<br>Ce qui donnait souvent lieu des discussions compliqu es, il est tr s dur d tre fille et ami de ses parents, mais tous arrivaient quilibrer cela Elle partagea sa vie entre le clan et le centre ou elle reprit ses recherches. Ses connaissances anciennes plus celle qu elle avait acquise dans sa jeunesse lui offrait des possibilit s sans gal. Elle se maria au sein du clan avec un jeune chasseur, amis d enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble.  
>Une nuit, Neytiri fit un r ve trange, elle entendit sa s ur et dans son songe un couple de Na'vis apparues, elle n eut aucun mal les reconnaitre, il venait de se marier la veille.<br>D s le matin, elle raconta son revers Jake qui imm diatement alla chercher Mo at et ils all rent trouver ce couple. Tr s surpris par la visite des deux membres les plus importants du clan. Mo at leur expliqua la vision de Neytiri et le souhait d Eywa.  
>La jeune Na vi accepta imm diatement, tr s honor e qu Eywa les choisisse pour cela.<br>L enfant naissait un an apr s.

20 ann es se sont coul es sur Pandora, on pourrait croire que le temps n a pas de prise sur les Na'vis. Au gr des saisons le clan a continu sa vie paisible loin des troubles de la vie technologique. Au clan de l arbre bleu, il en est toute autre chose. La RDA suite ses exactions sur Pandora fut somm e de rendre des comptes. Suite de nombreuses r v lations. La justice fut saisie et les enqu tes d bouch rent sur d autres d couvertes, beaucoup de malversations et d tournement de fonds ont mis fin aux agissements de haut dirigent. Le scandale fut si grand que la justice ordonna le d mant lement de cette entreprise. Les dirigeants de la RDA ainsi que des politiciens de certains pays, impliqu s dans ces affaires durent r pondre de graves accusations. Sur terre, un mouvement mondial en faveur de Na vi et de ceux rest s sur place s est cr . La justice, sous la pression du peuple dut aussi revoir leur statut, ils ne sont plus consid r s comme des mutins comme Parker avait tent de le faire croire, mais comme des citoyens expatri s volontairement, donc libres. L unoptonium, le minerai qui fut l origine de tout cela perdit beaucoup de sa valeur. D une part, des accidents dramatiques dans des usines de traitement unoptanium caus rent la mort de nombreux ouvriers. Il fut supplant assez vite par une version synth tique, facile fabriquer, la version synth tique poss de une propri t que n avait pas la version naturelle, d couper en fine lamelle, il a des propri t s photovolta ques et de plus, il tr s l ger. D immenses panneaux solaires furent construits l aide de ce nouveau mat riau, puis envoy s en orbite g ostationnaire. L lectricit fabriqu e l aide de ceux-ci est convertie en micro-ondes et renvoy e sur terre l'aide de grandes paraboles implanter dans des zones d sertiques. La terre avait repris contact avec le clan de l arbre bleu, et en change de leurs travaux et quelques brevets usage industriel.  
>Leur plus grande d couverte fut les symbiotes, gr ce l aide apport e par de grands laboratoires, ils ont pu les modifi et les transformer en v ritables agents d polluants pour l industrie et la lutte contre les pollutions de toutes sortes. Une autre version de ses symbiotes* destin s la m decine fut utilis e pour neutraliser tous les agents polluant dans le sang, vitant au terrien de graves maladies. Ils furent distribu s tr s faible co t tous les habitants de la terre, gr ce une gestion drastique d une soci t cr er distance par les chercheurs du clan de l arbre bleu et des avocats sur terre. Cela leur permit de tout contr ler, m me si les b n fices taient r duits. D autres brevets industriels se montraient beaucoup plus rentables sur le plan financier. Ils r ussirent obtenir leur ind pendance financi re et pourvoir au financement des exp ditions de ravitaillement. Le but des scientifiques rester sur Pandora tait de pouvoir faire venir d autres scientifiques et renforcer leur quipe de recherche, avec l aide de m c nes, d appui de diff rents tats et des industrielles. Ils taient tri s sur le volet et devaient r pondre aux crit res extr mement pr cis du clan. Ils purent envoyer des vaisseaux spatiaux vers Pandora charg s de mat riels de recherche et de provision. Bien qu ils aient gagn leur ind pendance alimentaire, quelques sp cialit s terriennes leur faisaient cruellement, comme le caf Le fils de Jake aussi a bien grandi, il a 21 ans maintenant, il est devenu un pisteur et un cavalier m rite sur un quidus. Il va s'unir dans quelques jours avec la fille de Norman qui est devenue praticienne du clan avec Trudy. Norman est revenu chez les Omaticayas sept ans plus tard. Il avait fini par accepter le r le de chef du clan de la grande roche pour plus tard, le laisser un chasseur plus g . Les deux clans se c toient fr quemment lors de f tes, pour la chasse ou pour des rites communs aux deux clans.<br>Trudy est devenu peut- tre la troisi me personne la plus importante du clan. Elle a beaucoup chang , elle aborde la m me couleur de peau que tous les Na'vis, ses yeux ont quitt leurs couleurs marron pour la teinte jaune d'or. Malgr ses 20 ann es pass es sur Pandora, on dirait que pour elle le temps s est arr t .  
>Sa soif de connaissance de la culture, les Na'vis en ont fait une interlocutrice privil gier entre le clan de l arbre bleu et les Omaticayas. Elle accueille les nouveaux venus sur Pandora et leur enseigne ce qu ils doivent savoir sur le mode de vie des Na'vis ainsi que les r gles tr s strictes qui vont r gir leurs rencontres avec les clans. Et pour bien faire comprendre les risques encourus. C est ce moment que Atzenko fait son entr e en d montrant la pr cision et la redoutable efficacit de l arc de chasse des Na'vis.<br>Norman et Jakesully ont consacr beaucoup temps rencontrer les autres clans, cr ant une sorte de f d ration pr te r pondre en cas d un retour muscl de la compagnie. Mais la conjoncture sur terre carter cette menace, cette sorte de f d ration a plus symbole de lien entre les clans qu une pr paration la guerre. Neytiri est devenue la shaman des Omaticayas, succ dant Mo at qui a fini par pr f rer le r le de grand-m re. Depuis plusieurs jours, Mo at est alit e, elle ne souffre pas, mais elle est tr s fatigu e. Ce soir, elle a demand sa fille et Jakesully de venir la visiter. Ils se tenaient devant elle.  
>Ma fille, j ai plusieurs choses vous dire, je suis fatigu , je sais que je vais bient t rejoindre mon poux et Eywa.<br>Elle sort de sous sa couverture une petite boite en bois. - Neytiri, ceci est le bien le plus pr cieux de notre famille, ce sont les objets qui te serviront pour les rituels. Je sais que tu as fait les tiens, mais ceux-ci se transmette de g n ration en g n ration, ce sont ceux de la premi re Tsaick des Omaticayas. Je souhaite que tu t en serves pour mes fun railles. Une autre chose que j aurais d te l guer, mais cette chose aujourd hui n est plus. Il s agissait d une proph tie, elle disait que des hommes viendraient sur nos terres et s meraient la mis re et la mort, mais parmi eux un homme sans jambes viendrait sauver notre terre et nos vies.  
>Cette proph tie tait tellement vieille que je n y croyais plus, jusqu au jour o ils ont d truit notre kelutral. Et pourtant Jack, c tait toi l homme de cette pr diction. Je l ai compris quand l arbre-maison est tomb , avant je n osais pas le croire, quand j ai tranch tes liens, j ai esp r de tout mon c ur que ce soit bien toi.<br>Eywa ne s tait pas tromp , tu as sauv les Na'vis et les Omaticayas, depuis tu es notre chef, l image d Etukan et de Tsu Tey. En bon chef, tu as perp tuer les coutumes et les usages de notre clan malgr tes origines, tu veilles ce que la paix r gne, le clan est heureux.  
>Neytiri et toi m avez donn deux beaux petits enfants, vous avez voulu que votre fils porte le nom d Etukan, ce qui n tait pas la volont d Eywa, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Neytiri tait au bord des larmes et serrait la main de Jakesully, il avait du mal aussi ne pas se laisser submerger par ses motions.<br>allez, je dois me reposer maintenant.  
>Mo at d c da dans la nuit, la c r monie fun bre fut dirig e par Neytiri comme le voulait Mo at, Jake tait aussi tr s affect par sa mort, au fil du temps elle tait un peu devenue aussi sa m re qu il avait peu connue. Il seconda du mieux qu il pouvait Neytiri pour les fun railles de Mo at.<p>

1


	10. Il fut un grand chef

D s que les premi res douleurs de l enfantement se fit sentir, Jake courus aupr s de Neytiri, elle l attendait, quand elle le vit, dans un sourire lui dit.  
>-Elle se nommera Silwany, et elle aura l esprit de Grace.<br>Jake souris, elle avait fait son choix, et comme l avais demand Eywa jamais il n avait parl de cela avec elle ni m me avec personne fin que son choix est bien le sien il fit pr venir Mo at afin de pr parer le rituel qui permettras l esprit de Grace de rejoindre le corps du nouveau-n e. Rituel que Fr re d Etukan avait enseign Mo at quelque temps au paravent.  
>Le thanator avait d le sentir lui aussi et se manifestait. L accouchement se passa sans encombre. Le thanator fut reli de l arbre des mes ainsi que la nouveau-n e et Mo at d but rent le rituel avec tous les membres du clan relier la racine de l arbre.<br>Une fois le celui-ci achever, il ne restait plus qu attendre, il est impossible de savoir si l esprit de gr ce est bien parvenu dans le corps de l enfant.  
>Grace grandit comme tout enfant Na vi, seul son caract re faisait souvent penser celui de Grace, physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup Neytiri.<br>Quand elle atteint l ge de 14 ans, Jake et Neytiri lui racont rent l histoire de Grace et ce qu il s tait pass . Chose qu elle accepta bien qu elle fut troubl e pendant quelque temps la suite ses r v lations.  
>C est vers ses 16 ans que les premi res manifestations de l esprit de Grace se firent sentir, elle partageait les souvenirs de Grace et le plus impressionnant, son savoir.<br>Arriv ses 20 ans, l esprit de Grace tait enti rement impr gn dans le corps de *****  
>Ce qui donnait souvent lieu des discussions compliqu es, il est tr s dur d tre fille et ami de ses parents, mais tous arrivaient quilibrer tout cela Elle partagea sa vie entre le clan et le centre ou elle reprit ses recherches. Ses connaissances anciennes plus celle qu elle avait acquise dans sa jeunesse lui offrait des possibilit s sans gal. Elle se maria au sein du clan avec un jeune chasseur, amis d enfance, ils avaient grandi ensemble.<br>Une nuit, Neytiri fit un r ve trange, elle entendit sa s ur et dans son songe un couple de Na vi apparue, elle n eut aucun mal les reconnaitre, il venait de se marier la veille.  
>D s le matin, elle raconta son revers Jake qui imm diatement alla chercher Mo at et ils all rent trouver ce couple. Tr s surpris par la visite des deux membres les plus importants du clan. Mo at leur expliqua la vision de Neytiri et le souhait d Eywa.<br>La jeune Na vi accepta imm diatement, tr s honor qu Eywa les choisisse pour cela.  
>L enfant naissait un an apr s.<p>20 ann es se sont coul es sur Pandora, on pourrait croire que le temps n a pas de prise sur les Na vi. Au gr des saisons le clan a continu sa vie paisible loin des troubles de la vie technologique. Au clan de l arbre bleu, il en est toute autre chose. La RDA suite ses exactions sur Pandora fut somm e de rendre des comptes. La justice avait fait d autres d couvertes, beaucoup de malversations et d tournement de fonds ont mis fin leurs agissements. Elle fut d mantel e, les dirigeants de la RDA ainsi que des politiciens de certains pays, impliqu s dans ces affaires doivent r pondre de graves accusations. Sur terre, un mouvement mondial en faveur de Na vi et de ceux rest s sur place s est cr , la justice aussi a revu leur statut, ils ne sont pas consid r s comme des mutins comme Parker avait tent de le faire croire, mais comme des citoyens expatri s volontairement, donc libres.<br>L unoptonium, le minerai qui fut l origine de tout cela a perdu sa valeur. D une part, des accidents dramatiques dans des usines de traitement causa la mort de nombreux ouvrier il fut supplant assez vite par une version synth tique, facile fabriquer, il poss de une propri t que n avait pas la version naturelle, d couper en fine lamelle, il a des propri t s photovolta ques et de plus, il tr s l ger. D immenses panneaux solaires furent construits l aide de ce nouveau mat riau, puis envoy en orbite g ostationnaire, l lectricit fabriqu e l aide de ceux-ci est convertie en micro-ondes et renvoyer sur terre l'aide de grandes paraboles implanter dans des zones d sertiques.  
>La terre avait repris contact avec le clan de l arbre bleu, et en change de leurs travaux et quelques brevets usage industriel.<br>Leur plus grande d couverte fut les symbiotes, gr ce l aide apport e par de grands laboratoires, ils ont plus modifi les symbiotes et les transformer en v ritables agents d polluants pour l industrie et la lutte contre les pollutions de toutes sortes, ils furent d'abord distribu s a tr s faible co t a tous les habitants de la terre. Grace a une gestion drastique d une soci t cr er distance par les chercheurs du clan de l arbre bleu et des avocats sur terre. Cela leur permit de tout contr ler, m me si les b n fices sont r duits. Ils r ussirent obtenir leur ind pendance financi re et pouvoir au financement des exp ditions de ravitaillement. Leur but aussi tait de pouvoir faire venir d autres scientifiques avec l aide de m c nes et d appui de diff rents tats. Ils taient tri s sur le volet et devaient r pondre aux crit res extr mement pr cis du clan. Ils purent envoyer un vaisseau spatial vers Pandora charg de mat riels de recherche et de provision. Bien qu ils aient gagn leur ind pendance alimentaire, quelques sp cialit s terriennes leur faisaient cruellement, comme le caf Le fils de Jake aussi a bien grandi, il a 21 ans maintenant, il est devenu un pisteur et un cavalier m rite sur un Equidus, il va s'unir dans quelques jours avec la fille de Norman qui est devenue praticienne du clan avec Trudy. Norman est revenu chez les Omaticayas sept ans plus tard. Il avait fini par accepter le r le de chef du clan de la grande roche pour plus tard, le laisser un chasseur plus g . Les deux clans se c toient fr quemment lors de f tes, pour la chasse ou pour des rites communs aux deux clans.  
>Trudy est devenu peut- tre la troisi me personne la plus importante du clan. Elle a beaucoup chang , elle aborde la m me couleur de peau que tous les Na vi, ses yeux ont quitt leurs couleurs marron pour la teinte jaune d'or. Malgr ses 20 ann es pass es sur Pandora, on dirait que pour elle le temps s est arr t .<br>Sa soif de connaissance de la culture, les Na vi en ont fait une interlocutrice privil gier entre le clan de l arbre bleu et les Omaticayas. Elle accueille les nouveaux venus sur Pandora et leur enseigne ce qu ils doivent savoir sur le mode de vie des Na vi ainsi que les r gles tr s strictes qui vont r gir leurs rencontres avec les clans. Et pour bien faire comprendre les risques encourus. C est ce moment que Atzenko fait son entr e en d montrant la pr cision de l arc de chasse des Na'vi.  
>Norman et Jakesully ont consacr beaucoup temps rencontrer les autres clans, cr ant une sorte de f d ration pr te r pondre en cas d un retour muscl de la compagnie. Mais la conjoncture sur terre carter cette menace, cette sorte de f d ration a plus symbole de lien entre les clans qu une pr paration a la guerre. Neytiri est devenue la shaman des Omaticayas, succ dant Mo at qui a fini par pr f rer le r le de grand-m re.<br>Depuis plusieurs jours, Mo at est alit , elle ne souffre pas, mais elle est tr s fatigu e. Ce soir, elle a demand sa fille et Jakesully de venir la visiter. Ils se tenaient devant elle.  
>Ma fille, j ai plusieurs choses vous dire, je suis fatigu , je sais que je vais bient t rejoindre mon poux et Eywa.<br>Elle sort de sous sa couverture une petite boite en bois.  
>- Neytiri, ceci est le bien le plus pr cieux de notre famille, ce sont les objets qui te serviront pour les rituels, je sais que tu as fait les tiens, mais ceux-ci se transmette de g n ration en g n ration, ce sont ceux de la premi re Tsaick des Omaticayas. Je souhaite que tu t en serves pour mes fun railles. Une autre chose que j aurais d te l guer, mais cette chose aujourd hui n est plus, il s agissait d une proph tie, elle disait que des hommes viendraient sur nos terres et s merait la mis re et la mort, mais parmi eux un homme sans jambe viendrait sauver notre terre et nos vies.<br>Cette proph tie tait tellement vieille que je n y croyais plus, jusqu au jour o ils ont d truit notre kelutral. Et pourtant Jack, c tait toi l homme de cette pr diction, je l ai compris quand l arbre-maison est tomb , avant je n osais pas le croire, quand j ai tranch tes liens, j ai esp r de tout mon c ur que ce soit bien toi.  
>Eywa ne s tait pas tromp , tu as sauv les Na vi et les Omaticayas, depuis tu es notre chef, l image d Etukan et de Tsu Tey, un bon chef, tu as perp tuer les coutumes et les usages de notre clan malgr tes origines, tu veilles ce que la paix r gne, le clan est heureux.<br>Neytiri et toi m avez donn deux beaux petits enfants, vous avez voulu que votre fils porte le nom d Etukan, ce qui n tait pas la volont d Eywa, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
>Neytiri tait au bord des larmes et serrait la main de Jakesully, il avait du mal aussi ne pas se laisser submerger par ses motions.<br>allez, je dois me reposer maintenant.  
>Mo at d c da dans la nuit, la c r monie fun bre fut dirig e par Neytiri comme le voulais Mo at, Jake tait aussi tr s affect par sa mort, au fil du temps elle tait un peu devenue aussi sa m re qu il avait peu connue. Il seconda du mieux qu il pouvait Neytiri pour les fun railles de Mo at.<br>A suivre


End file.
